An Unknown Child
by Celtic karate
Summary: An AU piece that takes place between the Jeopardy and Hiatus in season three. Eventually contains JIBBS. I only own Quinn Rain. Everything else is CBS's stuff.
1. Quinn's Story

A/N: So this is a story that came into my head just recently (On the way to take my younger sister off to college). And I had to write it. I have no idea where this story will take us. BUT! Jen and Jethro will become Jibbs romantically, eventually. The story is about a young girl who shows up at NCIS; this girl has a very sad history about her and she thinks that her biological father hates her and never wanted her. She has a past with just Jethro, but Jethro has no idea until later. I have no idea why but I love the name 'Quinn Rain' So that is her name. I have about the first eight chapters or so already written, but I won't post them until I get some feedback for previous chapters, got it? So review!

An Unknown Child

It was Friday and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was bored stiff; yes, bored. They hadn't had a case in over a week; they were all caught up on all of their backlogged paperwork and had gone through all of the unsolved cases for the DC area; as per protocol. He knew that there were new cases and they weren't being handed to his team. It seemed that the Director wanted to torment him for something he did. Well if she wanted to do that so be it; he would not let his team be dragged into it.

"Go home guys; Another team has call this weekend; get out of here. See you here Monday morning."

His team looked at him shocked but didn't question the order. Tony and Ziva packed up their stuff and left for the elevator. Tim also packed up his stuff, but he headed towards the back elevator to go see Abby in her lab. The elevator doors opened up for Tony and Ziva but before they could get on two women got off. Tony did his thing at stared at their backsides until Ziva slapped him and he faced her.

The two women walked into the bull pen and looked around. One woman was definitely older; she wore a business suit and her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her companion was another matter entirely. Her shoulder length brown hair was lightly curled and if she moved her head a certain way auburn highlights lanced out at him. She had pale blue eyes that seemed cold. Her skin was pale and blemish free. She wore black jeans and royal blue converse with a black long sleeve shirt that had its sleeves slashed from the shoulder to about 2 inches from the wrist where it tightened like an armband. Jethro could see a hint of her hips pocking out of the bottom of the shirt.

Standing from his desk he made his way over to them. Seeing him the blonde gave a tight smile.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs; can I help you?"

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Sonya Maria, I work for CPS. This is Quinn Rain Tanner. We have a meeting with your director but we can't find her office."

"Yeah they disabled the elevator to her floor so they could repair some damage. But I can take you up to her office."

"Thank you."

Jethro picked up his almost full coffee that he bought less than an hour ago and lead the way up the stairs to MTAC and the Director's office. When he got to her office he found Cynthia, Jen's assistant frowning. No doubt she was expecting another fight between her boss and Gibbs, that had been happening a lot lately, but when she saw the women Gibbs was leading she understood. Jethro as normal didn't stop at Cynthia's desk but moved past her and over to the door. Where as usual he did not knock, but he did open it without slamming it open. Catching Jen's eyes he led the two women in. He nodded to the women and handed over his coffee to Jen. He left her office and headed down to Autopsy.

Ten minutes later his phone was ringing.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs could you please come back up to my office with your team?"

"I can. My team can't."

"Why not?" Her voice had an edge to it at hearing this news.

"I sent them home Jen. We had no cases; we finished our paperwork and looked at all the unsolved cases in the area. We had nothing to do and they were starting to get antsy; so I sent them home."

"Very well then. Could you come up to my office?" She just sounded tired now.

"Be there Jen." He nodded to Ducky and left Autopsy and made his way back to her office. He went in as usual and found all three females sitting at the conference table. Walking over he sat in an empty seat facing the three of them. Jen spoke up first.

"Gibbs I think that I might have a case for you and your team."

"Good."

The younger of the women looked at him like she expected him to say more, but Gibbs remained silent, waiting for Jen.

"Quinn perhaps you might want to tell him your story." Jen suggested; looking at the younger woman with a small smile on her face.

The younger women looked at her, smiled and nodded her head before turning to face Gibbs again.

"As you know my name is Quinn Rain Tanner. My mother was a nurse but she stayed home to take care of me. My dad was a surgeon here in the DC area. When I was four years old we moved out west to Tucson, Arizona. It was there that I grew up. Seven years ago my mother passed away; heart attack. My dad didn't remarry, but two months ago that didn't matter. A patient went in for a tumor removal and died on his operating table. Her husband went nuts and beat the shit out of my dad. He died during surgery; his brain had too much damage and he died. A CPS worker in AZ tried to find some family for me, but they found out that I had none so I moved in with my best friend and life was ok. About a month ago I was trying to find one of my dad's papers that I had written a note on. I had all of his things; couldn't get rid of them.

"I found it in a stack in his briefcase along with other papers. Including a forged Adoption paper with his name, my mother's name and my name. I called the agent who tried to find my family and she learned what Hospital my father worked at in the area. She flew me out where I met up with Sonya. The hospital has no record of my birth or adoption. I was kidnapped." She paused here for breath.

"But they did find out that three couples had given birth that day and that one of the mothers died. There was no record of the child's fate. Apparently the mother was involved in a car crash and died of her wounds."

"I'm sorry for all that you've gone through but I don't understand how this is a case for NCIS and not the FBI?"

"The women who died of her wounds was married to a marine sniper serving in Kuwait during Desert Strom; I think. That makes it NCIS jurisdiction. Dependent to a marine gives NCIS jurisdiction; correct?"

"Yes it does. Lets get to work. Do you mind being an agent for the day Jen?"

"For this case; no. At least until Monday; then you pull your team in."

"I'll get started now."


	2. Where to Stay?

A/N: So here is the second chapter. I mention the episode in season three called 'Honor Code' as well as a slight reference to 'Lost and found' when Jen takes the kid home with her. By the way this is in-between Jeopardy and Hiatus. And is defiantly AU. Please review.

An Unknown Child

2.

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and seeing that both her and Tim were still there brought them both back up to the Bullpen where he had Tim run down both of Quinn's parents' info. Tim found what hospital Dr. Tanner worked at both in the west and in the area. Abby called Ducky up to take some blood samples and Jen worked with the social worker to arrange living and transportation arrangements for Quinn.

They decided to head to the hospital and find someone who worked there when Tanner left.

Tim and Gibbs left NCIS and headed to the hospital. No one there remembered Dr. Tanner but they told him to get a warrant and they would release the death records for that year to him. He called Jen on his way back to headquarters. _Let her get the warrant _he thought. They continued with the paperwork trail until six that evening.

At six o'clock sharp Jen came out of her office and walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"Can we do anything more?"

"Not tonight; I sent Abs and McGee home a half-hour ago."

"Good. Go home yourself."

"Where's Quinn staying?"

"Foster care."

"Why?"

"Cause I couldn't take her home with me."

"And you're the only one who can watch a child or teenager?"

"I didn't think that you would want to."

"Why Jen?"

"Because she's not Zach and you got attached to Zach."

"Ok. . . I'm going to need better than that Jen. I get 'attached' every time a child is involved; you know that."

"Ok I didn't think you would be comfortable with a female. Zach was a little boy not a teenaged girl."

"I'm fine with it Jen. Are they still here?" He looked offended that she thought that he wouldn't be able to take care of a teenage girl. Granted he didn't know about the teenage part, but he could take care of a girl. After all he had a daughter; not that Jen knew that; no one knew that. No one needed to know that, because then they would ask what happened to her and what wife was her mother. He wasn't ready to share their memories. And no one extra needed to have that pain.

"Yes."

"Good." At that moment Quinn and Sonya came down the stairs. Gibbs got up and went past Jen and made his way over to them.

"What you say if I said that Quinn could stay with me?"

"I would say: Why would you want to do that Agent Gibbs?"

"Because I try not to put kids in Foster Care if at all possible and if she stayed with me I can keep her in the loop and she'll be where I know in case more questions come up."

"Fine with me. But you have to ask her." They both turned towards Quinn. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Gibbs and raised an eyebrow. After a few minutes her eyes relaxed and she nodded.

"It's fine with me."

"Very well then; Agent Gibbs. I place her in you care until this matter is resolved. You can stop by my office to grab her bags."

"Good." He turned away from Sonya and focused his attention on Quinn.

"Very well. Let's grab your stuff and I'll get take out on the way home. Chinese ok?"

"Cool. As long as it's not Panda Express. That stuff is so not real Chinese food; it's a wannabe food."

"Good, I agree. Let's go." Gibbs left with a smile on his face.

Gibbs drove to Sonya's office and grabbed a medium suitcase and a backpack before driving to a Chinese food restaurant nearby. He ordered his usual and some sweet and sour chicken with white rice and a soda for Quinn to have.

They arrived at Gibbs' house and ate in the kitchen. After they finished eating he gave her a tour of the house and showed her the room that she would be staying in and the bathroom that was hers; the master room having its own in-suite bathroom. He then left her alone a retreated to the basement for some bourbon and boat time.

An hour later Quinn joined him; she had showered and changed into her PJs. She sat down on a stool before she spoke.

"I take it you spend all your time here Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes. And you can drop the 'Agent' I'm off the job."

"Very well Gibbs."

"What grade are you in?" He questioned her; his gut was telling him to get to know her a little more.

"I just finished my freshman year of high school."

"What kind of classes are you taking?"

"Are we playing twenty questions Gibbs?" She teased him.

"Ok then."

"Fine, but after your round I'm going and I would like full honesty or a reason for not telling me, and I will give you complete honesty in return. I'm going into Art 7-8, Wind Ensemble, Pre-Calculus, AP Chemistry, Pre-AP English and Advanced Theater and Advanced Choir."

"Wow. Pretty heavy load for just a sophomore."

"I demanded perfection from myself. And I like the challenge. If you asked my friends they would tell you that I don't like to be bored, their right; being bored drives me insane."

"What instrument do you play?"

"Flute, if I return to the same school I'll be second chair. I also sing second Soprano in the choir. But I know how to play the oboe and piano as well; I just like playing the flute more."

"No foreign language class?"

"I'm already fluent in three languages; no need."

"What languages?"

"Spanish, ASL and French. I'm studying Japanese and Mandarin Chinese as well as Russian at the moment, but I'm focusing on the Russian."

"Wow. Who's teaching you?"

"For Japanese and Mandarin: Rosetta Stone; I couldn't find a person I liked to teach me. And my neighbor is teaching me Russian. Six questions down Gibbs."

"OK. What do you do after school?"

"In the fall sports season I do swim team, winter I do winter guard and in the spring I do off season swimming. I also enter my artwork in various shows and design tattoos for friends; so far three of my upper classmen friends have gotten a tattoo that I have designed."

"Outside of School?"

"I chill with my friends on the weekends at our ranch house and teach swimming lessons during the week."

"Is that your job?"

"Yea it is. A good job at that. I love it; you can't get me out of the water because I generally have three to five kids on me in between lessons."

"You have a boyfriend or crush?"

"Boyfriend no; crush yes. Ten questions left, Gibbs."

"Why do you want to find your biological parents?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go."

"Ok so why now, why not when you found out that you had been adopted?"

"I did; I never expressed it, but the thought was always in the back of my mind. And now that I know that I was kidnapped; I want to know who they are. The life I could have had with them was potentially stolen from us and that sucks."

"Remind me what your mother told you please?"

"I didn't tell you. She told me that my mother and father couldn't care for me, and that they wanted me to have a full life; not a life dictated by their poor funds."

"And your father?"

"He told me that the mother did not want to raise me alone and that my father left her. He told me that they did not want me."

"Who do you want to be true?"

"I'm hoping that my mother told me the truth. Five questions left, Gibbs."

"OK. What will happen if your dad is right?"

"I'll be heartbroken. I'll go back to a foster home in Tucson and move around for the next three years."

"What happens if they want you?"

"I'll return to Tucson and pack my stuff and come out and live with them."

"What if they want you but they still can't take care of you?"

"I'll return to Tucson and foster care but I'll call them multiple times a week and visit whenever I have the time and funds to do so."

"Do you want to stay in Arizona?"

"Yes and no. Yes because it is beautiful there. No because I need to be elsewhere; away from my father's ghost. I like the east coast; it's quite beautiful here."

"Can you cook?"

"Yes I can. Why?"

"Because I can't. 19 left Quinn."

"OK then. How long have you worked at NCIS?"

"Since 1994 or so."

"What did you do before that?"

"I served in the Marine Corps; Sniper."

"How many tours?"

"Two. Panama and Desert Storm."

"Have you ever been married?"

"Four times."

"Four! Why aren't you still married?"

"I tried to fill a void and hurt both of us."

"What void?"

"The death of my daughter and first wife."

"Have you told anybody?"

"Mike Franks worked the case and you."

"No one else knows?"

"No; no one."

"Why?"

"No one else needs that pain in their hearts."

"Does it eat you up? I've heard that not talking is like a poison."

"Sometimes it is. Some days having it means a safe place to retreat to. I did that with my first ex-wife. And other times it isolates you and closes you off. You're halfway through, Quinn."

"Are you close to your family?"

"No, I haven't spoken to my father since their funeral. He was the only one left. Please don't ask why."

"Very well. What foreign languages can you speak?"

"ASL and Russian. I tried to learn French but it didn't stick."

"Why those languages?"

"My mother was deaf; therefore I speak ASL. Well sign it. And I needed to learn Russian for an assignment I had about six years ago. The French was for an op I had about seven years ago, but my partner spoke it fluently; so she did all the talking. Seven left."

"Do you have people you consider your family?"

"Yes my team and Abby and Ducky."

"I heard Tim mention a rule 9. What is that?"

"Never leave the house without a knife."

"Whose rule is that?"

"Mine"

"How many do you have?"

"About 53..."

"Did you ever want to kill yourself? I can only imagine the pain of losing a mother and father; the pain of losing a wife and daughter escapes me."

"Yes, after they died. Last question."

"Did you ever want another kid?"

"Not with any of my ex-wives, but I had someone I loved over in Europe that I wouldn't have minded having a kid with, but she left me, so it's a moot point."

"OK but I want to know what you think the chances of finding my family are?"

"That hospital keeps meticulous records, especially death records; for legal purposes. So finding the names of the women who gave birth should be easy; then we track them down and see if they still have their kid. If they don't we do DNA testing against your blood that we took today?"

"And if my mother is already dead?"

"If she was killed and it was investigated her DNA will be on file and if that doesn't work then we can try your Dad's if he was in the military then his DNA will be on file."

"But isn't that registry to identify remains?"

"It is for that purposes but legal will sometimes use it to test paternity."

"Ok Gibbs. Thank you. I'm glad you told me about you; it makes the thought of sleeping here a little more bearable."

"It's been a long time since I had a kid in house and an even longer time since I had a female child here."

"You are doing fine Gibbs, trust me. Good night."

"Night."


	3. Answers

A/N: So if I got any of the dates wrong or something; let me know.

An Unknown Child

3

Gibbs woke up to the smell of coffee and the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. For a second he wondered who was in his house; then he remembered his houseguest. Slowly he got out of bed and made his way over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a polo shirt before moving to grab a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He padded silently into his bathroom and took a shower.

Quinn had woken up about an hour earlier and had taken a shower and was now making breakfast for both herself and her host. She didn't know if Gibbs ate breakfast. She knew that some adults skipped the meal altogether. But from spending last night at NCIS with him; she knew that he drank coffee. Copious amounts of coffee. So while making some scrambled eggs for them she also started a pot of coffee and started frying some bacon for him and toast for them both.

Soon after she started she heard the sounds of a shower turning on and knew that her host was awake. Ten minutes later the water turned off. She placed the bacon on a paper-towel covered plate and concentrated on the eggs.

She heard Jethro pad down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wordlessly pointed out the coffee and he poured himself a mug.

"You eat breakfast, Gibbs?"

"Yup; or at least I try to."

"Well sit down." She placed some of the eggs onto a plate with two pieces of toast. She brought it over to where he was sitting along with the plate of bacon. She returned to the stove to make her own plate and joined him at the small island.

"OK so since its Saturday we start at 0830 hours instead of 0700 hours so we have some time to kill."

"What's the plan for the day?"

"I am going to check if Jen got the warrant; then if she did I'll serve the warrant. And if she didn't get a warrant then we'll see what she thinks we should do."

"Not a very thorough plan."

"I don't plan; I stick with my gut. It hasn't been wrong yet."

"Well at least we have something. We still have an hour until 0830; what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking on going to the store and getting some more food. I don't think that you want to live on take-out."

"Correct. So going to get food. That should be a good use of the time until 0830." She had finished her food and rinsed her plate before heading into the guestroom to get dressed. She chose a khaki skirt with a light brown t-shirt and some brown sandals. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She walked out of the room and back into the kitchen where Gibbs got up and led her to his truck.

The drive to the store was silent. They were even quieter in the store. Gibbs pushed the cart while Quinn grabbed some bread, eggs, milk and other stuff needed to eat in a house. Gibbs paid for the food and they headed back. Quinn put everything away while Gibbs "helped" she finished ten minutes after they got back to the house. They left for headquarters.

Arriving they parked the car and headed for Jen's office. While in the elevator Quinn asked:

"Why do you call Director Shepard Jen instead of Director?"

"Because she was my probie agent; so I can get away with it."

"Oh you trained her? That's cool how long did she work on your team?"

"A few years, but then we were sent over to Europe as partners; just me, her and a guy named Decker. He retired last year."

They lapsed back into silence and arrived outside of Jen's office a few minutes later. They walked into her office to find her on the phone. They both sat at the couch and waited. After she hung up the phone she walked over to them.

"How was last night? Did it feel weird?" Quinn got the impression that she was teasing Jethro and decided to save him; sort of.

"It went fine. We got Chinese take-out and talked in the basement."

"What did you talk about?"

"We played 20 questions. So he asked me 20 then I asked him 20."

"Did he answer?"

"Yes he did."

Gibbs decided to interrupt then.

"Did you get the warrant?"

"Yes I did. Here it is." She walked over to her desk and picked up the blue folder and handed it to Gibbs.

"Let's go Kid." Gibbs told Quinn and they both walked out the door. Serving the warrant was easy and soon they had a list of names of every female who gave birth that day and a list of every female who died that day. Two names were on both lists so they decided to start there; at least until Gibbs read both the names: _Hannah James _and _Shannon Gibbs._

Quinn watched as Gibbs' face drained of color and his knuckles turn white against the paper. She gave him a few minutes before looking over his shoulder and seeing the two name. One seemed normal, but the second one caught her eye; or at least the last name.

_Gibbs_

His wife; it must be. She looked at the date she gave birth; it was her birthday, but so was the other women's. She then looked at the date of death for both women. The other women died two days later while Shannon had died a mere two hours after giving birth. Just like she thought when she came here yesterday. But did that mean that Gibbs was her dad?

The idea seemed strange to her, but not wrong. Gibbs seemed lost in a world of memories. She let him have a few more minutes. She started to shake his shoulder.

"Gibbs. Come on shake out of it."

He started at the sound of her voice and looked up at her.

"She was your wife, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. She and my daughter were killed in a car accident. Shannon has witnessed a marine's murder and id the killer so she was placed in protection detail. An agent was driving our car to drop Kelly, my daughter, off at a lesson she had when a sniper shot and killed the driver. The resounding crash killed Kelly, but Shannon lived until she made it to the hospital."

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"She sent a letter about a month or two into my tour in Kuwait. But I wasn't able to read it until after they had died. It was salt in the wound; to read her happy words telling me that we had conceived again, but knowing when I read it that she wasn't born."

"And if it is me; what will you do?"

"Rejoice at being given a second chance."

"Well before we get our hopes up, let's confirm it. Is her DNA in the system?"

"Yeah it is." They both got up and walked back to the Charger and drove back to NCIS.

Once at Headquarters they both headed down to Abby's lab.

"I have a name Abby and casefile number for you to run." He told her without preamble. He gave her a case number and said run the adult female's blood against Quinn's and let me know."

"That'll take time Gibbs."

"You have until the end of the day." He told her and left the room. Quinn smiled at Abby and signed 'thank you' to her and followed. She met Gibbs by the elevator and rode back up to the bullpen. Gibbs pointed to a small desk and she nodded and took a seat. She swiveled in the chair until she could see Gibbs. He seemed to sink into his memories and Quinn remembered their conversation in the elevator that morning and the Director's teasing.

There was something there. She knew it; and she was determined to find it. Suddenly Gibbs stood up.

"Going for coffee." Then he left.

Quinn made sure he was gone before sitting behind his desk and finding his computer logged on. She quickly pulled up the case file number that Gibbs had given Abby; she wanted to know what happened to her mother. She read the entire thing before she heard the sound of clicks from the stairs. She looked up and caught the Director's eye. She finished walking down the stairs and walked over to her.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"He went out to get coffee about 40 minutes ago, Director."

"Please you can call me Jenny. 40 minutes for a coffee run? That's slow for Jethro."

"I think he wanted to clear his head; he recognized one of the names; old military buddy's wife or sister or something."

"He flashed back to the war?"

"I think so."

"Does Abby have the DNA results yet?"

"Gibbs gave her until the end of today."

"Well then; telling me would have helped Jethro." She seemed to talk to herself. "Well I was coming down to see if he wanted me to get him some lunch while I went out. But seeming as he's not here. How about you, would you like to come with me? It must be boring for you to be by yourself and have nothing to do."

"Sure, I was starting to get bored. I don't even have my AP work to do."

"AP classes as a sophomore?"

"I took AP Biology and AP United States History as a freshman. I got 5s on both AP tests."

"OK then. What AP class or classes are you taking in the fall?"

"AP Chemistry and Pre-AP English."

"I take it you like school then?"

"I do like school. Or at least the classes; I could live without some of the students though."

"I think we all could at that age. I was going to get Italian for lunch. You still game?"

"Of course I need to do something." Quinn stood up and arched her back while raising her arms above her head; stretching. Jen could hear her back popping and cringed; it wasn't a pleasant sound. Jenny and Quinn walked out of the building and into Jen's town car; the driver opened the door for both of them then got in the car and drove off.

"Do you always have someone driving you?"

"During office hours, yes. Off hours; not usually. Unless I have a formal event. I do like to drive myself whenever possible, but not only is he my driver; he is my protection detail. All Directors of armed federal agencies and most of the non-armed have a protection detail."

"Oh. That's not nearly as exciting as I thought, but it's still cool."

"Yup. So how was staying at Jethro's house last night really?"

"I told you the truth. We got food then talked in the basement while he sanded his boat. And yes our talk was 20 questions."

"What did he ask you?"

"What grade I was in, classes I was taking, what I did after school; so the usual questions that you would ask a teen. Then he asked me some stuff about my biological parents and what the people who raised me told me about them."

"So he started easy then moved to the difficult stuff."

"Yup but I hit the ground running. I mean I asked some easy questions like how long he's worked at NCIS and what he did before that. But then I asked some difficult questions. And before you asked I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone, so don't ask. I am going to try and get him to talk to someone though. But it might be Abby or Ducky; I've seen that them and you seem to be closer to him then Tim. And I am guessing that if Tim is not that close to him than the other two aren't either."

"Well, that's partially right. Tim is not as close to Jethro then the rest of us. But he is pretty close to Ziva."

"Well I want to know what happens to you after Abby's done."

"We find out if any of the two names on the list have living relatives."

"Then what will you do?"

"If they want me; I'll return to Tucson and pack. And if they don't want me I'll be placed in Foster Care in Tucson. I'll only be there for three more years."

They reached the restaurant. The hostess seated them in the back; they sat down and a waiter approached with menus. They lapsed into silence as they looked at the menus. The waiter came back and took their drink orders. Silence prevailed at the table. Quinn wanted to ask her some questions, but didn't want to piss her off; after all; she was in charge of an armed federal agency. Finally the waiter came back with their drinks and took their food orders. Quinn took a deep breath and asked her question.

"How well do you know Gibbs, Director Shepard?"

"When I first joined NCIS I was assigned as his team's probie agent. Then in 1999 we were sent over to Europe and I was his partner."

"So do you know him the best?"

"No, Ducky knows him the best. Ducky has been here since the same time as Jethro I believe."

"But after Ducky?"

"Yeah I think I know him the best after Ducky."

"Does he like to talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything non work related."

"Only his boat and his bourbon."

"Not his past or his time in the Corps?"

"Nope; only little tidbits about his Drill Sargent and Commanding Officer."

"Thank you."

Their meals arrived and they ate in silence. Jenny paid the bill after they finished and they headed back to NCIS.

Gibbs still wasn't there.


	4. Living in the Past

A/n: Yeah another update.

An Unknown Child

4

Gibbs didn't come back. Finally at six o'clock Jenny gave up and offered to drop Quinn off on her way home to get ready for a political diner she had to go to. Quinn entered the house; it was quiet. She went to the basement.

He was there; sanding furiously a mason jar my his side.

"Abby said that she would only give the results to you. What's going on in your head?"

"I'm pissed off. I had a child all these years and I didn't even know it. I just assumed that the baby died with Shannon and Kelly. I didn't know that the baby could have lived outside of the mother."

"Ignorance may not be the best excuse, but it's true. If you are my biological father I don't care. Just be in my life now. Take care of me now. Learn to love me as a daughter now. Not the past. You cannot keep living in the past for it will obliterate your present and your future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can't dwell on your mistakes; acknowledge them and move on. You can't dwell on perceived mistakes either. You were serving your country; you cannot be blamed for not protecting us. For all we know you would have died too. Then you wouldn't have done all you have done in the name of justice since. You can't live with the memories of the past all to yourself. Not only does that isolate yourself but it starts to poison your mind and your heart. You start trusting less, you become grouchy at being near people; even your family."

"I don't want to share them."

"Why Gibbs?"

"People will try to take their place."

"No one can Gibbs; no one. Not if you tell yourself that you are not looking for replacements. You need to find someone who can make you happy in the here and now, not in the past. You know; you may think that your protecting both yourself and others from the pain, but you're not.

"The pain will build up inside anyway. And telling people is a way to drain off the pain; make it bearable. And not telling someone because you don't want them to feel your pain is bull. For all you know something equally devastating could have happened to them in their past. If you opened up it shows that you trust people. You don't need to tell everyone, only those who are closest to you. Like Ducky, Abby and Jenny."

"What do you mean Jenny?"

"Please I watched you both yesterday and today. You were the only man that I saw her flirt with. She acted different when you came into a room. She was just as worried about you today as Abby was. She just hid it better. You both have told me that she was your probie then your partner. You yourself told me that you fell in love while on assignment in Paris. Tell me it's not her."

"You're right. But how do I tell people that I have been lying to them for years?"

"By saying that you wanted to protect them, that you never meant it to hurt them. And you tell them the truth. Gibbs, know this: if you are my father I don't want to hid who my mother was. She did an incredibly brave thing testifying against a drug cartel. We should be honored by that and tell the people we care about. Not hide her in the basement of our minds. Bravery should be shared and not coveted. So man up and at least tell those three."

"You're right. I hate it when I'm wrong. Shall we do this now?"

"Call Abby and see if she'll bring the results over here. Then call Jenny and she if she wants to leave whatever function she's at tonight. You figure out how to get Ducky here."

"Thank you." He walked up to Quinn and pulled her into a hug.

"Remember the past can shape our actions now, but we cannot change it. We can change our present and our future."

Walking back up the stairs Gibbs grabbed his home phone and tossed his cell to Quinn.

"Can you call Jen for me?"

"Yup. I'm going to wait until Abby picks up the phone."

Gibbs nodded and dialed the number.

"Abby!" Came the bubble Goth's voice.

"Abby its me."

"Gibbs! Are you ok? Why didn't you come back? Are you ok? Are you drunk? Did you run out of bourbon? 'Cause I'm not bringing you more. You really had me and Director worried!"

"Abby, breath. I'm fine I had to sort out a few things. Did you get the DNA results?"

"Yes but I can't give the results over an unsecured line."

"Then bring the file over. I'm calling Jen and maybe Ducky."

"Ok be there in 45 minutes." He hung up the phone and turned to Quinn.

"Do you want to wait until Jen and Ducky are here to hear the DNA results?"

"No. For the moment this is just about us. If it turns out like we think then we can share both pieces of information."

"Ok."

Quinn opens Gibbs' phone and scrolls through the numbers to find Jenny's. She hits the send button and turns her back to Gibbs.

"Shepard." She answers on the first ring.

"It's Quinn."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes I did. He was working on his boat. He no, we want you to come over in about an hour. I know that you are at a function but when you dropped me off I got the impression that you weren't looking forward to it."

"You're right. It is a very boring function. I think that I can leave in an hour. I'll call when I leave."

"Thanks Jenny. Talk to you then."

"K Quinn."

They both hang up the phone. Quinn turns back to Gibbs.

"She'll call in about an hour to tell us that she is on her way or that she can't get out."

"Call Ducky."

"Nope; getting Ducky over here is your job. Not mine."

"Fine. He takes his cell phone and leaves the room. Quinn heads into the living room to do a bit of dusting; it has definitely been awhile since Gibbs had company. She had just finished when she heard a car pull up to the house. Looking out the window she sees a hearst; Abby's car, definitely. Abby got out of the car carrying a folder and walked up the steps. She entered without knocking.

"Gibbs! I'm here! Oh! Hi Quinn; I didn't know that you were staying here."

"Hi Abby. Its better then foster care."

"Yeah, you're right there. Gibbs in his basement?"

"Yeah he's calling Ducky. Jenny will be here hopefully in an hour; Ducky should also be here then."

"Am I waiting for them to give the results?"

Before Quinn can answer Gibbs interrupts.

"Nope; I have something that I need to share with the three of you. So did her DNA match the case file?"

"Yes. The women who did in the car crash is 100% Quinn's mother. Did you want me to find out the father if I can?"

"No need. I know who the father is" was all Gibbs could get out before Quinn launched herself into his arms a huge smile across her face. Gibbs quickly wrapped his arms around her a spun her in a circle; a smile on his own face. Quinn then turned to Abby and gave her a hug so tight that Abby was almost on the receiving end of an "Abby Hug" and she found that she liked them.

"Do I get to know what that was about?"

"Yes" Came Gibbs' answer

"But not right now. We want to wait for Jenny and Ducky to get here."

"I'll try and wait until then. Are we having food?"

"Take-out or should I cook something?" Quinn asked walking into the kitchen.

"Do you have chicken?" Abby asked following.

"Yes we do. We have four chicken breasts."

"Pull them out. Gibbs do you have a grill?"

"Yeah out back."

"Charcoal or gas?"

"Charcoal."

"Do you have charcoal?"

"No."

"Okay Quinn here's what we are going to do: we are going to grill the chicken breasts. But we need side servings. So we are going to get the chicken ready then go and get some charcoal as well as side servings."

"Ok. What are we putting on the chicken?"

"For now salt and pepper." She walked towards the cupboards and opened them looking for the spices. She pulled out Rosemary, Sage, Thyme. She grabbed some apple vinegar and a clove of garlic.

"Can you rinse the chicken for me Quinn? And Gibbs can you grab me two gallon sized bags?"

Both rushed to follow orders and soon the smell of rosemary chicken filled the kitchen. After the juice was finished they put it in the fridge. And Abby washed her hands then grabbed her keys and purse. Before the girls got out the door, Gibbs handed them a hundred dollar bill to pay for everything. Quinn took it and made her way with Abby to Abby's car. Getting in they drove off to the same store that Gibbs and Quinn were at that morning.

"So side dishes. I was thinking potatoes, asparagus, and rolls. And something sweet for dessert." Quinn broke the silence.

"Good idea. Let's do it. What kind of sweet thing?"

"Well ice cream sundaes are always good, but I was thinking some fruity ice cream."

"Let's see what they have." Abby told the teenager. They grabbed some potatoes and Asperagus. Abby then grabbed a thing of frozen dinner rolls and they made their way to the ice cream section.

"So; we have either fruit flavored ice cream or vanilla ice cream and we buy fruit and other toppings." Abby said. Quinn nodded and looked at the fruit flavored ice cream.

"Let's go with door number 2 Abby. Simple vanilla ice cream with toppings." So they grabbed two things of vanilla ice cream; turning around they saw some of the toppings they wanted: chocolate syrup and chopped peanuts. They grabbed a thing of both then walked back over to the fruit and veggie section.

"Fresh fruit or already chopped fruit?" Quinn asked Abby.

"Well what fruit do we want?"

"I'm thinking cherries, strawberries and peaches." Abby nodded and looked at the chopped fruit. She grabbed a thing of chopped peaches.

"These are better like this. Peaches are a fall fruit not a spring fruit." They then grabbed a small thing of cherries and strawberries. They were walking towards the cash register when Quinn and Abby remembered: "Whip cream!" So they turned around and walked back to where the milk is.

"Cool-Whip, Redi-Whip or make it from scratch?" Abby asked both herself and Quinn.

"No Cool-whip; wrong dessert. I don't want to make it from scratch along with everything else; so I guess that leaves Red-Whip."

"Nice resoning Quinn." They grabbed two cans of the Redi-Whip and went back to the check-out line. They paid for the food and drove back to the house. Along the way Quinn could see Abby fidgeting.

"You are trying not to ask me, huh?"

"You caught me. Can you give me a hint?"

"Gibbs is going to tell you about his past. He is going to tell you, Jenny and Ducky because you are the three who are closet to him."

"Well that didn't help; no I need to know." They saw the house. A Morgan sat outside the house. "Ducky's here!"

"Sweet car!" She told her leaning forward in her seat.

"It's one of Ducky's pride and joys."

"Well let's get this stuff inside."


	5. Telling the Story

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while; school has been a little hectic to get used to. so to make up for it I am uploading the next 2 chapters today. Let me know if they're reactions are believable. I want to know how I should have the team react. They'll be told in the next couple of chapters.

An Unknown Child

5

Abby and Quinn hauled in the stuff passing the charcoal to Gibbs. He carried it outside and started some coals for the chicken. Abby and Quinn headed into the kitchen where they placed the fruit in the fridge and the ice cream in the freezer. They then got the side dishes ready.

Abby started a pot of water boiling for the potatoes and started warming up the oven for the dinner rolls and Quinn started taking care of the Asparagus. Ducky was sitting at a table in the kitchen talking to Abby while Quinn listened. 45 minutes later the coals were ready and Abby brought out the chicken to Gibbs.

"So my dear; how have you liked the east coast?"

"It's amazing here Ducky! I love it."

"And how is Jethro treating you?"

"Like I am a young adult; not something I'm quite used too. Some adults treat you like your still a child until you turn sixteen. That gets annoying after awhile."

"I bet. So I take it that you are not 16?"

"I am 15 right now, I turn 16 in the new year."

"So you are entering the 11th grade then, my dear?"

"Yup. Sophomore year." She told him as she worked around the kitchen. Just then Abby came back and saw that she was still working.

"Go and sit down; all of the stuff we used is put away. Relax; let Gibbs cook the meat."

Quinn nodded gratefully and took a seat at the table next to Ducky.

"Anything else you want to ask about me Ducky and Abby?"

"I want to know what classes your taking" Abby told her and Ducky nodded his agreement.

"OK here it goes: I was going to take: Advanced Choir, Advanced Theater, Art 7-8, AP Chemistry, Pre-Calculus, Pre-AP English and Wind Ensemble."

"Wow pretty heavy stuff for a underclassmen."

"That is what Gibbs said."

"You play an instrument and sing and act?"

"Yup. I play the flute and the piano, sing second soprano and do both Tech and Acting."

"Do you have any free time?"

"Nope, because I also do swim team in the fall, winter guard in the winter and off season swimming in the spring; so any extra time I have with all of that is generally for sleeping. And I also have my Russian lessons."

Just then Gibbs' cell phone started ringing and Quinn answered it.

"Agent Gibbs' phone."

"Quinn, its Jenny. I just left the function; should I come straight over or change into more comfortable clothes."

"How long will it take you because I think dinner is almost ready."

"Ten minutes to change and another ten to get to the house."

"OK See you in 20 Jenny." Quinn hung up the phone and walked out back.

"Jenny should be here in 20. She wanted to change out of her function outfit into some more comfortable clothing."

"Ok well dinner will be ready in 15."

"We can wait five minutes." Quinn told him turning back around and heading back into the kitchen. She sat back down and talked about her school with Ducky and Abby. Ten minutes later Gibbs walked back in to grab a new plate for the cooked chicken. Five more minutes and he was back in the kitchen with the chicken and veggies; just as the door opened and Jenny walked in.

She wore her hair down; it brushing her back as she moved. She had changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"You're just in time Jenny; Gibbs just brought the chicken off the grill."

"Good because I try to avoid some of the foods served at these things, but I did have to eat something. So perhaps I could have half a piece?"

"Of course Jenny; I'll split one with you. I'm not that hungry." Quinn started placing the food in the center of the table and Abby hopped up to hug Jenny. And Jethro grabbed the plates.

They all sat at the table and dished themselves some food. Silence filled the table, but it was comfortable. Pierced only by moans of appreciation to the food. They ate the food quickly and Ducky took the plates and rinsed them in the sink. While Abby brought out the stuff for dessert and Quinn cut the fresh cherries and strawberries.

"Who wants chocolate and who wants fruit?" Quinn asked the room

"What fruit do you have, my dear?" Ducky asked.

"I have canned peach slices, fresh cherries and fresh strawberries."

Gibbs and Abby decided on chocolate with whip cream and a cherry on top, while Ducky settled for cherries and both Jenny and Quinn had peaches and strawberries with the whip cream. Everyone left the table for the living room to enjoy their sweet treat. Abby and Quinn finished theirs first and Abby brought both bowls back into the kitchen and rinsed them out; placing them in the sink along with the plates from dinner. Finally the other three finished and Gibbs and Quinn brought them back into the kitchen.

"Do we tell them about me first or about Shannon and Kelly?"

"You."

"OK, want me to start?"

"Yeah."

They headed back into the living room and sat down again. They both let the silence hang until Abby couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?"

"Abby could you read aloud the results of the DNA testing?" Jethro asked her.

"Sure." She got up and retrieved the file before sitting back down. "In the matter of the question of maternity Quinn Rain Tanner is 100% certainly the daughter of a marine sniper's wife. The women was involved in a murder investigation done by NIS; involving a drug cartel in '91. The women in question had witnessed a murder of a marine petty officer and had IDed the killer. She and her 8 almost 9 year old daughter were given a protection detail. On their way to Kelly's, that's the daughter, ballet lesson their detail was driving; he was shot and killed by a sniper employed by the drug cartel. He died instantly, and the resulting crash killed the little girl. Now the women survived her wound and gave birth at the hospital before dying of her injuries. She lived long enough to bring a new life into this world. Wow Quinn; your mother was awesome!"

"Thank you Abby; I think so too. But did you see the last name of the victims?"

"No the code of the file only gives me their first and middle names; I don't know there last names."

"I do." Jethro told them. Abby, Jenny and Ducky turned their attention to him. Quinn glanced at him. He looked really nervous.

"Well, Jethro; spit it out." Jenny told him; she was wondering what could put that look on his face. She hadn't seen it since she took a round in the thigh in the Czech Republic and he held her until the EMTs could arrive.

"Their last name was Gibbs." Everyone looked shocked and they didn't bother to try and hide it.

"Guys I know you're shocked but there is more: she was my first wife. I met her on the train in my hometown on my way to training when I first joined the Marine Corps. I married her in 1981 and Kelly was born in 1983."

"Why have you never told us before Jethro?" Ducky asked softly. But Gibbs was lost in a flashback; so Quinn answered for him.

"He told me it was because he couldn't stand seeing someone pity him for that. That's why he doesn't tell people. He also said that he didn't want anyone to try and take their place. And he didn't want to add that pain to anyone else.

"I told him yesterday that the people who know him well won't pity him. However I told him that not telling may also be construed as a sign that he doesn't find people trustworthy. That was why he was married four times. The other three wives were to try and fill the hole left by my mom and sister."

"Not the last wife." Gibbs' voice startled them. "She was used to replace a hole left by someone else." Jenny shifted in her seat and looked down at her lap. A kind of tension rose in the room and everyone felt it. After a few minutes of tense silence Abby got up and walked over to Gibbs. She stopped in front of him and signed

_I am sorry that happened to you Papa Bear. I wouldn't have thought less of you but more of you. I'm glad you told me._

Jethro smiled and signed good girl to here before pulling her into a hug. Abby wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Thank you for telling me guys" she said out loud; knowing that Ducky and Jenny had no clue what she said. "but I have to work tomorrow so I'm going to go home and get some sleep." She gave Ducky, and Jenny a warm hug before turning to Quinn.

"Welcome to the family Quinn." She told the 15 year old as she hugged her. She grabbed the file and her purse and left the house. Everyone could hear her car as she left.

When the sound of Abby's car faded Gibbs nodded to Ducky and Quinn; Jenny's head wasn't watching him, but still focused on her lap. Gibbs left the room and headed towards his basement. After a few minutes Jenny stood up as well and headed to the bathroom; but Quinn caught the look and tears on her face, it was one of anguish and confusion. She grew immediately concerned; she liked Jenny.

"Ducky?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Did you see Jenny's face?"

"Yes I did my dear. I'm afraid our dear Jethro has stuck his foot in his mouth."

"Which part; me and Shannon and Kelly or the part about his last ex-wife?"

"I'm guessing the ex-wife part."

"But why would that upset her Ducky?"

"What do you know about Jennifer's past with your father?"

"Did that feel weird to say? Because it felt weird to hear." She laughed. "Umm only that she was his probie then his partner on ops in Europe."

"Their cover was a happily married couple."

"So they had PDA?"

"Yes they did. But eventually they were only pretending about the married part; they were a happy couple."

"And she left him to further her career?"

"Yes and came back six years later as Director. And Jethro told me, while drunk, that she had said no off the job to him."

"Ouch. Does she know that he is still in love with her?"

"No; she has turned a blind eye to it. And he tries to ignore it. As well as her feelings towards him."

"Damn; sometimes adults are dumb."

Quinn and Ducky started talking about other stuff; both of them not knowing that Jen had overheard the last part of their conversation. And if she admitted it to herself she knew that she was fine with Jethro having a child; it would do him good. She also didn't care that he didn't tell them about Shannon and Kelly; after all she had her secrets too. Learning that his marriage to Stephanie was to replace the hole that _she_ left was what killed her. He really did miss her; and she thought that he really didn't love her. After all he did marry shortly after she left.

And if she was totally honest with herself: she would never have left him in the first place had she known about Shannon and Kelly; after all if he really loved her, then that was amazing. If he could love her after losing his first wife then that showed progress. Right? And what did she do? She left him for her five-point plan.

She decided to let them know she was back so she walked back into the room to say her farewells.

"Bye." She said simply. She grabbed her keys and left. Quinn and Ducky shared a glance and shrugged.

"Well my dear I too must leave. My mother needs to be watched almost 24 hours a day."

"That's fine Ducky. I'll see you soon I'm sure. We need to tell his team."

Ducky nodded and kissed her on her cheek and stood on the basement stairs landing to say his goodbye to Jethro. He then grabbed his hat, jacket and keys. He too left. Quinn went into the kitchen and finished doing the dishes. Then she dashed up the stairs to her room and took a shower. When she was done she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in before going downstairs and to the basement.

"Goodnight. . . Dad"

"Night kid."


	6. Here it Goes

A/N: I told you that I would do another update today! So I don't know if I have mentioned this, but Quinn is modeled after me to some extent: I don't drink coffee, I live in Arizona (not Tucson) and I play flute and sing second soprano. As always let me know what you think.

An Unknown Child

6

Quinn rose with the dawn. She silently padded down the stairs and to the basement. She found her father passed out under his boat. She left him there and went back upstairs. She grabbed a pair of running shoes and tied the laces. She left her father a note.

_Dad,_

_Went for a run. We have things to do today. Be ready._

_Quinn_

She left it near the coffee pot and quietly left the house. She started to run; needing the exercise after not doing anything for a few days. Ten minutes after she left the house Gibbs woke up and grumbled about falling asleep under his boat; again. He left the basement and started a cup of coffee; there he spotted Quinn's note. Nodding to himself at the fact that his daughter, _his daughter,_ was not a couch potato that the rest of her age seemed to be. After drinking a cup of coffee he went to take a shower. He was just getting out of the shower when he heard his door open.

"Dad!" Quinn called. _It feels good to be called that again._ He thought to himself.

"Just getting out of the shower." He hollered down the stairs. Quinn headed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water; she downed it quickly, sighing. She refilled her glass and made her way up the stairs to her room. She dug in her bathroom bag and pulled out her daily vitamins (something else that she hasn't taken in a few days); she quickly swallowed the pills and gulped down the water. She then hopped in the shower.

Ten minutes later she turned the water off and dried off. Wrapping a towel around herself she found another towel to wrap her hair in. She walked back into her room and picked out a pair of khaki shorts to wear and a light brown backless, sleeveless shirt. The shirt was tight around the waist and hugged her skin until it joined in a turtle neck like hook at her neck. She made her way back into the bathroom after she dressed and quickly dried her hair straight. She put on some eye-liner and a pale pink shade of eye shadow on before applying mascara. Satisfied with her appearance she left the bathroom and grabbed a pair of gold sandals like the Ancient Greeks wore.

Dressed she headed back down the stairs. Her dad was sitting there reading the paper and drinking another cup of coffee.

"You get my note?"

"Yeah kid; I got it. What do we need to do today?"

"Some of it can't be done today. But we need to let Sonya know of this event and see if you need to do any paperwork to get custody of me. Then we need to think about schooling; which means that I need to talk to my teachers in Tucson. Then we need to go to Tucson. I need to pack the rest of my stuff and deal with everything there. Then before we leave we need to get this house ready for me to live in it."

"What do I need to do with the house?"

"Jar of money for the grocery store; you may be able to live off of take-out, but I will not eat that stuff every day. I would like to get my bathroom and bedroom more attuned to my needs. I will need a few extra sets of bedclothes and towels. Then we need to get a desk and chair in my room. Then if it's not too much trouble I want to get the living room set up for my piano that we'll have shipped here; if I could?"

"Ok do you want to get a new bed too; so you can match with your desk set?"

"That would be great Dad."

"Ok so bedroom furniture and bed stuff and bathroom stuff. Then set up for a piano."

"Yup. So that is what we need to get done before August. Right now we need to get you parental rights and custody of me. So give Sonya a call and have her meet us at the office; I don't think it should be a problem."

"Ok we'll I'll call her from my desk phone. You ready to go?"

"Yup; I don't eat on the days I run in the morning. The desire to eat leaves me until the endorphin high fades."

"Let's go then."

They got up and left the house and drove to NCIS headquarters. Once in the parking garage Quinn saw that both Abby's and Ducky's cars were parked as well as a few others including a PT Cruiser. They parked the car and entered the elevator. The ride was filled with a quiet that while not comfortable, certainly wasn't strained. They got off at the bullpen. There was a women sitting at the desk next to Jethro's. She was typing on her computer but looked up at the sound of the elevator doors opening.

"Ziva." Dad greeted her as he walked past.

"Gibbs." She returned before her eyes found Quinn. Quinn nodded and grabbed a chair and sat near her father. Ziva continued to stare at her as Gibbs called Sonya. Starting to feel slightly uncomfortable Quinn wished her dad would hurry up. Finally he hung up and turned to her and spoke.

"She said that she'll be here at 0900 hours." Then he turned to Ziva.

"What are you doing here? I gave you and the rest of the team the weekend off." Ziva tore her eyes from Quinn and looked at her boss.

"My father wanted to talk to me. He doesn't use cell phones for calls in another country; if he can help it. So the director set me up in MTAC. I had just sat down when you came in."

"The Director is here?" He asked her.

"Yes she is; something about never-ending piles of paperwork." She turned her eyes back to Quinn. Not being able to take it anymore Quinn stood up and walked to the back elevators.

"Going to see Ducky." She told him. Gibbs nodded and turned back to his computer and ignored Ziva's stare.

The ride down to autopsy was a welcome relief; she wanted to know why the woman was staring at her. Finally after a few minutes the elevator dinged and the doors opened. She stepped out quickly and walked into Autopsy.

Ducky was poring over some files at his desk, but he looked up when he heard the doors open.

"Hey Ducky." Quinn told him walking over to his desk she; leaned on the corner and looked at Ducky.

"Hello my dear. To what to I owe the pleasure?"

"Dad is calling Sonya to see if he needs to fill out any paperwork to fully get custody of me, then I am going to make him get time off to help me pack the rest of my stuff and take care of the properties in Tucson."

"I see. And what brings you down to visit me?"

"Two things: 1. I hope that what we told you last night didn't lessen your opinon of my father nor did it make you not trust him."

"Of course not my dear. I always knew that he had some pretty bad demons in his past and that if he wanted to tell us; he would."

"thank you for that Ducky."

"You're welcome, my dear. And the second thing?"

"I couldn't stand this Ziva woman staring at me. Who is she?"

"Ziva David is a liason officer from Moussad in Tel Aviv. She was assigned by our esteemed director to Gibbs' team to learn from the best."

"Ok; do you know why she was staring at me?"

"Ziva's job when she was with Moussad was a control officer for her half-brother; a terrorist named Ari Hawsari. She came up with files on everyone who she thought would come into contact with Ari; including NCIS. She found out about your mother and sister, she found out what kind of ammo your father used as a sniper. And Ari used that info to kill a member of his team: Catilynn Todd. He also tried to shoot Abby. Then he was going to kill Jethro and try to make it look like suicide. Maybe she was wondering who you are and tried to put it together. Or she was very curious about you; she doesn't always have the manners to ask. She was trained as an assassin after all."

"Now I know who she is; at least. Tell me more about the agents on my dad's team."

"Well Ziva is the newest. Then there is Timothy McGee. He is a bit of a computer nerd. Also a very capable hacker, he also writes his own novels and had a fling with Abby. Then we have Anthony Dinozzo. He is a very capable agent and is senior field agent so he gets command after Jethro; if need be. He also is what one would call a player and loves movies. He can quote almost anything and tell you what movie said quote is from and who said it to whom. Then we also had Catilynn Todd. She came over from the Secret Service and did some profiling for us. She was a wonderful young women; who never should have died."

"Thank you Ducky. I'll see you around."

"Yes of course my dear. Come and visit anytime you can." Quinn nodded and left heading up to Abby's Lab. When she got out of the elevator she heard death metal coming from the lab. Moving towards the sound she entered the lab.

Abby was dancing in place to the music at her computer screen; her back to the door. Quinn walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Abby spun around quickly, a panicked look in her eyes. Using a remote she turned down the music until she could hear above it.

"Jesus Quinn; you scared the life out of me. I didn't hear you come in."

"I got that Abby. I don't know why you are so shocked; I don't know how you can hear people above that noise."

"True. What can I do for you Gibblet?"

Gibblet?"

"Yea, mini Gibbs; like a Chiclet."

"Okay I now have a nickname based off of my father. I wanted to make sure that you didn't hate us; after the revelations of last night."

"Oh I'm fine with it. I kinda like the idea of having a new sister to the family."

"So you do think of my father as a father for you?"

"Yeah. I mean I love my dad, but he and my mom live in New Orleans so I don't get to see them much. So it's great to have someone like that's here."

"Cool. Does that mean I have a big sister now?"

"Yes! Cool I have a little sister!" Quinn suddenly found herself in a very excited Abby Hug from the bubbly Goth. When she finally released her; Quinn started laughing. She hugged Abby again.

"Ok; so I now have a sister. Well my dear sister; I must return to our father. He might get into some form of trouble. I just hope Ziva's gone."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be stared at."

"She was staring at you?"

"Yup."

"Introduce yourself or stare back; that might work."

"Thank you Abby; I'll see you soon." Quinn left the lab and return to the elevator to ride back up to the bullpen. Sonya wasn't there but Ziva was. So Quinn sat down at the edge of her father's desk. And Ziva resumed staring at her; so Quinn stared back. The staring contest didn't end and Quinn got up from her seat and walked over to the older woman.

"Hi I'm Quinn Rain." She told her extending her hand.

"Ziva David" she replied shaking hands.

"Now that we know each other's name; do you mind telling me why you're staring at me?"

"Because you look like my boss."

"Agent Gibbs or the Director?"

"Gibbs." Ziva was confused when she saw a smile break across Quinn's face at being told she looked like Agent Gibbs.

Quinn saw this look and spoke again. "I would tell you why, but until my CPS worker gets here and I talk with Agent Gibbs; I'm going to remain silent. Speaking of Gibbs; where did he go?"

"Coffee run; said he would bring you back a hot chocolate. He didn't know if you drank coffee."

"I don't; the smell of the stuff gives me headaches sometimes." Before she could reply Quinn grabbed a pad of legal paper to make a list of what needed to be done in Tucson.

She needed to: Pack up the house in town and the ranch house, talk to her father and see if he wanted to keep the ranch house, and if he did find someone to take care of the horses. Then she needed to talk to the high school administrators like they asked and get her summer AP and Pre-AP work as well as finding out if it's the same across the nation so she could complete her classes in the fall. She needed to grab her practice staffs and silks as well as her colored ACE Bandages and electrical tape. She needed to talk to the lawyer in charge of carrying out her mother's and father's will and see what else needed to be done.

Then on a new sheet of paper she wrote what needed to be done in her room at her father's house. She needed to: get a new mattress (and hopefully a bigger bed) as well as a bookshelf, desk, bedside table and chair. She would also like to paint the room a different color. The room right now was a plain and boring white. She could also get some smaller paint cans and do some stuff with her drawings. Then she needed to clean a space in the living room for the baby grand piano her 'parent's' had bought her when she was 8 years old.

At that moment her father walked back in carrying two to-go cups of coffee (and hot chocolate); he was followed by Sonya.

Well here it goes.


	7. Paper Work

An Unknown Child

7

Sonya walked over to Quinn and shook hands with her.

"I take it you have news?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Fine; according to DNA testing one Shannon Gibbs is my mother. However she did in fact pass away a mere hours after my birth; following her eldest daughter Kelly. My father is Leroy Jethro Gibbs; then a sniper serving in Desert storm, now Special Agent for NCIS and head of the MCRT."

"He is your father?" Sonya asked; nodding her head in Gibbs' direction.

"Yes and we called you to tell you and find out any paperwork I need to fill out to keep her until she turns 18." Gibbs told her; for the moment Ziva was forgotten.

"Ok" She turned from facing Gibbs to face Quinn. "Do you want to stay with him?"

"He is my father, all I have left. My life in Tucson is over; all my memories from that place will be tainted by the knowledge of what that man did."

"Very well. I will bring the papers in an hour; I didn't think to bring them now."

"See you then Sonya." Both Gibbs and Quinn said at the same time.

"How long before its official?"

"By the end of the week. It should be no problem you being the biological father and the quote 'adopted' family having no others and having committed the crime of kidnapping. But if anything comes up I'll let you know. See you in an hour." She turned around and left. Gibbs suddenly remembered Ziva and turned to her.

"I know that you know about Shannon and Kelly and that you haven't told anyone about them and for that I thank you. So I would like you to keep this to yourself for a time. At least until its official and I'll tell the whole team. But you need to act surprised when I do. Abby, Ducky and Jen know; we told them last night. So keep it quiet when around the boys; got it?"

"Yes Gibbs; I got it." He nodded and sat down. He saw her lists and read through them.

"How long will we be gone?"

"I was thinking leaving on Saturday and returning the following Sunday. And I was hoping that we could get this done sooner; rather than later."

"I agree. Let's go talk to Jen now." He started walking up the catwalk with Quinn following. No one sat outside the Director's Office; so Gibbs barged in and Quinn followed more sedately. She looked annoyed at Gibbs but flashed a small smile at Quinn who easily returned it.

"What can I do for you special Agent Gibbs?" Her voice was slightly icy and it shocked Gibbs; Quinn however thought she knew what was behind it.

"How much unused vacation time do I have?"

"About two and a half months. Why?"

"I need at least the next two weeks off. We need to get her situated her and get her stuff from Tucson."

Jenny smiled warmly at Quinn once again before turning back to Gibbs. "Done,"

"I want to come in tomorrow and tell the team."

"Also done." Gibbs nodded and turned and left. Quinn stayed behind and turned back to Jenny.

"I wanted to ask you something else, Jenny?" Jenny nodded and Quinn took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you how you were handling all of this."

"You, Shannon and Kelly?"

"Yeah."

"I knew in Europe that he had a secret, but I had my own so I didn't push. However it doesn't surprise me to find out he had and has a kid; he's always been good with him."

"So you don't trust him any less?"

"No; I still trust him with my life."

"But not with your heart?"

"What?"

"I saw your face last night when you went to the bathroom. After he made his comment about his last ex-wife and so I asked Ducky."

"And he told you?"

"That you were lovers until you left him."

"My biggest regret some days; most days actually. But at the time I wanted to get to the top so bad that I went against my heart."

"So his last ex-wife was used to 'get over' you? You never knew that?"

"I think my heart did, but my mind managed to convince itself that he never really loved me."

"Ok now answer me this: Why should I not tear you a new one for breaking his heart?"

"_I_ broke his heart?"

"You did. You didn't see his face when he told us about his last ex-wife; it's a look I know well: anguish. And now I know that you are the cause. So I ask you again: why should I not tear you a new one for breaking his heart?"

"Quinn, nothing that you could do to me for that will ever amount to what happens every time I see him." She said that with such conviction that Quinn forgave her and walked over and gave the older woman a hug.

"I wanted to know if that was how you felt. But what is stopping you from trying to get him back?"

"This job is. I need to protect the reputation of this agency if not myself. That and I don't think that he'll take me back now; it's too late."

"Then earn that right back. Stop flirting with him all the time and not follow through. Show him that you want him back. And if he asks what happened you say that you realized that you were again choosing the job over him and that it was time to stop. Then tell him that you still love him."

"Why is this so important to you, Quinn?"

"Because the first day I was here I felt something. I have no way to describe it but it was like a feeling in my heart that I needed to get to know you. You didn't treat me like I'm a stupid teenager who wanted to get back at her negligent father; you heard me out. No one else did, and I wanted to get to know you. When I heard you talk and take care of everything; I knew that I had found the woman who would finish what Shannon and my 'mother' started." With that she leaned over and kissed Jenny's cheek then left the office; leaving a shocked Jenny behind. Gibbs was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. Sonya was near him holding a file of papers. When Quinn reached to bottom of the stairs she handed the folder to Gibbs and left.

Gibbs and Quinn waited ten minutes then followed. They got into his truck and drove home. They spent the rest of the day going through the paperwork and filling it out. They went to bed that night tired and knowing that tomorrow they would tell the rest of the team about Quinn, Shannon and Kelly; along with the news that Gibbs would be gone for the next 2 weeks to get Quinn all set up.


	8. Its Time

A/N: so I seriously need help figuring out how the team should react. Any suggestions on that front will help. Please leave a comment.

An Unknown Child

8

The next day dawned bright and clear. The sky outside of Quinn's window was cloudless in the sunrise. She darted into her bathroom and showered. That day she decided to wear a pair of brown shorts and a pale green tank top; however she did wear the same sandals as the day before. She pulled her hair into a half-up style and left the room. By the time she made it downstairs; her father was already there drinking a cup of coffee. Quinn headed over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and the bag of shredded cheddar cheese.

"Morning dad. You want some?"

"Morning kid. And sure I'll have some." So Quinn made two plates of scrambled cheddar cheese eggs. She placed the plates at the kitchen table and poured herself a glass of apple juice then sat down next to her dad. They ate in a peaceful quiet. He cleaned up both plates and the pan when they were finished while Quinn went to brush her teeth again. After that they were both ready to leave so they got in the car and left.

They arrived in the NCIS parking garage and parked the car and rode the elevator up to the bullpen.

The bullpen full of working agents and heading over to her father's desk she saw that all the desks were filled. Ziva sat where she did yesterday and across from her sat a man with darkish blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was trying to act like he was busy when he saw Gibbs walking in, but that stopped when his hazel eyes found Quinn. He was startled from his staring by a head-slap from Gibbs.

"You working there Dinozzo?"

"Yes Boss!" So this was Anthony Dinozzo. Well Quinn could see how this man would be considered a player; he was quite handsome; not Quinn's type, but she could see why other woman went for him. So she had now met all of her father's team. She went to her father's desk and sat down. Five minutes later he turned to her.

"Do you want to ask the Director to join us in five minutes; then go get Abby?"

"You got it." I got up and added the ASL sign for Dad. I headed up the stairs and over to Jenny's outer office. Cynthia smiled at her and nodded for her to go in. Quinn smiled in return and walked over to the inner office door and knocked.

"Enter." Came Jenny's voice and Quinn opened up the door and walked in; shutting the door behind her. Jenny was looking out the window behind her desk and didn't see her come in. She was wearing a pinstriped suit and a well fitted grey blouse. A matching striped jacked was over the back of the chair.

"Good morning Director. My father wants you to join him and the team in the bullpen in five minutes." Quinn told her. Jenny spun around with a smile on her face.

"Quinn! I thought that your father you come get me."

"He's calling Ducky; he wanted to watch his team. Apparently Tony needs to be watched when I'm around. Will you join us?"

"Yes of course I will. Was Dinozzo leering at you?"

"Not really, but it was close. I'm going to get Abby. See you five in minutes Jenny." With that Quinn turned round and left the office.

Jenny stood there thinking. _She told me to start over. Let him know that I'm willing to re-earn his trust and that I'm not going anywhere. I need to tell him that I regret leaving him and telling him no off the job. I NEED to tell him that I still love him. Well that is all very well and good, but I have no idea where to start. Maybe I should just show up at his house every once in a while and spend time with him and Quinn. She so acts so much more mature then the average teenager._

_I think that I have found a person to mother. Maybe Jethro will give me a second chance if she shows that she likes me. I wonder if they need help planning the plane trips out? I can get Cynthia to get them really good flights there and back. I'll visit them after I get off of work._

Meanwhile Quinn has walked back down the stairs and stops by her dad's desk. "She said that she'll be down in five. Going to get Abby now." Then she turns back around and walks to the back elevators and heads down to Abby's lab. There's no music playing and Abby is in the back with ear plugs in as she works with some ballistic evidence. She doesn't see Quinn so she walks over to the light switch and flips the switch; causing the lights to flicker. Abby looks up and sees Quinn. She takes off her ear-wear and enters the other part of the lab smiling.

"Quinn! Wow what are you doing here again?"

"Hi Abby; dad and I are telling the team. Did you want to come up?"

"Sure let's go!" She swung her arm around Quinn's shoulders and walked with her back into the elevator. They got off on the bullpen floor and found Ducky leaning against the corner of Gibbs' desk talking to Gibbs. Tony was actually filling out paperwork and McGee was doing something on his computer. Tony looked up at them as they passed; he was now totally leering at Quinn.

Quinn noticed and looked at her father to see if he had as well. Something told her that he had and she caught his gaze and quickly signed to him: _Let me have a little fun with him before we tell him. I might actually teach him a lesson._ Gibbs just nodded at her. Abby who had caught the exchange was trying not to laugh and hid her face by going over to Tim's desk and keeping her back to Tony.

Tony just looked confused. Quinn batted her eyelashes at him and smiled coyly. Tony's grin became lopsided in what he thought was a charming smirk. He stood up and came around his desk and offered his hand to Quinn as he spoke.

"Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. Nice to meet you?"

"Quinn Rain."

"Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Not anything I can think of, off the top of my head, but I'll let you know if I think of anything." I gave him another coy smile and winked at him. By now Ducky and Ziva had caught on and were trying to keep a straight face. Tony didn't notice,

They continued to flirt for a little while everyone else watched and waited for Jenny. When we heard her office door close and her heels walking down the stairs Tony handed Quinn a card with his numbers and told her to call him. Quinn laughed.

"What so funny?" Tony asked her

"I'll call you Tony, but you have to get past my Dad to take me out anywhere." She told him; still giggling.

"I can do that." He told her, but he sounded slightly nervous. But before Quinn could add more fuel to the fire Jenny had made down the stairs and walked over to stand in front of everyone. All eyes immediately went to her. But she looked at Jethro.

"Listen up guys. I have got some news to share with you." Gibbs spoke in loud voice that even stopped Tony from staring at Quinn.

"I'm taking the next two weeks off. I need to take care of some business. Tony you're in charge until I return."

"Got it Boss!" Tony looked like he was going to faint.

"You didn't piss anyone of importance off did you, boss?" Asked Tim looking up from his computer.

Gibbs looked at Abby and Abby nodded before smacking the back of Tim's head.

"No McGee I did not get suspended. I am taking time off to get my house situated for another person to live in it."

"Who is your new roomy boss?" Tony seemed to still be a little shocked at the news that he would run the team for 2 weeks.

Gibbs looked up at Jenny and quirked an eyebrow at her; she nodded and walked over to Tony and head-slapped him, hard.

"I will not have a 'roomy' Dinozzo. My daughter is moving in." He motioned for Quinn to come over. "Guys this is Quinn Rain Gibbs; formerly Tanner. My daughter."


	9. Getting the House Ready

A/N: so I had no idea how to have the boys react to Quinn so it took a while to get this chapter out. So in order to make up for it; it is really long. Sorry if the dialogue gets tedious. By the way in my mind the time of year is early July. PS next few chapters will feature Jenny more. And Jethro will be referred to as dad unless addressed otherwise.

An Unknown Child

9

Previously:

"_I will not have a 'roomy' Dinozzo. My daughter is moving in." He motioned for Quinn to come over. "Guys this is Quinn Rain Gibbs; formerly Tanner. My daughter."_

Tony's face fell when he realized he was flirting with his boss' daughter. Quinn watched as his face fell and the blood drain from his face as he paled. She started cracking up in laughter and was quickly joined by Abby and Ziva. Tim and Ducky smirked as the three women laughed. Even Jenny was shaking with quiet laughter.

"Let that be a lesson to start working and stop flirting Agent Dinozzo." Jen's voice called to him. Jen turned her attention back to Quinn and Jethro. "Jethro I leave you now to get things set up with your team. Quinn could you join me?"

"Sure Jenny." Quinn follows Jenny back up the stairs to Jenny's office. Quinn catches up and walks beside Jenny up the stairs. Jenny throws an arm around Quinn's shoulders. They walk like this the rest of the way to Jenny's office. Once there Jenny slips off the heels she was wearing with a sigh of relief. She then led Quinn over to the couch and sat down. Quinn sat next to her and leaned against the back of the couch, bringing her legs under her.

"We waiting for something?" Quinn asked her.

"Your father to square away the details to Tony. And I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you need help getting a plane ticket for you both?"

"That would be helpful. You can get me the details later. I would like to leave this weekend and return about 8 days later."

"Do you need help taking care of any details over there?"

"No, my neighbor is a lawyer and the school knows my situation. They gave me both summer assignments for my AP Chemistry class and my Pre-AP Calculus and English classes. I checked my email last night on my iPod touch. I can work on them on the plane and while Dad works on the boat. They'll be finished in no time. Anything else?"

"Do you think I still have a chance with him?"

"I would say that he never stopped caring about you. You just need to show that you'll stay. That's what he needs right now."

"How did you know that I was the one who left?"

"You left him six years ago and came back as director. That and Ducky confirmed it when you went to the bathroom."

"OK, but now that you mentioned it. Why are adults dumb?"

"You heard that?" Quinn asked and Jenny nodded. "You have turned a blind eye to the fact that he still loves you. My guess is that you do that because you don't think that you're good enough for him or that you don't want to hurt him."

"Are you sure your only 15?"

"Drama knows no age limit. That and because all of my classes are upper level classes, all my friends are upperclassman; so I get all of their drama. I have become quite good at dealing with it and finding solutions."

"Well then now that that is out of the way: I just thought of something. You're father's job is very demanding. So he might be called out of town for stretches of time."

"I assumed that; his house looks like no one lives there. But is there a point to what you're telling me?"

"I wanted to let you know that you could stay at my place if he goes out of town. And if you didn't want to stay with me; Abby will be more than willing to take you."

"I figured she would; she calls me her little sister. Do you think that the rest of the team will think like that?"

"Why?"

"Because it was just me and my 'mom' and 'dad', I had no other family. I kind of like the idea of having a family; even if I am only related by blood to one of them."

"Then yes I do. Give them some time to get used to you and they will be like a family to you."

"Will they do stuff with me when they don't have work?"

"Yes and you might have multiple people for any given activity."

"Meaning?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Shop for books, shop for music, shop for movies. I sometimes like to shop for clothes, but I need to be in the mood for that. I like to work out and go see plays and movies."

"Ok well for any type of shopping you could bring Abby or me. For books I would bring Tim, movies Tony and music Ducky and for clothes myself and Abby. For working out your father, myself, and Ziva. For going to see movies bring Tony and for seeing plays myself and Ducky."

"Do you realize that you are pretty much on every item I just listed? You trying to tell me something?"

"Don't be afraid to ask me for anything. If my plan works and I get another shot with Jethro, I want you to feel comfortable around me. I don't want to be the typical stepmother."

Before Quinn could reply the door slammed open and her father stood in the doorway.

"You ready to go Quinn?"

"Yea. Jenny's getting us plane tickets to Arizona. She'll bring the details and stuff by later."

"Thank you Jen."

"It is nothing Jethro. Now go get your house ready for Quinn to live in."

And with that Jethro and Quinn left the office and left the Navy Yard. They headed home to get started on the house work that needed to get done before they left.

"How are we getting your stuff here?"

"Ummm clothes wise I will probably not pack much. I will wear my clothes that are still at the houses in Tucson. But the rest of my stuff will need to be shipped here. We'll need to get two moving vans. One for the piano and they will have to be people who know how to move pianos and the second for everything else I want to bring."

"You have two houses?"

"Yea. One in the city and one that is a ranch house."

"What are you going to do with the houses?"

"Well the one in the city I am definitely selling, along with anything in it that I don't want. But I kinda want to keep the ranch house. I love it there."

"Do you have horses?"

"We own three; one for each of us. And we do boarding so total we have about a dozen horses."

"You keeping all three?"

"I don't know. I was thinking that we could use the ranch house as a vacation spot. There are a ton of trails near the house that we can both ride or hike. So maybe we can think about that. And look at the house before you decide, please?"

"That sounds good. I haven't been horseback riding in years. Now what did Jen tell you up in her office?"

"Well she asked about school and if I needed any help with anything, that's how she came to get us the plane tickets. Then I asked if the team will welcome me into the family, she said that I might need to give some of them a little time. Then she told me that if you needed to go out of town for a case that I could stay with her. I think she is trying to send a message."

"Oh really. And what would that message be?"

"That she wants another shot. She might be trying to prove it to you by being there for both of us."

"She doesn't want another shot." He sounded bummed out by this fact.

"I don't believe that, and I think that you don't believe it either."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I saw her face when you said that Stephanie was to replace someone else, not Mom. Her face was a look of shock and anguish. So to me the question is not whether she wants another shot; it's whether you want another shot. So do you want another shot with her?" They pulled up outside the house and went inside before he answered.

"I would like nothing better than another chance with Jen. She is the only one I have truly loved since your mother passed. But back to the business at hand; do you want your bed from your house or a new one?"

"New one. The ones at my house are twins. They are way too small for me to move in as I sleep."

"Okay, so getting a new bed and mattress along with other room furniture to match, a couple sets of bedclothes and some towels. Anything else we need to buy?"

"Some paint. The room is a very boring shade of white; it needs some life."

"Do you have a color in mind?"

"I have a couple ideas."

"Let's go then."

"Okay. Do you want me to pay for some of this?"

"How about I buy all the furniture and one set of sheets and you buy the rest of the bedclothes and the towels and paint?"

"Deal."

They left the house again and headed to a furniture store. Quinn picked out a beautiful bedroom set in stained black wood. It came with a full size frame for a bed, a bedside table, a desk with a hanging bookshelf and a chair. They then picked out a small bookshelf and a tall bookshelf. Quinn picked out a mattress that was comfortable to her and Jethro paid for them. The store would have it delivered by Tuesday (the next day).

Next they went to a _Bed, Bath, and Beyond_ where Quinn picked out two pillows, and three sets of sheets, a quilt and a comforter. Her dad bought one set of sheets and the quilt for her; while she paid for everything else.

The final stop for the day was to a hardware store where he picked up a set of light bulbs for every room in the house. And Quinn browsed the paint selections. She settled on a light blue paint for the trimmings and the door and a sea-green color for the walls. She then grabbed paint rollers and thick brushes and a paint tub and a sponge. As she headed to meet her dad at the register she saw a small can of accent paint in shiny silver. She grabbed a can and hurried on her way. They each paid for their goods and headed back home. They pulled everything into the living room and sat down on the couch for a few minutes.

Quinn looked at the clock on the wall and saw that is was only 1:30 in the afternoon. "So how about we eat some lunch then pull all the furniture out of my room and start painting. That way we have it done before the new furniture gets here tomorrow."

"Good idea."

So they both headed into the kitchen and pulled out leftover take out and heated in the microwave. They ate rather quickly and then moved into Quinn's room. They both lifted the mattress out of the frame as well as the box spring. Her father then hauled it out of the room as Quinn took apart the bedframe. She left the bed in a pile and moved the boxes that were in the room over to the door. When she finished with that her dad came back in.

"So I tossed the mattress in the truck to take to the dump. And I placed a call to Habitat for Humanity to come get the bedframe; they'll send a truck in 10 minutes. So let's get this stuff out to the front yard."

"Got it. What about the boxes?"

"I'll put them in the crawl space. The entrance is in the other bedroom. So Quinn and her dad carried the bed pieces out to the front yard then carried the boxes over to the entrance to the crawl space.

20 minutes later the truck came and picked up the frame and left. Dad then climbed a ladder to the crawlspace where Quinn handed him the boxes. Once that was finished the walked back into Quinn's room where they used two screwdrivers to undo the coverings on the electrical outlets and the phone jack. Quinn placed each one in a zip-up bag then retrieved all the paint and painting supplies. Her dad went to the basement and came back with a few more supplies including: a few more brushes and tubs, a roll of painter's tape and a roller that could reach the ceiling.

Quinn took the roll of tape and put some around the open outlets then headed into the bathroom and placed the tape along the edge of the sink counter and where the shower stall meet the wall. Her dad came in a removed to towel bar and the one outlet covering for her. She headed back into the bedroom and opened the light blue can.

"This is for the room's door and trims and the bathroom walls and ceilings the other can is for the opposite. Let's start with the trimmings and door." So they started painting and 3 hours later they were finished. Jethro reclosed the cans of paint and Quinn used the rest in the tubs to paint the outlet coverings. She set them out to dry and left the room. She grabbed her quilt and comforter and threw them in the washing machine.

She was just coming into the kitchen when she heard the door open and a voice call out.

"Jethro."

And Jen walked into the kitchen.

A/N2: so I am ending it here, otherwise it will go on forever. I don't know if I should show the trip to Tucson. So until I hear otherwise that trip will take place in flashbacks. But that won't start until after the next chapter. Which I won't start until I get a chapter updated for some of my other fics. Again let me know what you think.


	10. It's Time to Start

A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but the muse wondered away to a new fic. But she's back with story for the time being. I also decided to start J&J's relationship this chapter, let me know what you think.

An Unknown Child

10

Jenny walked into the kitchen holding a couple bags of take out in her hands. Quinn took the bags from her and set them on the counter as her dad walked up from the basement.

"What are you doing here Jen?" he asked her.

"Well I have to different plane times and wanted to know which one you wanted."

"Let's hear them. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can start totally fresh." Quinn told her.

"Okay so you can either leave on Saturday morning and come back the next Saturday or you can leave Saturday afternoon and come back on Friday."

Quinn looked at her dad and he signed to her that it was her choice. She thought about it for a few minutes and came to her decision.

"The first one, Saturday to Saturday. Thank you Jenny."

"It is no big deal; I'm happy to help. I didn't know if you were cooking diner again tonight but I brought burgers and fries from the dinner. There's also a New York style Cheesecake that Bob's wife made me."

"Bob Summers?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

"The Congressmen?" Quinn's question.

"The very same."

"Is she a good baker?"

"Her Banana and Walnut Bread is to die for and I've had her Cheesecake, only the cheesecakes in Paris can compare."

"Cool. Let's eat!" So they dished out the food and sat around the counter, or in Quinn's case on the counter top. The food was very good and everyone loved the cheesecake. After diner everyone headed down to the basement. Dad started sanding his boat while Jenny and Quinn lounged on the small couch in the basement.

"So Quinn, other than school what do you do?" Jen asked.

"You mean other than classes and studying" Jenny nodded. "Well I am an avid sketch artist and I will add color to some of my work. In fact, I have designed a couple tattoos for some of my friends. I also am on the swim team and the Winter Guard. Any time I have during the school year is for sleeping. And during breaks and holidays I can be found camping out near the ranch house with my horse."

"You have horses?" Jenny's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yea I do. My horse is a black mare, but her mane is like brunt copper. My, uggggggg, I don't know what to call the man who raised me."

"How about calling him Mr. Tanner."

"Ok. Mr. Tanner's horse is a nasty blue roan gelding and my mother's horse is a pure white mare. So even if we keep all of the horses I am so selling the gelding. Nasty temper that animal has. Then we also have a few horses that board with us. So we have about a dozen horses all told."

"So most of your time has been spent at school, or doing school related activities or riding horses?"

"Pretty much."

"So what are you going to do here? I mean, we have no horses and you're not in school yet."

"Well getting settled in is first on my list. Then I will probably do some detail painting on some of my walls in my room, after we put another coat on. Then after we get back and all of my stuff comes and we set it up I will play the piano and my flute and draw as well as doing my summer assignments. However I do want someone who can work out with me and get me in line with a good gym."

"What do you like to do when working out?" By this point, the women have ignored Jethro, which he didn't mind. He liked just listening to them bond and get to know the other. He was seeing a new side of Jenny.

"I like to swim, obviously, but I also like to hike and run. And I'll do weights but they're not my favorite. What do you like to do Jenny?"

"I like to swim some laps as well. And I enjoy weights and running. Never really hiked much; no time to. I barely have time to run a half mile as it is right now."

"Maybe you need to set aside a half hour or so every day for you to work out. Like wake up earlier or take an extra-long lunch to get at least a half-hour of physical activity. If you like, I can work out with you. I'd like to have a partner."

"I might take you up on that offer Quinn. Now you said that you liked to draw. What do you like to draw?"

"Fantastical creatures mainly. I have a whole sketchbook filled with Fairies, another one filled with Dragons and Phoenixes. Some of my other pieces are my own styles of classic fairy tales or stories from Mythology. I did a piece a few years ago of what I think Isis, from Egyptian Mythology, looked like for a history project. The teacher's daughter saw it a few days later and she loved it so much she asked if she could get it tattooed on her back. That was the first time one of my pieces was inked onto someone's skin. Since then I've done about 7 others. I will also draw nature scenes, but those will have like animals added to it. Sometimes I'll draw other stuff, but that's mainly for Art Class."

"Can I see some of your work?" Jenny asked leaning towards Quinn.

"Now or later?"

"Now, please."

"Sure one second." Quinn stood up and headed back up the stairs to the kitchen. "I'll be right back. Jethro looked up at her and she signed to him, so Jenny didn't know what was going on. _Do something Dad, don't let her get away._ Before he could respond she turned away and headed up to her room. Jethro sighed, Quinn was right. Jethro walked over to the workbench and poured himself a glass of bourbon and poured Jen a glass too. He wordlessly handed her glass to her as he sat next to her on the couch.

"So was asking her to show you some of her artwork a code to get her to leave?" He asked; he knew that his daughter and his ex-lover/boss were in cohorts with the other.

"No, no code. I really do want to see what she can do. But are you trying to get me drunk Jethro? You know I have to drive home, right?" She teased him.

"Well, you only have to drive if you return home. Your more than welcome to crash here for the night. And as to trying to get you drunk; you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink."

"Is this your way of asking me to stay Jethro?"

"Yeah it is Jen."

"Jethro, your offer tempts me. But I want to know your intent. Am I just staying the night, or is there more to your offer? I need to know, Jethro."

"Jen, the offer is good as long as you want to stay. Whether it is for a night or forever." Jethro looked down at his jar of bourbon, waiting. He followed his daughter's advice, and he made a move. Now it was up to her to respond.

Jen was shocked, she never expected him to make the move. Quinn must have said something to him, or signed it to him. She thought remembering her quickly signing to her father before she headed up to her room. She took a deep breath and set her jar on the floor, untouched. Tears pooled in her eyes, unknown to her, as she got up from her spot on the couch. She kneeled in front of him and made sure she had eye contact with him before speaking.

"I will always want you Jethro. Time as not changed that, learning of the dark secret of Paris has not changed that, learning that you are a father has not changed that. Hell, me leaving you in Paris did not change that. I was just too scared to tell you. Quinn saw right through us, she got me to admit it not only to myself but to her." She leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss, there was something else she needed to say. "I know you say apologies are a sign of weakness, and if that's the case, then call me weak, but I need to say this: I am so sorry for leaving you, the way I did, I am also sorry for rejecting you when I returned, but I was not only nervous about how you would react to seeing me again, but to the fact that I was and am the youngest Director of an armed federal agency, as well as being the only female, to boot." She pressed another kiss to his lips, this time letting him deepen it, if he wished.

He deepened it without a second thought. They kissed until they ran out of breath. Leaning their foreheads against each other's, they both caught their breath.

"We take it slow, the only person who can know right now is Quinn."

"Of course Jethro. Our relationship in Paris flared up quickly and died just as quickly. This time we start slow so it never ends, so we keep feeding fuel into the fire. Though if they figure it out, we won't deny it." She kissed him again.

At the top of the stairs Quinn watched the scene unfold with a smile as she clutched the sketchbook she had retrieved from her room to her chest.

A/N 2: so the other story that stole my muse is another Jibbs story. It's about what might have happened after JD. If you want me to post said story, you need to click that blue or purple button and tell me so.


	11. Home

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but my other stories started crowding my mind. So this chapter is two weeks later. Gibbs and Quinn have left and returned from their trip to Tucson, AZ. This also is going to switch from a narrator to a first person point of view: Quinn's. As always, let me know what you think. Hope everyone had a happy holiday season.

An Unknown Child

11

The past few weeks have been crazy. But I am now officially Quinn Rain Gibbs. The house in Tucson is up for sale and we decided to sell the ranch property too. We kept my horse and sold the other two. We were getting ranch property out near our house and driving the horse out to it. We want to use the money from the other two horses to buy another one for Dad and maybe one for Jenny. My room has been painted as has my bathroom. All of my clothes, books, music and movies and flute are here and I just need my piano and I'll be set.

Speaking of Jenny, she's been at our house every day since we got back from Tucson, though she hasn't spent the night since the first night. Not that I mind, I like seeing my Dad smile. I had the feeling that he never really smiled before. Dad still has three days left before he returns to work. I've been applying for jobs online, hopping to get work so I have something to do while he is at work, until school starts. But it's been slow going.

Right now I sit on the couch in the basement sketching while dad works on the boat. I think we both are wondering when Jenny's going to come over. But then we both here the clomping of boots coming towards the kitchen; Abby. Sure enough seconds later, a voice calls out to us from the kitchen.

"GIBBS! QUINN!" Yup, Abby alright. Smiling at me Dad calls out to Abby.

"Basement, Abs."

Abby appears at the top of the stairs. She clomps down the stairs and gives dad a hug then makes her way over to me and gives me one too.

"So I'm alone for the night. Tony has a movie date night with some chick, while Ducky watches his mother's bridge club and Timmy and Ziva have protection detail for the Director, while she's at some party for a Senator on the Hill. And I haven't seen you in days Gibbs. _Days!_ I don't like not seeing you, Gibbs. Plus me stopping by also means that I get to see my little sister, who I also haven't seen." Abby rants, hyper as always. Me and Dad share smirks and let Abby rant for a little while. Eventually Dad stops her.

"Abs, breath!"

"How many Café-Pow!s have you had today Abby?" I asked amused.

"Ummmm, I lost count at 8 at that was three hours ago." She replied, bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Geez Abby! No wonder you're hyper as hell. Maybe we should go do something to work some of the extra caffeine out?" I suggested, because it seemed as if Jen was either not going to come over tonight, which would put Dad in a bad mood, or if she did she would be stressed and want Dad to work his magic on her. So going out with Abby for a few hours seemed like fun, plus I missed her too.

"Yea that sounds like fun. What should we do?" She asked as she remained bouncing on her heels.

"Well I need to get a cell phone and I was wondering if any good music shops existed around town?"

"Yes that sounds like fun. Do you want like music supplies and stuff for your instruments or CDs?"

"Any or both, I need some new music . . . desperately. Dad, can we go?" I asked.

He gives me a smirk and nods.

"Abby you be careful with yourself and Quinn ok? I'll give you a call if Jen shows up tonight, if not you can always call her."

"Cool! Thank you Dad." I jump off the couch and embrace my Father before heading up the stairs to grab my shoes and purse. I meet Abby in the entrance of the house and we made our way to her car. I climbed in and buckled up as she pulled away from the driveway.

"Okay so we are heading for the closest mall to find a Verizon store, Gibbs gave me all the info needed to add a line to his plan, but he said that he will only pay for half the phone, that cool with you?"

"Yup, I was planning on paying for the entire thing myself. So Verizon is stop one. Then we head to a CD music store then if we can we go to a music supply store, then food?" A plan of action coming together in my head.

"That sounds like a plan. I have Timmy coming by tomorrow to install wireless internet around the house before school get started. Do you need it to finish any of your AP Summer assignments?" She asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Nope, finished them all last week while we were in Tucson and on the plane trips to and from. So now all I need is to submit them to the school that I'm going to."

"Where you going?"

"A private school, place called Summerlind Prep*. The counselor in Tucson recommended it and got me a scholarship to the school. So I start there the first full week of August. And the wireless internet will totally help then. I just want to see if I can get a summer job and practice my music and do some swimming."

"Well that sounds like a plan; you just call if you want some company. Oh! I almost forgot; I wanted to let you know that you are more than welcome to crash at my place when the team goes out of town. We're here!" She stopped talking to find a parking spot.

Jenny was right! I hoped that meant that the rest of the team would warm up to me soon. I really needed to find some friends my own age here. Abby found a parking spot in the third row from the Food Court Entrance. We both get out of the car and head into the mall, the first stop: the Verizon Store. The phone I pick out is a blue EnV2 and it flips into a full keyboard. We purchase the phone and have it added to my dad's plan. The first two numbers I put in my phone are Dad's and Abby's. I leave with store with my phone and a case for it.

"So next stop: music store or food?" I ask Abby.

"Ummmm, food, because I know if I head into the CD Shoppe I won't leave until forced." She was still talking pretty fast, but she seemed to be a little calmer. So we walked to the Food Court. Abby headed for the Subway and I headed for the Villa Pizza. I purchased a large slice of cheese pizza with two garlic bread rolls and a medium Mountain Dew. I grabbed my tray of food and made my way over to the seating area just as Abby did too. She had a foot long sub with what looked like Turkey with mustard and mayo. She even had a mini Café-Pow! as a drink. We found a table for two in the middle of the crowded eating area. We ate in silence, each of us watching the people around us. I saw a really funny old man who sat near us and signed to Abby: _He looks funny. Doesn't he?_

She was startled for a second before replying. _I forgot you could sign, it freaked me out for a moment. But yeah he does look kind of funny._ I chuckled and we finished our meal. We disposed our trash as Abby led us to the CD Shoppe. The store's front was modest, but the inside was a whole 'nother story.

The walls were filled with shelves stacked high with CDs, the aisles in the middle of the shop displayed different stereo and stereo equipment while I could see Ipods and other MP3 players along the back wall under lock and key. This store was a paradise for music lovers. Abby let me take all of it in for a second before she started telling me about this place.

"This store is the coolest. They have virtually everything, and if they don't have it they'll order it for you and give your 5% off. And because they do both new and used stuff you can find whatever you need for a pretty cheap price, usually. The owner used to work in the music business years ago, he's really cool. He even comes to like the local High Schools and stuff to record their choir and instrumental groups' concerts and will sell them for the school here in the store. Everything is organized by genre then by artists' last names and band names." She really liked this store, she was bouncing once again and I know she still had over half of her Café-Pow! left in her cup. I nodded at her and made my way further into the store. She wandered over to the death metal section as I made my way over to the classical genre area.

I spent the next ten minutes looking at the CDs in this section. I found a James Galway CD that I was missing as well as a Yo-Yo Ma CD. I made my way over to the World Section and started looking at the Celtic music. I had picked up a few more CDs and moved on once again over to the soundtrack section. I was just browsing around when the one CD set caught my eye. It was _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - The Complete Recordings_! I was missing this set; I had the one disc version of all three movies and the complete recordings for the last two movies, but not this one. I checked the price; it was 20 dollars. I tucked the box under my arm and put everything else, except the Galway CD which because it was used only cost me 2 dollars. I made my way over to where Abby had gone. I see her sitting on the floor with three CDs laid out in front of her, she kept looking at one then put it down and looked at another then she put that one down and picked up the third.

"Trying to pick one out?" I asked her. She looked up at me a nodded.

"Maybe I can help. Are all three from a band you like to listen to?"

"Two of them are, the other one I have only heard a couple songs."

"Okay, and did you like those songs?"

"Not really, but that can happen on CDs, there can be a few that you don't really like, but the rest of the album is rockin' awesome."

"Still, it looks like that's the new CD. Why pay full price if you're not sure?"

"Very true, Gibblet, very true." She put back the new CD on the shelf then turned to the remaining two CDS.

"Okay so why don't you get both of them?" I asked because I could tell that those two were used CDs and were therefore cheaper.

"Because I only have ten dollars in cash on me, I don't want to use my cards until I get paid and have some payments deducted."

"Okay well I have 40 dollars cash on me add that to your ten and we have fifty. My stuff is only going to cost me like 25 dollars plus tax. What's the damage on your two CDs?"

"Another ten." She looked like a kid told she could get the toys that she wanted, it was hilarious.

"So we have a running total of 35 dollars plus tax. I saw let's get the lot of them." I told her with a smile. She squealed and launched herself at him in a giant "Abby Hug" that tackled me to the ground. She picked herself off of me and gathered the two CDs off the ground while I picked myself off the ground and grab my two CDs.

We head to the register and we both pull out our cash. I hand my fifty over to her and she hands me her ten. We step up to the counter and Abby squeals once again.

"Oh my God Jeff! It's been forever!" She leaned over the counter to give the man behind it a one-armed hug. Her other arm was supporting her weight on the counter. Jeff returned the hug with a smile on his face. Jeff was someone who looked like he was in his late forties' or early fifties. His hair was a light shade of brown, but he had a lot of grey in his hair now. His face was cleanly shaven and his attire was a nice dress shirt without a tie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Been busy with cases lately Abby?" He asked in a baritone voice.

"Oh yeah, Tons of cases lately. That and it is very weird working without the Sliver Fox, but he was setting his house up for his daughter to come live with him, then he was getting all her stuff from her house in Arizona. Speaking of which; this is said daughter. Quinn, meet Jeff Alberts. He owns the store. Jeff this is Quinn. I think of her like a little sister. So treat her like she was my sister or else. . . ." she trailed off in a slightly threating manner.

"Nice to meet you Quinn. Welcome to the store. Are you both ready to check out?"

"Yeah I have had her with me for a few hours now; I'm sure Gibbs wants you back at some point." She told me as she put her two CDs next to mine on the counter in front of Jeff.

"Yeah, he probably would. Plus I want to get my number in his phone and see if Jenny's there so I can get hers from her."

"Okay so your total with tax is $38.48, but I am giving Abby a 5% discount, because she is a loyal customer and I'm giving Quinn here another 5% discount for being a new customer so that brings your total down to $34.63." Abby handed him the fifty and he made change.

"Okay so 37 cents brings us to $35 and $5 makes forty and $10 makes fifty." He handed Abby the $15.37 and she passed it to me.

Abby thanked Jeff and we were off. The drive back home was silent; Abby had her head bouncing to some beat in her head and I explored my new phone. Five minutes later we pulled into my driveway. Abby put the car in park, but left it idling.

"Okay you are home safe and sound. I am dropping you off so I can go home and listen to my new CDs that you bought for me. Timmy and I will stop by after work, if he doesn't get a case and hook up the WiFi around the house. Let Gibbs know will you?"

"Sure, will do Abby. Thanks for taking me, that CD store is awesome. I am so going back there at some point. See you later Abby" I called out as I got out of the car. I headed up to the front door and turned to watch Abby start to pull away and head for home.

I turned back towards the door and opened it, he never locked the door. I slipped my shoes off and left them under the small table in the entrance hall area of the house. I ran up to my room and plugged my phone charger into the socket closest to my bed. I grabbed my phone and headed back downstairs and into the basement. I stopped at the top of the stairs, fighting not to start laughing at the sight that met my eyes.

* I have no clue what schools are around the DC area, I'm from Arizona (but not Tucson). But this name came to me. I wanted to end it there so you could get an update before the end of the day.


	12. The Start of something Wonderful

A/N: Okay so here is a quick update. Also told from Quinn's POV. As always let me know how I'm doing in a little review.

An Unknown Child

12

Jen had Dad pinned to the wall at the base of the stairs. Her mouth was attached to my Dad's neck like a welcomed leech; he wasn't stopping her. Dad's hands were pressed into her lower back, on her bare skin exposed by her low back evening gown that she was wearing, pulling her closer to him. I decided to give them a little warning that I was home, so I crept back to the front door opened it and slammed it shut. I made my way back to the door to the basement and saw that my Dad was looking at me, but Jen just continued to suck on his neck.

This time I couldn't help it. I started laughing, but Jen either didn't notice or didn't care. She moved her mouth over to the other side of my dad's neck. Finally I yelled out.

"Stop sucking face and greet the teenager please!" She finally stopped sucking my Dad's neck and turned around to greet me, her face was almost as red as her hair. "Relax, you just didn't hear me open the door both times and I did in fact want a greeting." She still looked embarrassed. "If I didn't want you to kiss my dad I would never have encouraged you both to give it another shot. Please stop being embarrassed." Jen smiled and laughed and moved away from my Dad and he headed over to the bench to pour himself some bourbon and I headed down the stairs towards Jen, a smirk on my face.

"I swear you look just like your father with that smirk on your face" she told me as she gave me a hug I hugged her back. No matter how much I tease her, I still like getting a hug from her and I still like giving her a hug.

"So I've been told, by Tony in fact, as we were leaving a few weeks ago. What's with the fancy digs?" I asked stepping back and looking at the lovely pale blue backless gown that graced her figure.

"Party on the Hill. I couldn't get out earlier than this. Otherwise I would have been here earlier."

"Well I can only speak for myself, Jenny, but I don't care what time you're here at, I just like the fact that you're here period. I didn't see any cars outside or any extra bags; how long you staying?"

"Well my change of clothes is in a small bag in your dad's room, I had Tim and Ziva drop me off here (I told them I wanted to talk to you) and I was hoping to stay the night and spend the day with you tomorrow. . ." she trailed off.

"Well tomorrow morning me and Dad are heading over to my school to get me all set up as a student over there and to turn in the second half of my summer AP assignments and to meet the teachers, or at least some of them. You could come with us or chill after we're done." I let her know.

"I'll be there for all of it." She told me firmly.

"Cool. Now let's get you into some comfy clothes, because as much as I love that dress on you, you must want to get comfortable. So go change and we'll have some fun this evening." Jen laughed at me and moved past me up the stairs. I threw my dad a smirk and sat down on the couch, picking my sketchbook off the floor underneath the couch and continued to work on my latest piece. Five minutes later Jenny came back down the basement stairs; she had changed into the clothes she wanted to sleep in. She wore a pair of dark blue silk PJ pants with a matching cami and a button up over it. On her feet was a pair of slipper socks. She padded down the stairs, poured herself a jar of bourbon and sat down on the couch next to me. We all sat in comfortable silence; the only sounds were that of my pencil on my paper and Dad's sander moving across the hull of the boat.

Soon I was tired, but I didn't want to head up to bed yet. So I put my sketchbook down and curled up on the couch. I stayed curled into the corner until Jenny noticed my new position and tugged her head at me. So I moved my head and body until I was stretched out on the couch with my head resting on her shoulder. I started drifting further into sleep. Before I was totally out I felt a pair of lips kissing the top of my head and a hand moving through my hair, lulling me to sleep.

I woke up later in a fireman's hold over my Dad's shoulder and a sleepy Jenny behind him. My dad laid me down in my bed and I curled into the blankets. But Jenny roused me enough to help me get my shoes and jeans off. I woke up enough to help her and change into a ratty t-shirt and curled back into bed and fell asleep again.

I didn't feel Jenny kiss my temple or hear her whisper goodnight to me.

A/N2: I am looking for a Beta reader. Let me know of any suggestions.


	13. Jethro

A/N: So this one is from Gibbs' point of view taking place during the latter half of the last chapter to the rest of the night. I wanted to have someone mention that Gibbs needs to be more careful now that he has a family, and I wanted it to come from Jen.

An Unknown Child

13

It's strange; I went from having no family to having a family overnight, practically. Abby would correct me and say that I had a biological family, because the team, Ducky and herself are my family. But still I stand her sanding my boat and watch my Daughter sketch in her sketchbook as my girlfriend sits next to her. _Girlfriend. _That term doesn't feel right, partner would be a more adapt term. Jen has come over every night after she left work for the past two weeks, ever since we came back from Tucson; though except for that first night before we left she has never spent the night. I find myself happy that she is tonight, though we'll just sleep. I want to prove to her that our relationship will be about more than just sex. That was one of the problems about our relationship in Paris; I didn't try to make all the other aspects of a relationship work, we just had sex, though it was making love to us.

I stop sanding and lean against the hull of my boat watching them. Soon though I pick my sander back up and continue to work on the boat, keeping them in my line of vision. I don't know how much time passes but I see Quinn close her sketchbook and curl up into a ball at one end of the couch. Soon though I see her stretch out on the couch and rest her head against Jen's shoulder.

I watch my partner kiss the top of my daughter's head and stroke her hair. My daughter falls asleep. Again I have no idea of how much time has passed but I notice Jen start to drift off to sleep, and I know we better get everyone off to bed. I walk over to the couch and rouse Jen before lifting my daughter over my shoulder in a firemen's hold. Jen follows me as we walk up the basement stairs and towards Quinn's room.

I lay my daughter down in her bed and she curls under the covers, still in her day clothes and shoes. Jen motions for me to head to the bedroom and she'll help Quinn out of the clothes. I nod and walk towards the door as she picks up a ratty t-shirt from the back of the desk chair. She sits near the foot of the bed and takes off Quinn's shoes and I watch as Quinn wakes up enough to help Jen undress her and put the t-shirt on. Quinn curls back under the blankets and falls asleep.

Jen kisses her temple and whispers good night before turning and walking towards me. She smiles at me and I pull her into my arms and she rests her head on my shoulder. I hold her for a few minutes trying to let that hug convey my gratitude for having her here with me. She seems to get it because she picks her head up and kisses my cheek before pulling to my bedroom. I change out of my jeans and polo shirt into a pair of plaid flannel sleep pants and I move into the bedroom to brush my teeth as Jen climbs into the bed. I climb into the bed beside her and pull her back into my chest while wrapping my arms around her waist. She had taken off the button-up off leaving her only in the pants and cami. I kissed her bare shoulder.

"Goodnight Jen." I told her, I wanted to tell her that I loved herm but I thought that that should wait.

"Mmmmmm, good night Jethro." She picked up the arm that was around the top of her waist and pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. She let the hand down and placed both of her hands on top of my arms and snuggled further into my back.

Soon I heard the sound of her breath deepen and take on a regular pattern as she fell asleep. I soon followed her into the dreamland.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Jen tossing and turning in her sleep. It was like nightmares in Paris all over again. I pulled her closer to me and kissed my way up her shoulder and neck to her cheek, trying to calm her down. It worked in Paris so I thought it would work now, and it seemed to. I settled back down and try to go back to sleep, when a whimper sounded from Jen in her sleep. I rolled her over onto her back and saw tears streaming down her face in her sleep. This shocked me.

None of her nightmares in Paris led her to cry while she was still sleeping. I started rubbing her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She started getting more agitated and started tossing and turning again. Her mouth started to move and unintelligible words came from her sweet lips. Soon they discerned themselves into two words: "no, Jethro" the words repeated over and over again.

So the dream was about me, and it wasn't a good dream by the look of things. I started rubbing her shoulders and I started talking to her, hopping to bring her out of the dream.

"Jen it's alright, I'm right here. Come on and wake up for me, please. Come on Jenny, wake up." It takes five minutes of me just repeating my words in a soothing voice, getting louder each run through, but she wakes up with a start. She sits up in a sitting position, panting and covered in a fine layer of sweat. Her body is shaking from the left over terror of the nightmare and the sweat covering her body, chilling her skin. I wait a few seconds for her to calm down a little before I sit up next to her and lean against the headboard. I pull her to my side where she can rest her head against my shoulder. I kiss her head and temple as I continue to rub her shoulder, trying to warm her up as well as trying to comfort her.

"Talk to me Jen. What was the dream about?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

"Umm the nightmare started out like the ones from Paris, but then it changed. Quinn was there and by my side as you were in a coma, from a boat explosion during a case. You didn't fight to stay with us, even when we both begged you to stay with us. Jethro promise me that you won't make her bury another parent, promise me that you won't make me bury you?"

"Jen, I have a family now, and nothing short of death will keep me away from you two. I will be more careful from now on. I promise." I paused to let my words sink in, before I continued. "The only reason I wasn't quite so careful before was because I didn't feel like I had a life to come back to, but I do now. I have you and I have Quinn."

"And your team." She adds, knowing how Abby and Ducky at least feel about Jethro.

"Yeah and them." I acknowledge with a nod of my head and an unseen smirk. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." I felt her nod and so I slide down the bed taking her with me. I tuck the blankets back around us and hold her to my side as we slip back to sleep.


	14. The Morning of the Next Day

A/N: This is back to Quinn's pov. I have a question to ask regarding one of my other fics. Who is the SecNav during the dreaded episode "Judgment Day"?

An Unknown Child

14

I woke up and rolled over to face my alarm clock, it was 6:30 in the morning. Way too early to be awake. So I rolled back over and buried my head under the covers and tried to fall back asleep. I gave up after a half hour, so I climbed out of bed and changed into a pair of shorts, a sports bra and a tank top. I pulled on a pair of socks and tied the laces of my running shoes. I left my room and made my way downstairs. I went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. When I turned around I saw that Jenny was standing in the kitchen, also dressed for running. She smiled at me and motioned with her head for me to grab her, a bottle of water too. I tossed it to her before heading to the door, with her following me.

"You said that you might want to join me when I started working out." She told me as she caught up with me.

"I did say that, I just didn't expect you to join me and leave my dad's bed so early." My reply was suggestive.

"Haha. Though I guess after what you walked in on last night might give that impression, but we haven't done anything yet. We're taking this relationship slow. That and I was already up." She told me, bumping her hip against mine as we set off down the sidewalk, leaving our bottles of water by the mailbox. We set off at an easy jogging pace as we got used to having each other as a running partner. We stopped once we got in front of the house. We each drank some water. Before we started out again I came up with an idea.

"Hey Jenny, can you cook?" I asked her as we sipped at our water bottles.

"Yes I can, though your father thinks differently."

"Why does he think that?" Now I was curious.

"Because the last time I cooked for him he distracted me and I ended up burning the kitchen of the house in Serbia we were staying in. Why do you ask?" Her tone was like she was discussing the weather, not her previous relationship with my dad.

"Because I wanted to know if you wanted to race this time?"

"What is the prize or price?" She asked, interestedly.

"Loser cooks breakfast for all three of us, and the meal has to be from scratch, no pancakes from a box. Do we have a deal?" I held out my hand for her to shake.

"We have a deal." She replied eagerly pumping my hand. No doubt she thought that she could beat me.

So we faced the same direction and got ready and started counting down at the same time.

"Three . . . Two . . . One . . . Go!" And we took off. Jenny was in the lead at the start, having to run to catch suspects giving her the edge, but I could run distances, being a swimmer and all. So after her initial burst of speed I caught up to her and over took her. After I passed her I put on a small burst of speed to put some distance between us before slowing down to an easy sprint.

I made it back to the house with enough time to finish my water bottle before she ran up to the house. I handed her bottle to her as I sent her a smirk, which she ignored.

"Damn you're fast! I thought I had you." She told me in between breaths of air and sips of water.

"Would never have challenged you if I didn't think I could win. I figured the running you do and did as an agent was short burst of speed to find cover or to chase a suspect. The kind of running I do is running at a safe, yet fast, speed for long distances, like how I swim. But you did give me a run for my money, compared to my running partner in Tucson."

"Thank you for that. Now what do you want for breakfast, or can I chose?"

"Make whatever you want. I am going to hop into the shower." We walked into the house and into the kitchen, where my dad was sitting at the table. He gave us a raised eyebrow as we walked into the room. Jen and I shared a look before smiling at him and heading further into the room; Jen to the coffee maker and myself to the fridge. I grab the bottle of orange juice and grab a glass and pour myself some.

Now my dad just looks confused. I watch as Jen walks over to him and kisses him good morning.

"Let me guess Jethro, you were confused when you woke up and I wasn't there?" She smiled at him and sat in his lap. He nodded and kissed her temple. "Well I got a call from the London office at around 0600 this morning (my time) and when I was finished I tried to fall back asleep, but soon I heard someone moving around. I figured it was Quinn going for a run and decided to join her. We jogged a lap around the block then we raced for the last lap; I'll have you know that your daughter soundly out raced me." She told him before pecking his cheek and standing back up to start cooking breakfast. "And now I will make breakfast for us all, seeing as how I lost our little race."

"That's my girl." He said proudly. I laughed and kissed his cheek as I headed to my room to take my shower. Twenty minutes later I was back in the kitchen, where I smelled something heavenly cooking. Dad was sitting at the chair farthest from Jenny, where he could watch her every move, but not distract her as she cooked breakfast.

She had sausage links already on the kitchen counter next to a plate of toast and a plate of bacon. She had a cup of coffee poured for herself with cream and sugar, one cup of straight black coffee for my dad and a cup of hot chocolate for me. She was cooking eggs in a pan on the stove.

"Alright Quinn one egg or two eggs, and how do you like them cooked?" She asked me as she put two eggs over easy on a plate and started carrying the plate over to my dad along with the plate of toast and bacon. She went back to the counter and grabbed the sausage and set it down as well, before moving back to the stove to cook my eggs.

"Two eggs scrambled with Cheddar Cheese, please." I told her sitting down next to my father. Three minutes or so later and Jen joined us with two plates of scrambled eggs with cheese. We all ate in silence, like a real family. I watch as Jen and Dad look at each other, communicating in their silent way. Suddenly my dad starts and Jen grins an evil grin. I shake my head; I don't think that I want to know.

Soon we finish eating and dad gathers the plates and starts to wash them, waving off both of Jen's and my attempt to help him saying:

"Well Jen cooked the meal and Quinn won the race so I'll do them, you two get ready for the day." So I run into my room and put on a pair of socks for my shoes that are by the door and grab my phone and purse. I sit at the kitchen table waiting for Jen to shower and dress. We need to be there by noon at the latest and it's around 0900 hours right now.

Suddenly I remembered to run back to my room to grab the stuff I needed to turn in. I grab all of the AP work that I need to turn in and slide them into my backpack. I also grabbed my flute in case the band director wanted me to audition for Wind Ensemble and my art portfolio as well. I went back downstairs and only needed to wait another five minutes before Jen joined us in the kitchen.

She was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a button up green shirt. Her shoes were bronze heels, though the heel was smaller than what I've seen her wearing for work and other functions on the Hill. She looked good, but casual.

When she got back into the kitchen she drank another cup of coffee and we headed out the door and headed over to my new school: Summerlind Prep.

Oh boy, here we go.

A/N2: Quick update, highlighting the relationship between Quinn and Jenny. Like I had Jenny tell Quinn in an earlier chapter, I don't want Jenny to have the "evil step-mother" stereotype, nor do I want her to seem like an older sister to Quinn. So I needed to show them bonding and Jenny acting all motherly towards Quinn. I do plan on having the events of "Hiatus" happen, furthering the parent relationship between the two of them.


	15. A New School part 1

A/N: This chapter will be about the school and stuff. This will be an extremely long chapter, but I thought that you guys would like to read it. The next few chapters will only have slight Jibbs. Review!

An Unknown Child

15

The drive to the school was silent. I put the ear buds of my iPod in my ears and turned my music on to shuffle. Jen and my dad held hands, resting them over the center console. We pulled up to the school about ten minutes after we started driving, courtesy of my dad. Jen is so driving us home. Dad drives like he is in one of those arcade racing games, instead of on the road. But we all still made it in one piece.

The building was old, reminded me of Chilton, in Gilmore Girls. Over all the building was gorgeous. We parked the car and climbed out. I walked over to my dad and took the keys from his hand as he went to put them in his pocket. He gave me a raised eyebrow as I handed the keys to Jenny.

"No offense Dad, but you drive like you're playing one of those arcade racing games. This drive should have taken 20 minutes. You cut it down to 10. Jenny is driving us home after we are down here." I told him, watching him roll his eyes and Jenny shake with quiet laughter. I grinned at her as she put his keys in her pocket before walking up to the school. I stopped after a few steps and waited for them to start moving. I watched as Jenny grabbed my Dad's hand and laced their fingers together. He raised their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before letting her pull him towards me and the doors. Once they started moving I turned around and lead the way to the doors.

Inside the room was as beautiful as the outside. The interior was paneled in a dark wood with black stairs ornately curved leading up and down from the Entrance Hall. The atmosphere was welcoming, despite how dark the wall were. To the left of the ascending staircase was a small map telling us where the front office was. We all walked into the office and signed in.

Minutes later an older man stepped out of the inner office. "May I presume you are Quinn and Jethro Gibbs?" He asked in a nasally voice. Both I and my father nodded as we stood up. "Welcome to Summerlind Prep. I am Dr. Gerad Fletz, the director of admissions for the school."

"Well I'm Quinn Rain Gibbs, and this is my father Jethro Gibbs and my father's partner, Jenny Shepard." I told him shaking his hand.

"Partner?" Jenny whispered to me.

"Girlfriend seemed juvenile to me." I whispered back. I smirked at her then Dr. Fletz started speaking again. "Well we are pleased to have you join us here at Summerlind. I have some paperwork I would like you to fill out before our tour and some of the instructors would like to meet with you." He led us back into the inner office.

"I will still be able to take AP classes right?" The counselor in Tucson assured me I could, which was why I was coming here.

"Of course, as long as you turn in the second summer assignments for your desired AP classes today. And as for your upper level theater, choir and band and art classes some of your instructors may require auditions, and you can take care of those today. But here are the papers that need to be filled out." He hands me a file of blank paperwork.

The next ten minutes are spent with me filling out the paperwork. I hand the sheets meant to collect the data from my parents to both Dad and Jen. After Jen hand me the information for emergency contacts I ask Dr. Fletz a question. "Is there another form I could fill out in case you can't reach either my dad of Jenny?"

"Would that be a problem?" He asks.

"It might. Both of them travel for their job, and they might not be able to come get me." I told him.

"Sure here you go." HE reaches into one of the desk drawers and hands me another card. I start to put Abby's contact info on it. Ten more minutes and all the paperwork was completed and sent to the people it needed to see. Next he handed me a survey about what kind of classes I want to take, had already completed and other stuff about my personality.

The first question was:

_Do you prefer science, math, literature, foreign language, or fine art classes? List in order of favorite classes to least favorite classes._

The next question was:

_What foreign languages do you speak, or are learning to speak?_

The questions continued on like that, there were about twenty questions all told. And as answered each question Jen and Dad read my answers over my shoulders. Finally after another ten minutes I finished that and handed it too Dr. Fletz.

He looked it over before placing it in a file with my name on the side. He stood up and motioned for us to stand as well. He leads us out of the office and into the hallway.

A young man stands outside waiting, for us it seems. Dr. Fletz leads us over to him. He is tall with a slight build he had dark brown eyes and light blonde hair. He was wearing the school uniform

"This is my grandson, Kyle. I have asked him to lead you on your tour of our wonderful campus. Kyle I leave them to you." He turns back around and walks back into his office.

"Well he already told you that my name is Kyle. I am a senior here, I have a step-brother who's a junior, a step-sister who is a freshman and a sister and brother who are both sophomores. I pretty much can tell you anything about what happens here."

"My name is Quinn, and this is my father Jethro and his partner Jenny. Thank you for giving us a tour. Rest assured I will ask questions." I told him.

"Cool I'll answer them as well as I can. Now, where shall we go first?"

"Umm how about we head over to the science classes, I need to turn in my summer AP Chemistry work. Then I want to head over to math and English areas. I have other summer work to turn in. Then we can head over to the outside before stopping into the fine arts area." I asked, wanting to turn in the summer work pronto, also knowing that the auditions that I might have to do would take a fair bit of time.

"Sure. We will have one class together at least; I'm in AP Chemistry this year. It's this way." We walk down the stairs for two floors.

"There is another floor below us. That floor is the ISS room as well as the boiler room, not much else besides some storage rooms with the larger stuff like vacuums and stuff. But this floor is all for the science labs."

"Besides the classic biology, chemistry and physics classes what other sciences are offered here?" I asked him as he led us down the hallway.

"We also have a Marine Biology, a geology class and an anatomy class. We have at least 2 teachers per subject. We have 8 class hours per day. Class starts at seven in the morning and we finish at three in the afternoon, but we run on military time." My father, Jenny and I laugh at that. "What?" he asks.

"Both of them work for NCIS, so they run on military time, and since coming to live with my dad I have also adapted to military time, it would be a little more effort for me to think in 12-hour time."

"Well okay then. Here's Mrs. Phile's class." It was room number 1D. He opened the door to show us the classroom. The door we entered led into the lecture area which was filled with about 30 chairs, set up in five rows of six, facing a smart board in front of a white board and a small lab table for demonstrations. The room further in back was the lab. The lab was two rows of lab tables, a back wall that was home to all the lab equipment and another white board. In between was another door that led to the Chemical storage area. Across the classroom from that door was another door. Kyle led us through that door and into the teacher's office (room 1E). Behind the desk sat who I assume was Mrs. Phile.

She was a women who looked to be in her late 20's early 30's. Her skin was a light chocolate shade and her eyes were hazel flecked with gold. She looked up when we entered and smiled.

"Who are your friends Kyle?" Her voice sounded smooth like honey.

"Mrs. Phile this is Quinn and her father Jethro and his partner Jenny. She is a new student and she wants to turn in AP Chem summer work."

"Ahh I see, another student. Well welcome. May I see your work?" I smile and nod slinging my backpack off of my back and fishing out the folders with the summer work. I hand her the green one. She slid on a pair of reading glasses and started to look at the folder I had. After a few minutes she glances up at me.

"This is very detailed. Where did you learn some of this stuff about Bio-Chem?"

"Haha. Thank you, my guardian in Arizona was a neuro-surgeon. So I picked a lot of it up hanging around the hospital he worked at." I told her with a slight grimace at the title of Mr. Tanner.

"Well now I'm intriqued. What other science classes have you taken?"

"I took AP Biology last year."

"What about before that?"

"I was in middle school the year before that."

"Your only a sophomore?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Very well then. I shall see you in class Miss Quinn."

"Thank you." And with that Kyle leads us back out of the office and classroom and into the hall way.

"Kyle do you know what class time AP Chem is?" I asked as we made our way back to the staircase.

"Yea it's the second class of the day, 0806 to 0900. All classes are 52 minutes, even lunch."

"Open or closed campus?"

"Under classman is closed, and upper classman is open, most seniors leave after lunch anyway."

We headed back up the stairs to the next floor. "This is the math floor. Now what math class are you taking that you need to turn in summer work?"

"I'm taking Pre-AP Calculus."

"Wow, that's another class we'll have together, along with my step-brother. That classroom is right behind you in room 2A." He leads us through the door and into a room that is like the lecture portion of the Chemistry classroom. A door to the left of the middle of the room leads into another office with the room number 2B. The man sitting at the desk is in his late 50's, all of his hair white and thick glasses concealed his blue eyes. He was a pale white with thin lips.

"Mr. Orcal, I have a Pre-AP Calc student to turn in some summer work."

"Ahh I see. Well thank you Kyle. And what is your name my dear?" His voice is like Ducky's, but he has an Irish Baroque instead of a Scottish one.

"Quinn Gibbs, sir." I told him as I handed him a yellow folder with my summer work. He nodded to me and Jen and Dad and placed the folder on his desk.

"Well my dear, I shall get to this before the end of the day. And I look forward to seeing you in class." He dismissed us. Back out in the hall as we headed back up the stairs.

"Pre-Ap Calc is the first class, 0706 to 0800." We stopped on the floor where Dr. Fletz's office was. I know you have one more summer assignment to turn in, but I thought that you needed to know what was on this floor." I nodded at him to show us and he led us down the hallway. Pointing out doors and telling us what they were. "That's the doorway to the attendance office and where you go if you come in late or need to leave early. This room is the counseling office, this is where you'll go when you come back next week to register and make sure you have all the right classes. And this is the Bookstore. This is where you'll get all your books, as well as any supplies you might need and candy. This is also where you'll come to pay any and all fines, fees and bills; except library fines." I nodded to him as we continued walking in a loop back to the other side of the staircase.

"That is the door to get to the courtyard which leads to the student entrance to the theater and to the gym and athletic fields." Further on, almost across the hallway from the Bookstore he spoke again.

"This is the library. It was remolded and expanded about 20 years ago. Our librarians are the best; they will have an answer or a book to answer to any question." I nodded at him and we continued walking. We headed back up the stairs to the next floor. "This is the History Floor. We offer Geography, AP United States History, AP World History and AP Government and the non AP classes of the subjects as well. Are you taking any of these classes?"

"Not at the moment, I will if I have room in my schedule. I took AP World History, last year. Carry on Kyle." He nods and we head back up the stairs.

"This is the Language Floor; there are English and foreign languages."

"What classes for Foreign Languages?"

"Classics: Spanish, French, ASL. Are you taking one of these classes?"

"Nope. I lived in Arizona before moving here so I learned to speak Spanish at an early age then went on to learn ASL from my mother and French from my father. I am actually learning how to speak Russian and Japanese at the moment. But I am taking Pre-AP English, so I need to turn in the summer assignment."

"Very well. Pre-AP English and AP English are both taught by Ms. Claymore, she's in classroom 5C and her office is 5F. Here's her classroom. The room was like the previous ones we've been in. But her office was not attached to the room like the others, instead her office was across the hall. He knocked lightly on the door. A Soprano voice commanded "Enter" so he opened the door and led us inside.

Sitting at her desk, engrossed in a book was a small diminutive women with lush blonde hair and pale brown eyes. She had well-tanned skin. She looked up as we entered.

"Kyle, what are you doing here? We aren't heading home for another few hours. Your Grandfather wanted me to meet a new student."

"I know Mom. This is the student he wanted you to meet."

"This is your mother?" Dad spoke for the first time.

"Yup, and my step-father also teaches here." He turned back to his mother. "Mom, this is Quinn, her Father Jethro and his partner Jenny. She will be in your Pre-AP English class next week."

"Ahh. Does she have the second assignment?" She asked, still addressing her son but looking at me.

"Yes, _she_ does." I hand her a blue a folder. She gives it a cursory look and nods at me.

"Your class is the third class, 0906 to 1000. I'll see you then." We nod and leave. We head back down to the third floor and out into the courtyard. He points out the addition to the library and points us to a door opposite. "That's the cafeteria. Underclassman lunch is fourth period."

He then leads us to the athletic fields, and points out the gym. "The gym is three floors. The ground floor is the court for basketball, and volleyball and other sports. The top floor is the weight room and locker rooms and the coaches' offices and the bottom floor is a lap pool."

"Is the pool YMCA size of Olympic size?" I ask, knowing that if I make it on the swim team, I would be spending a lot of time in the pool.

"Olympic and it's open to all students and staff with a valid id from 0500 to 1800."

"What about lifeguards?"

"All four PE teachers are certified lifeguards and they run an after school club every quarter to train and certify new lifeguards. Some of them are chosen to take shifts guarding the pool during its operation hours." He told us.

"Do they get paid?"

"Yea, the school pays lifeguards 8 dollars an hour. You certified?"

"Yea, I taught swimming lessons at a Y in Tucson. How does your swim team place every year?"

"I take it you swim too. We generally do pretty well. I don't swim, so I have no clue how the competitions work. I run Track. Did you want to speak with the swim coach?"

"Yes please." I tell him with a smile on my face. Just as we were about to enter to gym, Jenny's phone starts to ring.

"Sorry but I have to take this. I'll be right here, you two go on ahead." She tells us before answering her phone and turning her back to us, making her way over to a bench about 20 yards away. She sat down as she talked and the rest of us headed into the gym. We headed up another staircase and down the hall to a small office.

"Okay so the swim coach is one of the male PE teachers, and my step-father. His name is Jeff Claymore" He opens the door without knocking.

"Kyle, what brings you to my office?" Asks the hulking man sitting behind his desk. He is huge, not just tall but built. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was also tan.

"Jeff, this is Quinn and her father, Jethro. Quinn is new to our school and is a swimmer. She wants to know about swim team."

"Well it's nice to meet you Quinn. What grade are you in?"

"I start my 10th year with the new school year, sir." I tell him.

"Just call me coach, none of this 'sir' business. What particular stroke or events did you swim last year?"

"I swam the 800 meter freestyle, the 200 meter butterfly, the 400 individual medley, and the 4 X 200 relay and the 4 X 100 medley relay with freestyle or back stroke."

"Wow. I don't think I've had an underclassman swim that much. How do you keep in shape outside of the pool?"

"Running, hiking, horseback, riding, I will lift weights if I have to." I list off.

"And do you do any other sports?"

"Winter I try out for winter guard and off season swimming through the Y during the spring and summer."

"Alright, well swimming won't start until the second week of school. We practice every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school; our regular season meets are on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and tournaments like state are on Saturdays. In order to stay on the team you need to keep at least a C in all classes, there are no exceptions to this rule. Each teacher has their own policy for dealing with out of class work, and you'll need to follow all of those rules. Anyother questions for me?"

"How do you decide who does what event?"

"I'll cover that on our first day, if you can wait." He answered.

"Of course I'll see you then. Oh hang on; do you guys require a PE credit every year or only one year?"

"One year, if you play sports and 2 years if you play sports and 2 years if you don't."

"Thank you. I'll see you around." We walk out the door and back into the courtyard.

Next stop: The Fine Arts building.

A/N2: So I was going to have all of the school stuff be one chapter, but I didn't want this chapter to be so long that it was more than 4,000 words long. So the next chapter will be the fine arts and stuff.


	16. A New School part 2

A/N: Here is the second part, its kind of short, because of what happens in the next few chapters. Enjoy. R&R Please!

An Unknown Child

16

We made our way over to the Fine Arts Building. Kyle peeked into the band room and the instrument storage area. The rooms were large with great acoustics, perfect for practicing in. But there was no one there.

"Maybe she's somewhere else in the building. Let's check the other rooms, that way you'll see all the rooms and we can look for the instructors you need to speak with. Umm what fine art classes are you taking?" He asked as we left the room and headed further into the building. Next was the room across the hall, the Green Room, aka: the Theater classroom.

The room was set up like a theater, with a raised platform with black draperies. Facing the platform where rows of chairs. And in the back where the mirror set up for make-up and in the back. I was so busy looking at the room that I forgot to answer his question, until he repeated it.

"Sorry spaced out there. I want to take Advanced Theater, Advanced Choir, Art 7-8 and whatever your highest band is. Do you know the name of the highest band offered here?"

"That is the one thing I do not know, I'm not a fine art student; I took the required course freshman year, but that was it." I nodded and we searched the room to see if anyone was in the room. No one was. Kyle shrugged and left the room once again.

He led us through another door and into the Stage and Theater proper. The room was fantastic. It was well proportioned and tasteful in its color scheme of black and dark green. I couldn't wait to preform here. In the center of the room Kyle stopped.

"Up there is the lobby and art gallery as well as a staircase leading to the room that controls the lights and stuff for the shows preformed here. There is also a conference like room upstairs. And across the way from the rooms we just came from are the Art room and Choir room." He led us over to the other classrooms across from the Band and Theater Rooms. Both the art and choir rooms were well designed and well equipped for the classes offered. And both were empty. He lead us to the lobby next. As we passed the box office he saw a calendar of events.

"I know where they are; they're in a meeting. It should be over with by now and if we hurry we can catch them all before they leave." So we raced up the stairs and past the tech booth to a set of double doors, wood stained dark. He knocked lightly and waited for the door to be opened. Once the door was opened he lead dad and I through the door. 8 adults were sitting in the room all looking at us as we entered.

"Excuse me, did I interrupt something?" Kyle asked politely.

"No son you did not, we were just getting ready to leave." An elderly man told us, from his spot at the head of the table.

"Good. I wanted to introduce to you one of our newest students. She also wanted to speak with you about what classes she will be attending. This is Quinn Gibbs and her father, Jethro" We both nodded to the assembled group. The group smiled at us and nodded.

"What classes will she be taking?" A young women asked from the far end of the table.

"I want to take Senior Art if I could, as well as a band, choir, and theater class." I told the group.

"Really? Well if I can see your portfolio, if you have it then I can maybe get you an okay for Art 7-8. I am that class' instructor. My name is Mrs. Jiles." The same youngish looking women spoke again. I nodded at her and fished my sketchbook out of my backpack.

"Most of these are still rough sketches though the first few pages are complete." I told her as I handed her the book. She nodded that she understood and started flipping through the pages.

"While she looks at your work perhaps you could tell us what else you do?" The elderly man asked of me.

"Very well. Anything specific you want to know about?" I asked him.

"I would like to know what instrument you play." The middle aged man to the left asked.

"I play flute and piano, but I would prefer to play the flute."

"Will you be joining the marching band?" He asked.

"No, I plan on doing swim team in the fall, but if you have a winter guard, I'll do that."

"Very well, you meet half of the requirements for the upper band classes. Next I would like to hear you play a few pieces; on both instruments. Right now you could play piano in the jazz band, or flute in Wind Ensemble and you could play flute or piano in symphony orchestra."

"No to the jazz band, jazz is my least favorite style of music. What class periods are the other two classes?"

"Wind Ensemble is 6th and the Symphony Orchestra is 7th." He told me.

"Well I would take the Orchestra class, because my Art 7-8 class is the same period as Wind Ensemble and I want you in my art class?" Mrs. Jiles remarked.

"Really?" I asked, I was getting very excited about this.

"Yes really, I have never met someone as young as you to have such discipline with their lines. Did you look at the human body when doing your fairy work?"

"Nope, just what I knew the human body to look like, but for some of my other creatures, I did look up a similar normal animal as a base reference." I told her.

"I can't wait to see what else you will come up with in my class." She told me as she stood up and handed my sketchbook back, before leaving the room with the elderly man.

"Well if you want, we can head down to the band room and you can wow me with your flute and piano skills?" The man spoke again.

"I would like that after I set up stuff for my choral and drama class, Mr. . . ?" I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Oh, pardon me, my manners have gone begging. I'm Mr. Blaise." He told me smiling.

"Pleased to meet you." I told him politely.

"Well I am Miss. Chai, I am the choral director." The women across from Mr. Blaise told me.

"Pleased to meet you as well," I tell her.

"I want to know you're singing range, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I sing second Soprano. Though I can sing a little lower than typical and a little higher than typical." I told her.

"Well then I can fit you into my Show Choir during 8th hour or my Women's Choir during 5th hour." She told me.

"What Theater classes are at those times?" I asked.

"8th hour is my beginning class and my advanced is 5th hour." A short, elderly lady told me from the middle of the table. "And I remember reading a memo saying that you were in Advanced last school year in Tucson, so I wanted you in my 5th hour class."

"Very well then. I will take those classes. Did you need me to audition or anything?" I asked the two women. And they both shook their heads and left the room with the rest, except Mr. Blaise.

"Well let's head down to the room and get you all set up and auditioned, shall we?" He asked and I nodded.

"Umm, what was the Theater teacher's name?" I asked as we made our way to the band room.

"Oh that was Ms. Nile." He told me. Kyle stopped us for a second. I am heading back to the courtyard to see if you step-mother is finished. If she is I will lead her down then head back into the main building."

"Thank you, Kyle, you were a big help today." I told him as he left.

The rest of the walk was silent. When we reached the room he led me over to a small practice room that had enough room for a piano and a piano player as well as room for me to stand and play my flute.

"Did you bring your flute?" He asked, and I nodded yes and began to pull it out and assembled it. "Did you bring any music?"

"No all of my music is with my piano. And it's being shipped to my dad's house as we speak." I told him as I lined up the embouchure plate with the keys on the body.

"That's fine. I'm just going to grab a few pieces for you to sight read and I'll just have you play scales on your flute." With that he headed into another room; that I assumed was the music library. He came back a few minutes later and handed me a folder of music. I opened it to see Gabriel Faure's Berceuse, Dolly Op. 56. A piece I've played on my flute, but not the piano part. I set the piece on the piano's music stand and hit the A key and started to tune my flute.

Once I was happy with my flute's tuning I nodded to him.

"I want you to play the following scales: E Flat Major, A Flat Major, G Major and C Major. As many octaves as you want."

I nodded and started to play. I played each scale two octaves except C Major, which I play three octaves. He nodded at me once I was finished and motioned for me to start on the piano. I walked over to it and sat down on the bench and flexed my fingers as I set the music up. I quickly glanced at the key signature and time signature of the piece before flipping through the pages, looking at how the piece moved, repeats DCs and codas that might be in the piece. Then I sat the music back down and started playing the piece.

I lose myself in the music. I forget Mr. Blaise and my father, I forget that Jenny is in the courtyard taking a business card, I forget all that has happened to me, I am lost in the music. The music surrounds me, envelopes me, becomes me. I don't notice the tears that form in my eyes; they don't come between my vision and the music. But I notice them as I near the end and they start to fall.

I finish the piece and quickly wipe at the wetness on my cheeks. Then I turn and face Mr. Blaise and my dad.

"Well I can say that you will be at least Second Chair flute. I don't make final seating calls until after the first week of school. I take it that you will play flute?" He asked me, I nodded. I wasn't able to speak past the lump in my throat.

"Very well then. I look forward to seeing you in class. You and your father may go now. I will see you when school starts." I nodded and left with my dad following me. I stopped outside the woman's room.

"I'll just be a few minutes." I told him and he nodded. I turned around and entered the bathroom. I walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on my face, glad that I didn't put make up on this morning. I used a paper towel to dry my face off before I left.

My father and I made our way back to the courtyard, where we left Jenny in silence. Jenny was just hanging up the phone as we approached. She smiled at us and met us halfway. She pulled my Dad's arm around her waist and wrapped her other arm around my shoulders.

"So how did everything go?" she asked.

"As well as can be expected. Let's get out of here and get on with our afternoon."


	17. A Mother's Hug and Laser Tag

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I need to let everyone who reads this story know that I will only upload a new chapter when I start on the chapter that is two from the updated on (i.e chapter 17 will not be uploaded until I start working on chapter 19). R&R Please!

An Unknown Child

17

We made our way back to the car and Jenny drove us home. We made it back home safely. In front of the house was a moving van and Abby's Hearst. Abby was bouncing near the hood of the car with Tim leaning next to her; he had an amused smile on his face. All three of us got out of the car and Abby bounded over to us, a weird expression on her face.

"Director, I didn't know you were with the Gibbs' this morning!" She exclaimed before throwing her arms around me, squeezing me tight. I hugged her back, not having enough air to reply. Not that I knew what to say, anyways.

"Quinn asked me to come with her to see her new school, that and her and her father want me to be the emergency contact. We put your information down as well, Abby, in case I can't come get her and her father is out of town on a case or something, they wanted you to come and get her or whatever we would need to do." Jenny told Abby, only telling a half-lie; I did want her there, but she offered, I didn't ask. But it worked well enough to get Abby and Tim off of their back, until my Dad and Jenny were ready to spill the beans about their relationship. I hoped that days was soon, I didn't like lying to people.

"Ahhh, that is so cool guys, I'll be happy to fill that role! Anyways, the team caught a case, so Timmy is here to install WiFi right now instead of after work. He's here on his lunch break. So let's get this done so we can go back and solve the case." Abby raved; dad nodded and let everyone in. Jenny stayed back and threw her arm around my shoulders bringing me into a hug. I laid my head on her shoulder and we walked into the house, but instead of joining everyone else in the kitchen, she took me upstairs to my bedroom. She closed the door behind us and leaned against it. I took my flute and sketchbook out of my backpack and put them up. I can feel her eyes on me as I move around my room, but I wait for her to speak first and I don't look at her, at all.

"Quinn, why does it look like you've been crying?" She asked, her voice was concerned. I knew that I had to tell her, or she might leap to drastic conclusions, so I told her.

"The song I played on the piano, for my audition was a song that my mother played, while teaching me. I haven't heard the song in years, since I played the flute solo when I was 10 years old. It just brought back memories, I'll be fine." Still I didn't look at her, but I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I turned around and buried my face in her neck, seeking out the comfort she was offering me, I needed it, badly.

I felt her lips against my temple as she hugged me closer to her. She loosened her arms to let me leave her embrace, if I wanted. Instead I hugged her closer to me and buried my head further into her neck. It had been 7 long years since I had last felt this kind of comfort: the comfort that only a mom can give.

Eventually I did pull out of the hug and smiled at her. She smiled back and we walked from the room, with her arm around my shoulders once again. We found everyone in the kitchen picking at Chinese Food that some had delivered. When we sat down, with me in the middle of Jenny and my Dad, my Dad handed each of us a carton and a pair of chopsticks each. Dad or whoever ordered the food had gotten me Sweet and Sour Chicken and Jen got Orange Chicken, me and Jenny shared the food, each of us picking at ours and the others. We ate for a few minutes in silence before Tim announced that the wireless was installed and he passed me a paper with the network name and password. I nodded my thanks. Soon though, everyone had finished eating and Abby and Tim headed back to work, just as the movers from the moving truck finished setting up the piano in the living room. They had already been paid, when they picked up the piano in Tucson. But Dad still gave them an excellent tip and they too headed out. The three of us looked at each other.

"Have you guys ever been laser tagging before?" I asked.

"No" Jenny replied. Thinking that it had been a long time since she was able to go and do things like that, her detail followed her everywhere nowadays.

"What's laser tag?" Dad asked. Kelly had not been one to go play games at an arcade, she liked to ride horses.

"It's a game with fake guns. You each get a gun that uses lasers instead of bullets and you get a suit with receptors to pick up the gun's laser. You're then put into a dark room with a bunch of glowing objects to light your way. The point of the game is to hit the other's out of the game, its fun. I was thinking we could go to an arcade for the rest of the afternoon. The pizza will be greasy but good and cheap. So what do you guys say; can we go?" I explained and asked.

"That's fine with me. How about you Jen?" Dad asked, and I knew that she might need to bring her detail with her.

"Do you mind if Cassie Yates comes?" She asked after thinking it over for a few minutes.

"Cassie and Melvin." Dad wanted her to have both agents on duty, especially if one was playing with us.

"Okay but if Cassie wants to play laser tag with us, we let her ok. She or you can be on my team or something." Jen said.

"Deal let them know, and we'll head out." Dad told her and Jenny nodded, pulling out her phone and dialing a number as she walked into another room. She came back five minutes later and we headed back to the car, Jenny was still driving. We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. Dad led the way as Jen walked with me. We waited outside the door for Jenny's detail then when they got to the arcade we headed in. Dad paid for laser tag for 4 people for five rounds. The people behind the counter handed us all of the equipment. We watched a safety video as we suited up. Then we headed for the arena.

"Me and Cassie against you and Jen, dad." I hollered for the first round. Everyone nodded and me and Cassie took off for one side of the arena.

"Hi, Cassie, I'm Quinn." I told her shaking her hand.

"I heard Gibbs had a daughter, it's nice to meet you. Let's kick some butt, shall we?" She asked and I nodded.

The lights went out and the small glow lights were illuminated to light our way. We searched the arena for the others, but soon were ambushed. Both me and Cassie took three rounds each to the head and chest. The house lights came back on.

"Guess that's what we get for putting former partners together." I told Cassie.

"Next round I want to be with Quinn." Jen told everyone. We all nodded and headed our separate ways.

"Let them come to us." Jen told me. I nodded and we sat and waited. Ten minutes later we heard footsteps coming close to us. Jen motioned for me to head around the structure we were leaning against. I nodded and moved to where I could see who was approaching. It was Cassie. Jen waited until Cassie passed her and headed to the other side where I was before striking. I hit Cassie a few times in the back target while Jen got the front. We shared a high five and moved off looking for Dad. We spent another ten minutes methodically checking the rest of the arena. I found my dad, but didn't let on that I saw him, least he notice me. He was aiming at Jenny. I crept around his little fortress and shot him in the back target also.

The house lights came back on and Cassie rejoined us. I threw my dad a smirk, he just smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

For the third round I paired off with my dad. We worked well together, almost as well as he did with Jenny and we won the game after 20 minutes.

Rounds 4 and 5 were all for one, we were all for ourselves. Jenny and I won those rounds. We turned the equipment back in and Dad went to order pizza while me and Jenny walked around to see what other kinds of games we could play. When the pizza was ready all three of us sat at a table as Cassie and Melvin watched. Once we were finished we offered them the left over slices and made our way to the games. Jenny and Dad watched as I played wak-a-mole, and a hoop shoots game. When I made my way over to the Skee-Ball game Jenny and Dad both joined me. We each bet out tickets that we would win. I scored the most points so Jenny and Dad gave me the tickets they had won. The next game we played was a three-player racing game. Dad won that game.

We left the arcade around 7 o'clock that night and headed home. When we got there all of us headed into the living room where we each sat on the couch with Jenny in the middle. After a few minutes Jenny started to speak.

"Jethro, I think we need to tell SecNav about us."

"Why Jen?"

"Because I want to be more to her and to you then just your secret girlfriend. I want you to come to events as my escort, not as part of my detail. And it feels weird lying to Abby, like I did this afternoon." She told him quietly.

"Do you Jen?" He asked in a softer tone.

"Jethro, I want to tell the world that I'm in love with you. I want to scream it from the rooftops. I loved the fact that our relationship was a secret one six years ago, it had a certain appeal to it then, but I've grown up a lot since then and that no longer appeals to me. I am quite content to keep our relationship private, all the details just between the three of us, but I want others to know. I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss you every morning before I head up to my office, I want to come down and eat lunch with you, and I don't want to lie to people. Eventually I want to be Quinn's mother; I want her to call me mom. I understand going slow, believe me I do, but I want people to know about us." She ranted to my dad, forgetting for a moment that I was there, but this was something that they needed to work out, before Dad went back to work on Monday.

"What brought this on Jen?" Dad asked rubbing his hand up and down her arm to calm her down.

"When Quinn introduced me as your partner, she told me that the word girlfriend seemed high school to her, not fitting our relationship. That got me thinking about this relationship. Then I got that call before we went into the gym. I was so tempted to tell you I love you but I didn't because I had already answered the phone, and it was Cynthia, so I couldn't. Then I watched as you both headed into theater. When you both came out I noticed something was off with Quinn. When we got back we went into her room and I got her to tell me what was wrong. When she told me that the piano song she played was one her mother played, I pulled her into a hug and she buried herself into the hug. I liked that she took comfort from me. I want to be able to do that, without getting looks, because I am only your boss to the public or feeling like it has to be in private." She paused and let the words sink into Dad.

"Jenny, what will you do if SecNav tells you to choose between me and your job?"

"Are you afraid I'll choose my job, Jethro?" He didn't look her in the eyes, but nodded. "I will never choose my job over you again Jethro, I made that mistake once and I do not want to repeat it. If he makes me choose, I choose you, and I always will." She had moved to where her back was towards me and took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"I love you, not the job. The job was something I needed to get."

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked. Jenny dropped her hands from his face and looked down at her lap.

"I was in law school, before I joined NCIS; I wanted to be a lawyer. One day I was home on break with my father. I had left to buy some stuff that I needed for the next part of school and I returned home to find my father's body. The police said it was suicide, but I didn't believe them. I finished school and got my degree in Law, but I didn't take the bar exams. I went to FLETC then I went to NCIS. I wanted to make my way to the top, so I could find out who killed my father and have the power to put him behind bars. And to achieve that plan I needed to advance my career, and staying with you would not have done that, no matter how bad my heart wanted to stay. So I left and six years later I got as high as I could." She paused and looked down her head bowed down. I reached out and touched her shoulder, offering her some comfort, I could tell that this needed to be said, but was really hard for her to admit. "But last week I got ahold of the FBI's file on the case and I learned and accepted that he killed himself, and I don't think I'll ever know why. And I don't think I want to, because I just wasted what could have been the six happiest years of my life."

Dad made her look at him the same way she did with him only minutes before. He kissed her and then pulled her into his chest as his arms wrapped around her and held her tight. I could see Jenny's shoulders start to rock with the force her sobs that could not be held in. Dad let her cry until she fell asleep, exhausted from the roller coaster of emotions she rode that afternoon." Dad picked her up and carried her up to bed, with me ahead of him so I could turn down the bed. I left after that and headed back into the living room.

Dad joined me a few minutes later and I gave him a hug. "I was going to talk to you before you went to bed." He nodded and led me down the stairs to the basement. I sat on a stool and watched as he started sanding the boat again.

"What did you want to talk to me about Quinn?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I wanted to ask you 2 things. I wanted to know if I had any more family, besides you?"

"My dad is still alive, I haven't talked to him since the funeral. And Shannon still has family left, but we haven't spoken since before they died." He told me. I nodded that was as far as I wanted to go today. "What is the second thing?" He prompted me.

"I wanted to ask you if it was alright with you if I called Jenny mom. That hug she gave me this afternoon, was a hug I had not had for seven years, the comfort she offered me in that moment was one a mother would offer to her child. I want to call her mom, Dad?" He turned around and crushed me to his chest in a hug that rivaled one of Abby's hugs.

"You'll have to ask her. I have no problems with it." His voice was slightly rough with emotion

"Then you'll need to tell people about your relationship, because if I call her mom, I always call her mom. Not just when it's us three, but no matter where I am and no matter who is there." I looked him in the eyes so he could see how serious I was being.

He nodded and I smiled.

"Good night Dad, I love you." I told him hugging him one more time.

"Night Quinn, love you too."

I left the basement and headed up to bed.

A/N2: Okay so this chapter had a little more Jibbs than I thought. Does anyone know if The Czech Republic OP mentioned in "Under Cover" happened before or after the Positano OP mentioned in the same episode? P.S. updates will be slower my semester has finally started.


	18. I Have a Mother

A/N: POV switches from Quinn to Jenny about half way through.

An Unknown Child

18

I walked up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth before I climbed into my bed. I was exhausted, both from the tour of the school and all the running I did playing laser tag. And by what I heard when we got home.

Even though I was as tired as I was, I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned in my bed for an hour. Finally I gave up and got out of bed and left the room. I paused on the landing outside my room. Do I go downstairs or upstairs? Downstairs would be dad and the boat while upstairs would be a sleeping Jenny. I would only start to think of her as mom if she said yes when I asked her.

Suddenly I wanted more of the comfort she had offered me earlier today. So I made my way up the stairs to my Dad's room. I peeked in the door, the bed was empty. I pushed the door open further and saw Jenny awake and looking out the window. I walked over to the window and slid down opposite her. My leg brushed against hers and she started and looked down. She saw me and gave me a small smile before copying me and joining me on the floor. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Each waiting for the other to speak.

"What's wrong Quinn?" She asked in a voice still rough with the force of her emotion.

"I couldn't sleep. I was just seeing if you were awake." I told her.

"Yeah I woke up a few minutes ago. Did you need something?"

"A hug."

She pulled me into a hug and I nestled into her side.

"I didn't think this would be this easy." She whispered as she rocked us back and forth.

"What is this easy?" I asked leaning even further into her.

"Slipping into the role of a mother; well your mother more specifically." She seemed to be distant, not all there.

"Why did you think that would be hard?" I was confused.

"I didn't know if I could do it. I didn't know if I could let myself feel this way. I have been running from what I did six years ago by throwing myself into my work. The only time I went out was when I was at a scene or undercover, I only went on three dates after I left your father, none of them called for a second date, and I didn't care. In fact I was glad they didn't call again; my heart was across the ocean, the only thing left of me was my mind and my drive and urge for revenge. I couldn't see that until I came back. I always made excuses to the people I worked with as to why I never went out, and I believed what I told them so they believed me. When I returned your father told me that he 'really missed' me; I should have known what he was really saying, that he still loved me, but my mind had convinced my heart that he never really loved me, after I learned of his marriage to Stephanie. I wasted six years of my life and I can never get them back."

"What does that have to do with me, with you being a 'mom'?" Still confused.

"I never thought that I could. My heart was never in the equation and to be a mom your heart needs to be in the forefront. That and I doubted how I could compare to Shannon and the women who raised you. But loving you is easy, it was so easy for me to slip into the role of 'mother' to you. And I wonder if I could love my own child as much as I love you. It scares the life out of me, because what would happen if you didn't feel the same way? What would happen if Jethro and I split up, if we don't work? What will that do to all of us?"

"Well I can't answer your last 2 questions, because I fear that happening too, as does Dad. But I can tell you that I feel the same way. That hug you gave me this afternoon was the kind of hug a mother gives her child. That was a hug and comfort that I had not felt in seven years, and yours tops even that. That action and the emotions I felt lead me to ask my dad if it was alright with him if I called you mom." I paused when I felt her tense under my head and her arms wrap around me tighter. "I told him that if I called you 'mom' it would be all the time, not just when we're alone. He said yes. Which I think also tells you that you can tell people." Her arms pulled even tighter around me, pulling me into a hug that conveyed some of what she must have been feeling. I felt: joy, love, and relief.

"I take that hug to mean that I can call you mom?" I asked a smile on my face.

"Of course you can, I would like nothing more than that." Her voice was now lilting with happiness, not rough with tears and sadness. She once again pressed her lips to my temple in a kiss.

"Mom as comfortable as I am in this position, this has got to be killer on your back." I loved calling someone "mom" again. She lets me go and I stand up and she follows me. We sit down on the bed. I lean back into her side as she wraps that arm around me. She leans us back against the headboard.

"I want you to call me mom, but tomorrow I am going into work to talk to my boss and Jethro is coming in to catch up on the cases from the past few weeks. I want to just introduce you as Jethro's daughter, that way you can get access to the NCIS Gym and Pool. I want you to call me Jenny for that only. Then I am going to tell him that I am in a relationship with your father, than you can call me mom. Let him deal with it." She told me thinking out loud. "I want you to know that I will always choose you and Jethro from now on. If he wants to fire me, then I will take the Bar Exam and become a lawyer. But I will still be with you both." I was starting to feel really relaxed and I sort of drifted off.

I felt her head fall on my shoulder, like her neck muscles relaxed. I peeked at her and found that she had fallen asleep. I slid down the bed to where I was laying down and moved her down with me. I let her cuddle into my side; my hand starts to rub her shoulder and arm, relaxing her further into sleep. The motioned relaxed me too, and I found myself relaxing as well.

I had never thought that I would one day lay in my love's bed with my _teenaged_ daughter sleeping curled up beside me, cuddled into my shoulder. My life has changed drastically in the past three weeks. I now have the man I love back in my life as my boyfriend, Quinn is right that term is really high school-ish, I had a daughter (granted I didn't actually give birth to her, but I wish I did), and I was happy; happy for the first time since my father's death.

I was terrified when I realized that I loved her as much as I did. For all the reasons I gave her, but saying them out-loud did not do them justice. And I desperately feared that Jethro would assume that I was trying to take Shannon's place in their lives, when that was as far from the truth as possible. I know that Shannon and Kelly will have a place in both their hearts. I just want a place in their hearts next to them.

I really hoped that Jethro knew that. I think that even if he knew in his heart, me saying the words would make them real and let his mind believe me too.

22 years ago, if you asked me what my life would entail, I would have told you that I saw myself out of my parent's house, living with my husband with our children, one of them might have been a teenager around Quinn's age. Me and my husband of that dream would still be madly in love and we would fall even more in love with each day. Then my Dad died and I lost all sense of a future without him, with only the thought of justice to keep me company. In my probie days I indulged myself, by letting a crush develop on my boss; I knew that nothing would ever come of it, Jethro loved his job too much to risk losing it, and he was married. Never would I imagine that he would return it or what would happen in Europe. But then we were sent to Europe and all that changed and what happened, happened.

Before all I saw was the gruff and tough ex-marine boss that would headslap you if you needed it. But in Europe he showed a different side. He was still tough and gruff, but he had such sweet moments too. He had romantic moments, even if the atmosphere was not. Like in Czech OP when I took a round to the thigh. That morning we woke in our hotel room, Jethro woke before me, as was normal; I woke up to a pale peach rose on the pillow where his head was when we fell asleep. The rose stem was thorn less. I found a darker rose on the sink in the bathroom, another one rested in on top of the dresser and another one was by a new sweater in a matching pale peach color.

That night I was shot in the leg, it was the first time I was shot. The pain was unbearable; I wanted the pain to end, any way possible. Jethro was the second person by my side, Ducky was first. But in my pain I would not let anyone near me. But I let Jethro near me for some reason. Jethro was able to not only get near me, he was able to pull my upper body into his arms and calm me down enough for Ducky to treat the wound until we could get to a hospital. That was when I knew he loved me, though he never said the words out loud; he let his actions and his attitude tell me.

I had never felt that kind of comfort before and I was glad to return in Positano, when Jethro took a round himself. I remember staying by his side in the hospital, telling him over and over that I loved him, and that I needed him. And now I have given comfort to Quinn, and I hope that I can continue to give that level of comfort time and time again.

I have no idea how long it's been since Quinn joined me, but Jethro comes up to the room, covered in sawdust and smelling of bourbon. He walks over to the bed and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later he comes back into the room with the towel around his waist, Quinn is still sleeping, he grabs a pair of underwear and slips them on under the towel then he slipped on an undershirt and took the towel off and pulled a pair of sweats on before climbing into bed on the other side, putting me in the middle.

"How are you planning on telling SecNav about us, Jen?" He asked as he moved his head onto my pillow. I turned my face towards him, half-wishing that I could turn to face him, but I really enjoyed having Quinn's head on my shoulder.

"I have to go in tomorrow morning for a briefing; I was thinking that you and Quinn could come in with me. I know that you want to get caught up on all of the casework and other details before coming back to work on Monday. It was during the briefing that I want to introduce SecNav to Quinn so she can use our workout facilities and when she's sixteen I can get her a job in our mailroom. Then once that was done, I was just going to tell him flat out that I was in a relationship with you and that he could leave us alone or I would resign and do something else." His head moved from the pillow to my other shoulder, he kissed the skin where my shoulder and neck met.

"Sounds good to me." He mumbled into me skin. "Should we wake her up or leave her here?" He picked up his head and motioned to Quinn, who was still sleeping on my shoulder, which was starting to fall asleep under her weight.

"Yeah, wake her up, my shoulder is starting to fall asleep." I turn my head towards hers and I kiss her hair as I shake her shoulder. "Hey Quinn, I need you to wake up, sweetie." She wakes up slowly, blinking sleep from her eyes as she lifts her head off my shoulder. She stands up, rolling her neck.

"Night Mom, night Dad." She mumbles and makes her way out of the room. Once the door shuts I turn over in the bed and face Jethro.

"I take it she asked if she could call you 'mom'?" He asked, tracing a finger down my cheek and neck.

"She did." I answer simply, closing my eyes at his ministrations. Soon he kisses my eyelids and I open them to see his smiling face leaning over me. He kisses me on the mouth before I have a chance to speak; not that I mind, I love kissing him.

Once we break for air he rolls back over to his side and I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"Love you Jethro, goodnight" I whisper to him, feeling sleep tugging at me.

"Love you too, Jen, see you in the morning" was the last thing I hear before sleep overcomes me.

My sleep is filled with pleasant dreams of me and my family.


	19. Showtime

A/N: Back to Quinn's POV. This was going to be a short update, but it turned out longer then I thought. I need help deciding how the SecNav should react, please review with your suggestions!

An Unknown Child

19

The Saturday sun shone brightly through my windows, waking me up. I sat up slowly blinking my eyes against the bright sun. Memories of last night flashed through my head. I had a mother for the first time in seven years, and that fact feels amazing. I get out of bed and stretch the muscles in my back and feel my spine pop back into place as I make my way to my bathroom. I take a quick shower, knowing that my parents have to go into work. I dress in fancy-casual clothes, a nice pair of dark was jeans and a polo shirt tucked into them. I pull on a pair of heeled boots that reached my knees and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I forgo make-up; instead I just put some moisturizer on and leave my room.

I head down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I find my parents already up and sipping coffee as they leaned against the counter.

"Good morning." They both greet me. I grunt in reply, I hate mornings if I don't exercise. I walk over to the fridge and pull out a jug of apple juice, eggs and shredded cheddar cheese. I pour myself a glass of juice as the pan heats up. I quickly shell two eggs and beat them with a fork in a small bowl. When the pan is hot I proceed to cook my scrambled eggs and I add the cheese at the last minute before moving the eggs from the pan to a small bowl. I refill my glass before hopping up on the counter next to where my parents are leaning. Silence fills the kitchen as I eat my eggs, but the silence is comfortable.

When I am finished I hop off the countertop and rinse my bowl and fork as well as the pan I cooked the eggs in and the bowl I mixed the eggs in. As I am doing this my parents leave the room to get dressed. I place the stuff on the drain board and move to the living room. I open the piano bench and pull out a folder of Disney piano music. I quickly flip through it and find the page I wanted. Closing the lid of the bench I take a seat and place the music on the stand in front of me. I played a few scales to warm up my fingers before delving into the music. After the intro I started singing along. "When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together lives within my heart. And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears and when she was happy, so was I. . ." I continued to play and sing my favorite Disney song. About halfway through, I felt someone sit at the bench next to me. But I didn't look to see who it was. I finished playing the song and looked to see mom sitting next to me.

"Well you play and sing beautifully. But should I be worried; you cried yesterday, asked if you could call me mom, now I find you playing a song that is rather depressing?" She threw her arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to her. Her voice was teasing, but there was some seriousness in it too.

"Thank you. No I don't think you need to be worried. I was reminded of my mother yesterday, wanted to give you an honor and this song, while depressing is not what I am feeling at the moment. The song is from _Toy Story 2_ and is one of my favorites." I smiled as I felt her kiss my temple. I smirk and ask her: "Want me to play something a little happier?" But she catches my smirk and somehow knows to be wary. Too much time around my dad, I'd guess.

"No, you play whatever you want, but I reserve the right to smack you if you play what I think you're going to play."

"Fine." I turn back to the piano and start playing Elton John's version of "The Circle of Life." To my surprise she joins in and she's not that bad a singer. I enjoy myself immensely, bonding over music with my mother. We finished playing about halfway through the song when Dad made his way into the living room. We all get our shoes on, classic dress shoes for my Dad to go with his dress pants and polo shirt, black stilettos for Mom to go with the simple summer dress she was wearing, and my ballet flats. Then we left the house, Dad leaving the door unlocked and headed for the car and the Navy Yard.

Dad drove that morning, and he was better than the previous day, but still drove a little crazy. We arrived at the Navy Yard and NCIS Headquarters in no time. Dad pulled into a parking spot near Ducky's Morgan. I pinned the visitors' badge on the bottom of my shirt and followed them into the elevator. We rode in silence up to Mom's office. She unlocks both doors while Dad heads over to his desk and picks up a pile of folders and dashes back up the stairs just as Mom got the inner doors unlocked. Mom sits behind her desk and boots up her computer while Dad sits at the conference table and I take the couch. Mom has started to answer some of her emails when Cynthia poked her head in.

"Good morning Director." She greeted her boss, while nodding her head in greeting to me and Dad.

"Good morning Cynthia. When is SecNav coming through?" Mom politely asked after she greeted her assistant.

"I got a call from his secretary this morning on my way in and he has decided to visit in person instead of talking over an MTAC Feed. He should be here in an hour tops." She looked uncertain for a minute.

"Well that changes some things, thank you Cynthia." Mom sighed as Cynthia retreated to her desk. Everyone got back to work, waiting for the arrival of the head honcho. I pull out the sketchbook I was working on and started to add the details to and early sketch, but I grow bored quickly with it, I never liked the piece all that much anyways. So I start on a new sketch, this one is of a women, based after my new mom and what I think her wedding dress would look like. The dress is white (obviously) and is sleeveless and reaches her ankles, allowing the heels to show and still look elegant. I add details to her face next. Her eyes sparkle with happiness, happiness that radiates off of the page, even in black and grey pencil marks. Her mouth is curled in a smile that you can just see behind the veil. I reach back into my backpack and bring out my colored pencils to add the finishing touches. Her hair is sketched in with reds and oranges, to get all of the highlights and lowlights of her hair and two different shades of green are mixed together to get her eye color down. I add accents to the dress in the form of a lavender strip around the waist of the dress and the lavender color of the heels. In her hands I draw a bouquet of beautiful flowers in light purple. The flowers come out of nowhere and I have no clue what kind they are, but they fit both mom and the dress.

I look at the clock in the office and see that it's been an hour since I started the drawing; that's the fastest I have ever completed a piece from sketching to color. It has become my favorite piece that I have drawn; ever. I want to draw more pictures of the wedding. Hell, I don't even know if they want to get married, but the idea is now stuck in my head.

So I turn to a new page and draw Dad in a tux. I include details such as the flower in his lapel, which matches the flowers in Mom's bouquet. I sketch and color as I go, but I only get the outline and details of the tux and the outline of his face before Mom's desk phones rings. I put down the book next to me on the couch and watch as she answers the phone. Seconds or so later, she puts down the phone and turns to the both of us.

"Showtime." She says simply. She walks over to the door and opens it for a man in a Navy uniform. SecNav, Mom and Dad's boss. He is an older man, around Ducky's age, but he doesn't give off the same vibe as Ducky; this man is kind of cold.

"Sir." Mom greets him. He nods to her before seeing me and Dad.

"Agent Gibbs," he addresses my Father, who stands in a military pose, like the Marine he was trained to be. His eyes narrow at my Dad, and pass over to me, where they narrow further. As they keep staring at me I grow irritated and start to glare back.

Mom must have sensed something because she stepped up to us and placed a hand on my shoulder causing both of us to look at her.

"Director Shepard, how do I find you this weekend?" He asked, making a conscious effort to only look at Mom and not me. Dad has moved closer to me, but when the man turns his attention to Mom he spies the drawing of the unclear man in a tux that I left open on the couch.

"You find me well sir." She tells him and moves back to her desk, clicking a few keys.

"How are the cases coming along?"

"Well sir, I really don't know about a lot of them, as no one has come to me for help. The last case report I signed off on yesterday was a case that we closed a few weeks back." She seemed to be gathering the nerve to tell him what she needed to. "I'm caught up on paperwork for the time being, and so I need the rest of the agencies case reports, but those have to wait for the cases to be solved or labled."

"I understand, what was that case about?" He seemed to know what she was up to, but played along. Knowing that she'd get there eventually.

"Actually it involves the two other people in the room. Sir may I introduce you to Quinn Rain Gibbs?" She motioned behind her boss to me and I step up to him to shake his hand. His grip is firm and he looks me in the eyes as he shakes my hand.

"And how were you involved in the case?" He asked me, I looked to both of my parents for them to explain. Dad it seems has moved to the couch and is looking at some of the other images in the sketchbook. So Mom jumped to my rescue.

"She came to us about three or four weeks ago. She had found evidence that the people who raised her were not her legal parents, that she had been kidnapped at birth. Her social worker tracked the information she had and found that her biological mother was a spouse of a Marine Sniper. So they flew out to see us and we proved that she was Agent Gibbs' daughter. She has since moved in with her father and is about to start school in DC in the coming weeks."

"And why do I need to know this, Director?" He asked his eyes had softened somewhat as they looked at me once again.

"Well I wanted to get her access to the building and the gym and pool facilities."

"You wanted me to sign off on her getting an ID Badge?" He knew there was more to it than just that. Jen nodded. "Done." Was the simple reply.

Jen turned to her desk phone and punched in a short number. "Cynthia can you alert security to get a blank badge ready with access to the bullpen and workout facilities for Quinn, please?"

"_Certainly Director." _Cynthia's reply came back.

"Now continuing further along this line, Agent Gibbs' priorities have shifted. He daughter is now the most important thing to him. To that end I am letting you know that I am going to try and give him fewer out of town cases and give his team most weekends off, which they all have deserved a thousand times over." SecNav nodded his consent. One thing left to say. "The last thing I have to report is a change in my personal relationship status: I am now in a romantic relationship with Agent Gibbs."

"Jenny" he was informal now with some emotion in his voice "you know I can't condone a relationship between an Agency Director and that same agency's best agent, it would look horrible with the press, they would make a mockery of not only the relationship but of the entire agency."

"Then that leaves you with one choice. Find my replacement."

"What!" This seemed to shock him.

"I chose my job over my love, once before and I am never making that mistake again. Plus this time it isn't just me and Jethro in the equation. Quinn asked me last night if she could call me Mom. I said yes. If you can't condone my relationship I will find another job, I will be there for the people I call family, always."

"You'd leave?" Now he seemed panicked.

"Without a second thought." Her reply was cold, she was in full director mode.


	20. The Real Chapter 20: A Family

A/N: This is from Jethro's point of view. This is just kind of a filler-chapter. Let me know. R&R please! AND please give a big thank you to my new Beta: phantom1s!

An Unknown Child

20

The look on SecNav's face as Jen told him she would leave was priceless. She caught my eye and stood up and walked over to me and Quinn. She took one of my hand in hers and laced our fingers together, to show how serious she was; both to me and to SecNav. Her other arm wrapped itself around Quinn's shoulders and pulled Quinn into Jen's other side.

My other hand still had Quinn's sketchbook. I saw her sketch of a man in a tux, with almost complete details, except for the face of the man. While she was in a staring contest with SecNav I started flipping back and saw her image of Jen, for it was definitely Jen, in a beautiful wedding dress. I think my daughter is imagining my wedding to the woman she calls her mother.

Truth be told I am too. I want nothing more than to marry her. But I said we would start our slow, but I don't know how much longer I can go slowly. I already know in my heart that this time she's never leaving and if she tries I am giving chase, and I'm not letting go. This conversation with our boss is just icing on the cake.

SecNav just stares at us. His mind is going a mile a minute trying to figure out a solution. He needs to find a solution that allows the agency to save face, him save face and let Jen have her relationship. Jen jumped in as he thought.

"Quinn, you don't need any of us to go with you to see Security about getting your ID badge; so if you want you can go get it now." She looked Quinn right in the eyes, before speaking rapidly in French. So fast the only Quinn could catch what she said. SecNav looked oddly at both of them.

"Okay. Dad I'm going to get my badge stuff done then I'll go visit with Ducky, if he isn't working. And if he is, I'll either be at your desk or outside the office visiting with Cynthia." She tells me, but she catches me looking at the drawing of Jen and raises her eyebrows at me. "Dad, can I have my sketchbook back?" I wordlessly hand her the book back, catching her smirking at me as she shuts the book before grabbing her bag and leaving. Jen watches her leave, but at the door she stops and signs _I love you Mom_ to Jen and _I love you Dad_ to me. Both of our eyes softened as we heard the door close, Jen's eyes had started to well up with tears. She took a deep breath and blinked back the tears and turned her attention back to her boss.

"My daughter is no longer in the room, so don't worry about offending teenage ears sir and speak your mind." Her voice was still cold, colder than I've ever heard it.

"How long have you kept this relationship from me?" His tone is filled with accusations, and I can feel my bristling. If I was a dog, my hackles would be straight up. I move to Jen who had moved back to her desk when Quinn walked out of the office. I place myself behind her, intending that gesture to mean that I stand with her, but this is her show. My hand finds contact against her lower back. Jen's arms are crossed in front of her chest, and even thought I can't see her, I know her eyes are blazing with anger.

"_This_ relationship has lasted 3 weeks, but I've loved him way longer than that." SecNav's eyes narrow, catching Jen's inflection on the word "this".

"What's with the '_this'_ Director Shepard?" His tone is quickly dropping to match Jen's voice.

"It means that I've been involved with him before, in Paris. And I left him there to further my career. But I never stopped loving him. My mind managed to convince my heart that this was for the best and I threw myself into my work, getting to the Director's chair within six years of me leaving him in Paris."

"That might change things a little." He pondered in silence for a little bit, a new solution occurring to him. "Who knew about your relationship?"

"Ducky, for sure. Maybe Decker, maybe Vance, maybe Callen, and maybe Tom." Jen answers.

"So I can ask all of these people if they knew of your relationship and how it affected your work?" The idea is taking shape in his head, I'm sure of it.

"I have no problems with it, I only ask that you go to Vance only if necessary, you know that relationships between employees of the same company are not the kind of relationships he approves of and he is a politician; if he sees this as a way to get himself higher up the ladder, he will have no problem bad mouthing me or praising me."

"Very well, I completely understand and will try to refrain from asking Vance about this. Of the people who you labeled maybe, is there anyone who you think knows about your relationship in Paris?"

"Tom." I speak for the first time.

"What?" Jen turns her attention from her boss to me. She turns her body to face me, the coldness leaking out of her voice and a small smile gracing her face.

"I'm not really sure, but some things he said to me and how he looked at us when we returned to give him a sit-rep in person, suggested that he read between the lines and figured it out."

"And that's who we wanted to hide it form the most. How interesting." She laughs, before turning back around to her boss. "I am going to make a few calls then I want to speak with Dr. Mallard in person." Both of us nod to him and he picks up his phone and dials a number and moves across the room to the conference table. As soon as he started talking, Jen turned around to face me and she dropped her head onto my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pull her close.

"Well we've done all we can. Now it's up to him. I hate waiting." I chuckle at her words and press a kiss to his lips.

"Whatever he decides to do, one decision is already made. You have decided and chosen our family. And I want you to know how much I appreciate you, because I know how bad I am at doing that kind of stuff. So by letting you know now I hope I am sounding like I know what I'm doing." I know that I'm bad with words and feelings, but in order to stay with her and be happy; I know that it is something I need to work on.

"Jethro I think that's the longest I've heard you speak." She teases me, before becoming serious. "I think I know how you feel about this, because I am also feeling some relief from this, I have rectified the mistake I made years ago. And now that our relationship is somewhat in the open I have a request to make of you?"

"Name it." Anything she wants and I'll give it to her, it it's in my power.

"Do you remember what you said to me on the stairs after we left MTAC and I reprimanded you for calling me Jen?"

"The off the job comment or after that comment?" I think I know where she's going, but I want her to ask to make sure. Never assume always double check.

"After."

"Yea, I remember, why?"

"Can you say it again?"

"I've missed you Jen." I don't hesitate, but I decide to add what I really wanted to say that night. "I love you Jenny."

She was expecting the missed you part, but I shocked her with the second part. She looks me deep in the eyes, her own eyes filling up with tears once again, but this time she lets them fall as she leans up on her toes to bring her mouth closer to mine.

"I love you too, Jethro. And I always will." She tells me in a whisper, having no need to talk any louder. She brings her mouth to mine and we share a sweet kiss, like a kiss we shared every day and will continue to do so. As we kiss the rest of the world falls away and all of my focus is on our kiss, but we do keep the kiss sweet not trying to deepen it.

With this kiss we both tell the other that no matter what happens we will always love each other and we will always be a family.


	21. Quinn's Badge

A/N: Okay so here is the Chapter about what happens with Quinn after she leaves Jen's office. This is giving more people and my new Beta (phantom1s) time to work on the other chapters and stuff.

An Unknown Child

21

I walked out of the office knowing that things were getting a little hairy back there in the office. And though getting asked to leave, even if it was to protect me in some way, sucks; I am actually kind of glad to not be in that room. The adults need to make some choices. I smile as I pass Cynthia walking to the door before turning back and walking to her desk.

"Umm, where's Security?" I asked her.

"Oh here I'll walk with you down. I'm all finished up here and I don't want to hear what happens in there." She stood up from the desk and walked over to me and leads me out of the office and to the elevator.

"How long have you known my Dad and Jenny?" Even though it's been a day since I started calling her mom; calling her Jenny again seemed weird, but until they decided what to do about her job and announced that they were a couple, I would call her that name.

"I was hired on when Director Shepard became the Director so, a couple months. Why do you ask? She replied.

"Well I remembered the face you gave Dad when he walked us in and you seemed ready for trouble when you saw all three of us waiting for the boss man."

"Let's just say that before you came, anytime those two were in a room alone together, the tension in the room skyrocketed. So I've come to expect fights, even more so when SecNav shows up. You're Dad doesn't like to play nice with other agencies and Director Shepard spends a lot of her time doing damage control."

"What has it been like the past few weeks?"

"Since Agent Gibbs took time off?"

"Yeah."

"Quiet, too quiet if you get my meaning. The first week the Director seemed distracted and the second week we both welcomed Tony acting like Gibbs, because it gave us something other paperwork to do."

"So that's why she said she was all caught up and had to wait for other cases to be solved or labeled." The elevator had stopped and we both stepped out. She lead me over to a small office. Inside the office was a desk with two chairs in front of it, normal office set up. But over in the corner a picture area was set up with a pale blue fabric as a backdrop and a camera connected to the computer about five feet away.

Through a door in the back of the room enters an elderly man, probably didn't like retirement so returned as a security guard.

"Ahh Cynthia, I got your message. Is this the person for the new badge?" He asked in a voice that sounded rough, like he'd been a smoker.

"Yes, with access to the building and the gym and pool facilities." Cynthia replied.

"Got it." He told her punching some commands into the computer. He then moved over to the camera and turned it on.

"If I could have you stand in front of the backdrop on the thin black line for me?" He asked me and I moved over to where he asked me to stand.

Not even two minutes later and he was done taking my picture. He let me see the image, and once I gave my approval to the image he formatted it onto a bland badge template with my name and the rest of my information that he needed and sent it off to the printer. A couple minutes later he brought it back for me to sign. I signed the paper and he bustled off to another room. I glanced at Cynthia in confusion.

"He is making copies of the badge before he has it laminated. One will be put into the security file, another will be sent to Director Shepard and one last one will be placed in your father's file."

I nod my head that I understand. The man comes into the room once more.

"Here are the copies for the Director and Agent Gibbs' file. The original is being laminated it'll be done by the end of the hour." Cynthia takes the copies and leaves.

"Umm I have no idea how long my dad will be, so just page Autopsy when it's done, I want to visit with Ducky." I ask him.

"Sure thing." I left the room and headed back to the elevator and took it down to Autopsy. I poked my head and saw Ducky and some pale skinny man doing paperwork.

"No bodies for you to work on, Ducky?"

"Haha, no my dear, my hall for bodies is empty at the moment. What can I do for you my dear?"

"Dad and Jenny are talking to SecNav, and I am waiting for my badge to be laminated. Jenny managed to get me one so I don't need a visitor's badge to visit my dad and with this badge I can use the pool and gym rooms too."

"Jennifer is attached to you my dear, if she did all of that for you. What are they discussing now?" He asked moving to make room for me to sit down. I gratefully sink into the seat and rest my sketchbook on the table top.

"Umm I think I should wait for them to tell you and everyone else. I don't want to ruin the surprise for them."

"Okay then, my dear, keep your secrets. You didn't want to be in the office did you?"

"No I didn't, but Jenny asked me to leave." I open my sketchbook to the drawing of my dad and turn to a new page; I didn't want to give anything away. I start sketching the flower I drew earlier I color the flower in varying shades of purple. When I'm done I ask Ducky.

"Ducky do you know what flower this is?" I show him the image.

"That my dear is Jennifer's favorite flower, Orchids." Wow, that is weird, I drew her holding her favorite flower, without even knowing it." However before I can reply the desk phone rings. A couple minutes later the pale man comes over to us after hanging up the phone.

"Excuse me Dr. Mallard, but that was Security. They have Quinn's badge ready for her."

"Very well, thank you Mr. Palmer." I smile at both of them as I make my way back to the Security office. I pick up my badge and head back to the bull pen; I'll wait there for my parents to be finished.


	22. A Decision Needs to Be Made

A/N: This chapter goes back to Jenny and Jethro with SecNav. This chapter due to its nature will be told in a narrative standpoint, and not from an individual pov.

An Unknown Child

22

Back inside Jen's office Jenny and Jethro sat down on the couch and Jethro had his arm around Jenny, still showing that they were in this together. They were waiting for their boss the Secretary of the Navy to talk to the people they had named. Jenny was tense, as she waited to hear what future she had, job wise. She knew without a doubt that she was staying with Jethro and Quinn; she knew that when she walked in, but Jethro's attitude just confirmed her decision. He was now sitting next to her on the couch with his arm around her, pulling her into his side and his free hand was massaging what it could reach of her neck and shoulder area.

Over in the corner SecNav was dialing his secretary to cancel his lunch meeting so he could get this figured out; after that he thought about who to call first. He agreed with Jenny about calling Leon Vance, Vance was a consummate politician, and would use this to further his own status. On top of that he was a pain the ass that the SecNav could live without.

As far as he knew Special Agent G. Callen was on an undercover op and was out of communication from anyone related or associated to the real him or his job. And if dared try to contact him he would have to go through Henrietta Lange, who was a woman no one in their right mind would want to cross.

He knew he would need to talk to Doctor Mallard and Tom Morrow eventually, but for now wanted to talk to the third agent during the Paris op which is where Sheppard and Gibbs first fell in love, apparently. After calling in a few favors, SecNav was able to get contact information on the elusive retired agent. While he waited for someone to answer the phone, the Secretary of the Navy pondered what he knew about William Decker.

He knew was about the same age as Gibbs, but had been an NIS and later on NCIS agent since he graduated FLETC at 23 years old. He was a well trained operator, preferring to work undercover assignments, often times for months at a time. Decker had been on loan to Jethro's team when Jenny was assigned to the team as a probationary agent. Decker's former team had split up and taken different offers throughout the US Government except for Decker himself. Director Tom Morrow knew Decker wanted to finish out his time before he took retirement so Morrow assigned him to Team Gibbs when the Paris Op came up. Besides looking for retirement, Morrow had said that William Decker was the best undercover agent he had ever seen.

All of this information had come from the reports he read over the years and the brief discussions he had with Morrow. Finally the SecNav heard someone answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_ The voice was female.

"I'm looking for a William Decker." He told her, and there was a pause where he could hear the phone changing hands.

"_This is Decker."_

"Mr. Decker, this is the Secretary of the Navy."

"_How can I help you, sir."_

"I was wondering what you know about the relationship between Jenny Shepard and Agent Gibbs while they were over in Europe with you six years ago?"

"_Hang on one second, sir."_ There was another pause, than Decker spoke. _"Well sir, I know that they were the best partners I've ever seen. And they still hold that position. But personally, I watched sparks fly between them ever since she was assigned to the team. She was a redhead and she had a fiery temper to match. I watched as the level of sexual tension rose between the two of them from day one, but if they ever acted on it during the Paris Op or the ones that followed or preceded it throughout Europe, it only made their working relationship stronger."_

"So you never knew they were more than just working partners?" The fact that they were able to hide the relationship as well as they apparently did was astounding.

"_Well sir, their undercover roles were as a married couple; so anything along the romantic front that they displayed while they were out and about was what we all thought, they were keeping their cover. We didn't have too much surveillance in their rooms; none of their business was conducted there. But Ducky, Doctor Donald Mallard, lived with them; he played the role of Jenny's alias' father. So he might know more than me."_

"Thank you Mr. Decker. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before I called." He hung up the phone. He then dialed Tom Morrow, former director of NCIS and Current Deputy Director of Homeland Security. It was Tom Morrow who suggested that Jenny Sheppard as his replacement as the Director of NCIS.

"_Deputy Director Morrow here"_ A voice said on the phone.

"Tom, how are you?"

"_I am doing very well Phil. Now why are you calling, it's not like you to call this number on a weekend? Did something happen that I haven't been made aware of yet?"_

"I was just informed by Director Shepard that she is in a romantic relationship with Agent Gibbs and that they had an affair while they were in Paris. Did you know about this?" Davenport was getting tired of beating around the bush.

"_I'm not sure what I should tell you, Phil."_ His tone was guarded, as it should be.

"Are you telling me you never realized they were in love?"

"_Oh I knew. Ducky told me and so did Hetty Lange who I had running all European Ops at the time. But as Hetty told me, 'No one would know by the way they behave on duty.' Phil…all cards on the table"_ Morrow sighed. _"...Leroy Jethro Gibbs is one of the best agents I have ever seen. He and Mike Franks created the MCRT Program after Gibbs returned from Europe, alone I might add. Franks came back special, as a favor to Gibbs, he had retired two years before to some hellhole in Baja California. From what I understand he spends his days drinking Coronas and enjoying the sun. Anyway, the MCRT is one of the most highly decorated, best managed, and most thought out teams in any of the USFAA and the Military. And let's not forget that the MCRT also has the single largest success rate of __**ANY**__ team in the United States Federal Armed Agencies or Military. _

"_Because of that success, which is all Gibbs, Franks, and their selection of team members, Jethro has earned him a lot of good will with a lot of people. Those people include five former US Presidents, many Senators and Congressmen, and not to forget all those families who have closure thanks to them and on top of that, Director Jennifer Sheppard is not only good for moral and female recruitment, but she is a damn fine Director, as you know."_

"I know that Tom. But what can I do? They are in love and have a daughter!"

"_WHAT!"_

"It's not like that. Evidently Jethro's first wife Shannon was pregnant when she and their daughter were killed. The doctor delivered the baby and stole her away. Quinn, Jethro's daughter, learned the truth when her supposed father passed away and the truth came out. Since then Quinn has bonded with Jethro and Jenny."

"_Good for Jethro. This will make my two suggestions easier."_

"What are you suggesting?" Phil asked.

"_Two different options. Option one: tell them that at NCIS, they are Director and Agent. Off the clock, who cares. As long as they leave their personal lives at the door, then that is fine. Just to be fair, ask Hetty Lange or even better, ask Tobias Fornell or myself to sit in on Gibbs' performance reviews with you, taking Jenny out of the equation completely. As for the Washington MCRT itself, let Jenny review them with me or Hetty overseeing the performance reviews. It offers transparency, protects everyone, and maybe allows us to get some cross agency unity going."_

"Gibbs would love that."

"_Believe it or not he would. Gibbs fills that there is too much bullshit that goes with working with sister agencies, that is what he hates. He actually works very well with Tobias, just don't tell anyone I said that."_

"Really?

"_Yep. Anyway, as for option two, which I like even more and this will give you better cover; promote Gibbs to Assistant Director in charge of the MCRT Program. He will still directly oversee DC MCRT 1, and also officially take charge of the other teams. Gibbs has been doing this unofficially for years as he started the program. Besides the DC teams, he also checks up on the MCRTs in San Diego, Pensacola, and Pearl Harbor on a semi regular basis. This will give him the leverage needed to make them the best they can be and give him something else to do instead of getting into trouble in the field._

"_This option will also put Gibbs further up the job ladder and further away from the mandatory retirement age restriction for agents. Let's face it, Gibbs may be a pain in the ass, but is a damn fine agent. I just wish he would take a teaching post at FLETC. Anyway, this will also put him in a position to actually have the authority to do what he's been doing for years. One of these days, some brilliant lawyer is going to see how much sway Gibbs has and try to take advantage of it. This way will save everyone face, while letting those two have their relationship in public. Speaking of public, what prompted them to tell you?"_

"Quinn Gibbs' arrival in DC; apparently she has already bonded with Jenny, she calls her mom. She is the reason Jenny and Jethro want to become a couple again."

"_I owe that young lady a lot then. Gibbs needs a family to love, besides his team. He is great with kids."_

"So I've heard. You now Tom, this plan of yours will put Assistant Director Leon Vance out, but I think you knew that. You do not like Leon do you?"

"_No, I do not. Leon Vance is hiding something."_

"And if Gibbs says no?"

"_He won't. He knows he is getting older and can't keep up with DiNozzo and David as well he thinks he should, though he won't admit it. He also has lost one daughter to his duty, this will allow him to serve his country and take care of her. Besides, we, and I mean the American people, owe them."_

"I'll think about it. Thanks Tom."

"_So poker next week? I'm hosting?"_

"Of course I need to win my money back." He hung up the phone and rolled his neck as he thought about his next move. He wanted to talk to both Hetty and Ducky before making his final decision.

He quickly dialed Hetty's direct number and caught her just as she was about to harass some agents about their expense forms. Hetty confirmed what Morrow had told him and said that it wasn't any of their business if they've found happiness together. She also reminded the Secretary of the Navy that she would be most displeased if she had to train a new director because he was an idiot. After saying his goodbyes Philip Davenport hung up the phone and watched the two people on the couch.

They sat together on the couch, both of them silent, but he got the impression that they were still communicating, after all you can talk to someone without words and he's heard that those two could always communicate without a word being spoken between them. And now he is finding that to be the truth. Deciding he needs to stretch his legs, Davenport stands up which attracts their attention.

"I am going to speak to Dr. Mallard about this, please don't leave the building. I want this resolved before I leave today." And with that he walked out of the room and in walked Quinn with her new badge pinned to the same place as her old visitor's badge. She smiled at her parents and sat down on the other end of the couch as they were sitting.

As soon as the door closed, Quinn spoke "So, you get everything sorted out?"

"Not quite, he is going to talk to Ducky. They working on a body?" Gibbs asked.

"You want him to be uncomfortable while he questions Ducky, don't you?" He nods and she continues. "No, no bodies in the morgue today; he and Mr. Palmer are doing some backed up paperwork or something. So no dead bodies there. Unless you know a guy who knows a guy…"

"That's enough Quinn, we get the idea." Jenny said.

Quinn shrugged before they room drifted back into silence. Being board, Quinn pulled her sketchbook back onto her lap and finished the sketch of her Dad in his wedding Tux. She was just about to draw the two of them sharing their first kiss as husband and wife when her mom's phone vibrated. Her mom looked at the phone and announced what it said.

"Ducky just had Mr. Palmer txt me and tell me that SecNav has left Autopsy and is taking the stairs back up. He's probably trying to give himself some time to decide what to do."

Silence drifted back into the room. The silence was, for the most part comfortable, but some tension permeated the room as they waited.

Ten minutes later SecNav walked back into the room. "I have made my decision." He announced to the group.

A/N2: Well there is part one. I am leaving you with the cliff hanger, because I want to run my idea by my new Beta (!). But still feel free to post what you think and want.


	23. It is made

An Unknown Child

23

**Quinn's POV**

We all moved to the edge of the couch and I moved closer to the two of them. Jenny reached her hand out and gripped my in a death grip, Dad's hand was getting the same treatment as mine.

"I started out by calling William Decker. He told me that he never knew for sure that you were intimate in Paris, because you hid it so well in keeping your cover." At this they both exchange a smirk. "Then I called Tom. And you were right Agent Gibbs, he did know about your relationship. He heard it from Hetty Lange and Dr. Mallard. He told me that Hetty said no one could tell by how you worked and it only made your partnership stronger. Tom himself noticed that, and he was very weary to tell me about this. I then called Hetty and she told me what she told Tom and stressed that if you did have a relationship, that it was none of the agency's business. Ducky also stressed that we should support you two and Quinn. He told me that the fact that you told me said a lot about how you wanted this relationship to be taken, after all you told no one in Paris. Hetty and Ducky found out about it themselves.

"Now before I called Hetty, Tom had a few options in mind about what to do with you two. My initial idea was to fire both of you, but that came to me in a moment of anger and panic. Tom had two ideas one was that we just leave it alone and tell you to keep the relationship off of Navy property and out of NCIS business. And to help you both with this myself or someone from another agency would sit in on the personnel reviews for Agent Gibbs and his team to be sure that no favoritism is being shown, but that in itself is an act of favoritism. His second option was to Promote Agent Gibbs to Assistant Director in charge of the MCRT Program; which I hear he has been doing in an unofficial capacity for years. Tom said that with this course of action I can still promote cross agency unity and that the new position will give Agent Gibbs more stability for his new family and will let you two have your relationship in public."

He paused for air and looked at my mom and dad.

"Director Shepard what are your opinions of this plan?" I think this is a test.

"Well, obviously I don't like the idea of being fired so I am glad you decided against that one. As to the options Tom came up with I think you can combine them to a certain extent."

"What do you mean?" He didn't think of this.

"We can proceed with the second option and place the restriction upon our PDA while we are here in the office or out on NCIS business."

"Kind of like high school!" I exclaim, forgetting that SecNav is in the room, but he turns his attention to me.

"Explain that to me please?" I looked embarrassed at interrupting him, but he nods at me, his face once again softening.

"Umm most high schools have a policy about Public Displays of Attention, PDA, my old high school didn't care if a couple was holding hands of exchanging chaste kisses, but they did care if the couple's hands were in certain areas like breasts, or butt regions. But having a hand on your partner's hip or thigh while sitting down was okay. They also frowned on make out sessions during school hours or on school property, though if it was at like a game or something, most staff would look the other way or tell you to make sure it stayed PG-13."

"I see, so as long as the contact is kept say PG-13, the administration didn't really care?"

"Yeah. And I think this will be a decent solution to the current situation. What is the point of being public with their relationship, if they don't act on it, because of the rules placed on them? Holding hands is not only a way of being in contact, but it show to the people watching that they are together and will stand with the other. Which is what they need to show the world to have their relationship taken seriously. If they don't people will demote the relationship to a high school level, which so not the case with my mom and dad."

"Well Quinn, I like your idea. Agent Gibbs, you are hereby promoted to Assistant Director in Charge of the MCRT Program throughout our agency. This means you are in charge of the DC, San Diego, Pearl Harbor, Pensacola and throughout Europe and Asia MCRTs. However I am having either myself, Tom or Tobias sit in on your personnel reviews from here on out. I am also enacting a PG-13 PDA policy with you two, and if I hear of any violations, I will take action, and you will not like it. Got it?"

Both Mom and Dad nod their heads.

"Good, now it will take about a week to get the information, the press release and the agency announcement ready to announce, so until then carry on as normal AD Gibbs. Director Shepard, I would like for you to find him an office and purchase a desk for him." Jenny nods her head, a smile growing on her face. She stands up and shakes his hand before pulling him into a hug and whispering something in his ear. Dad shakes his hand next and gives SecNav a rare full blown smile. I also shake his and thank him. He turns around to leave, a small smile on his face and my parents turn to each other. Dad pulls Mom to him and picks her up and twirls her around, the sound of her laughter and his chuckle infectious. When he puts her down he then bestows the same treatment on me and when he puts me down, Mom throws her arms around me. After a few minutes Dad joined in.

We were now a family. We no longer had to hide.

"So do you guys want to wait to tell people of shout it out right here right now?" I ask.

"Well I think that even though we may want to shout it right now, I think we should wait until tomorrow."

"We should have whoever you want to tell about this to dinner tomorrow night; I'll cook, if you'll both help me. Then we can tell everyone, but I think Ducky needs to know, now. After all he did aid in this entire thing with SecNav."

"You're right let's go see if he's still here." Jenny grabbed both of our hands and we headed to the elevator. As we waited for it to descend I was bouncing in place, Mom laughed at me.

"The way you're acting you'd think that _you _were told you could have a relationship."

"In a way I was. I can call you mom now; I can have that bond and relationship with you." I laughed as she let go of Dad and pulled into a hug, once she let me go, she leaned into dad and he wrapped his arm around her and I leaned into her and her arm wrapped around me. With the extra weight on him Dad leaned against the elevator wall to support all of us.

When we arrived I stayed close to Mom's side, happy to be able to do that in public. And she didn't seem to mind; in fact he pulled me closer and kissed my temple as we walked in.

"Ahhh, Jethro, I was expecting to see you. You know the SecNav came in to talk to me about Paris a little while ago?"

"Yeah I do Duck."

"Care to share what it was all about and why your daughter is cuddled into your boss' side." I was pretty sure that Ducky had figured it out and was just waiting to get confirmation from us.

"I'll share Duck, but my daughter is not cuddled into my boss' side; she's cuddled into her mother's side." That seemed to be all the confirmation he needed, a smiled almost split his face and he pulled Dad into a hug and pounded his back in his happiness. He let Dad go and turned to me and Mom. He gave me a hug and mom let me go. Once Ducky let me go I curled into Dad's side and watched as Ducky practically spun Mom around, like Dad did in her office. Mom laughed and kissed Ducky's cheek.

"We are inviting the entire team and Abby over for dinner tomorrow, will you come too?" Mom said.

"Of course my dear. Should I come early to help with the cooking?"

"I would like to have more help, from someone who can cook. So if you want to come over earlier then by all means come over and help me." I answered for her.

"I should have known that you would be doing the cooking. Did you have a menu set up or are we just going to wing it?"

"I was thinking some homemade tomato soup, with some form of warm sandwich; grilled cheese or BLT or something of the sort. That way I can have the soup simmering all day and the sandwiches are pretty easy and quick to make. Dessert is the only thing I was having trouble deciding; too many things sound good to me."

"I'll say; you came up with that menu in like five minutes." Dad commented.

"Haha, very funny Dad." I roll my eyes at him, before turning back to Ducky.

"Why don't you leave the dessert up to me, and I'll bring some wine for the over 21ers coming?"

"That sounds perfect Ducky! We'll see you tomorrow."

He nods and kisses me and Mon's check before letting us leave. We leave and head to the car and head home. When we get there we sit in the living room couch, with Mom in the middle.

"I think we should invite everyone now. I'll get Abby!" I tell everyone.

"Good Idea, I'll invite Ziva." Mom says before turning to Dad. "That means you get the boys, Jethro." We all pull out our phones and I txt Abby. _Dinner with everyone, me and dad's house around 6ish. You game?_ Dad and mom decided to talk on the phone, well Mom did, I'm pretty sure that Dad doesn't know how to txt.

Seconds later Abby calls me.

"What's this about a family dinner?" She asks.

"Dad and Jenny wanted to have dinner with everyone; something about announcing something. Anyways I am cooking the meal, and Ducky is bringing the alcohol and the dessert. You are coming right?"

"Course I am, I'll be there around five. And I want you to play for me on your flute and your piano and if you could also sing for me that would be great. If you want you can do it after everyone has left. I'll even stay and help you clean the dishes and stuff."

"You got yourself a deal Abby. See you tomorrow." I hang up the phone.

Mom and I have finished at the same time, but Dad still has one more phone call to make. He finishes that call pretty quickly and turns to face us again.

"Abby said yes." I tell them.

"As did Ziva" Mom adds.

"Tim and Tony are also coming." Dad finishes.

"So we have: Me, Mom, Dad, Ducky, Abby, Ziva, Tony and Tim. That is a total of 8 people. Anyone else who needs to know right away?"

"None that I can think of; I'd invite Tobias, but it is his weekend with Emily and ten is way too many people for this house I think." Dad says.

"I think Tobias would be delighted and if Emily and Quinn get along well, he can have Quinn babysit on his weekends so he can go to the bar with you like the other weekends. Plus it'll give Diane a coronary." Mom said with a grin on her face.

"Maybe I'll tell him later. I usually let him have his weekends. He only gets to see her on Tuesdays and every three weekends, Diane took him to the cleaners in all areas when they divorced."

"Okay then the 8 of us it is." I say.

We spend the rest of the afternoon making a shopping list after consulting a recipe for homemade tomato soup and what Dad has stoked in the kitchen. We plan to go to the store early tomorrow morning. I need to get the soup on the stove by noon to make sure it is ready by the time the team arrives at six-ish. We then spend the rest of the day pursuing our own things. I surf the web in my room, leaving my parents alone to do whatever they wanted.

After about an hour I hear some giggling coming from above me. I glance at the clock and see that it is almost 11 at night. I send a quick txt to Mom's phone saying goodnight. I change into my pajamas and curl up in bed.


	24. A decision is Made

A/N: I wanted to have a chapter where their relationship is shown more prominently as well as getting both of them to say, with words, that they loved each other.

An Unknown Child

24

After the craziness of Saturday morning, Saturday afternoon was pretty tame. After we made the shopping list for the dinner tomorrow night with the rest of the "family" all of us pursued our own ends. Quinn headed up to her room and Jethro and I headed down into the basement. Jethro poured each of us a mason jar full of bourbon. I watched as Jethro worked on the boat, loving the way his muscles rippled underneath his shirt. I wished I could watch them without his shirt on.

Soon his shirt was soaked through with sweat and caked with damp sawdust. It started to bother him so he took it off after sending me a smirk. He turned back to his boat and I got my wish. I continued to watch him work, just enjoying the view.

For someone who is pushing 50, my man looks hot. Ahh it's been so long since I've had someone to call my man, and even longer since this particular man had that title. I watch his well-toned muscles ripple inside perfectly tanned skin. These kinds of thoughts are not going to help me make it through the night without jumping him; I don't know if our new relationship is ready for that; even though I want him. I want him bad. It seems as even though we are going slow, we are speeding through the stages of a relationship. Not that I really mind, the closer we got to each other in this sense, the happier I was.

I was a little worried about what he might pull in the coming week until all the paperwork on his promotion had been completed. I hope he understands that he needs to be careful about what he says to reporters when he's out in the field this week. My mind is moving from one subject to another at a rapid fire pace, but it always returns to my man standing with his naked back to me not even five steps away. I glance at my watch on my wrist and see that it is almost ten o'clock at night. I look up and see that Jethro is standing right in front of me.

I see his smirk on his face as he reaches past me to grab the bottle of bourbon. He pours himself another measure and takes a sip before he speaks to me.

"Something on your mind Jen?"

"I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Like what?" He seems to catch my drift and he turns from teasing to serious.

"How we are going to be in the office, I don't know if I could handle us fighting like we have been since I became Director." I started fidgeting with my glass in my hands.

"Jen, the only reason I think we fought is because we couldn't and wouldn't tell each other how we really felt and we were both hurting, we took it out on each other. I think that now that we are where we are, it'll be better. But we need to remember to actually talk to each other and not disappear and sulk until the problem becomes worse. I think that the years we spent apart showed us that we needed each other and that because of this we will do whatever we need to make sure this works, because now it's not just us, we have to think about Quinn." He leans his forehead against mine and his words sooth me and I know that they're the truth. This relationship will last as long as it can, if I have anything to say about it. I lean in and kiss him, he lets me control this kiss.

I want as much as he'll give me so I deepen it and he threads his hands in my hair keeping our lips together. Soon the smell of his sweat and sawdust reaches my nose and I pull away.

"You are taking a shower, before this goes any further." I tell him, scrunching up my nose. He just smirks before drinking the last of his bourbon, I too swing back what's left in my jar and we head upstairs. We head into the master bedroom and he hops into the shower. I change into one of his discarded polo shirts and climb into the bed. I pull out one of the novels I'd read as a teenager out of the bag I had brought with enough clothes for the weekend, I sat against the headboard and start to read, as I wait for him to be done.

When he's finished he walks into the bedroom and puts on a pair of boxers as I walk into the bathroom and brush out my hair and brush my teeth. He comes in to brush his teeth as well and brushes his hand across my ribcage, I stifle a giggle at him hitting an area in which I'm ticklish, but he must have heard something because he forgoes brushing his teeth and throws me over his shoulder moving his hands against the skin behind my knee cap, sending me into peals of laughter. He continues his assault until I plead for mercy. He stops and I take my chance to repay him by moving my hands along his ribcage up to his armpits, his one ticklish spot. He throws me onto the bed and covers my form with his. I just lean up and whisper in his ear.

"Are we moving too fast?"

"I don't think so. We are right where we're supposed to be."

"I agree." He starts to tickle me before I can kiss him and I start laughing again. Once he finishes we just stare at each other, communicating in our special way.

Suddenly my phone starts to vibrate with a txt message. It's from Quinn saying goodnight. I smile put the phone away and roll over to face my man.

"I don't think we need to worry about being interrupted tonight."

"Really? Well let's not waste this opportunity." He covers my body with his again.

"I love you Jethro." I tell him, I couldn't keep it in, I had to tell him. Before we went any further, he needed to know.

"Well that's good, because I love you too." He smirks and kisses me.

We celebrated in our own way that night. And we enjoyed the Hell out of it.

I realized later that night as we were drifting off to sleep, our limbs tangled together that this is my dream come true. He is my prince charming, this gruff, silent man. Is all mine as I am all his. And I'm perfectly okay with this.

The only person I'll ever share him with is Shannon. And I am fine with that too, as long as he wants me, I am his and his alone.


	25. Getting the Dinner Ready

A/N: Wow! 25 chapters! This is the longest fic I've ever written. So to honor the 25th chapter I am sending out thanks to me Beta, phantom1s and someone who has left a review on almost every NCIS fic I've ever written: Left My Heart in Paris! Thank you so much for your support! This chapter is returning to a narrator, it is easier to write form this point of view for a gathering this large. Plus I can get into the thoughts of everyone instead of the one whose pov is featured for the chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!

An Unknown Child

25

Sunday dawned nice and clear, with a hint of a summer storm on the horizon. Quinn dragged herself out of bed around 0800 and went for a solitary jog around the block, guessing that her parents would have another way of working out this morning. She runs around the block a few times before returning to the house. Her parents are in the kitchen and she pops in to greet them and grab a glass of water.

"I'll be in the shower." She tells them as she makes her way make out of the room. She runs up the stairs into her room and hop in the shower. Not even five minutes later she emerges and gets dressed for the day, deciding to pull her hair back, she doesn't even bother to blow dry her hair. She dresses in a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. On her feet are flip flops. She heads back downstairs and collects her parents. They all pile into the car and make their way to a supermarket.

"Should you be out in public without your protection detail?" She asks her mother from the backseat.

"I haven't left my protection detail." She laughs, Quinn just looks confused until her mother points towards her father.

"I am dating one of the top NCIS agents in the world, he is more than enough protection for me, plus I was also a field agent. So I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Quinn nods that she understands and they proceed with the rest of the food shopping in peace.

They get back into the house and Quinn starts to prepare her homemade tomato soup. She lets the base sauce cool and mix in the fridge for a little while. She sits down at the table and continues to sketch ideas of her parents wedding. A timer goes off at noon and she puts the base of the stove and starts to let it boil. She resets the timer before turning back to the table. She starts to sketch again when her mom interrupts.

"How is the food coming along?" Quinn looks up to see her mother leaning against the kitchen door watching her.

"Well once it starts to boil then we can add the rest of the ingredients then let it simmer until we serve it. And the sandwiches will have to wait until around dinner time, and I need to know who wants what. So for now, we just need to wait. Why?"

"I was wondering if you and I could have our first mother to daughter conversation. That and I want to ask your opinion on something I was thinking about."

"Sure." She smiles. She flips the sketchbook closed as she walks over and sits down next to her.

"Well, first things first. I am not sure how to be a good mother. So if I make a mistake, don't hold it against me."

"Mom, the fact that you are having this feeling tells me that you will be better than you think. All mothers have this fear; the only difference between you and them, is that you didn't give birth to me."

"Thank you, the words won't help at this moment, but the fact that you pointed it out to me helps me a lot. The next thing I wanted to ask you, is have you had any self-defense training?"

"Only the three week unit, we did last year in my PE class. Why?"

"I keep having this feeling in my gut, that something will happen to you if you don't know how to defend yourself. Do you mind if I set up some lessons with Ziva?"

"Mom you do whatever you need to do to make sure that I am safe. Plus if Ziva does it, I'll bond with her and through her maybe the rest of the team."

"Well you can put Tim out of that list, if Abby likes you then so will Tim. They are like peas in a pod some days. But they don't want to break rule 12." Mom laughed.

"Rule 12?" Quinn was confused, to say the least.

"One of the many rules your father has created over the years. The rules include what to do about lawyers to how to handle apocalyptic situations. Rule 12 is: Never date a co-worker, or something along those lines." She was still laughing, though it was now closer to giggling then a full belly laugh.

"Oh, Dad's strange. Just throwing that out there. You said you wanted to ask me something; was that it?"

"No, I was wondering what I should do about the fact that I don't live in the same house as my daughter and her father."

"Umm, stop that as soon as possible. If you tell people that they're going to think that you are no longer together."

"True. Should I talk to him about this?"

"You are moving through all the steps of a relationship, even if you only breeze through them. So talk to him, but don't be disappointed if he wants you to have your own space. Plus he might not want to live in the same house until your married. I hope that's not the case, or that that stage happens soon, but it's up to him."

"That doesn't help, Quinn."

"Sorry. How about this: you live at your house during the week and here on the weekends for a few weeks, until I get settled into a routine at school and Dad adjusts to his new position. Otherwise I think it might be too much too soon."

"Now that does help. Thank you."

Just then Quinn could hear the bot of soup on the stove start to boil. She leapt up from her seat and added the rest of the ingredients and stirred, before turning the heat down to let the soup simmer for the next couple of hours. Just as she finished her Dad came up from where he'd been in the basement since they got home.

"Quinn, can I get your help down here?" She nodded and followed her father down the stairs and over to his workbench.

"What's up?" She asked, hopping up on the stool.

"I was thinking of building a new bed for me and Jen, and that when we finish it, I'll ask her to move in full time." He pulled some plans and wood color pieces over.

"_We_?" She queried.

"I was hoping you would help me with the painting and detail stuff. I can make the bed by myself, I've done it before for my father before I was sent to Desert Storm. I just wanted to know if you wanted to add some of the detail work to it?"

"Okay, how much of the conversation did you hear?" She asked, highly suspicious of her dad's actions, after the conversation he could have overheard.

He tired to avoid answering her question, but Quinn pinned him with a glare that was just like his and he found himself, begrudgingly answering her question.

"I heard a little bit about you getting Defense lesson from Ziva, and the bit about her asking if it was too soon to move in here."

"Okay, thank you for your honesty. Now who said she had to move here? Does she live in an apartment or something?" Quinn was honestly curious about her mother's place of living.

"No, she doesn't live in an apartment. She lives in the family Brownstone."

"So the place is bigger than here?"

"Yeah."

"Then why would she want to move to someplace smaller?"

"Because of the ghosts in her house."

"And this place doesn't have ghosts? Please Dad; this place has the ghosts of my biological mother, my older sister and any of the exes that you've had living here with you."

"You're right. What should I do; I don't want her to live away from us for too long?"

"Talk to her. And I would be happy to help you build this bed in any way I can. Now let's head up there and get ready for the team, Ducky and Abby's arrival."

They headed up the stairs and into the kitchen. Jethro headed for the stairs to shower while Quinn stayed in the kitchen to watch the soup, making sure it didn't boil over or something.

Jen took one look at Jethro, then at Quinn, before getting up and following Jethro up the stairs.


	26. Move, Maybe?

A/N: Decided that the prep for the dinner and everything was too long to also put the dinner part in as well. So I had decided to do two separate chapters for it, then the muse took ahold and added this chapter to it. Told form Jenny's pov, because I feel like I've neglected her. Jibbs very much present in this chapter.

An Unknown Child

26

I watched as both members of my family came back up the stairs form their little meeting in the basement. Quinn went over to the stove to check on the soup and Jethro went to change out of the sawdusty clothes he was wearing. I looked at both of them before following Jethro to his room. I knew he knew I was there, but like always he didn't say anything until we reached his bedroom. I went and sat on the bed has he went over to his closet to grab a change of clothes.

"We need to talk." Came out of both of our mouths at the same time. He came out of the closet and sat on the bed next to me.

"I am guessing that you heard at least part of my conversation with our daughter, Jethro, so you can go first."

"I want you to move in . . ." He trailed off, like he was trying to find the words he wanted.

"And I want to move in with you, but finish your thought." I told him letting my arm rest on his thigh with my hand on his knee.

"I don't know why you want to move into this house. Your house is bigger, closer to headquarters and doesn't have as many ghosts as this place."

"But you and our daughter live here, and that makes up for the ghosts; plus my house also has ghosts Jethro."

"But we don't have to all live in this place, it's small only three bedrooms, and I am okay with moving, Jen."

"Are you saying that you would live in my house with me, even though I don't have a basement suitable for your boat and other wood working projects?"

"You have a large garage that you don't really use. I think that will be more than enough space for me to build my boats, and it has a way for me to get it out of the garage and onto the water."

"And Quinn?"

"We'll have to show her the house and hear her opinions on where she would rather live, but I think she'll be okay with it."

"What about all the work you guys put into her walls?"

"It is just paint, Jen. We can paint over it to sell this house and we can paint her room at your house. We can live anywhere, I just want you to be comfortable." Jethro leaned he forehead against mine, keeping eye contact.

"Let's just talk about this after dinner with Quinn. We need to get ready for our guests and how we are going to tell them about everything." I tell him, kissing him softly. He nods and starts to change his clothes.

Once he does he lies out on the bed, on top of the covers and pulls me with him. I lay down by his side and rest my head on his chest and feel his fingers in my hair.

"What are you doing?" I ask, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"Getting a few last calm minutes before the house becomes crowded." He tells me. I smile and raise my head to claim his lips mine. Our kiss is a sweet kiss, but soon we deepen it and begin to lose ourselves completely to the passion that is building between us. I finally pull back, and his lips try to follow me.

"We better not get carried away at this moment in time. But its good to know that this part of our relationship hasn't changed for the worse." I tell him, before pecking his chin and standing up. Just as we hear Quinn shouting up the stairs.

"Hey guys! Ducky and Abby are here!"

We make our way down the stairs and find Quinn in a hug form Abby as Ducky stands to the side, carrying a dish covered in foil. I greet Ducky and Jethro frees Quinn from the hug that Abby had bestowed upon her, taking one for himself. Quinn then greets Ducky and takes the dish from him moving to put it in the fridge.

"What did you make Ducky?" She calls over her shoulder as Ducky shakes Jethro hand and I am given an "Abby Hug".

"Dirt Dessert, my dear. Made with Milk chocolate and complete with gummy worms. Me and Mother had a splendid time making this, this morning. Mother does love to cook, and she does it well." By this point we are all in the kitchen in time to see Quinn place the covered dirt dessert into the freezer.

Abby started smelling the air, as the smell of the soup registered with her. "That smells FANTASTIC!" She exclaimed as we all laughed.

"Thank you Abby." Quinn said as she moved over to stir the soup.

"What is it?" Abby asked moving to stand next to Quinn.

"Homemade Tomato Soup. We are having the soup plus whatever hot sandwich you want. We bought a variety of breads, meats and cheeses." Quinn said as she moved away from the stove and sat back down at the table.

Everyone else joined her and they talked for a while about everything and nothing, with one of them getting up every five minutes to stir the soup. An hour later Quinn had turned the heat even lower before turning to the group.

"Well the soup is done, I'm just keeping it warm while we wait for everyone else." Just as she said that the door opened and the rest of the group came through the door. They were greeted by Abby as she had made it to the group before everyone else. They came into the kitchen and joined us at the table.

It was time.


	27. Telling the Team

A/N: A short update to round off telling people about the promotion and the relationship. Next chapter will jump forward from this point (late July) to November, after the 11th.

An Unknown Child

27

The table was filled with people, all of whom were chatting with someone. Jen and Jethro were talking with Ducky, Quinn was in a conversation about the kinds of books she liked to read with Tim and Abby was listening, and Tony and Ziva were bickering with each other about which was the best of the Indiana Jones movies. Everyone was eating there soup and sandwich as they talked. Finally everyone was done and Abby and Quinn cleared the table with some help from Ducky. While Abby rinsed all the bowls, Quinn and Ducky where dishing the dirt dessert. All three of them brought out the dessert and served everyone. As everyone ate more conversations came up until everyone was finished and Abby and Ducky cleared the plates this time as everyone else moved into the living room.

As Jethro and Jenny waited for Abby and Ducky, the rest of the group sat down at various stations around the room, with Ziva and Quinn sitting at the piano bench. Finally they rejoined the group and the announcements could begin.

"Okay guys, we didn't have you all here just for a good meal. We need to tell you all something." Jethro announced to the group and they all turned their heads towards him.

"First things first. I am in a relationship with Jen." He paused and allowed the words to sink in and everyone spoke their congratulations to the new couple.

"The second piece of news is that this relationship is pretty serious. Quinn calls me Mom." Jenny told the group after a few minutes. More happiness ensued as people congratulated both the couple and Quinn.

"And the last announcement is that in order to be here for my family I have been promoted to Assistant Director in Charge of the MCRT Program. That means that I will not be going into the field as often. But until I am sure Tony can handle the team, I will be leading this team. To that effect while Director Shepard finds me a suitable office I will conduct my business from my desk in the bullpen."

Chaos ensued after that announcement. Everyone started talking and Abby practically bull rushed Jethro in a very big, very tight Abby Hug. The rest of the team offered congratulations to Jethro and after ten minutes the group calmed down and Ziva moved from the piano bench to take a different seat next to Jethro, who sat with Jenny on his other side and Abby next to the Director.

"Also guys, while at work you will still call me Director, but at home drop it, just call me Jenny." Jenny told the group, who nodded and Jethro leaned over and kissed her temple, making her smile and returned his kiss, by pecking his cheek.

Quinn flipped through the folder of music on the stand and found a piece that she could play and sing. Abby noticed her motions and immediately became excited.

"Are you going to play for us Quinn?" She asked as she bounced on the arm of the couch.

"In a second; I need to brush my teeth and get the sugar out of my mouth." Quinn announced as she stood up and wondered into her room. She was back five minutes later with another folder of music and her flute. She sat the flute and its music on the floor next to her and warmed up her fingers with some scales, drawing the rest of the group's attention. Then she vocally went through a few scales. Finally she turned the page of music and started to play and sing "Danny Boy" when she finished with that she turned away from the piano and started to sing "Ave Maria" then she played part of a Mozart Concerto on the piano.

Then she moved on to her flute and played "My Heart Will Go On" from the titanic in a soft melody. Then she moved on to a faster piece with "Flight of the Bumblebee" and finished with a snippet of PacBell's Cannon in D.


	28. Hiatus

A/N: This will include the background for the events of Hiatus. Suffice it to say that the relationship between the three of them is still very strong. This chapter will not end in the same way as the show did, because that would be no fun, and doesn't fit my story. I have no idea of DC does driving permits for teenagers but in AZ you can get them at 15 years and 6 months, and you hold the permit for six months, so that is how I'm doing it. I started out from a narrator POV but then switched to Quinn's POV.

An Unknown Child

28

Quinn hauled herself out of the pool, it was almost 1700 hours and whoever was picking her up would be here soon. She said goodbye to her teammates and went to shower and change. Ten minutes later she was brushing out her hair in front of the mirror in the locker room and the rest of the girls came into the showers. Quinn quickly blow dried her hair so the late November air didn't freeze her hair and make her sick. She packed up her stuff and yelled "Later" to the girls and headed to the front of the school. Ducky was waiting to pick her up; he was leaning against his Morgan.

"Ducky!" Quinn exclaimed, accepting the hug and kiss on the cheek the elderly man offered her.

"Hello, my dear. How was practice?" He asked as he took her gym bag and slid in into the backseat before repeating the process with her book bag.

"Well, it wasn't a formal practice. Coach gave us the day off, but the two girl medley teams decided to meet and work on stuff. I can't wait to see how we do at Nationals next week! You'll be there right?"

"Of course I will be, any dead body that comes in will have to wait for my surrogate granddaughter to show off her swimming skills. Abby and the rest of the team are planning to be there as well as your mother and father."

"Sweet! I hope I do good, knowing that you are all out there watching me!" Quinn made to climb into the passenger seat, when Ducky stopped her.

"You have your permit yes?" Quinn nodded and Ducky continued. "Jethro has been teaching you the basics of driving a manual transmission car too?"

"No, Mom has been teaching me how to drive. Dad drives like a bat out of hell."

"Very well, if you want you can drive." Ducky handed out the keys.

"Seriously!" He nodded and Quinn took the keys and climbed into the other side.

Quinn made sure to drive a slow as she could, shifting gears as best as she could, with Ducky giving her helpful hints and a history lesson on the car. 25 minutes later she pulled into the Navy yard and headed for the parking garage. After she parked and they both disembarked and she grabbed her stuff and headed for the elevator.

"How did I do Ducky?" She asked as they waited inside the elevator.

"Not bad, for someone who has only been driving for a few months. You have some pretty large room for improvement, but so does everyone who is starting out driving." Quinn smiled and the rest of the trip was completed in peace. Quinn headed into her mother's office; Cynthia waved her in with a smile. Inside the office her mom was sitting back in the couch, reading a case file.

"You're desk not doing it for you today?" Quinn remarked, leaning against the conference table, a smirk on her face.

"More like I needed to stretch out a little more than I could do behind my desk. Did your father pick you up on his coffee break?" She didn't even look up.

"Nope, dad didn't pick me up, I drove here." That got her attention, her head snapped up and the file was set down in her lap, forgotten.

"What?" Her eyebrows flew to her hairline. Quinn started laughing quietly.

"Hi, nice to see you looking at me, today" She commented dryly her own eyebrow arching.

"Sorry. Hi honey." She said making eye contact with Quinn. Quinn nodded and her eyes started sparkling with laughter. "Now what's this about you driving here?" Her voice was soft, but had an edge to it.

"Relax, it's not like I did something illegal. Ducky picked me up and let me drive the Morgan here." She got out through her laughter. Her mother sighed and relaxed before standing up and hugging her.

"So Ducky let you drive his precious Morgan; how did you do?"

"He said I had some room for improvement, but that everyone had room for improvement when they start out driving. He seemed pleased that you were teaching me how to drive a stick, instead of Dad." Quinn said returning the hug.

"Yes well your father is notorious for stripping the gears of any car that is not the company car or his precious truck." She moved back down over to the couch and Quinn joined her. Her mother picked her file back up and finished reading the last page before quickly signing her name and closing it. She leaned back against the couch and sighed. "That is the last report for me to look at today. Now we just need to wait to see if your father is going to have his team work all night or not. What homework do you have tonight; and don't try to tell me that you don't, because I won't believe it."

"Okay, I have an essay on "Taming of the Shrew" to finish for English, 2 pages worth of math, a pre-lab to do, I need to work on the scale tests for Band and Choir as well as memorize half of my chosen piece of Shakespeare for Theater. It won't take me more time than 2 hours to complete everything."

"Then you can finish the secret project that you and your father started before you started school."

"Yes, but his work on that is almost done, he just needs to tell me if I need a new coat of paint. After that he won't know anything about it. And neither will you."

"Haha, very well Quinn, have it your way, I'll be patient."

"Good now leave me alone so I can get my homework half-way finished!" She teased her mother as she pulled out her math textbook.

"Hey don't you have a set of textbooks at home?" Her mother asked as she eyed the calculus book.

"Yea, this is it. I figured that I would need it while waiting for whoever was picking me up and while I was waiting to go home, so I packed it." She buried herself in the complex equations and had them finished within 45 minutes. She then pulled out a sheaf of papers with notes on "Taming of the Shrew" and added to them before hand writing an outline of the essay; she'd type it on her laptop when she got home. Her dad walked in just as she put the outline in her English binder and the binder into her backpack.

"Hey Kid. Ducky pick you up today?" He asked as he walked over to the conference table.

"Yes he did, and he let me drive over here." She beamed at her father.

"He let you drive the Morgan?" He asked incredulously as her mother walked back into the room, Quinn had no idea that she'd even left the room. She saw that her family was in the room and made her way over to them and kissed Jethro briefly on the lips before sitting in a seat at the table next to him.

"Yes, Ducky let her drive the Morgan. I just checked with him, your daughter freaked me out when she came in and said she drove here." She told him as Quinn just grinned. Her dad smirked and rolled his eyes at her and turned to Jenny.

"We got a case, something about a freight ship that has an agent that has been undercover and might have information about a terrorist cell. The ship is due to dock the night of Quinn's swimming competition, we're setting up a sweep to speak to the agent to go down the night before the rest of the crew enjoy their few hours of shore leave before the ship leaves port again." He told his girlfriend.

"So does that mean that I need to drop Quinn off at your house on my way to the Senator's Banquet?"

"Yes, that is what it means." He turned to Quinn and motioned with his head for her to follow him; she followed him out into the catwalk outside of MTAC and her office.

"Did you finish putting the paint on the bed frame?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yea, I put two coats of the paint on the frame. Is that enough?" She answered and asked.

"Prefect. Okay then the bed is done and we can move it into Jen's house and get ready to move in." He had a gleam in his eyes.

"Not so fast. You may be done with the bed, but I'm not. I want to add some stuff to it. I will work on it tonight and this weekend, while you two are on your date and it'll be ready by next weekend. I want to surprise you both with it."

"Fine kid, have it your way" her father told her, smirking as he headed back down to the bullpen and Quinn headed back into her mother's office.

****************************A Week Later**************************************

Quinn stood on the starting block waiting for her turn during the team medley. She was the Freestyle and the last to go. It was her job to keep the lead spot, as they had been since the butterfly stroke. If she did this and kept her team in first, then they would win the gold. This was the second to last competition; the male team medley was the last. Then they would have the awards ceremony after all the teams had gathered in the auditorium next door.

Her team kept their lead and they won the gold for the team medley. The team gathered in a wet bear group hug as they screamed, and soon the rest of the swim team joined it. When they were done celebrating with each other Quinn lead the rest of the team to shake hands with everyone else on her way to the locker rooms to change into her track suit. Nearly an hour later, after the men had their go at the team medley and time to change out of their wet swim suits it was time for the Awards Ceremony.

The winners for different individual events were called up first, the men followed by the women for each event. Quinn herself got Silver in the 800m freestyle and the 400m individual medley, bronze in the 200m butterfly, and gold in both team relays. Thankfully they were given single roses, instead of big bouquets of flowers, so she wasn't weighed down by the flowers she received. Once the team had one last group hug, she ran and jumped into the arms of her father who was waiting at the base of the stage the ceremony was on, a huge smile on his face. Her mother also had a large smile on her face for her daughter. He twirled her around, causing her to laugh with joy. When her father released her, Jenny pulled Quinn into her arms and hugged her tight. Her lips pressed into Quinn's temple as she rocked them back and forth. After her mother released her Quinn hugged the rest of the team, Abby then Ducky who kissed her cheek and squeezed her hands.

After she had greeted the rest of the team, she leaned into her father's side and her mother held her other hand as they sat down in the seats to chat before the team headed out on their Op with the freight ship while her mother headed to a dinner at the White House. Abby and Ducky would be at NCIS Headquarters awaiting the team's return and Quinn would be at a celebration party with the rest of the team at one of the teammate's house. The boys would stay at the house until midnight before heading into the guest house for the remainder of the night. The boys were reminded that these rules were not negotiable because four of the girls' fathers were either military or law enforcement and all carried guns.

Her family sat chatting happily, telling Quinn what they saw and thought as they were watching each of her events. Quinn's medals were passed around and after about 15 minutes the coach came over and shook Quinn's hand then her parents' hands. He then handed Quinn her felt markers for the events she medaled in as well as a letter with the words swim inside of it. Quinn thanked him before he moved on the next group of students and their parents.

"What are those Quinn?" Ziva asked, as she watched Quinn leafing through the markers.

"They're for a lettermen jacket. For each event, you can earn a school letter, with what the letter was for. Each group has different standards for earning a letter. Then after that you can get other types of markers or pins. I'll probably get another letter for band and a few pins for Theater and such. As well as stuff for my AP classes"

"Oh I see, and do you have a lettermen jacket?" Ziva asked again.

"I have a jacket for my old school in Tucson, but not one from this school. I wanted to wait until I had a letter before getting one. I will order one on Monday, next week." Quinn told Ziva. They chattered for about 20 more minutes before her parents handed her a small velvet jewelry box. Quinn looked from her father to her mother; both nodded for her to open it. Quinn took a deep breath before opening the lid of the box, inside was a beautiful ring. In the center was a circular sapphire stone and around it on each side were Celtic trinity knots. The sapphire stone sparkled in the light as Quinn looked at it.

Before Jethro and Jenny knew what was going on, Quinn had them both in a one-armed hug, pulling the three of them into a family hug. Jenny could feel tears on her shoulder where Quinn rested her head. Quinn let her parents go, only to embrace them one at a time, with both arms. Jenny wiped her tears away before kissing each cheek.

"In my family it was tradition to give a daughter a special piece of jewelry for her freshman year of high school. We may have missed that day, but I wanted to give you something special for your first national championship. I searched everywhere for this piece, I thought it would fit you. Normally I would get your birthstone, but I thought that the sapphire would fit with you and everything, because it was a swimming competition. That and sapphires fit your eyes better than an Amethyst would." Jenny told her little girl, whispering it in her ear as Quinn still had her head buried her shoulder with new tears of joy falling from her eyes. Jenny kept her there until she had to go when one of Quinn's teammates and her parents walked up to them. Jenny wiped her tears from her face once again and a few of her own fell as Quinn slid the new ring onto her left hand's ring finger, like it was a promise ring.

Quinn POV

The team came up and hugged me, then Abby who was going to work to catch up on paperwork (and to see Tim when they returned), Ducky was also going back because he had a few patients who needed his attention. Dad was last and the rest of the team was waiting near the auditorium doors. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, whispering in my ear: "Good job out there, I'm proud of you." He kissed my cheek and left, leaving me with mom and my teammates. I introduced my mother to everyone before mom had to leave so that she could change and get ready for her dinner at the White House. On her way out, she reminded the boys on the team one more what would happen if they broke the rules that were laid down tonight.

The boys nodded, seeing that dad and a couple of other dads had decided to CLEAN THEIR FIRE ARMS one night while waiting for us to finish up practice. You know, some days I love my dad, others, I want to hurt him. But at least he isn't sitting on the porch with the shotgun. That is Grandpa Jack's job.

After all that, we left the auditorium and piled in a group of cars and made our way to the mall. We had shopping to do before the party.

We all gorged ourselves on the mall's food court then split up for an hour or so before we headed back to where we were staying. I went into an art supply store and bought myself a new sketchbook and some new pencils then found some small cans of shimmery paint. I asked the sales lady if that brand of paint went well on wood, the lady said that was what the paint was for; so I bought some gold, silver, emerald and sapphire paint for my idea on my parent's bed. I then wandered around the small second hand book shop before meeting up with the rest of the group and headed towards our destination.

We spent the rest of the night with the boys playing various games, including: _Mancala_, various card games, _Chess_, _Shutes and Ladders, Sorry, Stratego, Memory_ as well as some made up on the spot. After the boys had left, with an armed escort from Kaia's dad, whose dad works for the Marshall's Office as a deputy, us girls all became girls and did girly things. We did hair and make-up as well as painting our nails. I painted about five sets of fingernails and had mine painted before I slid into my sleeping bag and pulled out the book "Marion Zimmer Bradley's Ravens of Avalon". I soon became engrossed in the book and only looked up when one of the other girls joined me with the Twilight book. I had never read the book, nor did I want to, but I was glad that I had company.

Soon the other girls grew bored and they turned on the TV and popped in "Titanic" so we vegged out on movies. We finished "Titanic" then started watching some other sappy romantic movie. I once again grew bored and pulled out my old sketchbook and colored pencils and started to draw what I was going to put on my parent's bed.

I decided to combine my father's love of boats with my mother's love of Orchids with the color of each of their eyes. I used the blue for the water (what else would I use), Silver for some clouds, gold for the boat and sail rod, and green for the Orchid that became the sail. I finished that and looked at the movie, it seemed to be about half way finished, so I started to add some tiny details, and I had no clue if I could paint those details onto the head board of the bed. I was interrupted about ten minutes later by my phone ringing. I left the large room and stood in the outside hallway looking at the caller ID; it was my mother, so I answered the phone.

"What's up Mom?" I asked, wondering why she was still up at this time of night; her function should have been over, I figured she was waiting up for Dad. Not only so she could know how the op turned out and what information the Agent had, but also because she doesn't like to fall asleep without talking to him, if she had to sleep alone during the week. But her next words, that answered my question, rocked my world. And not in a good way.

"Your father's been injured in an explosion. I am on my way to the hospital now." She said, and I could hear that although she sounded calm, there was just a hint of real fear in her voice. And it wasn't a fear for her agent; it was a fear for her lover, the father of her daughter. I started hyperventilating, I could not do this again, I could not bury another parent; I had already buried three, and I didn't even get to meet one of them. I couldn't go through that again.

She must have heard my attempts at breathing so she started talking to me again.

"Quinn, listen to my voice. I need you to take a deep breath in through your nose" I complied with her soothing voice, "now let it out slowly through your mouth. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in and breathe out." She continued until she heard my breathing even out and take on a regular pattern. "Good job."

"Come get me." It wasn't a request.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes." And with that she hung up, I took a couple more deep breaths, trying to keep the tears at bay, and returned to the room. I went to my sleeping bag and rolled it up and packed everything into my duffel bag. Once I was packed up I turned to my teammates who were staring at me.

"Where you going?" One of them asked, I couldn't see her in the dark.

"My dad was in an explosion, I need to go to the hospital. My mom will be here in like five or so minutes." I said in a rush, barely keeping the tears at bay. We sat in a tense silence, with the noise of the movie playing in the background, but no one was watching it. Four minutes later my phone goes off it was a txt message from my mom: she needed the gate opened. Kaia, who lived here, read the message over my shoulder went over to the control panel and open the gate and then she and I made our way out the front door. We watched a dark car; black in the night, but the real color was a slate grey, pull up the driveway. A solemn Hector got out of the car and jogged up to us and gave me a small hug before grabbing my bags in one hand and he headed back to the car. I turned and hugged Kaia.

"Sorry I have to leave." I said.

"No biggie, you just get to your dad, and you just worry about him. Tell your mom I'll have my dad call in and see if he can help." She told me before shoving me towards the car. When I got to the back seat of the car, Hector opened the door for me and I climbed in. My mother was in the back seat, her foot tapping and her hands tight on her clutch. Her eyes were in her lap, and she looked like she was fighting tears. But she looked up when I climbed and I crawled over to her side and clutched at her like a toddler. She didn't mind; in fact, she pulled me closer as we headed back out the driveway. The gate closed behind us, and we turned towards the hospital.

Towards my dad, who could be dead or fighting for his life.

Kaia's POV

As soon as the car was out of the gate, I made my way to my parent's master suite where they were staying the night. Knowing dad, he borrowed some toys from works and was spying on the boys in the guest house. I love dad, but I am 16 years old and I am going to start dating. Oh well.

I knock on the door and walk in. Mom is watch "Titanic" like we were earlier and dad is working at his desk. I see his night vision setup keeping an eye on the boys. If he knew they all went straight to bed he'd be disappointed.

"Who came through the gate?" Dad asks me.

"Director Sheppard. Dad, Assistant Director Gibbs was caught in an explosion tonight. Quinn went with her mom to the hospital." I tell dad. Mom has turned off the TV and is listening to us.

"Did she know anything?" Mom asks.

I shake my head as I notice dad reaching for his cell phone. He finds the number he is looking for before dialing the house phone. "Tobias…it's Jordan. Gibbs has been injured. Caught in an explosion from what I understand. Kaia just told me…Quinn is with Director Sheppard heading to the hospital. I would assume Bethesda…She'll be a handful and they may not let them in…If you could…I'm on my way. No I'll call DiNozzo, he still hasn't forgiven you or dumbass Sacks. Alright that'll work. No he's out of town for the week so it is my call. Bye."

Dad then dials a number of his cell phone. "This is Deputy US Marshall Jordan Vaughn, Acting Director of the US Marshall Service, there has been a terrorist attack on NCIS Assistant Director Gibbs. Senior Special Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI and I believe there is a credible threat to the Assistant Director and to NCIS Director Jennifer Sheppard. I recommend the lockdown of Bethesda Naval Hospital immediately." I see him nod and then answer the person on the phone. "I know sir, she was there earlier but their daughter just left my house with her after she found out. My daughter informed me less than five minutes ago." Another pause. "Thank you sir, I'll pass on the message to the girls and to Jenny and Quinn. Goodnight Mr. President, Mr. McGarry."

"Dad, was that who I think it was?" I ask.

"I spoke to Uncle Toby from the FBI and then to the White House Chief of Staff before President Bartlett took the phone from him. She said congrats to you and the girls and that he is having the FBI and Secret Service secure Bethesda."

"Wow."

"It gets better. I need you to go out and get the boys right now. The President is treating this as a terrorist attack and that means we need to be secured as I am the acting director until Frank gets back."

I nod and head out to get everyone. "I hope your dad is ok Quinn." I think.


	29. The Hospital

An Unknown Child

29

The drive to the hospital was filled with a tense silence. My mother's grip on me became tighter the closer we got, just as mine started to loosen. I was slipping further and further away from this reality and further into a place filled with waking nightmares.

I could not lose another member of my family; I could not bury another parent. I wanted Hector to stop the car and I wanted to run; run away from the pain that was starting to blossom in my chest. Breathing again fell to the wayside, and I started to hyperventilate. My mother seemed to notice this and loosened her grip on me. She must have seen something because she turned her attention to the front and said something I couldn't hear. Seconds later she was placing a paper bag in my hand and having me use the bag to slow and stop my hyperventilating. I used the bag for the remainder of the trip to the hospital.

I felt my mother's eyes on me, but couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes; so instead I stared out the window, not really seeing anything.

We made it to the hospital and mom hopped out of the car and practically ran through the doors. I followed behind, propelled by Hector's guiding hand on my upper back. I stopped a few feet behind her as she tried to talk the head nurse let her into Trauma 1. It was pointless, only medical personnel were allowed through the doors. It suddenly became too much effort for me to stand, stay in the present and not let my tears over flow. I collapsed to the floor in the corner, and pulled my knees into my chest. I rested my head against my knees and focused on trying to stay in the present and tear free.

I didn't see the head nurse allow my mother into Trauma 1, but I heard her thank someone over the phone before her heels clip-clopped away from where I was. No one paid any attention to me at all, which was fine by me; I just wanted to be left alone.

Soon I heard the clomping of boots coming towards me from down the hall. Soon Abby's rough voice reached my ears. She was rambling on about how Gibbs couldn't get injured, he was Gibbs. A sob escaped me as she passed by me, and I felt her kneel down by me and touch my shoulder. I looked up and met her green eyes tears starting to form in mine, despite my best efforts. I couldn't hold her gaze for long and set my head back on my knees. I felt her lower herself to the ground next to me and she pulled me into her side as more sobs started to form, but I savagely didn't let them sound. I felt hiccups starting to form, because of the effort I put into not crying. Finally Abby started to talk to me and it too nearly all of my brain power to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Why are you out in the hall? Where is the Director? Are you okay? Of course you're not okay, your dad has been injured and could be fighting for his life. Where is Jenny?"

"Inside Trauma 1 with my dad." I answered her question.

"Okay I am going to join her and see what Gibbs is like. Then I'll see if she needs anything and come out and tell you. Does that sound good?" I nod my head yes and I fell her stand up and hear her boots clomping down the hallway in the same direction mom's heels went.

I continued to sit on the floor and I started to rock myself, still trying to keep the tears at bay.

I soon heard Abby's boots coming back towards me; but it could have been days since she left. I had no since of time. She knelt down beside me and waited until I made eye-contact with her before speaking.

"Gibbs is unconscious; he has first and second degree burns and some lacerations from the explosion. He hasn't regained consciousness at all and that has the docs worried. They've sent for a neuro consult, and he'll be here in the morning. You're mom wants to know if you want to stay here in the waiting room, go into the room with her or have me drop you off at her house. Which do you want to do?"

"Does he still look like my dad?" The childish answer comes out of my mouth before I can stop it, but the voice doesn't sound like me, nor does it sound like a child. My voice sounds like I am 65 years old and have smoked three packs a day for 55 of those years.

"He looks like a burnt Gibbs, but he still looks like Gibbs." Abby answered my question.

"Then I will either go to mom or stay here, I don't think I can leave."

"Okay, I will tell your mother and see if she needs anyway. Do you want anything from your house?"

"My IPod is on my bedside table, I want it and a change of clothes. Just bring me a loose pair of jeans and a shirt. And can you drop these off?" I ask her handing her the bag with the paints I had bought earlier.

"So IPod, new clothes and drop off these paint bottles in the basement. Got it. I am going to check on the Director and see if she wants anything. I'll try and get her to come out and see you or something." And with that Abby stood back up and back into Trauma 1.

I let myself fade again, becoming only barely aware of my surroundings, mainly my hearing. All of my focus was going to keeping the tears at bay; I did not want to cry, and staying in the present. Soon I heard Abby's boots as she left the waiting room to go get the things I asked for and whatever Mom told her to get. I started slipping into shock again as I waited.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the nurse who didn't want to let my Mom through to Trauma 1 kneeling near me.

"You've been here on the floor for about an hour and a half. I thought that your backside must hurt from being on the floor for so long, even if you can't feel it right now. So let's get you in a chair at least." I numbly nodded and felt two strong arms help me stand up. The nurse pulled my arm across her shoulders and led me to a chair close to her station in front of the doors to Trauma 1. As she helped me sit down in a chair I heard my mother's heel's approaching.

"I am sorry for my mother." I mumble to the nurse.

"It's okay; I should have realized that she had Condoleezza Rice in her phone book. I bet she could have called any of the high ranking officials to get what she wanted."

"That is very true of my mother. I know she also has Hilary Clinton's, Bill Gates', Al Gore's, Senator Bob Summers' and three other members of congress' numbers in her phone along with the numbers of quite a few foreign agencies Directors'."

"Is she really a director of an agency herself?" The nurse asked as the sound of heels came closer.

"Yes she is and that man she needed to see is her best agent, her partner and my father." I said just as my mother entered the waiting room. We meet each other's eyes, and I could see that she

too was trying to hold back her tears. I stood up and rushed over to her. She crushed me to her in a death-grip hug and rocked us back and forth.

For ten minutes we stayed in that hug, both of us drawing strength from the other. Finally we pull back and she rests her hands on my shoulders as she stares into my eyes.

"Do you want to stay out here or come into his room with me?" She asked, I think she understood what was going through my mind.

"I'll come in with you. I don't want to be alone." I mumble.

"Let's go." She reached out to grab my bag and then wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me into his room.

My dad lay on the bed, looking like he was sleeping. His face was red and had scratches and cuts from his burns and lacerations, but he was still there.

He was still my dad.

As I looked at him, I heard some commotion outside the room and turned to see Uncle Tobias approach with a half dozen agents. I look at mom and see the questioning look on her face too.

"Director Sheppard, under authority given to me by the President of the United States of America, this hospital is now under lockdown. An assistant director of an armed federal agency has been attacked, the director of that agency is also in the same hospital in duress, and we're here to help." Uncle Tobias says in an official tone.

"Thank you Special Agent Fornell, deploy as you see fit, please be aware that members of the Washington DC NCIS MCRT will be coming in to see us." Mom said, also in her Director's voice.

"Understood Director" Fornell said before he deployed his agents, leaving us alone. Once the door was closed, Uncle Tobias wrapped mom and I in huge hugs.

"As soon as I got the call from Jordan Vaughn I came over. Listen, if you want, we can take over the investigation—"

"No Tobias. DiNozzo and the . . . his team will take care of this. But thank you. I want you to keep an eye on Jethro." Mom said.

"I promise Jenny. Jethro is the closest thing I have to a friend. I am in no mood to try and find another."

I smile at Uncle Tobias. He may be an ass, according to dad, mom, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and anyone who knows him but he is our kind of ass. I hug him again and the three of us turn and watch dad in his bed.


	30. Waiting

A/N: Here is chapter 30. This piece will end differently than "Hiatus" did. Also some of the reviews have been asking when the "honeymoon" period between Jen and Quinn will end. Well I still have a pretty good relationship with my mother and I did when I was Quinn's age; so my answer would be: not anytime soon. Plus if you add in Quinn's 7ish years without a mother and I can tell you that their relationship won't be changing anytime soon. But to make it realistic Quinn's relationship with Jethro will change in a few chapters; as soon as I am finished with the "Hiatus" aspect.

An Unknown Child

30

I moved silently to sit on the far side, close to the windows, of his bed. I watched as mom dropped my stuff in a chair near the door before pulling a second one closer to the bed. I looked behind me and saw a third chair, so I too brought it closer to the bed and sat down. I grabbed one of my Dad's hands and held onto it tightly. Mom did the same thing, and brought their joined hands to her face, pressing her lips against his knuckles. I watched as her eyes closed.

I still had no sense of time, I just watched the machines hooked up to Dad and waited for the new day and the neurologist consult to come. However my contemplation of the machines was interrupted by the ringing of Mom's phone. She fished it out of her clutch with one hand, her other hand still holding Dad's.

"Director Sheppard." She answered. I could hear who I thought was Tony's voice on the other side, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I tuned the conversation out and just stared at my Dad, hoping, praying, and pleading for him to open his eyes. It didn't work and soon I heard Mom say goodbye and hang up the phone.

"That was Tony. He said that Fornell, Jethro's friend from the FBI and his team are there helping as well as a few US Marshall Agents. All three teams are working on the scene." She paused for breath and saw my small smirk. "What is that smirk for?" She asks raising her eyebrows at me.

"Kaia's Dad is in the Marshall Service, Acting Director at the moment in fact, so I think after we left Kaia's house she told her Dad and he pulled some strings." I told her.

"Ahh, Well I shall have to thank Jordan next time I see him." Silence fell and we once again resumed our positions by Dad's bed.

We needed the new day and the consult to get here fast.

************************************* NCIS ***********************************

I woke up to find my back was one big knot and hurt like hell. Sometime during the night my head had fallen onto the mattress by my dad's shoulder. I sat up, wincing as I felt just how bad my back hurt. I stretched out and felt my back pop back into place, but the popping noises of my discs woke my mother who had also fallen asleep with her head on the mattress.

She sat up and blinked, her eyes clouded with sleep and worry. Her gaze focused on me and she gave me a small smile.

"Hey" was all she said, her voice rough with the sleep she still had to shake from her body. I smiled back at her and stood from my chair, again feeling the ache that was once my back. I winced again as I felt my hips fall back into place.

"Morning" I replied to her. I could tell that she still wasn't 100% awake yet; well she probably needed coffee like most adults.

"Want some coffee?" I asked her softly. She nodded and handed me a twenty dollar bill from her clutch; she was still wearing the fancy dress from her white house dinner the night before. Looking around the room I spotted the bags that Abby brought back from the house. I walked over and picked up mum's bag and pulled out a change of clothes; a pair of soft, worn jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. I shoved them into her hands along with the bag and gestured to the bathroom that was connected to Dad's room. She nodded and made her way over to the bathroom. I waited until she came out of the room before going to get her coffee.

I didn't go down to the hospital cafeteria; I went across the street to the Starbucks. I ordered a venti hot chocolate with extra cream for me and a venti caramel macchiato for mom. I stood by the pick-up line and texted Kaia. I wanted to see if she was still asleep or if she was awake; I wanted to talk to her.

She replied just as Mom's drink was ready. I said call me in ten and picked up the drinks and walked back to the hospital. Tony was in Dad's room over in a corner with Mom. I stood on her other side and handed her the drink. I heard Tony mention that coffee was a sure fire way to wake Dad up. I agreed; that man blew through a bag of beans like no other person I had ever met before. Mom was the same too though. I had a small, sad smile on my face as I listened to their conversation.

All three of us were watching a doctor, who I assumed was the neurologist, and his team examine my dad. I felt my phone vibrate with a call, most likely Kaia's, when Tony and mom were discussing if my dad looked like he was in pain. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and left the room.

"Yeah." I answered the phone.

"_Hey, how's everything going?"_ I could hear some of the girls in the background.

"As well as can be expected." I reply.

"_How's your dad doing?"_ The sounds of the girls in the background were fading. Kaia was moving away from them.

"He is covered with burns and cuts from the explosion and has not regained conciseness since. They have a neurologist looking at him right now."

"_How's your mom handling everything?"_ Kaia asked, now I could hear the news in the background and assumed that she was in her parent's room.

"I have no real clue; she's in Director Mode big time. I think this is how she's coping, she hasn't really shown any emotion; besides the death grip she had on me on the way here."

"_So you have no clue how she's really doing?"_ Kaia asked.

"Correct; although I do think that having the other Agencies help at the scene was a comfort to her. Tell your dad she said thanks." I told her as I sat outside in the courtyard. The November chill woke me up even more now that I was just sitting, instead of moving quickly to the Starbucks across the street. This was the one thing I missed about Tucson; the nice lovely weather.

"_He heard. My mom wants to know if she can do anything?"_

"It is up to dad to wake up, that or whatever course of treatment the neuro consult advises. But we have people on our end to help take care of the little things like making sure we eat and stuff" I told her, sighing.

"_Okay, she understands."_

"What do you have me on speaker phone or something?"

"_Yup. Can I do anything for you?"_

"I need to be distracted until my Dad wakes up; so you are already helping me right now. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."

"_Let's hope so."_ Came her sad reply.

We trailed off in silence, until I felt the need to break the silence. "What did you guys do after I left?"

"_Dad called in the big guns, had someone at the White House call Condi, told her to expect your mother's call. Then US Marshals and Secret Service secured Bethesda. Then he told me to bring the boys in the house as another team needed to secure our house as a precaution."_

"Wait the boys slept in the house?" I was incredulous; Jordan and my Dad were the two loudest people with the whole I-have-a-gun-so-don't-go-near-the-girls thing with the boys during the planning for this get together. And even then, he was louder than my Dad.

"_Yup, he had them in the informal dining room; had them move the table out of the room. He spent the night in the hallway, making sure the boys stayed there."_

"Did you sneak off to sleep in Trevor's bag?" I just had to tease her; after all, Jordan would not have been quite as bad as he was being if his daughter's crush wasn't at the party; especially since the crush was mutual.

"_No, I slept with the girls in my own bag; alone. But I did sneak through the kitchen and talk with him for a few hours. He asked me out on date!"_

"Well at least something good came from last night." I told her.

"_More than just that happened. David wants to ask you out, but he's afraid of your Dad."_ She snickered.

"Just my dad? I would think that my Mom is much scarier than my Dad. Not to mention that my 'sister' is one of the few people who can murder you without leaving any forensic proof. And Ziva is a trained assassin. My Dad should me pretty low on the list."

"_Yeah, I think he is scared of your whole 'family' but still; you know he likes you now."_

"This is very true. Hey I'm going to go inside and see what's up. I'll talk to you later."

"_K, talk to later. Text me or call me if anything changes or if you or your mom need anything."_

"Will do Kaia. Talk to you later." I told her before hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath before standing and making my way back to Dad's ward and to his room. The doc was gone, as was Tony. Mom was once again sitting in a chair by his bedside. I walked up beside her and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"It's just me." I told her with a small smirk on my face. She just rolled her eyes at me as I grabbed my chair from the other side of the bed and brought over next to her.

I sat down in my chair and grabbed her hand and held it tightly as I leaned over to rest my head on her shoulder. "Where you at just now?" She asked before burying her nose in my hair.

"Last night, before we left, Kaia told me she wanted an update. So I texted her when I went to grab our hot drinks, she responded just as I grabbed the drinks, so I told her to call me in ten." I mumbled as I felt her pulse through her neck. "What about over here, what the doctor say?"

"Well after you left, I asked Tony if he thought Jethro was in pain, Tony replied that he's never seen Jethro show pain before, so I asked the doctor. A Dr. Todd Gerlfand. He didn't hear me at first, then he asked me if Jethro was a Marine, I said yes; then he asked if he was injured during Desert Storm…"

"When he was blown up?" I asked. Mom just gave me a weird look before continuing to speak.

"I told the doctor that Jethro didn't like to talk about that time in his life. Then I asked why, and he said that he treated him in Kuwait. He was in a…"

"A 19 day coma in 1991" I finished for her.

"How did you know this?" She asked me.

"Ducky let me read his medical file, so I would have an idea of what he went through. Does Dr. Gerlfand think that this coma is a relapse from '91?"

"He's not sure, Quinn. But he said he recognized his face because of the anguish on his face." She trailed off, with tears welling in her eyes and buried her face back in my hair.

"He had just learned that Shannon and Kelly were gone, as well as me, of course there is going to be anguish, but maybe he is reliving it. Talk to him, about Paris or about now, but talk to him tell him that you need him here with you, mom. If he remembers us then he has no need to join Shannon and Kelly." I stand up from my seat and move over to my dad's bed.

_Please, Dad, wake up. Please, we need you. Shannon and Kelly can wait for you they won't go anywhere, they don't need you like we do. _

_Please Daddy, come back to us._


	31. Let the Tears Flow

A/N: So I need help with my other story "A Choice." If you read that story you know that I need help choosing between two engagement rings; I like them both equally and cannot chose between the two of them. I would like your guy's opinion as well. The links are up on my profile and I request that you review chapters for "Choice" to submit your vote. In other news: I think I have everything planned out for how this is going to go, but well see if my muse goes the same direction. Anyways: Happy Reading, thanks to my Beta (I keep forgetting to add this to each chapter) and leave a review pretty please?

An Unknown Child

31

The day passed slowly, members of Team Gibbs as well as other Agents would pop in to give updates to mom, who had not moved from her chair since I had walked back into the room. Dad was still in the coma, but looking at the monitors, I noticed some improvement on some of the machines. That was good, now all we needed was for him to wake up; with all his memories intact preferably.

I watched the sun set from the room's windows. I didn't know if I should stay here tonight or go home; I knew mom was staying. And if Mom was staying then Abby would stay with me or something along those lines.

Ten minutes after the sun finished setting a nurse came in to check on Dad, before grabbing Dr. Gerlfrand. When he came in he asked to speak to Mom, she looked at me and I nodded, so she got up and followed him into the hallway. As soon as I stopped hearing them, I poked my head out the door and looked both ways to see if they were still in the ward; they weren't. I retreated back into the room and moved over to the bed. I sat near Dad's stomach and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Then I started to whisper to him.

"You better come back to us, Dad, you hear me? If you don't I will find you when I join the dead and I will kick your ass." I tried to hold on to my anger, but it quickly faded and my voice dropped and started quivering with fear. "Daddy, please don't leave me. I can't bury another parent. Come back to me and mom, please. We need you, we will always need you." I couldn't talk anymore and the tears I had held in burst forth.

They started like the start of a storm like the small pitter patter of the sprinkling of the rain. But soon it was pouring out of my eyes like a summer storm. What little of my vision that I had left started shaking and great heaving sobs reached my ears. I could feel my lungs burning with their need for oxygen but I couldn't stop to take a deep breath of air.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear my mother's heels click-clacking along the hallways, but even then I couldn't hear that the sounds were faster than normal. But all of a sudden I could smell her French Perfume and feel her arms holding me tight. I turned and bury me head in her shoulder as my sobs wracked my body.

Her arms held me tightly to her as she rocked us back and forth like she did in the hallway when we first got here. Her lips once again pressed into my temple as she tried to sooth me. I felt her own tears fall onto my head and neck and knew that we both needed this release; and so he clung to each other and let the tears fall.

Sometime later both our eyes were dry and devoid of tears, but I still had my head on her shoulders. One of her arms was wrapped around my shoulders and the other hand was moving through my hair; it was very soothing. Soon we moved off of Dad's bed and to the chairs. I sat there for a few more minutes until I became aware of the tears drying on my face and the itchiness of my eyes. So I pulled away and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face.

************************************NCIS************************************

I watched as Quinn headed into the bathroom, then I moved over to Jethro's bed and sat down and held his hand in my lap.

"Jethro, I don't care if you leave me, but don't you dare leave that girl, she doesn't need you dying on her. Do whatever you have to do to come back to us Jethro. We are both right here waiting for you." I leaned over and kissed his lips; it felt like a reversal of all the fairy tales my parents told me when I was little, the same stories I told to the little kids that I babysat as a young teenager. The tales I no longer believed in.

I picked his and up and held the palm against my face as I pressed kiss after kiss to his palm.

Quinn seemed alright when I left to speak to Jethro's doctor, so I left to speak with him. We wondered down to the cafeteria to get some food. I had it in the back of my mind to bring something back for Quinn; I knew she hadn't eaten yet today. But _Todd's_ attempts at flirting distracted me. I told him in a hard voice that I was taken by the man in the room upstairs being watched over by our daughter. I stressed the word "our" to drive the point home. His faced dropped when he realized just how "taken" I was; Jethro and I may not have been married, yet, but I was as tied to him as we could possibly be. I picked up my stuff and headed to the door. I took the elevator back up to Jethro's ward and I was stopped at the nurses' station. They told me that Quinn was sobbing on her father's bed. The nurses wanted to let me know and ask if we needed anything. I didn't answer them I just started running for Jethro's room. I stopped in the doorway to hear a keening cry coming from Quinn, a cry that I don't even think she heard. I rushed to her side and wrapped my arms around her.

It was in that moment, when Quinn buried her head into my shoulder, that I let my own tears fall.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought me back to the present. Quinn came back into the room; her face washed free of sticky tear residue, but her eyes were still red and slightly swollen. She walked over and sat down in the chair next to me and leaned her head onto my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me; wishing that she was a little girl that I could pull into my lap and sooth her that way.

"Sometimes I wish I was small enough to fit on your lap, I think I could really use that kind of comfort right now." I heard her murmur quietly.

I chuckled, the vibrations causing her to look up at me with a raised eyebrow in questioning.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I told her before kissing the top of her head as she set it back down on my shoulder.

"Life was simpler back then, not all of the drama of now: school wasn't that hard, friends were always there, your futures didn't really hinge on passing your exams, and your parents were more willing to fun stuff with you. Now all of your time is spent on paperwork, homework, tests, case-files, whatever. Now the future is dependent on passing your exams to pass the class, your friends are showing their true colors and drifting apart, and because you're old enough to care for yourself, your parents just aren't around anymore. They can turn their attentions from a dependent five year old back to their careers. Instead, they buy you expensive gifts: cars, iPods, and computers and video games. But they stop actually spending time with you and you with them." She trailed off.

"Have we really been that bad Quinn?" I didn't think we were, but it was different from a child-of-an-agent's perspective.

"Face it Mom, this is the most time the three of us have spent together, since I asked if I could call you mom. You two went back to work and I went to school. Time together fell by the wayside." Her voice was bitter and I thought back.

She was right, we didn't pick her up from school; Abby, Ziva or Ducky did that. She went to bed most nights without us there as we both worked late during the week to take the weekends off. But we focused on each other and rekindling what we had in Europe, not focusing on our daughter. New tears formed in my eyes and I was crying again.

I have been such a bad mother.

I felt Quinn shaking me and slowly, reluctantly I met her gaze.

"The fact that I'm right is not the end of the world. It just means that we need to work on it. And first on the list is getting us all in one house instead of two. This means I need to go home and finish the project me and Dad started. I think you should come with me and get a shower and sleep in a real bed; let the Team sit with Dad. You can come back in the morning." I felt her grab my hand and pull me to my feet. I stood and she pushed me into the bathroom, where I washed my face.

When I came out of the bathroom Tim was in the room with his laptop.

"Director, I am to take the first shift with Agent Fornell relieving me in 6 hours and Tony relieving him. The case is going well and Tony will give you a sit-rep in the morning when you come in." He tells me in an official voice.

"Thank you Agent McGee." I tell him in my Director's voice, before dropping the façade and just being a concerned lover. "Could you call me if Jethro's status changes in any way?"

"I can do that Ma'am." Tim nods before giving Quinn a quick hug. Out of the three men: Tony, Tim and Ducky; Quinn gets along with Ducky and Tim the most. Tony is still smarting from Quinn pranking him on that first day. Hopefully he'll get over it soon.

We leave the room and walk out with Agent Sacks, to escort us to the doorway and a US Marshal to escort us to the car and Hector.


	32. A Bond Mending    Maybe

A/N: Still in Jenny's POV. I am ending it right there so the chapter doesn't get too long.

An Unknown Child

32

Hector held the door open for the both of us. Melvin was sitting in the Driver's side Hector slid into the front passenger seat and we pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Where to, Director?" Melvin asked.

"My house, please Melvin." I replied, and he started driving towards my townhouse. Quinn gave me a raised eyebrow.

"All my stuff is at Dad's house." She told me.

"I know, we aren't staying. I am just grabbing a change of clothes. Plus I wanted to show you the rest of the house. We generally don't stay there too long, so you haven't seen all of it."

We drove in silence for a few minutes. Before Quinn spoke, asking another question. "Are we moving into your house?"

"It depends on where Jethro wants to stay while he recovers." I told her, keeping the "if" unspoken, I didn't need to say it. The rest of the drive passed in silence, I really felt like I should still be in the hospital with Jethro, but Quinn was right: I would feel better after a shower. I don't know how much sleep I will get without Jethro beside me, but I need to try. We pull up to the house and Hector takes my keys to clear the place while Melvin idles on the street ready to make a quick getaway should something go wrong. Hector comes out and gives Melvin the "all clear" sign and Melvin shuts off the engine and we pile out of the car and into the townhouse.

I watch as Quinn pauses in the doorway, and I realize that this is as far into my house as she has ever been. This makes me feel horrible; I really thought we were all right. Quinn seems to read my mind as she approached me and squeezed my hand. I gave her a small smile and pulled her through to my study, then to the kitchen, formal dining room then to the sitting room before finishing up with the living room.

Quinn's attention was immediately drawn to the Steinway Baby Grand Piano that was set up in the corner of the room. I leaned against the door frame and watched as she wandered over the piano and trailed her fingers over the keys before letting one sound; it was very out of tune.

"Your piano is way out tune Mom." She told me, a small smirk on her face.

"That's probably because that piano hasn't been played in about 24 years" I told her, walking into the room and sitting down on one of the couches.

"Why so long?" She asked moving over to sit next to me.

"Well, two years before my Dad died he and my mom split up. They'd been fighting since I was in Junior High and it only got worse. It helped that I was pretty much self-sufficient: I lived in a studio apartment near campus while in college, I could pay for the rent of an apartment twice that size, and I could also pay for my part of the tuition and all of my books.

"I really had no financial need for my parents. So they split up. Dad stayed in DC in the Brownstone, this house, because it was his before he married my mother at the age of 19 for him and 15 for her. Mom moved out west and three years later, 1 year after Dad died, she gave birth to my sister, Heather. The piano was a wedding gift for my mother, who played. She just took all her clothes and sewing equipment when she left. And the piano stayed right where you see it. Dad and I didn't touch the thing; it felt wrong to me."

"Why were your parents married so young?" She asked me.

"Well, they started dating, or what dating was back then, when my mom was 13 years old and he was 17. Back then, there weren't really any strict statutory rape laws or anything; as long as the parents of the minor approved, the law didn't care. They continued to date until he decided he wanted to join the Army. So he joined and went to basic training in the next town. Once he finished he came back for the three month leave they get there first assignments. My mom and dad decided that they wanted to be married before he was deployed. So they got my grandfather's permission and had a very small wedding. The next month my dad was deployed to the Middle East. About 7 months after the wedding my mother gave birth to me three months after her 16th birthday."

"Oh wow." Was all I got back; I expected more. Puzzled I looked at her and saw her eyes had grown sad and her head started to drop. The stress of the past few days was catching up to her and sitting down on a comfortable couch was not helping.

"Hey come on Quinn, don't fall asleep on me just yet. I have one more thing I want to show you. Let me show you then we can leave." I pull her up from the couch and help support her weight until she fully wakes up. I lead her back to the kitchen and through the laundry room to another door.

This door leads to the three car garage with a section blocked off. I turn to Quinn as I point it out to her.

"I was thinking that your father could use that as his workshop to build his boats and whatever else he is building. The rest will fit his car and your car when you get one."

"What about your car?" Quinn asks.

"As director of an armed federal agency, I have a protection detail which includes a driver and car. When certain situations happen, like when the terror level rises, I ride in a bulletproof car. After I retire I'll still have a car service, I hate to drive in DC."

"Oh." Quinn says. I turned around and made to head back into the laundry room but before I headed back into the kitchen I turned to another door opposite the washer and dryer. I open the door and it squeaks with disuse. A short set of steps is three feet out from the door and an old fashioned pull light is right above my head. I pull the cord and turn the light on and lead Quinn down the steps. The room below is huge, about twice the size of the master bedroom. The room is bare, you can see the beginnings of a bathroom being built in a corner, but dust was everywhere.

"This was going to be my room when I was 13 years old. But then my parents started fighting even more than normal and I started spending most nights with my best friends so Dad stopped working on it. I was thinking that we could get someone to finish building the bathroom and install carpet or tile in the room and it could be yours. It's got enough room for a desk for you to draw, another desk for your schoolwork, a bed and plenty of room for you to have bookshelves and a place to display some of your art." I was looking at her as she walked around the room in a circle. She didn't speak until she stood next to me again.

"I love the idea. But what about my piano?" She asked me.

"Well, I was thinking that we could sell or place the Yamaha that you have in storage until you have your own house or something and we could get you a high end keyboard. I don't think that a regular piano could fit through the door or down the stairs. As for a normal piano, well we can get the piano upstairs tuned."

"Where would I stay until this room is finished?"

"The room I'm in now; Jethro and I would move into the master bedroom."

She gives me a weird look and twists her lips around as she tries to find the right words to express her thoughts.

"You have had sex in that room, right?" She blushes as she asks this question; and I am also red in the cheeks as I nod my head in a 'yes' movement.

"I thought so. So I would like to sleep in a different room."

I chuckle, she's right; it would be way too weird to sleep in a room where one of my parents had sex, and sex with someone other than my other parent and my other parent.

"Okay then there is also another room with a bathroom attached, it was the guest room when I was growing up. Now it's just empty." Quinn nods her head yes and we walk back up the stairs and I show her around the upstairs, including my room, the master and the room she would stay in until the basement is finished. I pack a bag while in my room and we head down stairs and back to my car where my detail drives us to Jethro's house.

"Mom, don't you ever miss driving?"

"What you did not see in the backyard is the other garage. I have a 1978 Candy Apple Red Corvette parked there. When I get the urge to drive, I hope in Brittney and blow out of the city. The last time I did that Melvin, our driver this evening, had to call your father and your Uncle Tobias to track me." I say remembering the day way to well.

"I was under orders from Assistant Director Gibbs to alert him if you went for a drive." Melvin says from the front seat. It is one of the first times Melvin has spoken while Quinn is in the car.

"What did you do mom?" Quinn asks me.

"The Director was kidnapped; her former driver was killed in the process." Melvin said. "Your father and his team tore most DC up looking for her."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. I was thinking about what Melvin had said. Quinn wanted to ask Melvin more about the case, but knew better. When we get to the house Quinn immediately ran into the basement and locked the door. I could pick the lock if I wanted to, but I'll let her and Jethro keep their secrets. After all, it's not like I will never know what is down there. I head up to Jethro's room and hop in the shower, and it feels just as good as I had thought as we left the hospital. After I change into the pajamas that I leave there I went back downstairs and into the living room with a stack of case files to go over and sign. I can hear faint singing coming from the basement as Quinn worked and smiled. When she got into her work she started singing and had no clue that she sang as she worked.

*********************************NCIS****************************************

Quinn's POV

I head into the basement as soon as we get home. We both needed a little bit of space at the moment. I walk into the corner where Dad and I had placed the bed frame under a tarp to keep Mom from seeing it before it was ready. It really was a beautiful design, and the black stain and paint we put over it only highlighted the design.

At the moment the bed is in pieces, waiting for me to add the details and finishing touches. I pick up each piece and check it to make sure the paint was spread evenly and that there were no bald spots. Once I had inspected each piece I pulled out my sketch book and turned to the page I was working on for the head board. I then walk over to Dad's workbench and open a drawer with his wood marking pencils. I find one that is a dull light grey and a white one. I test both out to see which works better against the dark stain of the wood. The white showed up better and wiped away cleaner then the light grey.

With that done I head back upstairs to grab the paint I had bought and my mini-projector. I bypassed the living room and headed straight to my room and grabbed the bag of paint the box with the projector in it and head back to the basement. I relocked the door and headed back into the corner. I set up the projector and went to work. I just needed to get the outline of the boat and lily on the headboard and test the paint to see if it shined on the wood. I worked for the next hour before heading back up the stairs and heading into the living room.


	33. The Wait

A/N: Back to Quinn's POV. *************= a change in POV and ##############= elapsed time. Sorry I haven't posted in forever, but during the summer my hours explode and my sister got me into Magic: The Gathering; an awesome card game. So my summer hours were spent playing that and working at my local YMCA. So just in time for American schools to start: here is the next chapter (or two).

An Unknown Child

33

Mom was sound asleep on the couch in the living room. She was sleeping like she was sitting in a chair, and I know from experience that that position is uncomfortable, to say the least. So I creep over and wake her up enough to get her to spread out on the couch, before heading upstairs to change into my own pajamas and to grab the quilt from their bedroom. I pad back downstairs and cover her with the quilt before heading back upstairs and grabbing my pillows and a light blanket before heading back into the master and grabbing one of dad's pillows. I took my loot and headed back into the living room. I toss my stuff onto the recliner, before turning back to my mom. I pick her head up and slide dad's pillow underneath her head and ease her head back down onto the pillow. She stayed asleep the entire time.

Then I set myself up in the recliner. I eased the footrest out and reclined the chair, trying not to make a sound. I then place one of my pillows at the head and the other at the food of the chair. I place the blankets over the chair, ready for me to climb in. But I need to check the house first. I make sure all the lights are off and the door locked before using my phone to climb in to bed, where I fall into a fitful sleep.

####################################NCIS#####################################

I woke in the middle of the night, by something. I sat up in the recliner and looked around, I heard the sound again and I bolted into movement. It was Mom. She was sobbing in her sleep. I had already hopped of the recliner and walked over to the side of the couch, so I sat on the floor near mom's head and started to shake her shoulder.

"Mom, wake up. It's just a dream. Come on wake up for me." I keep this up until I hear her breathing change. She sits up so fast that I am almost knocked down. Mom is breathing very fast and I can see her head whipping about; trying to get her bearings. "Hey, mom; you're fine. You are sleeping out on the couch at Dad's house." She seemed to calm a little at this and she stopped whipping her head around. But her breathing was still pretty heavy, so I latched on to her hand and made her look at me. When she was facing me and I could see the glitter of unshed tears in her eyes I started to take deep and even breaths; willing her to match mine.

It felt like an eternity, but eventually she started breathing with me and in no time flat her breathing was normal again. I was about to drop her hand when she tugged me up until I sat at the edge of the couch. She pulled me to rest my head on her shoulders. She buried her face in my hair as she hugged so tight, Abby would have been jealous. I could hear and feel her taking even deeper breaths as her muscles relaxed and the tension from the dream faded.

"Tell me about the dream?" I asked, and she knew that I was just being polite; I wanted her to tell me about the dream. So she took a deep breath and started telling me about the dream.

"I have these dreams every time he is injured. They are flashback to every other time he has been injured and made worse. This one showed me flashes of the explosion as the evidence says it looked like, but instead of being covered with burns and lacerations Jethro was blown to pieces. The largest bit they found was his left hand."

"How did they know it was his, in your dream?" I asked. If it was later in the morning, like when the sun was up, I would have known how her dream self knew the left hand was Dad's.

"It had his wedding ring on the ring finger."

"So in the dream you were married?"

"In every dream I've had, since I left him in Paris, I have been married to him. It was my heart's way of telling me I made a mistake in leaving him. A message that I ignored until you came in."

"You've had other dreams like this since you left?"

"Yeah, I had one when he was shot in Gitmo and again when he was shot at headquarters. Actually I almost came back when I heard he was shot in Autopsy; no I did come back, I stood outside of his house for a few hours until he came home with Abby and a brunette that I later learned was Kate. But I didn't know who they were at the time, and I didn't know what they knew about me so I returned to Cairo, where I was distracted and almost lost my life. Ziva saved me, if she hadn't been my partner I would have died that day." Her grip tightened on me momentarily and for a moment I wondered why, until I noticed my own grip on her was tighter than normal. I relaxed and so did she.

"Sleep mom, Dad is alive and not in pieces. You are alive and not dead or near death. And as soon as Dad wakes up everything will be fine." I tell her as I get up and make my way blindly back to the recliner I settle in the chair and watch Mom's silhouette lay back down on the couch and soon enough both of us fall asleep again.

**********************************NCIS***************************************

The next time I awoke, it was because the sun was shining on my face and I could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen. I sat up from the couch and looked around. The recliner was back in its upright position and Quinn's pillows and blankets were also absent. I guessed Quinn was either in her room or in the kitchen. I stand up from the couch and I stretched letting my back pop back into place. I fold the quilt Quinn covered me with and grab Jethro's pillow and carried them upstairs and remade the bed in the master bedroom, as I made my way back downstairs I checked Quinn's room and heard her singing in the bathroom.

So I made my way into the kitchen, just as the coffee finished brewing. I poured myself a cup and poured in some heavy cream and stirred before taking a large gulp. I found a note next to the coffee maker, that I had overlooked in my haste to get my morning cup of coffee. The note was from Quinn telling me that she woke up when she heard my phone ring and she answered it before it could wake me up. It was Ducky. He told her to tell me that the team had gotten a lead and Tony had turned over his shift to Ducky to chase the lead. Ducky said that Tony would call around 1200 hours with a sit-rep for me.

Just as I finished reading the note Quinn came into the room and went over to the fridge and pulled out the milk before grabbing a bowel and the Cinnamon Life cereal. I grabbed a bowl and joined her in the food. We made small talk as we ate and she washed both our dishes and I dried and put away. I had just put away the bowls when my phone rang from the living room. I rushed into the room and grabbed my phone. I answered after catching my breath.

"Shepard."

"_Jennifer, my dear it's Ducky."_

"Ducky, good morning."

"_Yes my dear, good morning to you too. I was wondering if Quinn gave you my message?"_ He inquired. He was stalling.

"The one that said Tony got a lead so left the rest of his shift to you and would call at 1200 hours with a sit-rep for me?

"_Yes, that one. So she did give it to you?"_ He was stalling, I was positive, but I played along and let him spit it out in his own time. Or at least I would try, but my patience was wearing thin.

"Yes Ducky, she gave me the message. Now what do you want or can it wait until I get to the hospital."

"_My dear I have good news and bad news."_

"Which news do I want to hear first Ducky?"

"_You want to hear the good news, my dear."_ He hedges and my patience is fraying even faster than normal.

"Spit it out Ducky, please." I tell him, my voice tight.

"_Jethro is awake my dear."_ My heart swells when I hear this news, but the joy is short lived, as I remember that Ducky said good news _and _bad news.

"And the bad news" I ask, my voice showing the strain of hiding my tears.

"_The bad news is he seems to have some memory loss. Now this might not be permanent but it is slightly alarming because we have no idea what is causing the memory loss."_

"What kind of loss, Ducky? What does he remember?" I asked, the volume of my voice rising with my worry.

"_He doesn't remember me; he thinks he just woke from his coma in '91."_ His voice dropped off into silence as he lets me process this news.

My love, my heart, my life; didn't remember me. He didn't remember letting the boys call me "red" as a nickname, he didn't remember the buildup of sexual tension or the flirting that occurred as we felt our way around each other. He didn't remember the European ops: Marsielle, our first night together, Czech Republic, my gunshot wound, Positano and his wound, Paris, how much fun we had playing up our roles, the amazing sex, telling him I loved him for the first time, the op finishing. He didn't remember me leaving him.

He didn't remember me as I am now: the Director of NCIS, his boss. His lover. The mother of his child.

Oh my God Quinn! He wouldn't remember Quinn.

********************************NCIS*****************************************

I could hear my mother talking to Ducky in the living room. She was losing her patience, by the tone of her voice. Ducky must have unusual news if he is stalling to tell my mother. What if…? No I need to push all those kind of thoughts and not assume anything. My mom was silent until she asked Ducky about the "bad news" and I started breathing faster than normal, but I got it back under control.

I didn't hear anything coming for the other room, mom had stopped talking. So I wondered into the room to find her standing stock still and her face pale and her eyes over-bright. She still held the phone to her ear, and I presumed Ducky was still on the line. I walked over to her and she did not move. Nor did she jump when I touched her shoulder. She seemed to be unaware of my presence in the room. So I pulled the phone from her hand and put it to my own ear.

"Ducky?" I had to make sure that it was him I was talking to.

"_Yes Quinn. It's me."_

"What did you tell mom to make her a statue?"

"_I want her to tell you. It would be better if your heard it from her and not me. So try and snap her out of it."_ He told me and hung up the phone. I also disconnected and placed the phone on the coffee table before turning to her. I placed my hands back on her shoulders and called out to her. She started and focused on me before pulling me into an embrace and sobbing once more.


	34. Good NewsBad News

A/N: Thanks to my Beta for help with this and all chapters!

An Unknown Child

34

I let her sob on my shoulder until the tears stopped then pulled her face back up to look at me.

"What is it Mom?" I asked with a slight waver to my voice.

"Well, your father is awake, but. . ." She trailed off and tears leaked from her eyes again.

"But what?" My voice was firmer, but still had a slight waver to it.

"But he doesn't remember Ducky."

_Oh shitake mushrooms_ I thought to myself. Yeah I would have reacted like that too if Ducky had told me that. But memory loss was common with head injuries and they should return. It was only a matter of finding the right trigger. I searched my brain for the three weeks we spent on brain chemistry in AP Chem. We had a few weeks because we were ahead of schedule so we wanted to learn more about this.

Textures, smells and sounds were the three things that triggered memories; especially smells. I made mom sit down on the couch and bolted up the stairs and into my room; I quickly dressed in fresh clothes and grabbed the bottle of body wash and body lotion I used before slipping them in a cute little backpack like purse and bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen where I filled a sandwich bag with a little coffee. I slipped that bag into another one to make sure it didn't spill before placing that bag in with my stuff. I returned to living room where mom was still sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. I kneeled down on the floor next to her and tugged on her hands until she looked at me.

"Go get ready." My tone, which was emulated from her, brooked no argument and she wordlessly got up and left the room; I could hear her on the stairs as she made her way up them. I waited then made my way up to their room. Mom was sitting near the small vanity she had brought over from the townhouse, applying make-up; she didn't see me so I snuck into her bathroom and grabbed her shampoo before sliding it into the bag with everything else. I went back into the bedroom and watched my mother spritz and small amount of the expensive French perfume she liked to wear. She noticed me and gave me a small, weak smile. She turned to leave the room and before I followed I grabbed the bottle of French perfume and slipped it gently into the bag.

We left the house and Mom's detail was waiting outside to take us back to the hospital.

The morning passes quickly. Dad sleeps through it all, the team is busy working, and Abby is in her lab, Mom is outside doing what she can of her job and Ducky is in Autopsy. I sit in Dad's room and draw.

These images are not my usual images of bright and colorful fantasy creatures. These are demons and devils. They reflect my mood and the tone of the hospital. Lunch comes and mom pulls me from the room, and drags me into the cafeteria to eat food. I get a roast beef and cheese sandwich. Mom grabbed a peppered turkey and provolone sandwich and we sat in the corner and ate our food.

Ducky joined us about half-way through. He was missing his usual Sunday with his mother to work on the case and help us out. The three of us walked back up to Dad's room and we sat in the room and Ducky regaled us with tales from his childhood.

Around two in the afternoon, Mom gat a call from SecNav, wanting a sit-rep on the case. She took the call and wandered outside to take the call. Ducky continued to regal me with stories, though now they were of my mom and dad. He was just telling me the story of mom stealing a boat to get Dad and Ducky out of France when mom came back in. Dad had slept through it all.

Another hour had passed when I got a txt from Kaia.

_Can we chill and work on our Shakespeare stuff for Theater with Trevor and David?_

I replied quickly, this was the distraction that I desperately needed.

_Where? When?_

_Now, and your place?_

_Who is driving?_

_Well Trevor lives like two streets down, so he can walk and my mom can drop me and David off whenever._

_Let me talk to my mom_

_K_

I stood up and left the room. Mom was at the nurses' station talking to the head nurse and the _Todd_. My mom watched as I approached and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my temple. I watched as Todd frowned at being reminded that mom wasn't single, but very involved with his patient. I looked at mom and saw that she too noticed the frown. I arched my eyebrow and she gave me a small wink. She could read me almost as well as she could read Dad. I gave a small smile and snuggled further into her arms, her arms tightened around me, and she kissed my forehead instead of my temple. I could feel in the hug that it really was to show me that she loved me and that throwing it in Todd's face was just a fringe benefit. I hoped she could feel the same in my hug.

"What's going on?" I asked as I pulled away slightly and moved to her side.

"Well, your father's memory is up '94 as of the test we preformed over lunch. I was asking you mother to bring in something that smells like both of you and if she could find someone who knew him at that time."

"The problem is I can't seem to figure out what to bring or who to call." She jumped in and I faced her and had my back to him.

"Ummm, the backpack I brought today has a smaller one inside it. I placed my body wash and lotion, a small bag of coffee beans, your shampoo and the bottle of perfume inside the little bag. Smells are strongly connected with our memory. So I picked scents he would be very familiar with. As for who to call; maybe the agent who trained him." I suggested.

"I will look that up while in the office tomorrow. Now what can I do for you Miss Quinn?"

"Umm, can Kaia, Trevor and David come over to Dad's house to work on our Shakespeare stuff for theater, and can you take me home or have someone drop me off?"

"Yes they can come over, and I'll get Ducky to drop you off. I am going to stay here until pretty late, but I will be home and I will take you to school tomorrow before I head into the office." We nodded to the nurse, ignored Todd and made our way back into dad's room. Ducky looked up at us as we entered. I moved over to my bag and pulled the small bag out and passed it to mom before sliding my sketchbook and pencils into the bag. Mom took the bag before turning to Ducky.

"Ducky, can I get you to drop her off at Jethro's house on your way home?" She asked.

"Of course. Should we leave now my dear?" He asked me.

"I would like to. My friends are meeting me at the house to work on our stuff for Theater. That and I think they want to distract me so I don't worry as much." I shrugged. Ducky nodded and stood up. He turned to Dad and patted his shoulder. I walked over and kissed his forehead, telling him that I'd see him after school tomorrow. I gave my mom a hug and kissed her cheek before following Ducky out of the Ward and the hospital.

Ducky let me drive the Morgan again. And I did better than I did a week ago. I pulled into my driveway just as Trevor came up to the house. I turned the car off and met Ducky in the front of the car. I hugged him and kissed his cheek before he climbed into the car and headed home.

I smiled at Trevor and motioned with my head to follow me. I led him into the house and switched on the lights in the living room.

"Make yourself at home Trevor. Where are Kaia and David?"

"Pulling onto the street; I think." He told me, looking out the window. Sure enough I saw headlights pull into the driveway and three people get out of the car. Kaia led her mother and David up to the door and into the house. I meet them in the entry way and Kaia throws her arms around me in a tight hug. I return the hug. When we break I turn to the others behind her. I give her mom a short hug before turning to David.

He gave me a small smile, that didn't quite light up his green eyes like normal, and opened his arms for me. I walked into them and let his arms engulf me. I buried my forehead into his chest and breathed in his smell. When he released me I stretched up onto the tops of my toes and kissed his cheek.

By this point Kaia had led her mom into the living room where they both greeted Trevor. I lead David into the room and sat down on the recliner I had slept in last night. The others sat in the other chairs and the couch.

"Where's your Mom, Quinn?" Kaia's mom asked me.

"Staying with Dad in the hospital tonight. She wants to see if some scents will bring back some of his memories."

"Does that mean you are staying here alone tonight?" She sounded confused and a little worried.

"Well, if I want I can call someone from Dad's team to spend the night here with me." I told, without mentioning the fact that I've slept alone here a few times when both my Mom and my Dad were busy with something. I would have slept here alone after Nationals if it wasn't for the sleepover the other night.

"Or I could stay with you?" Kaia asked looking from me to her mother. I just gave her a smile and hoped that her mother said no.

"Sorry kid, but not on a school night. You will come home with us later." Kaia frowned and nodded as I breathed a silent and unnoticeable sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's get to work." I said to the group and David ran back out to the car. He returned seconds later with two stacks of old and torn Shakespeare plays.

We got to work with memorizing our things for Theater and helping quiz each other.

Four hours later the group packed up and headed out to the car; they were going to drop Trevor off on the way back to Kaia's and David's house. I hugged everyone goodbye and watched as they left. In the light of the car's headlights I saw a car parked outside with Abby inside. A couple of minutes after they left, she got out of the car and headed towards the house. Wordlessly I let her into the house and she wraps me in her arms and hugs me for a long time; I hug her back. We let each other go and I head upstairs to get stuff to make her bed. This house only had two bedrooms in it.

I quickly and silently make up the couch and give her another hug before heading up to my own room. I shower quickly and dress in a pair of pajamas and slip into bed.

I fall sleep quickly, glad to have Abby downstairs.


	35. Back Home

A/N: Starts from Jen's POV. Sorry it's taken me so long to post this next chapter. But on the good side I have the next 7 chapters ready to go.

An Unknown Child

35

I walk into the house, the door is open. The house is still dark, with no one awake yet. I walk past the living room and see a shape on the couch. I walk towards the couch. I see the lumpy shape was Abby; apparently she didn't let Quinn sleep here by herself. I was glad; Quinn had slept here alone enough over the past few weeks as it was.

In a spontaneous moment I leaned over and covered Abby up with the blankets and kissed the top of her head. I headed upstairs and into the room I shared with Jethro. I changed into a pair of sweats and a one of Jethro's button up shirts. I look at the bed in the room and the door. Debating on whether I should sleep there for the three hours I had until I needed to get Quinn up and ready for the week.

Quinn, she's been through such a hard time in her life. It's not easy knowing that you're adopted, but then learning that at least one of your parents lied to you about the adoption must be heartbreaking. Add to that she was kidnapped and not adopted and you have some very tough shit to work through.

I think her situation got a lot better when she moved in with Jethro; I know she helped improve my life within hours of officially moving in. She gave me Jethro back; she gave me a second chance. Then what do we do? We work just like we always have, when we needed to cut back and really be a family. She was right when she pointed that out to me in the hospital.

I made up my mind; I left our bedroom and went downstairs and into Quinn's room. I watched as she slept, semi-still, only her head moving. I walked over to her bed and sat down near the middle and just watched as my daughter slept. But my thoughts drifted back to Jethro as they always do.

He remembered me, somewhat. He remembered us making love in Europe. He remembered the attic in Marseille. That was the first time we made love. That gave me a little hope that he would be okay. Now I just wanted him to remember Quinn. No, not _wanted_ I _needed_ him to remember her.

I had him smell the stuff Quinn had grabbed. It didn't seem to really help, so I moved onto the suggestion she gave me after talking to the neuro doctor. I looked into his file and found the name of his mentor. Then while Jethro was asleep I looked up his mentor's file.

The person I needed was Mike Franks. I tracked down his retirement checks to a beach in Mexico, where he would have his mail delivered along with his food by a woman who worked at the local Cantina, a Camilla. I would call the cantina and have them also deliver a disposable cell I had sent there via the Cali office and overnight priority shipping. She was instructed to call Cynthia when she dropped off his stuff.

Cynthia would then transfer the call through to my office or my cell when he took the phone. I would then try to talk him into coming to DC to help Jethro. I had no idea if I could do that. From looking at his file I could tell he was Chauvinistic, even more so than Jethro is. I had no idea how he would react to a female calling him about Jethro or a female Director of an armed federal agency.

Quinn moved very slightly in her sleep, bringing me back to reality. I smiled as she turned away from me as she moved over in the bed. She wasn't as asleep as I thought. I slipped under the covers and kissed her head.

"Love you mom." I hear her murmur. I press another kiss to the back of her head before turning to have my back press against her back. I can see her clock alarm is on and then I fall asleep.

************************************NCIS*************************************

I woke up in my daughter's room in a similar position as how we fell asleep the night she asked to call me mom. She was curled into my side, her head over my heart. My arms, both of them, were around her, pulling her tightly to my side. I looked over to her clock and saw that her alarm would go off in a minute. I reached over and shut it off, deciding to wake my daughter myself. I pressed a few kisses to her forehead and temple. I move one of my hands to her shoulder and shake her shoulder. I move my mouth down to whisper in her ear.

"Quinn, Sweetie, it's time to wake up."

Quinn came around faster than I thought. She blinked her eyes open after a few repeats of the routine and sat up and arched her back and stretched as she peered over me to the alarm clock. She got out of bed and moved to her small closet. She pulled out a school uniform. She did this acting like a zombie.

"Sweetie, why do you wake up this early?" I asked her.

"Running." She answered around a yawn.

"Well how long until you need to be in the shower?" I asked; wondering if she was planning on going for a run while it was still dark outside.

"Well, I leave the house for school at 0630, so I need to be out of the shower by 0545 so I need to be in the shower by 0515, and its 0430 now, so 45 minutes."

"Well, are you going to run today?"

"Nope, I run in the evening during late fall and winter and early spring." I can see she is still really tired.

"Are you going to do something else instead?" I asked knowing that the school's pool would open in 30 minutes and that the past few weeks she had someone drop her off at the school around now.

"No, I am not doing anything. Too tired." She told me.

"Then, do you want to sit next to me and tell me about what your week will be like?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes. She doesn't say or motion a yes or a no, but she does move back over to the bed, where I have propped myself up on the headboard. She checked her phone and turned up the volume before climbing back into bed. She leaned against my shoulder; it seems to be a favorite position for her and for me as well. I lean my cheek into her head and use a hand to brush through her hair.

"So, what's the plan for you this week?" I asked her, softly.

"Umm, I have a Calc test on Tuesday; so that night I won't have any Calc homework. We are getting the next lab unit in Chem; so I'll have a pre-lab write up on Wednesday with the lab on Friday. That means no test this week. We're starting a new unit in English; it's about myths and fairy tales. So I'll be re-reading those for the next few weeks. In Theater we are doing our Shakespeare pieces; so I'll have one almost every day, because I have my piece, I'm helping Kaia with hers as well as Trevor and David. In Art I have a couple of realistic human sketches due on Tuesday and the normal Thursday sketch. Band and Choir, I have a couple scale tests and we'll continue to work on our Christmas pieces. The Show Choir is singing in one of the malls as our final; on that last weekend of term before the two week break. And as of Nationals; I am done with swim team." She told me as we sat in her bed. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Do you want me to call someone and tell them what's going on with your Father?"

"Yes, please." Was her only reply and we continued to recline in her bed in silence. We sat in silence until her phone's alarm went off; telling her to get in the shower. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe before heading into her bathroom. I myself trudge up the stairs and into the master bedroom. I stand before the closet and pick out a simple outfit of a black skirt and shimmery grey button up shirt with a black jacket. I grabbed a bra and a pair of underwear, than disappeared into the bathroom for my own shower. I finish quickly and step out of the shower and dry off. I return to the bedroom and slip on my bra, panties and skirt before returning to the bathroom. I blow-dry my hair, brush my teeth and apply my make-up. I return to slip on the shirt and jacket before heading downstairs.

After Quinn eats a quick breakfast, she dashes up the stairs and returns with her flute and backpack. We head for the door and slip on our shoes; a pair of flats with her uniform, for Quinn, and a pair of simple black heels for me. We get into the town car and my driver heads for Quinn's school.

It's the start of a new week.

We pull up to the school and Hector walks the both of us up to the doors. I pull Quinn to me for a final hug.

"Call me when you're out of school." I whispered in her ear. She gives me a small smile and nods her head. I kiss her cheek and watched her head into the building.

"Are you staying with her?" I asked Hector as I stalled going back to my car. For some reason I felt uneasy about leaving her here without someone to keep an eye on her.

"Agent Fornell is inside, Ma'am. He called me to ask if I could let you know that he'll be shadowing Quinn while Agent Saks shadows Kaia. He felt that the FBI, as a neutral agency to NCIS and the Marshall Service, should take care of shadowing the kids." Hector replied.

"Oh, thank God. Txt him and tell him my gut is telling me something's off." I told him as I let him lead me back to the car. He got in and Melvin started driving to the Navy Yard. We made it and Hector again escorted me to my office before heading back to the car. I started up my computer and told Cynthia what to expect as far as the case and Franks' call. She nodded and went back to her desk, telling me that she would transfer the call.

I started with writing the email to all of Quinn's teachers. I sent it before sending an email to Jordan and the Director of the FBI. As I was typing this, Tony walked in and gave me a sit rep on the case, before heading off with the rest of the team to track down a lead.

Lunch came and went. I sent Cynthia off to get lunch for herself, Abby and myself. Abby had entered my office and sat on my couch with some paperwork. I was grateful for the company. Just after Cynthia returned and we had finished the food, her phone rang.

Cynthia answered it and then transferred it to me. It was Mike Franks.

After convincing him that I was the Director of NCIS and not another secretary, he seemed wary of what I wanted, which is understandable; after all he retired and under very terse circumstances if what I heard in the rumor mill was any indication. His whole attitude seemed to change when I said Jethro's name. He was _way_ more willing to help me out. He promised to board the next flight to D.C; he said he'd call my assistant with the flight details. I felt a huge relief when he said he would come and help out.

I didn't however mention Quinn; I thought that it might be too much information too soon, so I would wait until he arrived.

He called Cynthia a few hours later, just as I was leaving to pick up Quinn. He would board a flight this evening that would land in Miniannoplis then continue on to D.C. he would be at Dulles by the time Quinn was out of school tomorrow.

I left with my security detail to pick Quinn up from school and head home before stopping into the hospital to get an update, before heading back to Jethro's house for the remainder of the day.


	36. A Gut Feeling

A/N: So this switches POVs a little. I decided to post this now because of all the feedback I've received on the last chapter. I do have a question for you guys though: Should I have Ziva reject Mossad and her father? Or should they have an amicable relationship? Let me know what you think in a PM or review.

An Unknown Child

36

When we made it back to the house, Quinn immediately went to the basement and locked the door. I knew she was still working on whatever she and Jethro were working on. I sat in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee machine to finish brewing some coffee. I poured myself a mug and grabbed my briefcase and set it on the table, before heading up to Jethro's room. I grabbed a pair of sweats and one of his tees and changed out of my work attire and into the comfy clothes. I padded barefoot back into the kitchen and started to read case files while waiting for Quinn to come back out of the basement.

"She's definitely Jethro's daughter." I mumbled to myself as I signed my name on the bottom of the last page of the first file. I got through three more files before I hear Quinn's steps on the stairs. I sign my name quickly as she walks through the kitchen and up the stairs to her shower. I put away the remaining case files and pull my laptop towards me and start to try and find the people I need to start the work on the basement that would be Quinn's room. I find three teams that are ranked the highest in the area, and make a note to call them and get quotes and references from all three before choosing a team.

I shut down the computer and place it back in my briefcase and head over to the fridge and pull out the pasta sauce and then I move over to the pantry and grab the spaghetti noodles. I have water heating on the stove by the time Quinn makes it back into the kitchen; she's also wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top. She pulls out a small pan and starts to brown some chicken to go with our spaghetti. I enjoy this time with her, and I'm once again struck by how bad we've been lately.

Right then and there, I resolve to be home before 6:30 whenever possible; I know that I'll sometimes have late night ops in MTAC. I also need to start relegating Jethro and Vance more work. If Jethro makes a full recovery and returns to work; I'm forcing him to stop going out in the field and concentrate on helping the other MCR teams in the world. We finish making dinner and serve ourselves plates of food. We sit on the counters and eat silently; but while the silence is not uncomfortable, it is thick with the knowledge of someone missing. I missed Jethro, hell, I even missed it when he'd barge into my office to make demands or when he'd come just to escape the immaturity of his team.

We ate our food quickly then cleaned the dishes, since it was only two of us we didn't bother to use the dish washer, but we did them by hand with Quinn washing and me rinsing before setting them on the drying rack by the sink. When we finished she raced up the stairs and came back with her backpack and she sat down on the kitchen table and I grabbed my briefcase again and we started to work on what we had; homework for her and case files for me.

After about ten minutes of silence; I watched out of the corner of my eye as Quinn sighed and got up. She ran back upstairs and came back down with her iPod and docking station. She plugged the station into an outlet on the counter and started to play her iPod. The music she had chosen was soft Native American flutes and though I didn't normally listen to music as I worked like she did; I found myself able to relax and complete each file quicker while still being thorough. I finished and watched as Quinn completed the review assignment for her test in Calc in the morning. I looked at one of the problems and it was way over my head. I didn't know how she could finish 75, plus problems in an hour. I watched as she went back through each problem before sliding it back into her math folder and setting the folder aside. She next pulled out her English folder and a stack of books. She had a book of Fairy Tales from Anderson, Brothers Grimm and a book of Fairy Tales retold by modern authors. She started reading and I turned back to my own work.

The next time I look up and glance at the clock, I see that its 2030 hours. Quinn has since put away the English work and has pulled out her sketchbook to work on her realistic human sketches for the next day. The iPod had moved on to playing some song with haunting vocals that I couldn't really understand at the volume it was playing.

"Quinn, what song is playing?" I ask. She looks up and cocks her head to listen for a few minutes.

"The song is 'Prospero's Speech' by Loreena McKennitt. It's based after Prospero's farewell speech at the end of the Tempest. It was one of Shakespeare's last plays." Quinn said. I smiled at her knowledge. My daughter the literature nerd.

"Speaking of Shakespeare, how did today go for you?"

"It went good. I did my piece today. Tomorrow will be Kaia, then David on Wednesday and Trevor on Thursday. We did find out what plays were doing next semester, though." She told me and her tone just begged me to ask; so I did.

"Which plays are you doing next semester?" I asked her as I moved to the fridge and pulled two things of berry iced tea out. She waited until I handed her one and sat down to answer.

"Well, for the first quarter we're doing 'Beauty and the Beast', the Broadway version and then after Spring Break we're working with the middle school drama department for 'Annie'." She was practically bursting with the fact that they were doing her favorite plays. She told me that she'd always loved Annie; in fact she owned the version with Anne Reinking and Albert Finney. And since Ducky took her to see 'Beauty' a few weeks ago, she's been dying to play Belle; she told me that Belle was the only Disney princess that she liked. She wasn't as dependent as the others.

"So I'm going to guess that you're Auditioning for Belle?" I asked her smiling as we sipped our iced tea.

"Yup, and I'm debating between trying for Miss Hannigan or Grace for 'Annie'" she told me smiling. I smiled back and decided to watch a little TV before heading up to bed. We both headed to the living room and turned on a rerun of 'Whose Line is it Anyways?' on ABC Family. We were soon laughing at the improv sketches.

"Did you get someone to help with Dad?" She asked, and I suddenly felt guilty for having fun with our daughter, while my lover is in the hospital.

"Yes, I did. His NIS mentor: Mike Franks. He should be landing shortly before you get out of school tomorrow. I was going to pick him up then pick you up." I told her, hoping she wouldn't ask if he knew about her.

"Is he prepared to meet me?" Damn, this kid was sharp, and I'd forgotten that. Damn, again.

"No, not in the slightest. He is a total chauvinist so it was hard enough to convince him that I really was the Director of NCIS. I didn't want to completely freak him out. I don't even know if he was told that your biological mother was pregnant. So I didn't tell him. I'll just tell him tomorrow that you're my daughter. He can figure it out himself." I told her, completely honest. Quinn stared at me through eyes narrowed with suspicion for a few more minutes before nodding and leaning her head against my shoulder as she focused back on the TV. We watched the rest of the episode before heading up to bed.

About three o'clock in the morning I woke up to someone else crawling into the bed. I turned on the lamp and turned around to see Quinn climbing into bed with me; her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying, and I was immediately alert.

"What's wrong Quinn?" I asked as I sat up and pulled her into my arms.

"I miss Dad." She half mumbled, half whimpered. I sighed and just held her tighter.

"I miss him too." I told her.

She stayed there for a few minutes and I fell asleep with Quinn with me.

We woke up the next morning groggy and emotionally exhausted. We showered and ate a light breakfast before my detail picked us up.

We dropped Quinn off and I didn't leave until I had confirmation that Tobias was shadowing my daughter; the gut feeling was back, and it was stronger than the day before. I then headed to the Navy Yard and worked on case files and helping Tony get what he needed to figure out what happened to Jethro. I worked like that for the entire day; sending Cynthia out to get lunch for the both of us. I spent the afternoon dividing my time between fielding calls from other agencies (business as usual) and the calls offering help.

Finally it was time to pick up Mike Franks then Quinn. I left with my security detail, after telling Cynthia to finish whatever she was doing then go home. We parked at the airport and I walked into the airport with my detail trailing behind me. Twenty minutes later an elderly man approaches me, and my detail intervenes before he could reach me. He pulls out his ID and shows Melvin who nods for him to pass.

I stand up straight and hold out my hand for him to shake.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't know who else to call." I told him as we shook hands.

"Why not his wife, Diane?" He asked, and something in the way his eyes glittered told me that he knew why.

"Ex-wife. Jethro has since married two more times and both of those have also ended in divorce." I told him as I lead the way to the town car. "We're making a pit stop to pick up my daughter before we head to the hospital." I told him, and nodded at Hector to start driving.

Ten minutes later we pulled in front of the school and I saw Kaia, holding a tissue to her nose, the tissue fast becoming soaked with blood. I looked around for any sign of Quinn or the boys. There was none. No sooner had I noticed this, than I was out of the car and running for Kaia.

"Kaia where's Quinn?" I asked panting as I reached my daughter's best friend.

"With the nurse, something happened with her leg. Let me call David, he went with her and Tobias." Kaia pulled out her phone and hit a number and send.

"David, its Kaia. Director Shepard is here." She told him before listening for a few seconds. "Sure, I can and no it hasn't quite stopped, but it has slowed way down." She made little yes sounds for a few more seconds before hanging up and turning to me.

"Come one." She said and led myself and Hector into the school.

"What happened Kaia?" I asked as we walked across the foyer to the rear of the school's ground floor.

"We had a fire alarm pulled about twenty minutes before school was released. We evacuated and were on our way back to the school. Quinn and I were in the rear of the class and we were chatting as we walked, and out of the blue Quinn threw me to the side; I hit the pavement and watched as she grappled with this guy. She managed to kick in the groin and behind the neck, causing him to hit the ground, but; he did something to her leg and she went down too. I called for Fornell and he and David came running full pelt. Agent Saks followed; he took the guy into custody as David and Fornell carried her to the nurses' office. I was in there for a few minutes but decided to wait for you to get here; Quinn said that you'd pick her up." She told me and finished just we made it to the closed door.

I didn't bother to knock on the door, and when the door slammed open in the best Gibbs fashion, Fornell jumped up from his seat and his hand moved to his sidearm. He relaxed as I moved into the room; to Quinn. She was lying down and the nurse was fixing a piece of gauze over her upper thigh. I nodded to the nurse and sat down near Quinn's head. I stroked her hair as the nurse finished. When she taped the gauze over the wound she turned to me.

"You, must be her mother?" She started and I nodded, holding a hand out for her to shake; which she did after removing the latex gloves she wore to treat Quinn.

"She was stabbed in the side and has a few knicks on her forearms; I suggest getting her to a doctor to prescribe antibiotics and to stitch it up. I put a couple of sealing bandages on it, but those are only temporary." The nurse told me as Quinn sat up and leaned into me. I relaxed slightly and wrapped my arms around Quinn's shoulders.

"Is the priority level for that enough that we should go to Bethesda or can it wait until we reached Portsmouth; her father is there right now." I asked as I was further reassured by the feeling of Quinn's heartbeat against my skin.

"It can wait." The nurse replied; thinking that her dad was a doctor not a patient.

"Thank you." I lifted Quinn to her feet and pulled her arm across my shoulders, David took the other side and Kaia walked out between Fornell and Hector. We reached the town car and Franks and Melvin hopped out and helped me get her in. We put her in the middle so she could prop her right leg on the console. Franks climbed in on her left, behind the driver and I turned to Fornell.

"I'll be right behind you with Kaia and David. If you could call Jordan and have him meet us there? I think that might be for the best." He told me, and I nodded.

"The guy who attacked them, where is he?"

"Agent Saks arrested him and was in charge of taking him to NCIS, I thought that your agents might like to relieve some of their stress by interrogating him."

My smirk was malicious at that thought. I knew immediately who would do that interrogation: Ziva. I nodded and climbed into the car.

We headed to the hospital. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Franks kept looking at Quinn, who didn't notice as her head was buried in my neck, trying not to show the pain I knew she must be feeling. She started to bleed through the bandages and I put pressure on it causing her to gasp aloud in pain and scrunch her eyes shut to block out the tears.

"Move Faster!" I practically screamed at Melvin, who complied. I looked at Franks and he nodded taking over putting pressure on Quinn's leg. I got out my phone and txted Kaia, telling her to tell Fornell that Quinn was bleeding again. Then I called Jordan and told him to head to the hospital because Kaia had broken her nose. He promised to be there immediately after picking up his wife.

The rest of the drive passed in silence and we arrived just as Quinn started bleeding for a second time in the car. Franks hopped out of the car and pulled Quinn out and carried her in his arms. Todd was at the front desk when we came in and he called for two X-Rays and had Franks carry her with Kaia following to the rooms. I trailed behind, after telling David and Fornell to stay and wait for Jordan to arrive. They had Kaia first and her X-ray was taken then they got Quinn on the machine and had her in and out.

We went down to a small two-bed room. Franks put Quinn down on one bed and I climbed in next to her. Kaia decided to sit in the middle of the same bed on Quinn's other side. She held one of Quinn's hands with her own as we waited for the doctor. Ten minutes later; the doctor still hadn't shown up, but the door was blown open and Jordan rushed in followed by his wife, Ava. Kaia smiled at her parents and shook her head and pointed to her nose when they tried to hug her. They nodded and took the two remaining chairs.

Fornell started to tell them what happened while I focused on Quinn. She was silently crying from the pain. I let her bury her head in my neck and just rocked her torso back and forth, constantly aware of Franks' eyes on me.

Ten minutes later, the doctor finally came in.


	37. Stitches

A/N: *** means switching povs.

An Unknown Child

37

He came into the room wearing the pale blue scrubs of residents and a white lab coat. He smiled at all of us and went to the light box that was on the wall near the other bed.

"Miss Vaughn, if you and your family can come over here please, I'll get you all set up and out of here." He called out and Kaia squeezed Quinn's hand before following her parents. She had a broken nose and the doctor had a nurse give her a shot near her forehead to numb the area up so he could set the cartilage so it would heal without becoming crooked. He finished that and gave Jordan a piece of prescription paper for some pain killers and instructions on how to deal with a broken nose. He had them sign the discharge papers and they were free to go. The Vaughn's waved goodbye and left. Fornell stood outside and Melvin took Franks to Jethro's room.

"Well, Miss Gibbs, it looks like you need some stitches and some antibiotics." He told Quinn, who looked at him with teary eyes. "And maybe some pain killers now too, huh?" Quinn nodded wordlessly and the nurse set up an IV of vicodin for her. He let that take effect before numbing the area around her stab wound. He talked to me as he stitched her up.

"The wound wasn't too deep and it didn't tear the muscles too bad. If she stays off of it for a few weeks until the stitches come out, she should still be able to run and swim if she stretches properly." He told me, finishing up the stitches and smearing an antibiotic cream and bandaging the wound.

"That'll be a relief for her; she's very active; though I'm not sure how she'll do on crutches while in school." I told him and he handed me two pieces of prescription paper with her antibiotics and pain killers. We stayed until the vicodin had finished running then we loaded her up in a wheelchair and I wheeled her to her father's room.

Jethro was asleep when we made it there and Franks was reading the paper. I wheeled Quinn up to the bed and she grabbed her dad's hand and just held it. She was still pretty drowsy and out of it from the pain killers.

Franks turned to me.

"I didn't want to believe that it was this bad, but when I came in he started acting just like he did as a probie. At least he doesn't remember Diane. I'll help with what I can to bring him up to current news events and everything up to the point of my retirement, but I don't know how good I'll be with the personal stuff." He said in his smokers' drawl.

"I'll take whatever help I can get." I told him, glancing at Quinn again.

"You telling me that she's your daughter?" He questioned.

"She calls me 'mom,' so yeah; I'm telling you that she's my daughter." I glared at him slightly, feeling very protective of my girl.

"My apologies. It's just that she looks a lot like some pictures I've seen of Shannon, Jethro's late wife. That case is how we met, I was the lead agent."

"I know Former Agent Franks. I'm the Director of the investigating agency. That and he told me when we found out that Quinn is his daughter." I told him, my voice cold.

"Who's the mother, because if I were to guess, I'd say her birth year was '91 or '92." He challenged me.

"Then you'd be correct. She's Shannon's daughter."

"How is that possible?!" He seemed incredulous.

"Apparently she survived her injuries long enough to give birth by a C-Section at the hospital before she died of her wounds. Everyone was told that the baby had died with her and the doctor brought Quinn home and raised her with his wife; eventually they left the state and moved to Tucson, Arizona. His wife died about seven years ago and he died at the beginning of the year. She discovered forged adoption papers and raised a red flag." I trailed off knowing the outcome was obvious. He seemed shocked for a few minutes before nodding.

"I think you'd better get her home before the pain killers make her pass out. Call her school and tell them that she might be late due to the drugs lingering in her system. The attack happened on their campus and so their liable; they'll do whatever to avoid a lawsuit." He told me and I nodded and kissed Jethro's forehead before releasing his hand from Quinn. I wheeled her out of the room and let Hector wheel her out to the car with Melvin following. They told me that Fornell had followed the Vaughns home and dropped David off. I nodded and had the men help me get Quinn into the car. An orderly came out and took the wheelchair back inside and dropped off a pair of crutches for Quinn to use for the next few weeks.

The drive home was silent, the radio being the only sound. We pulled up in front of Jethro's house and my detail cleared the house before helping me get Quinn inside. I had them take her to the couch. My detail left and I headed upstairs and changed into pajamas and grabbed a pair of volleyball shorts and a tee shirt Quinn to sleep in. I got her changed into the comfortable clothes and laid her back on the couch. I went back upstairs and grabbed her pillow and quilt. I tucked her in and found that she had passed out because of the pain killers. I moved to the recliner and dosed of and on for the rest of the night.

##################################NCIS#######################################

I woke her up the next morning and wrapped saran wrap around her wound and used medical table to make it water proof. She showered with me right outside the room and I helped her get dressed; even though it was winter she pulled out her pleated skirt and didn't wear tights so she could give the bandage room without too many layers on top of it. We set up the crutches and had her move around in them to get used to them. I wrote a note that asked for her to be excused from every class five minutes early so she could get to her next class on time; I also requested that someone help her and that they be excused too. I signed it and handed it to Quinn.

My detail picked us up at 0630 and we dropped Quinn off at school. I stayed in the car and watched her swing herself up the steps and into the building before letting my detail take me to work. I called Tim and had him come and shadow Quinn and had Tony and Ziva meet me in my office when I got there. I made it to work without my gut acting up and headed to my office. Tony and Ziva were waiting for me near Cynthia's desk. I unlocked my office and led them in.

"How's it coming on the case?" I asked as I hung up my coat and sat behind my desk.

"We're at a standstill; nothing can be done until Gibbs gets his memory back." Tony said as he sat down on the other side of the desk, next to Ziva. I could sense the tension coming from both of them. I knew from being an investigator, myself that the waiting is what totally sucked.

"Well, until that happens I have an interrogation I want you to do." My voice hardened, and they both caught the change.

"What case?" Tony asked, Ziva just watched me carefully.

"Yesterday, two girls were attacked while evacuating their school during a false alarm; someone had pulled the alarm. One of them saw him and pushed the other out of the way and started to fight him. She got him good in the groin and behind the neck, causing him to go down. But he had a knife and stabbed her in the upper thigh. The other girl smacked her face and broke her nose." Tony had now caught on to what Ziva had noticed.

"Which girl broke her nose: Kaia or Quinn?" Ziva asked her voice hardening and her eyes narrowing.

"Quinn pushed Kaia out of the way." I said.

"Damn, so why is he here, I thought FBI was taking the girls' security?" Tony asked.

"Fornell thought that we might like the chance to relieve some stress. I agreed."

I watched as an evil smirk flit across both faces. Before they calmed their features into neutral masks. "Well do it." Tony said.

"Good, he is unidentified, but he had the markings from the paint that's released when you pull a fire alarm." I told them and we walked out of the office. Down in interrogation Tony printed the man while Ziva played with her knife. Tony ran out of the room and handed the prints to me. I called Abby up to the room and had her bring her laptop and print scanner with her. She was in the room within a few minutes. She scanned the print while Tony chilled and watch the man slowly deteriorate with Ziva playing with her knife, her chair against the wall to avoid temptation.

"His name is Brian Kliss, and he is a convicted sex offender, though not a child molester. He went to prison for a string of rapes, the victims were 18, 21, 18 again, and 22. He was released about sixth months ago." Abby told us. Tony took the print out and headed back into the room and handed the file to Ziva.

It didn't take too long to break him after that and both Tony and Ziva were grinning when they came out after calling in help to escort him to booking.

"Feel good?" I asked as I too smirked. They both nodded. "Okay, get back to work; I'm heading back to my office." It told them as I headed back to my office. I was sitting down and working on case files for not even five minutes when my desk phone rang.

"Director Shepard." I answered.

"Mom, can I come home. I do not feel well at all and my leg is throbbing." Quinn asked over the phone.

"Sure, sweetie, I'm on my way to get you right now. Stay at the nurse's office and I'll get you there."

"K, mom." We hung up and I called my detail to have them bring my car around. I head to the elevator and find Abby just walking off.

"Oh, Director! I was just coming to see if you wanted lunch." Abby told me and I lead her to the elevator.

"I would love to, but I need to pick up Quinn, her leg is not doing so well. How about you come with me and we'll get some lunch on the way home. Then I have to get back to work and finish these case files, or I'll find myself in trouble with my boss." I told her.

"Sure, of course I'll go with her. But will you be home before 1900 hours? 'Cause I have the late night duty watching Gibbs tonight." She told me.

"Yes, I'll be home before 1830 and I'll bring some take out for dinner." I told her and we climbed into the town car. And we took off to get Quinn.

We pulled up outside the school and Abby walked with me into the school and to the nurse's office. She was lying down in the same place as yesterday and her breathing was fast and shallow. She had a cold compress on her forehead that covered her eyes. The nurse watched as Abby rushed over and hugged Quinn, who hugged back. When Abby let her go she picked herself up and swung over to me, she did look very pale, and I resolved to have Ducky meet us at the house and check her over before I headed back to work. When she reached me she just fell into my arms, I felt her shallow breathing and her warm and sweaty forehead which was pressed into my neck.

I kissed her temple before releasing her and signing her out. I walked with her to my car, and called Ducky and asked him to meet us at the house before I went back to work. Ducky's car was parked outside of the house and he was at the front door, knowing that when no one was at the house the door was locked. I handed Abby the keys and she bounded ahead and unlocked the door as I followed with Quinn.

I once again get her set up on the couch in the living room and grabbed her some more comfortable clothes to wear. I helped her change and Ducky sat with Melvin and Hector in the kitchen while Abby helped me. I had Ducky look her over and he gave her some antibiotics that were, different than her other ones; these new ones would be easier on her stomach and wouldn't react with the pain killers. I was glad that Ducky was such a good friend to both me and Jethro. I walked him out and sent one of my detail to pick up food; I decided to stay and watch Quinn for an hour before heading back to work.

He came back with Chinese; he'd even gotten some wonton soup for when Quinn felt up to eating. Abby and I ate our late lunch in the kitchen while Quinn reclined on the couch and worked on something in her sketchbook to pass the time. When we finished we took care of the trash and I headed back into the living room to say goodbye to Quinn.

"Okay, sweetie, I have to get back to work before I get in trouble with my own boss for not doing my paperwork. Abby is going to stay with you until I get home, then she has late night duty at the hospital with Franks. She knows where your medicine is and I'll send Tim by with the new antibiotics that Ducky prescribed for you. There is some wonton soup in the fridge if you feel up to eating. I love you and I'll be back before 0830, hopefully." I told her as I sat next to her on the couch. She had moved over to rest her head on my shoulder. I kissed her temple and hugged her.

"Okay Mom, see you when you get back. I love you too." She told me and kissed my cheek as I kissed hers. I let Abby give me one of her death grip hugs and I was out the door.

***********************************NCIS**************************************

I worked on some human sketches that afternoon, with a sappy romantic comedy playing in the background as Abby chilled and chatted in the recliner. A few minutes later and the doorbell rang; Abby got up to answer it and let Tim in. He came into the living room and placed a pill bottle on the coffee table and handed me a book. The rest of the afternoon passed the same way; different movies on the TV screen and I rotated between sketching, reading the book Tim brought me and napping on the couch. Finally it was time for Mom to come home, but she called and said that the San Diego team had an emergency and she was called to MTAC to help. She asked Abby if she could bring me to the hospital; her detail was waiting outside.

Abby agreed and helped me change into clothes that would be warmer and we headed to the car with a small backpack with some work and my sketchbook and iPod.


	38. Memory Cascade

A/N: I was going to post this before I left for Disneyland, but I had to go and take a bio exam that morning instead, and the hotel we were ate charged a fee for the wireless and I wasn't heading down to the lobby after walking around the Magic Kingdom all day. So here it is now. LeftMyHeartInParis, suggested that Quinn's sketchbook be used to trigger his memories, but I liked the whole thing with Ziva. Then I figured I could combine them.

Special thanks to her for her reviews (she was very insistent about this idea). Enjoy!

An Unknown Child

38

The hospital was calm today and we made it to Dad's room without any difficulty besides the stupid crutches I had to use. I sat in the chair I normally took and just started to sketch to pass the time. I was still working on realistic human sketches. I had decided to do sketches of my family. I did a sketch of my parents kissing; I caught this embrace of celebration as one of the medals from Nationals was given to me. So I sketched the kiss, having it just be them in the image, I didn't include the rest of the crowd just them. That image was perfect in my mind; I finished adding a few more details and moved on to the second image. This image was of Abby in her lab, this time I included the background and had Abby on one foot as she had just spun around. The details I still needed were on her lab coat and the skulls on her shirt.

The next image was of Tim typing on his computer in the background. I just drew the image of Tim at his desk, not the rest of the bull pen. I thought my shading was spot on with the glow of his computer lighting up the front of his face. I had done a sketch of Ziva next; I remembered that she frequently threatened Tony with office supplies when he was being annoying, so I had her holding a stapler with a dangerous look on her face.

The next drawing was of both Tony and Dad. Dad was head-slapping Tony, something he frequently does. The drawing had me smiling the entire time I was working on it.

I fell asleep about two hours into the visit; I woke up to Mom shaking my shoulders. We hobbled out of the hospital and I didn't realize until we're already home that I had left the sketchbook in Dad's room, I wasn't too worried because I had the sketchbook with the images of their imaginary wedding that I drew the day they told SecNav about the relationship. The rest of the night passed quietly; I had Mom help me to my own bed and had her help me get dressed back into pajamas. I fell asleep in my own bed and without feeling sick.

I hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

#################################NCIS########################################

Jethro wanted desperately to remember, he really did, but he just didn't. The women who came to see him, the red head; he remembered sleeping with her, more than once. She told him that it was after Shannon and Kelly's deaths; she said that was over in Europe. Well at least he got to see some of Europe outside of the core. But the others; he had no clue who they were. The Goth, geek and movie buff and exotic beauty or the Scottish story teller. The other girl reminded him so much of Shannon. He was starting to feel really frustrated with his lack of knowledge and memories. Franks was out smoking a cig. So he started pacing around his room when he noticed the sketchbook on the chair the teenager had sat in earlier in the evening. He picked it up and set it on his bedside table for when the red head came back to visit him. He started to pace again, but his gaze returned to the book every few seconds, and after letting the curiosity get the beeter of him; he sat down and opened the book.

The first few pages were sketches of trees and other landscapes. The pages after that were of inanimate objects like the classic bowl of fruit. The next page caught his eye. It looked like the squad room at NIS, but it was newer looking. The colors were different and the building looked high tech. He wondered if this was how it looked now. His brain came up with a fuzzy memory of the bull pen. He was hiding out from Diana. But who was Diana. The picture became clearer and he saw another red head; though this women's face was contorted in anger or something as she swung a golf club, a seven-iron, he thought. He shook that memory form his mind and moved on to the next image. It was of him kissing the other red head, the one who came to visit him. Though he didn't know much more than that, as that was all that was depicted in the image; he still found himself smiling. He flipped the page and found the Goth in what looked like the forensics lab. More memories came to the surface. This memory was of giving the Goth a tall red drink cup and kissing her cheek. The next was of them signing together down in one of the garages or some other place.

Happy that some of his memories seemed to be returning, he flipped to the next page. This image was of a man, youngish looking and the way it was shaded suggested that he was pale. He seemed intent on his computer doing whatever he was doing. Shaking his head he turned the page. The next image was of the exotic beauty. Her face seemed dangerous as she brandished the stapler at someone.

_I know of a hundred different ways to kill you with a paper clip._

The words floated through his mind in an Israeli accent. He waited to see if any more insights would appear, but none did, so he turned the page. The next image was of himself and a younger man. He seemed to be slapping the other man upside his head and he wondered what the man had done, probably something annoying. He seemed to do that frequently.

Memories flooded his head of head slapping Tony and Tim and Ziva. He remembered Kate being shot, but his flashback was cut off by Ziva walking into the room. He watched as she set her coat on a chair and came up to him. She looked at the sketch and smiled.

"Quinn is quite the artist. I have never seen her without the sketchbook. She'll be wondering where this is in the morning, I should think." She said in a soft voice as she sat down in a chair next to his bed. They lapsed into silence, though it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just silence. Franks came back and Ziva left.

Franks left for the night and Gibbs hit the light switch, causing his room to become dark. He tried to sleep but it evaded him and he wished for his boat and some bourbon. He had one last memory flash of Quinn, Jenny and himself in his basement. He was sanding his boat, Quinn was sketching and Jenny was watching over her shoulder, smiling. Gibbs remembered that he was happy. He dozed off and the next thing he knew, someone had laid their hand on his forearm.

"Yeah, Ziva?" He asked.

"You remember me?"

"Not really; just a name. Happened when looking at Quinn's sketches."

"Well that's good, I think. We need your help."

"With what, what can I do?"

"Remember!"

"I've been trying to since I woke up in this damn room." He glared at her as he got up and started to pace again. She stopped him and looked into his eyes.

"Good that's a start." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"The old Gibbs stare. You gave it to me, McGee, Tony." She trailed off and grabbed his hand and moved it up behind her head and made it slap her.

Memories suddenly flashed through his head and he remembered Tony and McGee. Her voice came at the end of the cascade.

"Ari." She sniffed. "Ari killed Kate." Her eyes started to well up with tears and her breathing hitched. "And I killed Ari." He flashed to each event as she said them, and remembered something.

"You killed you brother." He started to well up too. "You killed your own brother to protect me?" He had to make sure. She nodded and then started sobbing. He brought her to him and let her cry on his shoulder as more memories flooded back.

And suddenly he remembered everything. The team, Ducky, Abby, he remembered Jenny and Quinn. He felt his heart swell with thoughts of his family and then he remembered the case and they headed to NCIS. He clutched the Sketchbook tightly in his hands; he knew that it was the reason his memories came back.

They arrived, but he couldn't stop the explosion. What a waste of life. He sat in Jen's office with Jen across from him and Quinn curled into his side.

"I don't know if I can come back." He said as Jen took a sip of bourbon. She looked sad and like she was trying to hold on to her tears.

"It might take time Jethro. I think you should take whatever Medical Time you're given and recover. Spend some time with Quinn. We both need to work on that." She told him, her voice soft and her eyes tender, she reached across for his hand and pressed a simple kiss to his knuckles.

"I need to get away Jen. Mike invited me to spend some time with him in Mexico."

"Wait until after Thanksgiving to visit him, Jethro." Jen pleaded with him.

"Why?"

"Because Quinn and Abby decided to have it at my Townhouse. They have both been looking forward to this for weeks. Take you medical time and wait until after that Thursday, then go ahead and use the rest of your unpaid leave. Stay there until Christmas and when Quinn is done with her semester we'll join you. Then come back with us. But don't shut us out Jethro. Please don't shut us out." She told him, moving to his other side and cupping his cheek.

"Okay Jen, I'll do that." He said quietly nuzzling into her hand. "But I don't think I can come back and lead the team."

"Then don't. Officially take up your Assistant Director's post and help the other MCRTs around the world. Help the team in the field when you get bored, but don't leave them either. They are all attached to them." She told him, kissing his cheek before leaning against his shoulder. They stayed that way until he moved for the door, after laying Quinn down on the couch, in the spot he had just moved from. He left her office and headed back down to the bull pen. Jen followed him and paused on the landing, watching.

She watched as he gave his final advice to the team and kissed Abby's cheek before asking Ducky for a lift home. She watched him head to the elevator before turning back.

"Semper Fi" was all he said before getting on the elevator. Suddenly, her heart felt heavy and she started to dry sob. She ran down the stairs and to the other staircase and raced down to where Ducky normally parked. She got there just as they did. Wordlessly she threw her arms around Jethro and kissed him for all she was worth. He paused for a second before kissing her back. Their kiss was full of sadness, at being separated and at what had happened. But it was also full of happiness as being reunited. They broke apart and panted with their foreheads together. Ducky was waiting patiently for them.

"I love you Jethro. I'm so very happy that you came back to us." She whispered before they kissed again. This time their kiss was soft and tender with just a hint at desperation. They broke apart again and she kissed his cheek before stepping away from him, though she stayed in his arms.

"I'll be home after I sign some papers for Tony and get Quinn. We'll see you in less than an hour." She told him before slipping out of his arms and he nodded before climbing into Ducky's car. She watched him leave and returned to her office and signed the papers giving the Team to Tony before waking Quinn enough to get her to the car, and they headed home.

He was still awake when they made it back. He was walking through each room and letting the memories take over. He was brought back to the present by the sound of Quinn's crutches and he frowned, not remembering her injuring herself. But those thoughts were pushed from his mind when she hugged him tightly. He felt her start to cry and just held her to him and kissed her hair. When he let her go they helped each other up the stairs with Jen following. Jen then went up to their room with Jethro and saw him climb into bed before returning downstairs to tape Quinn's thigh so she could shower.

When she heard the water run she headed back to Jethro and curled into his side.

"Why is Quinn on crutches?" He asked.

Jenny sighed and told him what happened to her and about the interrogation. He nodded and just held her tighter. Ten minutes later they heard Quinn swinging up the stairs. She wordlessly climbed into bed on Jethro's other side.

"Night Daddy, I love you." She whispered before closing her eyes. He kissed her head and saw that Jenny had moved her head to her own pillow. Though she still faced him and had her hand on his chest. He smiled and fell asleep, Jenny moments behind.


	39. A New Normal

A/N: This is the next chapter of their journey; won't have so much case related stuff, just family stuff as that is what I want to focus on. I am posting this for Left My Heart In Paris' Birthday!

An Unknown Child

39

Jethro woke up to find he had a head resting on each side of his chest. He looked to his left and saw Jenny sleeping with her head over his heart; the last thing he remembered was her moving over to her own pillow. She must have sought him out during the night. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before turning to his right. Quinn was sleeping just below one of his lacerations from the explosion. He smiled and kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. She hissed as she moved her right leg, and he remembered her own laceration. He made a mental note to thank Ziva again; this time for teaching his daughter self-defense, than he felt he needed to thank Jen for setting the lessons up with Ziva.

He felt Jenny stir against him and looked at her as she blinked, her beautiful green eyes clouded with sleep, and something else; sadness. She smiled when she saw him and picked her head up, resting it on her arm her elbow on the mattress, watching Quinn sleep. He picked his arms off the bed and stroked her cheek, causing her to lean into his touch; so he cupped her cheek and she leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, her free hand running through Quinn's hair.

"I'm taking the morning off, need to meet up with a few people at the townhouse. Quinn gets a choice, though I think she'll choose to go to school, she has tests and Shakespeare in her drama class. You are going to stay here and relax. I'll be home by 1800." She told him before kissing him swiftly and getting out of bed and throwing her robe on. She showered before returning to the bedroom. She dressed in the bathroom and came out wearing casual khaki pants and a simple button up three-quarter sleeved green shirt. She sat down on the bed next to Quinn and started rubbing her shoulders. Quinn turned around and blinked sleepily.

"So you want to spend the morning with us, or do you feel the need to go to school?" She asked quietly, her smile and eyes soft as she looked at Quinn. Jethro felt his heart warm as he realized how much this women loved his daughter, when she had no biological ties.

"School, have . . . tests. . . Drama." Quinn mumbled and Jenny just smirked.

"Okay, time to get up then." She said and leaned down and kissed her cheek. Quinn sat up and hugged her father and kissed his cheek before grabbing her crutches and swinging down the stairs, with Jen following. Jethro smiled and relaxed, letting the sleep his body needed to recover take him.

Jenny helped Quinn get dressed and checked on Jethro, seeing him fast asleep. She smiled and headed back down to the kitchen. She and Quinn ate a quick meal then Jenny drove Jethro's truck and dropped Quinn off before heading to the townhouse to meet with the contractors.

The first one gave her a rough estimate of what it would take to complete the job, and she saved the information in her briefcase, wanting to let Jethro decide who he wanted to do this project. She kept the same system for the other two contractors before heading to the Navy Yard. She filed the completed paperwork for Jethro to take a leave of absence until Christmas time and set about finding him an office. She found him two that he could choose from; one was on the same floor as the bull pen and the other was next to Abby's lab. They were the same size and she felt okay with him choosing. She completed all of her paperwork and headed out for home. She had gotten a txt from Tony that said he picked up Quinn and was at the house; he wanted tips on how to be a good leader form his old mentor. Jenny smiled; she knew that the team didn't just think of Jethro as a mentor and boss, but like family. Abby, Tony and Ziva considered him a father and Tim thought of him as an uncle. Ducky wither thought of him as a nephew or son, while Jenny thought of him as a father, after all, it was Ducky she went to when Jethro was really being a bastard. Jenny place with the rest of the team was uncertain; though she had heard Abby refer to her as the 'mommy' to Jethro's 'daddy' and she hoped that she had a place inside of their crazy, mixed, dysfunctional family.

She left with her detail following in the town car and picked up pizza for dinner and when she pulled into the driveway she wasn't surprised to see Tony's car or Ducky's; there was also Abby's Hearst. Her detail watched her enter the house and Tim helped her carry in the three pizza boxes and she carried the liter of Pepsi and the liter of Root Beer. No one would be having any alcohol tonight, as Jethro was on pain killers. Quinn was leaning against the wall and immediately hugged her mother before swinging into the living room and sitting on the couch. She set the soda down next to the pizza boxes and pulled out paper plates and cups before hollering for everyone to come and help their selves to the food.

Unsurprisingly, Tony was the first person in the kitchen and he kissed Jenny's cheek and made himself a plate and a cup of Pepsi before returning to the living room. Everyone else followed and Jenny watched as Ziva and Abby made two plates. Jenny helped them carry the cups out and handed the Pepsi to Jethro and the Root Beer to Quinn. The girls handed the plates out to Jethro and Quinn and returned to the kitchen to make their own plates. The family ate their food and joked around, and Jenny kept her eyes on Jethro the whole time and was pleased to see him smile. He had Quinn on one side and she seemed content to lean up against him; just as he seemed content to hug her to his side. His other side had Abby in a similar position though she seemed to be attempting to avoid hitting any injuries on her 'silver haired fox.' The rest of the family was spread out over the room, with Tim sitting on the piano bench; being very careful not to get anything on the beautiful instrument. Tony and Ziva sat on the floor with Jenny and Ducky took the two recliners in the room.

Tim, Tony and Ducky took the dishes into the kitchen and threw them away while Abby went to get refills. Jenny took advantage of Abby's absence and took her spot next to Jethro and kissed him softly. Abby pouted for a second before shrugging and sitting on the recliner; switching places with Jenny. The team stayed for another hour before Tim and Abby headed to their apartments together and Tony and Ziva left together too. Ducky stayed long enough to check on Quinn and Jethro before he too headed home.

The family all headed up to bed and Jenny and Jethro kissed Quinn goodnight before heading up to their room together. Jenny changed into a silk nightgown and headed into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Jethro walked passed her as she headed into the bedroom and she heard him brush his teeth before limping back to bed. He climbed in and lay down and was immediately pulling Jenny to him. She laughed quietly before moving closer to him. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I love you Jethro good night." She said as she lay her head down on his chest.

"I love you too. Don't fall asleep yet, I want to talk?"

"About what?" She said moving off of his chest knowing that if she stayed she would have fallen asleep.

"About what happens with us?"

"What do you mean?" she was very confused.

"I mean, are we good, and everything?"

"Jethro, we are perfect I would only change that you got hurt." She told him nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

"Good, because I know I don't want to live without you again, I couldn't take it."

"Well then it's a good thing that you won't ever have to do that again is it?" She teased him before kissing him again.

"Yes, it's a very good thing." They lapsed into silence before Jethro spoke up again.

"Do you want to move in here or we move in with you?" He asked.

"Shouldn't we ask each other if we want to live together in one house, first?" She teased him with her eyebrow arched.

"We could but we did talk about living together after Quinn was all settled in school." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then we became our old selves and didn't really spend time talking about that, in fact we didn't really use words any more. Speaking of which, we need to make sure we spend time with Quinn and let her know that we love her." She said turning serious at the end.

"Why what happened." Jethro was now concerned.

"When you were in your coma, she refused to cry. She held in her tears for a few hours short of two days; which was longer then I could hold them in. I was speaking with your doctor; who was trying to hit on me, and when I returned a nurse told me that she was sobbing. I ran to the room and pulled her into my arms and into a chair. When she calmed down we talked about how working parents are usually home more reliably when the child is little and then they go back to their careers when the child becomes a teenager and can take care of themselves more. She pointed out that even with one of us unconscious this was the most time we had spent together since her school year started.

"And I realized that she was right, and I resolved to fix that, and I will make you too." She teased him lightly at the end.

Jethro sat still and let Jen's words just wash over him. He filed away the whole hit on his lover issue to the back of his mind and focused on the Quinn parts.

"She's right, and we will definitely do something to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Maybe a couple family dinner nights; one just the three of us and one with the whole team. . ." He trailed off looking at Jen who'd smiled when he made his suggestion. She nodded and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"I think Quinn gets the whole tears thing from you." He said a few minutes later.

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't cry because she didn't want to be seen as weak, and that is totally you. To me tears are not weak, and you shouldn't be ashamed of them." He said and she sighed and moved her head back to his chest.

"Last thing, then we can sleep: what's this about you being hit on?" He asked and Jen could detect just a hint of anger in his words. She kissed his chest before answering.

"_Todd." _She said his name with disgust. "Was talking about what he was doing as far as making sure that nothing from your last coma was interfering with your recovery this time and he said he was tired of the titles we were calling each other; you know 'doctor,' 'director'. He continued to try and flirt with me until I said I needed to get back to you and my daughter. That seemed to shake him up. Then we threw it in his face. Quinn heard him hit on me later, as he still didn't give up and I was talking to a nurse and he was there and gave me an update on you and Quinn came up and we played the whole 'mother-daughter' thing in his face. He didn't try hitting on me again after that; Quinn was really pleased with herself." She smirked and leaned up and kissed him with a soft passion, which he returned. "Don't worry; I'm still yours, just as your still mine. I will love you and our daughter until the end of time, babe." She told him.

He just smiled and kissed the top of her head before moving to lie down, keeping her in his arms. They fell asleep and the whole house slept peacefully that night. They didn't even realize that she never answered his question about which house to live in, but they each remembered the conversation and wanted to ask Quinn about it in the morning.


	40. Grandfather

A/N: This is a little lengthy but I couldn't find a good place to stop it before I did. I also wanted to explain my take on how she left besides the part given to us in the episode 'Jeoprady.'

An Unknown Child

40

The family woke up the next morning, Jenny pulled on her robe before helping Quinn with her thigh so she could shower and Jethro lay in bed. She headed back upstairs and climbed into the shower. She was joined by Jethro a few minutes later and they enjoyed their first intimate encounter since the weekend before the explosion.

The small family of three ate a light breakfast and then all three headed out. Jenny and her detail went to the Navy Yard, while Quinn and Jethro headed to drop her off for her day at school; Friday was the best day for them all. Jethro dropped Quinn of then headed back home. He headed back home and went straight to the basement. He stared at his boat and just thought.

His thoughts took him from being in this room with Shannon and Kelly, to time spent alone drowning himself in sawdust and Bourbon to him with all of his exes, him working in the basement as he and Jen debated about their current case, and finally to him spending nights sanding with Jen and Quinn on the couch. He didn't count Jen as an ex, because she came back to him.

He had a lot of memories in this house; some good, some bad. But the question was: could he give it up? He'd seen the quotes for remodeling the basement of Jen's house into what her father had designed it for: a perfect room for a talented teenager. He went through each memory as they came to his head and tallied up the good memories and the bad; the basement was full of happy memories, but the rest of the house had memories that were mainly on the negative side. HE sat down and contemplated moving out of the house, and he didn't really feel much one way or the other. He knew that Jenny loved the house where she grew up in. It was only when her father died that she started having bad memories associated with the house.

Well, with his mind made up; as long as Quinn was okay with it; which she probably was. Jethro knew that she loved any time she spent with her mother.

As he was thinking he remembered with a small smile on his face the day she first asked if she could call Jen 'mom.' His smiled faded as he remembered what she asked before. She asked if there were any more people in her family besides myself. My father and Shannon's mother. I hadn't called either of them. He thought long and hard, and decided that what his dad did wasn't worthy of estrangement from his only son, so he would call his dad; as for Joanne, he would ask Quinn if she would like to meet her maternal, biological grandmother. If she said yes, then he would contact Joanne, but if she didn't then he was perfectly content to continue on as he has been since Shannon and Kelly's death.

He headed into the kitchen and stared at his phone. He was staring so hard at the phone that he didn't hear Jenny come home for lunch. When she got to the doorway she paused waiting to see what he did.

He slowly brought his phone up to his face and dialed a number by memory before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Can I speak to Jackson Gibbs, please?" He asked formally when the phone was answered at the other end. Jen's eyes widened when she heard the name of the person he wanted to talk to; could it be his father, or did he have a brother hidden in the woodwork. She held her breath as she waited for him to speak again.

"Hey, dad, it's me." He spoke so quietly that Jen could barely hear him.

"Yeah, it has dad. How's the shop?" Oh, how Jen wished she could hear the other end of the conversation, as well as this side.

"I think we need to talk."

Another pause, this time it was pretty short, just long enough for a question to be asked on the other end.

"There are two people I think you should meet."

A longer pause; enough for a few sentences to be said.

"I can pick you up at Dulles." He told his father and turned around and saw Jen leaning against the door. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer. She walked over to the counter he was leaning against and sat on it, moving to where her legs were on either side of him. He placed his elbows lightly on her knees and she played with his hair as he talked.

"I think I might be able to get you a flight for today, let me pull some strings. If not I can get you a ticket for a plane leaving tomorrow and you can spend the week here if you want. I mean even if you can leave today, you can still stay for a week or so." He talked and looked at her and she pulled out her phone ready to call Cynthia to see what they could do. She nodded at him that when he wanted to they could see what they could do for his father.

"Dad, let me see what I can do and I'll call you back in half an hour." He waited for a response before hanging up the phone.

"Your dad?" She asked lightly still playing with his hair.

"Yeah, I figured I need to put what happened between us in the past, and he deserves to meet Quinn, and you. I want this to be different and that means that I introduce you to my family; my father." HE told her before kissing her before she could reply. She kissed him back as she punched in Cynthia's desk phone. Jenny knew her assistant would at her desk because she took lunch after Jenny returned. When they broke the kiss she leaned her forehead against his and hit the send button.

"Cynthia it's me. Can you see what you can do about getting a ticket leaving from. . ?" She trailed off looking at Jethro for the city.

"Stillwater, Pennsylvania." He whispered.

"Stillwater, Pennsylvania and arriving at Dulles. I would like it to be as soon as possible." She listened for a minute then hung up. "She said she'll call back when she has something." He nodded and kissed her softly. Jenny smiled against his lips.

She pulled away and got off the counter and went to the fridge. She pulled out some left over Chinese food and placed it in the microwave. Jethro came up behind her and just wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She sighed and leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder. When the microwave beeped she pulled out the carton and hopped back up on the counter and grabbed two forks. Jethro stood between her legs and they ate the rest of the carton. Jethro had just thrown it away when Cynthia called back. Jen jotted down the flight information on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to Jethro who called his dad again.

Jackson Gibbs told his son that he'd be there then hung up the phone to head to the nearest airport. Jethro put his phone in his pocket and helped get Jenny ready to head back to NCIS.

"Can you pick up Quinn?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded. "Thank you, then I'll meet you here with my dad." She smiled and kissed him once more and got into the town car.

Jenny called Naomi and asked if she still had time to make her chicken paella and drop it off at Jethro's house. Naomi was excited; she hadn't cooked for Jenny in months. She just stopped by the townhouse and cleaned. Jenny sighed knowing that dinner was taken care of. She txted Quinn to tell her that she wouldn't have to cook, but didn't say anything about their guest; though she did say that she would pick her up. Quinn didn't reply, but Jenny didn't expect her to, after all: she was in school.

Jenny's afternoon passed slowly, but she did get all of her work done. Cynthia filled the paperwork and was told to take the rest of the day off. Jenny also told her that she would be leaving the office most night by 1830 hours and Cynthia could leave at 1800 hours. Cynthia thanked Jen then left for the night. Jenny stayed just long enough to shut down her computer and check on Tony's team, making sure everything was going okay. Tony seemed to be a better team leader since his talk with Jethro the other night.

Jenny left NCIS and headed to pick Quinn up; she had asked as they ate breakfast if she could stay late because she had winter guard auditions and she wanted to work on her audition stuff for her Drama class next semester; they would hold auditions for the first play the day before finals started. She said she'd be ready by 1730 so Jenny was there by 1715.

Quinn was in the car by 1730 and they headed to Jethro's house. Jenny had wanted to talk to him about moving more, but hearing that his dad was coming had put that on hold. So she would wait until a better time. When they pulled into the driveway, Jethro's truck was not in its usual spot, and Jenny assumed that he was still picking up his dad. The two of them made their way into the house and set their stuff in the living room. Jenny went to their bedroom and changed out of her business suit and into a pair of jeans and a simple button up shirt that she felt was casual, but niece enough to meet her boyfriend's father. She made it to the bottom of the stairs just as Naomi knocked bringing her paella over. She set it in the oven and got it all set up to be reheated, all Quinn had to do was press a button to start the oven. She gave Quinn and Jenny a hug and headed back to her house.

Jenny and Quinn sat on the couch; each with a book in hand. Jenny was reading some trashy romance novel that she never got the chance to read and Quinn was reading from the fairy tale book. Occasionally she would make notes in the margin for Monday. After about ten minutes of silence Jenny spoke to her.

"How did you audition for winter guard on your crutches?"

"I just did a bunch of tricks with the rifle gun and silks; you know tosses and spins. They understood and told me that if I didn't have the rhythm they required then I'd just move to the back, but they knew I would be on the team because I was in Orchestra." She looked up at her briefly before turning back to her book. Jenny wanted to talk some more so she put her book down and waited for Quinn to finish the fairy tale she was on. Quinn put the book down when she was finished and turned on the couch to face Jenny. She raised her eyebrow and made a look that if Jethro was there he would have sworn that it came from Jenny.

"Do you still want to move into the townhouse?" She asked, not knowing if having Jethro back would have her change her mind.

"I do, I like your house, it has a nice feel to it, but I don't know if dad can leave their ghosts." she said, looking around at the house; as if she could sense Shannon and Kelly's presence. Jenny nodded and knew that if Jethro wanted to move to her house then they would, but she also knew that she would stay here in a heartbeat if he couldn't move. She was about to ask another question when she was interrupted by the front door opening. She got up and moved to the front door to see Jethro walking in, with a slight limp. Behind him was a short, older man whose hair was entirely silver. When he got closer Jethro saw electric blue eyes, eyes that were similar to his son's eyes. She looked back at Jethro, who was now in front of her. She leaned up and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Traffic okay?" She asked as he cupped her cheek.

"I've been in worse." He remarked lightly before wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her to his side before turning to face the other man.

"Dad, this is Jenny, my partner; to give it an adult feel to it, otherwise this is Jenny my girlfriend." He told his dad, with a smile on his face. "Jenny, this is Jackson Gibbs: my father." He told Jenny as she left his embrace to shake Jackson's hand.

"Please, call me Jack." He said as he bypassed her hand and hugged her loosely. When he let her go; Jenny returned to the living room to get Quinn, but found her asleep on the couch. So she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and headed into the kitchen where Jack was sitting at the table and Jethro was making some coffee.

"Where's Quinn?" He asked as Jenny kissed his cheek again before swiping the cup he just poured. He rolled his eyes and poured another mug for himself before another one was poured for Jack. He brought the mugs to the table and sat next to Jenny.

"Sound asleep on the couch, the pain pills and antibiotics are making her tired, plus she's exhausted from school." Jenny said as she sipped her coffee. Jethro nodded and turned to his dad. Who was asking Jen a question about herself.

"What do you do, Jenny? If you don't mind my asking." He seemed to be trying to be uber polite.

"I don't mind at all. I am the Director of NCIS." She smiled at him, and at the feeling of Jethro's hand on her thigh. She let one of her hands fall under the table and rest on top of his, causing Jethro to turn his hand over and twine their fingers together.

"Is that the same place Jethro works?" Jack continued, enjoying the vibes he was getting from this women and his son, though he wondered who the second person Jethro wanted him to meet was.

"Yes, it is."

"Is your position higher than Jethro's?"

"Yes, but only just. Jethro is Assistant Director in Charge of the Major Case Response Division." She smiled, loving the title that Quinn came up with when they were trying to decide what to call him.

"I see. And how long have you two been seeing each other?" He seemed curious; he knew thanks to a lengthy conversation what happened in his son's recent past, but not a lot about this women.

"Umm, collectively; about two and a half years, this time seven months." Jenny answered.

"This time?" Jenny sighed and looked at Jethro to see how he wanted to answer this question.

"We were sent undercover over in Europe about six almost seven years ago. Our cover was as a married couple. We had been flirting with each other for months and the sexual tension between the two of us was so tangible there were quite a few betting pools about the two of us. But once we were over there, he started showing me a sweeter side to the gruff Marine exterior that he had shown previously. We ended up falling in love, but there was always that thought in the back of our minds that it was just the mission and us keeping our cover that made us say the sweet things and that we just wanted the sex." Jenny started.

"That and I hadn't told her about Shannon or Kelly; she just knew that by the time we went to Europe I had been married twice and divorced twice." Jethro interrupted; he didn't want his dad to think that she just upped and left him, without there being a reason.

"So towards the end with the end of the mission consuming all of our time, my doubt increased and I was offered a position leading my own team in Europe. And I left thinking that if I took this job I would be climbing the job ladder and I had no clue what would have happened if I returned to the States with Jethro. So I left. I left him at the airport. We had to deplane in London to get some real food. I left my jacket on the plane; about a half hour later I told Jethro that I was cold; so he wrapped his arms around me and I took my last opportunity to be in his arms; or so I thought.

"About twenty minutes later I told him that it wasn't working so he got me a coffee and told me to hold tight; that he would be right back with my jacket. I waited until he was out of site and I headed towards the flight attendant near the gate and asked if I could have my luggage forwarded to Spain; where I would be stationed. She said that they could do that and directed me towards the kiosk that I needed.

"On the plane Jethro had found my jacket and the yellow roses he had gotten me before the flight out of Paris. He would have realized that it was heavier than it should have been. He would have found a rock in a pocket to give it weight and next to it he would have found my note; the note that told him I was leaving." She trailed off and turned her head away from both Jethro and Jack; not wanting either to see her tears. Jethro picked up the tale, allowing her some time to pull herself together.

"I did find her letter. It told me that she was leaving for a team leader position in Spain; and that even though she loved me, she needed to do what was best for her. The note had tear stains on the bottom where she had signed her love to me one final time."

A/N: See I had no clue where to end it. So the next chapter will be Jack's reaction to this tale and him meeting Quinn.


	41. Real Stories of the Past

A/N: Wow, 41 Chapters and I still haven't run out of ideas! Well like I said before this is Jackson's reaction to Jibbs' past and Quinn; let me know if something about this in unrealistic or unbelievable and should be changed. And side note: updates will be slowing down for this next months as all my writing energies will going to NaWriMo; or nat'l write a novel month. I'll still post some of the chapters that I've already written, but no new chapters will be worked on.

An Unknown Child

41

The table was silent no words were spoken for the longest time. The only sound was Jenny's dry sobs as she tried to pull herself together. Jethro saw that it wasn't working and pulled her around to face him. He then pulled her into his chest and she just continued to sob into his chest. Jethro wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She slowly calmed down, but stayed with her head hidden from view in Jethro's arms.

Jackson just watched in silence as his boy; the boy who he had to beat in his manners; comforting this beautiful women. He could feel the love between the two of them, and he thought he had an idea of what she meant when she said that the sexual tension between the two of them was tangible.

When Jenny was calm, she moved her head from Jethro's chest to his shoulder, so she could see Jackson. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara had run down her face, but she was smiling a soft smile and nuzzled into Jethro's shoulder. Jackson took a deep breath before speaking.

"It sounds like you two have quite the history with each other. But if you left, Jenny, how did you come back?" Jenny laughed a self-discriminating laugh.

"I was right, on one aspect. By leaving I climbed the job ladder very fast and I was promoted to Director of NCIS, six years after I left Jethro." She explained how she returned to DC.

"I was on a case were one of my agents was shot by a sniper terrorists who was trying to get revenge on his father by screwing everything he had going on up. He killed my agent and the politicians didn't believe he had shot my agent. But I proved them wrong and the guy was shot as he tried to do the same to me." Jethro finished for her.

"It sounds like you two fought with each other." Jackson hedged.

"You've no idea dad; we fought like cats and dogs." Jethro chuckled and Jenny smiled too.

"Then how did you two get from there to here?" He asked.

"Perhaps Quinn should tell him. After all she kind of started it." Jethro commented.

"Yes she should." Jenny agreed with a big smile that lit up her entire face.

"Good; you go splash some water on your face and wake her up while I give my dad a brief introduction to Quinn." He told her and she nodded before kissing him softly.

She headed into the bathroom and let Jethro start to bring his dad up to speed on his granddaughter. She splashed some cold water onto her face to relieve her puffy red eyes and to wash the tear and mascara tracks off her face. She also took a minute to just stare at her reflection. The bags under her eyes were fading fast and her eyes held a light to them that made her eyes seem like emeralds. Her face was no longer pale as she at least got a glimpse of sunlight; though some color loss was to be expected in winter. She thought she looked good and she knew in her heart it was because she had a family.

She left the bathroom and headed to the living room; Quinn was still sleeping on the couch. Jenny kneeled down on the floor near her head and brushed back some hair from her face and just watched her sleep for a few minutes. Quinn was sleeping peaceful and the small smile on her face just warmed Jenny's heart. She truly did love this teenager who called her mother. Though she worried about what Jackson would think of Quinn calling her mom and not Jenny.

Pushing that thought to the back of her head she shook Quinn's shoulders.

"Quinn, Sweetie, come on time to wake up. If you don't wake up now you won't sleep tonight. Come on." She kept up the litany as Quinn slowly started to wake up. When she blinked her eyes open and focused on Jenny she smiled a soft, sleepy smile. The smile melted her heart and she returned it. "Good Afternoon sleepyhead." She rolled her eyes before slowly sitting up and pushing the blanket from around her.

"Is Dad back yet?" She asked as she pulled up her skirt hem and started to check the bandage around her leg.

"Yes your Father is back. Why don't you go use the bathroom and then I'll change your bandage." Jenny told her as she brushed more hair away from her daughter's face. Quinn nodded and reached down and pulled the crutches up and stood up. She swung herself up the stairs and into her bathroom; Jenny grabbed the clean bandages from the downstairs bathroom and sat on Quinn's bed. Quinn came out of the bathroom with freshly brushed hair and sat down on the bed and let Jenny clean the wound and changed the bandages. Jenny then left the room and let Quinn change clothes. She headed downstairs and back into the kitchen. She poured herself another cup of coffee and Quinn a glass of water. She checked Quinn's prescription bottles and then made Quinn a PB&J sandwich so she could take her antibiotics.

Jethro was at the point where Quinn was proven with DNA to be his and Shannon's daughter. He stopped and took a sip of his own cooling mug of coffee. She went over and refilled his mug while keeping an ear out for Quinn on the stairs. She heard Quinn's crutches so she left the room and met her daughter in the hallway.

"There's someone here to meet you." She told her daughter softly.

"Who?" Quinn was curious; she knew it wasn't anyone on the team 'cause they'd just walk in and Jenny didn't say anything of any other important members of NCIS coming, so she had no clue as to who the visitor was.

"Your grandfather. Apparently after Jethro dropped you off he came home and decided to put the past behind him and called him up. We got him a seat on the next flight from one of the bigger cities in his state to Dulles. Your dad picked him up. He knows a little about you, but he wants to know your role in how your father and I got back together. We thought that since you started it; you should tell him." She told her daughter quickly as they headed into the kitchen. The Gibbs men, being gentlemen stood up as they entered.

Quinn went and gave her father a long hug; still not wanting to let him out of her sight. Jethro hugged her back and kissed the top of her head before pushing her away and turning her to meet her grandfather. Jack gave her a hug and whispered in her ear.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing joy back into my boy's life." He seemed to be overwhelmed with the day's revelations.

"It's nice to meet you too, and there is no need to thank me for that." She whispered back before she sat down in between her parents. Jenny handed her the napkin with her sandwich on it and a glass of milk.

"Eat this before you take your antibiotics." She told her and Quinn nodded. She ate the sandwich quickly in between answering the usual questions that Jackson asked her. When she finished both the sandwich and the glass of milk Jenny handed her the pills and she took them dry.

"So, Quinn, they tell me that you're the reason they're back together. Now I'm not sure about Jenny, but I know my boy's as stubborn as mule; so I'm curious about how you managed it." He told her and she took that to mean that it was her story time.

"Well I first noticed something between them; it was like a sizzle whenever they were in the same room as each other. Then after the DNA revealed who I was I made Dad tell Jenny, Ducky, NCIS's ME and Abby, NCIS Forensics expert about me as well as Shannon and Kelly. After we told them dad made a smart ass comment about one of his ex-wives that shocked Jenny. Ducky then told me about their past and I knew that while the relationship was in the past; the feelings were not.

"The next day I got her to tell that she felt she didn't deserve a second chance, but I told her to earn that chance. We left and filled out the custody paperwork. The next day we told the rest of the team, and that night Jenny brought some food and plane tickets to get back to Arizona and to pack up my stuff. We went down to the basement after we finished and she asked me the same question you did. She then asked to see my sketchbook; before I left I signed for Dad not to let her get away. He listened and when I came back they were exchanging kisses." She finished with a shrug before swinging herself out of the room.

Jackson just laughed; this child was definitely Jethro's. HE wondered what Jenny was to her, and so he just watched as Jenny went after her and helped her carry her school books back in. Jenny helped Quinn to sit down at the table and placed the stuff she was carrying in her arms at the table and Quinn did her homework as Jethro continued to catch his father up on his life.

Quinn didn't know why they hadn't spoken, but was glad that they were now. She liked her grandfather. She just sat and did her homework and listened; learning more about her father in the process.

Jenny for the most part just listened as well; though if Jethro got a detail wrong about something she knew about, she'd correct him on it. Whenever she did that Jethro would smirk and roll his eyes.

Jackson listened, and watched the subtle glances Quinn and Jenny shared; watching that motion he knew that this woman was a total mother figure to Quinn and that they both loved that role. An hour after she sat down Quinn got up and swung over to the oven and turned it on to start cooking the Paella that Naomi made.

Dinner that night was surprisingly casual; Jack just asked simple questions and he received simple answers. After dinner Quinn stood at the sink leaning against one of her crutches as she washed the dishes. She passed the soapy dishes to her dad who would rinse; this job let them both feel helpful and would keep them still. Jenny would dry the larger dishes and put them away while letting the smaller dishes dry on the drying rack.

Jackson just watches as the three of them moved seamlessly, with the occasional laugh from Quinn and Jenny when Quinn got the soap bubbles on her father's nose. They truly were a family, and Jackson felt his hear swell with a joy he had not felt in years.

The family went to bed ready for the weekend. Jenny and Jethro went to their room as Quinn went to hers. Jackson was staying in the spare bedroom. The house was full, really full, again and Jethro was glad. Though he still wanted to talk to Jen and Quinn about where they'd move after Christmas.

He'd do that either in the morning or after his dad went back to Stillwater.


	42. Home Life

A/N: Sorry for no updates, its finals season and I'm still trying to type my novel for the month. Here is the next chapter (and I'm updating two as a bonus). Thanks for reading.

An Unknown Child

42

Jenny woke up at 0530 as usual, but she knew that she would call and leave Cynthia a message saying that she was taking the week off to help Jethro and Quinn since they were both injured. So she climbed silently out of bed and headed downstairs. She pulled her phone out of the charger and called her assistant's office number letting her know of the change in plans, asking her to alert SecNav and to only call in emergencies. When she hung up the phone she headed back upstairs and checked on Quinn, who was sleeping soundly, before heading back up to bed. She climbed back into the bed on Jethro's good side and rested her head on his chest and put a leg over his. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and she smiled and kissed his chest before she fell back asleep.

Jenny woke up to Jethro's nose ghosting over the skin of her neck. She smiled at the sensation and turned her head to meet his gaze. His eyes were still clouded in sleep and Jenny reflected that she loved his eyes when they were like that, simply because she was the only one to see it. She lifted her head up and kissed him softly.

"What are you still doing here Jen?" He asked his voice rough with sleep still, and Jen thought that he must have just woken up.

"Took the next few days off to spend with you and Quinn. And to get to know your father." She murmured nuzzling into his neck, underneath his chin. She was very cuddly in the mornings.

"Well, then; what do you want to today?" He asked.

"Right now I want to stay like this. Then when we have to get out of bed I want to get everyone out of the house." She told him. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"I like the getting out of the house idea; if I can't work on my boat then I need to do something. As for staying like this; I couldn't agree more, though if you like we can talk about the quotes in your briefcase." He trailed off; hoping she wouldn't get mad the he went through her bag.

"We could, though I would like to change positions so I could see you." She replied ghosting her own nose against the sensitive skin of his neck. He pulled back and rolled over onto his back; taking her with him so she rested on top of him. She smiled and kissed him again, softly.

"So what about the quotes in my briefcase?" She asked.

"I saw that they were for work in the basement of the townhouse, and I was wondering what they were for."

"One day while you were in the hospital, we needed to leave; I wanted her to sleep in a real bed and she dragged me with her saying that I did too. I had run out of work clothes here; so we stopped at the townhouse. I realized that she'd never been in there even though we agreed that she could see it because we'd potentially move there. So I showed her around the house; she fell in love with my mother's piano.

"So I'd shown her one more thing: the basement that my father had started working on to turn it into my room, but he stopped when he and my mother fell apart. I was thinking that I could hire someone to finish it and it could be her room; I think there's a way for us to get her piano down there and let her use my mother's piano upstairs.

"I think she liked the idea; though she was worried that you wouldn't be able to leave the ghosts in this house. I promised her that I'd look into the work needed on the basement and that we would talk to you once you were better." Jenny told him.

Jethro was touched by the care they'd shown him; not knowing if he could leave this house, but it was unnecessary, he was ready to leave it behind him.

"What would we do while they worked on the basement; where would Quinn stay?" Jethro asked, and Jenny knew by his tone and word choice that he would be open to the possibility of moving into the townhouse.

"I was thinking she could stay in one of the guest bedrooms; but since you want to go to Mexico for a few weeks, that we just might stay here until it's finished and you return." Jenny told him, her eyes watching his face like hawk. She watches as he considered her words.

"Ask Quinn what she thinks, and I've decided to only go to Mexico for two weeks, then I'll come home. I have a family now, and I need to act like it. I've been acting like a young fool in love, not like a man with a child; even if the child is 15 years old. I need to act like I have a family and take care of them, not only financially but mentally and emotionally as well. But at the same time I need to get me in a place to do that." Jethro was a little winded; he wasn't used to speaking so much. But this time the words needed to be said.

Jenny, too, was shocked that he said that much, but she was even more shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. She smiled softly, and a little sadly at him.

"Well, you do need a few weeks to yourself. But I advise you to talk to Quinn sooner rather than later so I can pick a team and have the team start the work. Oh, and maybe you should do some Christmas shopping before you leave; you're not going to be able to find everyone something big in Mexico." She told him, trying to lighten the mood that had fallen over the room.

"You're already thinking about Christmas Jen? We still have something around two weeks before Thanksgiving!" He smirked at her.

"Always be prepared Jethro." She said saucily a grin on her face. He swooped up and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he was still smirking.

"You weren't prepared for that one Jen." He told her, and she just laughed before kissing him again and letting him roll her under him as they kept kissing. Their passion escalated; this was their first time being intimate since before the explosion. Their passion led them to enjoying their morning.

Meanwhile downstairs Quinn and Jackson were both up. Jackson was sitting on the couch nursing a cup of coffee and reading the Sports' section of the newspaper ad Quinn did pushups, crunches and bicycles in place of a morning run or swim; since with the stitches she couldn't really do those things. They both heard Jenny's laughter as she and Jethro enjoyed their time together. The two downstairs shared a smirk and went back to their perspective entertainment. Quinn finished her last set and had her grandfather help her up to sit on the couch. She reclined and enjoyed the silence pierced occasionally by the sound of turning paper and a faint moan from upstairs. When she felt ready she grabbed her crutches and swung herself up the stairs and to her room

She showered quickly and dressed in a simple pair of black fuzzy pants and a tank top; she also changed her own bandage. She grabbed the tank's outer layer and brought it back downstairs with her. She was glad that she didn't have to have her mom help her change the bandage. She was even happier that she had only one more week until she would get her thigh looked at to see if the stitches could come out. She went downstairs and snuck past her grandfather and headed to the basement. She took her time swinging down the stairs and over to the corner where her project was hidden under a tarp. She pulled the tarp back and drew out each of the smaller pieces. They had dried remarkable well and she set them aside and moved to the foot board. She grabbed her paint and brushes and put the finishing details on the headboard. She wondered how she was going to get the headboard out to put the same design on it and decided that her grandfather might just be able to help; so she swung back up the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey grandpa, can you help me?" She asked from the doorway to the basement to the kitchen, where he was standing pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Sure kid; what you need?" He asked as his face lit up when she called him 'grandpa.'

"Umm, me and dad made a new bed frame and I'm painting a little image on the foot board and the headboard. I finished the foot board, and I need the head board, but I'm not supposed to put any weight on my leg so I don't tear the stitches or the muscle. Could you help me move the bigger pieces around?" She told him as she led him down the basement. She repeated the earlier caution in getting down the stairs and led him over to the pile of black unassembled wood.

He looked at each piece before he gently moved the foot board and grabbed the headboard and moved it over to her.

"Thank you Grandpa." She said as she smiled at him. She had the design already sketched onto the black wood and she went to work painting the sapphire ocean as her grandfather watched.

"So what is this bed for?" He asked.

"It's for mom and dad. It was dad's way of showing her how much he wanted her around. I think this bed is going to go in the master bedroom at her house, because I think that is where we're moving to after the holidays. He also used it as a reason to bond with me. But after I finished helping him stain the wood I kicked him out to add the details." She told him as she worked, not once taking her eyes off the wood and the paint strokes.

"What is the design mean?" He asked curious.

"Umm, well Dad obviously loves boats; so I am depicting a sail boat on the water. The water is blue, obviously, but it's also the color of his eyes. The boat is a shade of copper, because it's the closest I could come to the color of wood, and it's the color of mom's hair. The sail is not a real sail; it is an orchid because it is mom's favorite flower and it's in green to match her eyes and the clouds are silver to match Dad's hair. Basically it's a representation of them." She shrugged as she dipped the brush back into the paint and started to work again.

"Wow, where did you come up with that idea?" He asked impressed as he sat on the couch next to her and watched as she worked.

"I don't know, I just started sketching it one day and it seemed to fit so I went with it." She told him.

They lapsed into silence. When Quinn finished the water she put the blue away and pulled out the silver and started on the clouds. She outlined each cloud then went back and put a thicker layer over the first before using a piece of newsprint to sweep the color inside the circle, giving the cloud a little life.

She finished 45 minutes later and she and Jack headed back to the kitchen. Quinn locked the door behind her and took the key up to her room and stored in in her desk. She took a small bag and put her drawing stuff into it. She slung it over her back and swung back downstairs. She turned to the page that she drew while they were waiting for SecNav. She smiled at the image of her mother in a wedding dress and the next image of her father in his tux. The next image had the two of them sharing their first kiss as man and wife, but it was just them; no background. She turned to a new page and sketched a few cherry trees in blossom and a simple Japanese arch before sketching a wide shot of the previous page.

She became absorbed in her new sketch that she didn't hear Jackson come into the kitchen and over to watch her work over her shoulder. She still didn't notice him behind her as he watched her work for a while before refilling his coffee and leaving the room.

She did however look up when she heard her dad and mom limp into the room. She slowly closed the book and looked up as they both poured themselves a cup of coffee. SHE waited until they had each taken a sip before she cleared her throat to catch their attention. They both looked up and smiled at her; smiles she easily returned. She stood up and leaned against the table and her parents took the hint and came over to her and gave her a hug. She stayed near her father and sat down next to him when they sat down.

Jack joined them and smiled at the sight of both Jenny and Quinn leaning against Jethro. Quinn was leaning on him, his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Jenny mirrored her daughter and Jethro's hand was moving through her hair at the side of her face. Jenny had a soft smile on her face; the feel of his movement lulling her to a relaxed almost sleepy stupor.

She loved time like this; where she could just relax; she didn't have to worry about paperwork; she could just relax and spend time with her family. The three adults finished their mugs of coffee and rinsed them before resting them in the small sink.

"Is anybody hungry?" Jenny asked her family. Jethro smirked at her while Jackson nodded a yes and Quinn shrugged.

"I could eat." She told her mother.

"Well, then let's go out to breakfast." Jenny suggested. She met no arguments so the family headed for Jethro's truck and Jenny climbed in the driver's side with Jethro next to her and Quinn and Jackson in the back. Jenny drove them to a diner that was near the Navy Yard; it was one the family of three frequently went to during the week. She parked the truck and got Quinn's crutches from the truck's bed and helped Quinn down before handing the crutches to her.

They entered the diner and took a seat near the door, so the injured two, didn't have to walk very far. A waitress brought over some menus and coffee mugs for all four of them. She came back with the coffee and filled the three adults' mugs but Quinn stopped her before she could fill her cup and asked for apple juice instead. They all glanced at the menus; Jethro, Jenny and Quinn already knew what they wanted. Jackson picked what he wanted quickly and they ordered when the waitress came back with Quinn's juice.

They placed their orders and waited in a comfortable silence. Not one of the four people sitting at the table knew how to start a conversation. Jackson wanted to know about what his son had been doing in the past decade and he wanted to learn more about the two women in his life, but he knew his son was closed off and didn't always answer questions. Jenny wanted to know if Quinn was still serious about moving into her townhouse, but didn't want to upset her partner's father; and she wanted to know more about Jackson and what Jethro was like when he was younger. Quinn had an idea floating around in her head for Christmas gifts for her family, but didn't want to upset anyone by bringing up a request to her grandfather.

So all four of them sat in a comfortable silence.


	43. Ideas

An Unknown Child

43

They made light and unimportant conversation over their breakfast and Jethro paid before they left and headed back to the house. Where they lounged around until lunch, when they all had sandwiches before going back to individual pursuits. Jenny and Jack chatted in the living room, with Jack telling Jenny stories about Jethro when he was a kid. Quinn was once again in the basement working on the boat itself before letting it dry; she would finish the sail tonight then it would only need a clear top coat to protect the detail paint. Then the bedframe would be finished and they could move it into Jenny's townhouse.

Jethro had gone upstairs to take a nap. His body tired easily as it was still healing from the blast, and so he rested for an hour and a half before coming back downstairs.

Quinn suggested that her parents go out for dinner and they agreed, so they both got ready for a night out and left Quinn with Jack.

The two of them played card games for a couple hours before Quinn brought up the question she wanted to ask that morning.

"Grandpa, do you have any pictures of Shannon and Kelly?" She asked softly, keeping eye contact with him.

"Yes, I do. Why?" His reply was careful and guarded.

"My idea for Dad's Christmas present; a family album. I found some pictures in the basement and snuck them up to my room in my sketchbook, but I would like pictures of the two of them to balance the pictures of the family he has now." She told him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll dig them up and sent them to you when I get home. How where you going to do it?" He asked getting a little excited for the project.

"The front half of the book I want to be pictures of you guys: Shannon, Kelly, Grandma and you Grandpa. The second part was going to be me, mom and the team plus Abby and Ducky." She told him and even though Jack had never met these people he knew they were close to his son.

"How were you going to get the pictures of the team and everyone?" he wondered.

"I was going to tell mom my idea and get her to get a photographer and then we'd get everyone at the shoot and just bang it out. Dad will come for a little because I'm making a similar book for Mom." She told him. He smiled, loving the plan and promised to send her the pictures of Shannon, Kelly and the family when Gibbs was little.

With that out of the way, Quinn made a note to herself to ask if Naomi knew where pictures of mom's family were. They spent the rest of the evening the same way. Quinn's parents weren't home until well after nine o'clock that evening. By that point Quinn had finished the painting on the bed frame and Jackson had painted the clear protective coat over the other pieces.

The family went to bed that night and slept soundly.

The rest of the weekend passed in a similar manner; with Jenny and Quinn spending most of their time with Jackson, listening to him tell stories about Jethro's youth.

The family woke early Monday morning; Jack from habit and the others from necessity. Jethro and his father enjoyed a leisurely breakfast as Jenny raced out the door with Quinn. They climbed in the car with Jenny behind the wheel. They had been driving for not even three minutes before Quinn spoke.

"Hey mom?" She asked.

"Yeah honey?" Came the response.

"What would you say to me if I said that I wanted to get a couple of family pictures of all of us; the team Abs and Ducky and put them in an album with some pictures of Dad when he was younger and Shannon and Kelly and give it to him for Christmas?" Quinn hedged quietly; not knowing what her mother's reaction would be.

"I think that sounds wonderful, sweetie. How are you going to convince the rest of our motley crew that we call family?"

"Well you have agreed to it which will help convince Abby, who will help convince Tim and so on and so forth. And As for Ducky; he's the one that gave me the idea, so I know he'll agree to it." Quinn told her mother.

"I see so does that mean you want to talk to Ducky and Abby sometime soon?" Jen asked as they neared the school.

"Yes I do." Was the simple answer.

"Well, One of Jethro's follow up appointments is right before you get out of school, so I can have Abby pick you up and you can talk to her then. Do you want me to do that?"

"Yes! Thanks mom, you're a genius." Quinn told her mother leaning across the seat to kiss her cheek.

Jenny smiled and leaned into the kiss, while keeping her eyes on the road and the traffic clogging the entrance to the school. They waited another ten minutes before they were up to the door of the school. Quinn leaned over once more and kissed Jenny's cheek.

"Bye mom, I love you." She said and waited for Jenny to kiss her cheek.

"Bye Sweetie, I'll see you after you get done hanging out with Abby. Have a good day at school." Jenny told her daughter kissing her cheek a second time and waiting until she saw Quinn disappear through the doors before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the town house to pack more clothes. She needed to do some laundry when she got back to the house. She quickly packed a bag and returned to Jethro's house. When she got back the house felt still she wandered into the kitchen and found the breakfast dishes washed and drying on the drain board. A quick glimpse outside showed Jack talking on a cell phone, but no sign of Jethro. She headed into the living room and he wasn't there so she went back into the kitchen and peeked into the basement; he wasn't there either.

So she climbed the stairs and checked every room. He wasn't in Quinn's bedroom or bathroom, he wasn't in the master suite; he wasn't in the guest bedroom that Jack was staying in.

She found him in the last bedroom, that was nothing more than a storage area; but she still knew that the room was special to him.

The walls were pink and Jenny knew that this was Kelly's room. Jethro was standing near the small window in the back corner of the room. She slowly joined him, making sure that he could hear her footfalls as she walked closer to him. She stood next to him as he looked at the picture of his eldest child by the light of the window.

The picture was of Kelly covered in pink paint as she painted the walls in this room; Jenny guessed that she was six or seven years old in the picture.

"She's beautiful, Jethro." She said quietly. He turned to face her and his eyes held unshed tears and Jenny just reached up and cradled his face in her palm and used her thumbs to brush the skin under his eyes. His eyes closed and he leaned into her hand and let her touch comfort him.

"I miss them." He admitted in a soft voice, choked with emotion.

Jenny sighed, her heart breaking and pulled him to her and let his head rest on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight and just let him take whatever comfort from her that he needed. They stayed that way for five minutes before Jenny whispered in her lover's ear.

"I know you miss them. I know you still love them; I still love my father. We will always love those of our family who have passed away. But Baby, you have to remember that she died bravely, as did Kelly. I think they are at peace; and will wait patiently for you to join them." She lapsed back into silence and he pulled away slightly; still in her arms and wrapped his own arms around her waist and leaned their foreheads together.

"Just remember that you have people who love you here still as well."

"Really, Do I really Jen?" He seemed to be in a phase of self-doubt; not doubt because of what he just went through.

"Yes, you do. You have your father; he still loves you; if he didn't he wouldn't be here right now. Abby and Ziva both think of you as their father, as does Tony. There is a reason that he doesn't press harassment charges against you for your head slaps. Tim looks to you like you look to Mike. Ducky thinks of you as a nephew or a cross between a son and a brother. Then there is Quinn. Jethro she is your daughter and will love you until the end of time and she would do anything for you." She trailed off before she could mention herself; unsure if he wanted to hear how much she loved him. But he spoke before she could start again.

"Aren't you leaving someone out Jen?" He asked in a slightly teasing voice. And once she heard that voice she knew that he wanted to hear it.

"And me, Jethro I love you completely senseless. You are my life now; you and Quinn. I love you, I love you, and I love you. I can't say it enough." I stressed peppering his face with soft kisses.

He laughed and caught my lips with his. The kiss was short and sweet, and he spoke when he let me go.

"I know you love me. You show and tell me every single day. And I love you too."

"I know you do, now come back to the living room and we'll talk." She grabbed one of his hands and led him from the room and down to the living room. He sat down on the couch and she went to the kitchen to start the coffee machine; while she was waiting she called Abby.

"_NCIS Forensics lab; Abby speaking."_

"Abby it's me." Jenny told her.

"_Director; what can I do for you during you week off. You know I think it's so good that you and my silver haired fox are taking some well-deserved time off. You both work yourselves into the ground and only get enough down time to recharge enough to go the next day. It's said that you're supposed to get like 8 hours of sleep every night and limit the amount of caffeine you take."_ Abby was no off on a rant and as normal with her rants; she wasn't taking any air into her lungs.

"ABBY." Jenny said loudly into the phone, knowing that it was the only way to get the scientist to stop talking and breath.

"Abby I called because Quinn wants to spend time with you." Jenny told the now silent woman.

"_My little sister wants to chill with me? Cool, I'm down."_ She told Jenny and Jenny could just see Abby's smile and could picture the hug she would have gotten had she been there in person.

"Okay, just pick her up from school and drop her off at the house whenever you're ready or she's ready." Jenny told her and they quickly said goodbye. Jenny poured two mugs of coffee and left a third one out for Jack to use when he came back inside. She brought both mugs into the living room and placed them on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch facing him.

"We really do need to decide where we're going to live after New Year's." She told Jethro, knowing that if they didn't finish this conversation now, they never would.

"I know, and the only thing I'm worried about is the fact that I don't know if I can leave them." He told her.

"Leave who Jethro." Jenny was confused.

"Their memories; it feels like they're here in some way." He told her one of his hands running through his hair.

"Jethro, they're not in the house, they're in here." She told him, laying a hand on his chest right over his heart she then started speaking again. "As long as you remember that they are always with you, no matter where you go; then you can live anywhere and do anything. That includes moving out of this house and into your lover's." She told him kissing his cheek.

"You're right. I think I can let go of this house and live at your place. After all it's not fair to make you live with ghosts that you have no need to live with." He told her, his mind set.

"Jethro, Shannon and Kelly's ghosts are the ghosts I don't mind living with, because they shaped who you are now. I'm afraid of living with the ghosts of your other exes; like Diane and Stephanie." She told him being completely honest.

"And I don't want you to live with them either. So now that we know where we're living. What will we do until the basement is finished?" He then asked her.

"You know about the basement?" Jen seemed shocked that he knew about that.

"Yeah, you want to finish the project your dad started so Quinn can have her own space. I saw the papers with the quotes from the three crews in your briefcase." He told her and she smirked at her devious man, snooping in her briefcase.

"I was thinking that you pick out the team and they start working the Monday after Thanksgiving when you leave for Mexico." Jen told him.

"Okay that's good to know, but will you and Quinn be staying in that house or not?" He asked her.

"I was thinking that we stay here until they finish then when we get back from Mexico then we can move in." She told him.

"No need; I'll only be with Mike for two weeks; I need to remember that I have a family now and I just can't do whatever I want anymore." He told her with determination on his face. Jenny smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. She was relieved that he wasn't going away for longer than that.

"The family will be glad to hear that. Now let's go get lunch before we head to your appointment with _Todd_ about how your head is doing." She told him before grabbing their empty coffee mugs. She called over her shoulder as she walked: "Quinn is spending a few hours with Abby."


	44. A Plan Comes Together

A/N: So NaNoWriMo is over so I can focus more on my fanfics. Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment. Suggestions are always welcome.

An Unknown Child

44

Quinn's day at school was normal, well the new normal. She was still on crutches and still left class a little early, but she no longer needed anyone's help to get to her classes. Lunch time found her elevating her leg with it resting on an upper bleacher as she herself hung upside down, her hair framing her face as it fanned out on the ground.

It was in this position that her friends found her. Kaia's nose was healing nicely and wasn't totally crooked, but she did have a bump that made her look more like her father then she had before. Trevor helped her sit down as David helped me sit up and actually eat my lunch. After we all finished we started to do our own thing. Kaia pulled out her math homework and worked on finishing the last few problems she had to complete. She was in a non AP track calculus class, and therefore not in my class. Trevor pulled out his anatomy and physiology study sheet to study for the test he had that day. David and I both pulled out our sketchbooks. He was in the lower level art class and was the class right after mine. We were both working on realistic sketches; though the class that I was in had moved to animals instead of humans. When we had ten minutes left I put away the book and asked a question.

"Does anyone know a good photographer who doesn't charge too much per session?" I asked and everyone put their stuff down and looked at me.

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"Christmas present for my mom and dad. Family albums." I answered.

"My mom might be able to do it. Let me talk to her today when I get home. She hasn't had a shoot in while so I'm sure she'd like to do something." Trevor told me and I beamed at him.

"Really; you'd ask?" I had wide eyes and a happy smile on my face.

"Of course. I like the idea of the albums and if you need current pictures of everybody, then you need a photographer or pictures from family events, and I don't think you have had too many of those. My mom is a good photographer and she'd probably give you a discount since your one of my friends and you won't have to worry about her selling them to the press for a quick dime." Trevor told me.

"Thank you Trevor. Here give her my number if she says yes and then we can work out what time to do everything." I tore a piece of paper form my notes form English and wrote down my cell and handed it to him. He smiled and put it in his phone to give to his mom.

"Hey Quinn, tell me more about the albums?" David asked me, and his tone was like he was slightly jealous of Trevor. Teenage boys; can't live with them, can't live without them.

"Well, dad's will have photos from when he was little; graduation, pics of him in the Marines, pics of him, Shannon and Kelly. Then the second half will be pictures of him, Jenny and me as well as the rest of the team. Mom's will have pictures of her family; if I can get ahold of Naomi and see if she knows where they are and the same kinds of images of the rest of the family in the second half." It told him leaning into him, forcing his arm to make room for me. I could feel him relax as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I held back a chuckle. We sat like this until it was just time for the bell to ring to tell us to get to class, lunch was over. I stood up and leaned on one of the crutches and pulled my backpack on before heading off for my next class.

The rest of my day was fine and soon it was within minutes of the bell ringing. As normal on a Monday; the whole class was waiting for that bell to ring. When it did the rest of the class left I waited until there wasn't a swarm at the door and then I made my way out of the school and towards the parking lot, hoping that Abby was already there.

She was, she was leaning against the hood of her Hearst and actually waiting patiently for me. Well she was, until she saw me then she started to fidget. I knew she wanted to bull rush me in a death hug, but she was waiting until I made it to her, so she wouldn't knock me over. When I made it to her I propped the crutches against the side of her car and let her hug me. When she let me go she helped me into the passenger side of the car and when she pulled out of the school lot she headed to the mall with the music store. Good; we could get cheap food, talk and I could find two photo albums for this present. Abby parked as close to the doors as she could before getting a handicap space and helped me out my holding the crutches in one hand the pulling me up with other. They headed straight to the food court and ordered their food. One of the employees who were going on break helped Quinn carry her tray to where Abby was also headed after getting her own lunch.

We sat down and ate in silence. When we finished Abby took our trays and trash and threw them away as I pulled myself up, we headed over to the empty couch and sat down.

"So do you need to get anything here or do just spend a few hours in the music shop?"

"Actually I need to see if they have any photo albums I like." I told her and we made our way to a craft store; the same store I bought the paints from after Nationals. Abby asked one of the clerks, who directed us to an isle in the middle of the store. When we made it there it was all kinds of different albums; there were plastic ones in every color for kids and subdued pinks and blues designed as a baby book and then there were white books for weddings and then there were brown and black leather ones, that could be embossed with something in gold or silver. Then they had different sized albums; from small ones to large ones. I found two in black and brown leather in a medium sized for $75 each. I knew that those would be perfect, if I could get them embossed. I picked them up one at a time and handed them to Abby before heading back up to the register and asked about embossing. For the phrase I wanted it would be another $25 for each album, bringing my total to 200 dollars plus tax. I didn't have the cash on me so I just paid for the albums and told them that I would be back. They advised me that if I waited until some point after Black Friday that the price would be cheaper. I thanked them and Abby carried it out for me.

"So why did you buy two photo albums?" She asked me not even two seconds after we exited the store.

"Christmas presents for Mom and Dad. I want to put photos of all of us there." I told her.

"Just you guys?" She pouted.

"Not just the three of us; all of us: Me, Jenny, You, Tony, Tim, Ziva, and Ducky! All of us; the entire crazy family. I wouldn't dream of leaving you guys out; you'd all kill me or something." I laughed and shook my head at her as we headed to the Music Warehouse. The owner was chillin' near the front of the store and Abby convinced him to get someone to shadow me around and hold the CDs I picked out. I shook my head and thanked him and the boy he'd chosen.

I spent the next hour heading to the different genres that I liked and picked out a whole slew of CDs that I wanted. I had him carry them over to a comfy chair and a table. I thanked him and asked if he could let Abby know where I was, he agreed and I thanked him again. I sat down and relaxed as I looked through the CDs I'd picked out; putting the yes's in one pile, the maybes in the middle and the no's next to them. When I went through my 'yes' stack and totaled up the amount I had $15 dollars with 4 used CDs. I had about 30 more dollars left after buying the albums; so I could buy another $15 worth of CDs or save it. I decided to just go through the maybes.

I put the new CDs in the new pile and just went through the used pile and put another $5 worth. I would stick with that and save the rest. Now I just needed Abby. I decided to just lean back and relax until she was ready; so I used my crutches to get my legs off the floor and leaned back in the seat and just closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep but I was nice and relaxed when she found me, a couple CDs in her hands. I opened my eyes and smiled at her as she picked up my yes pile and helped me up.

We headed to the register and checked out before heading to the car.

"So what is the next step in our family albums?" She asked as we drove to Dad's house.

"I need to contact Naomi and see if she knows where mom's old family photos are. Then we need to convince the rest of the team. I figured that if I had you onboard and Mom's approval for the shoot, then it would be easier to convince everyone else." I told her.

"Ohh, good idea. Maybe you could ask to visit the team at some point this week and then we could tackle them one by one. I suggest going for Ducky next, 'cause if it's just me and you; Timmy will take more convincing than if Ducky has agreed too. Then go for Ziva then Tony." She rambled.

"Then at some point during all that I can convince Dad." I smirked; convincing the team seemed easier then convincing Dad.

"Just give him your puppy dog eyes, he can't say no to them." She laughed and I remembered how I managed to get him to go to a movie with Abby and I on Halloween while mom was at a party on the hil.

"I'll do that." Quinn laughed as they pulled up to the house. Abby parked her car and helped me get my stuff together. I put my new CDs in the backpack and hugged her before swinging it onto my back and hobbling up the driveway and to the front door. I felt Abby's eyes on me until I turned and waved before I closed the front door behind me.

The rest of the day passed smoothly with mom and dad coming home about ten minutes after I did. We just had a lazy night, calling out for takeout and eating in the living room. Mom sat in between me and dad and when we were finished eating she took in the dishes with Grandpa's help and returned at sat back down as we each traded stories about the day. I was feeling tired and leaned against mom's shoulder as she held dad's hand and relaxed.

Dad and Grandpa went up to bed first and I told mom about Trevor's offer to see if his mom would do it and she seemed pleased and agreed to even help out with the cost. She followed me up to the room and saw the photo album in black leather that I was going to be for Dad, she loved it and said that she would pay for the embossing on it in a few weeks.

She taped my leg and waited until I got out of the shower and into the shorts I was wearing for the night and helped change the bandages. Wednesday I would have my own appointment and hopefully they would tell me to leave a bandage off of it. She kissed my cheek and forehead before heading up to join Dad in their room.


	45. Holiday 1 Prerperation

A/N: In order to distract me from the paper that still needs to be finished; I'm giving you this. Enjoy and give me reviews to cheer me up?

An Unknown Child

45

Trevor's mother said that she would be happy to help me with my plan for my parents' Christmas gifts and to give her a call when I was ready to set up a shoot date. Now I just needed to talk to the boys and Dad.

I got my chance, as Mom was called into the office the next day and so Dad took me to school that morning.

"Dad, do you have any ideas for Mom's Christmas present?" I asked looking at him as he drove. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, he must have seen something in my gaze for he replied.

"I have a few ideas: jewelry, of course and a few other things. But that's not what you wanted to ask. Spit it out Quinn."

"I want to give her a photo album with all of our family inside and pictures from her childhood." I told him; he paused and thought about it as we drove closer to my school.

"I think that would be alright, do you need anything for it?" He finally replied.

"I already have the album. Trevor's mother said she'd do the shoot with all of us and all I need is to see if I can get some pictures from Mom's childhood. I was thinking on trying to reach Naomi." I told him as we pulled into the school's lot. I waited in the car until he pulled up to the front doors so I wouldn't have to swing myself all the way there on my crutches.

"Here, I'll do that today while Jen is at work and Dad is exploring DC."

"You will?! Thanks Dad!" I exclaimed and kissed his cheek as he pulled up to where I got out. I hopped out of the car and grabbed all of my stuff and turned back to him before closing the door.

"See you this afternoon Dad. I love you." I told him and he smiled and winked and watched as I shut the door and headed to school.

The day went by like normal and when I left the building for the day, Dad was waiting inside his truck. I climbed in and kissed his cheek as he pulled out of the lot and headed home.

"I called Naomi today." He told me as we pulled into a Starbuck's drive through and he ordered his Jamaican blend coffee and a strawberry and crème frap for me.

"What did she say?" I was eager, this idea was the best one I'd ever come up with.

"She said that she would look in the master bedroom for any loose pictures and if she couldn't find any she would call Jen's mother and make it sound like it was her present to Jenny."

"Would Mom's mom go for it?" I asked, not really knowing.

"Naomi assured me that it would work and she wouldn't mention me or you to her, she hired Naomi when Jen was a teenager and she just stayed on after the divorce. Naomi told me that it should work and if it doesn't there's always Jen's sister, Heather." He answered and I nodded and crossed my fingers that it would work.

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride and I was startled by Dad's sudden curse. I followed his gaze and saw that we had made it back home, but there was a shiny silver car in the driveway that I didn't recognize. Dad must have though, because he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey dad. Yeah I'm outside the house right now. Is Jen home? No, good. We'll be in in a second." He hung up and closed his eyes as he took a couple deep breaths.

"What is it Dad?" I asked, not sure what was going on.

"Remember the night you asked if you could call Jen mom?" He started. I nodded yes and he continued. "You also asked me if you had any family besides me. I told you that I still had my dad and that Shannon's mother was still alive and you left it alone. Well, that's Joanne Fieldings' car, she's your maternal grandmother. We haven't spoken in years. I want to know why she's decided to come around now, after all this time." He paused and glared at the shiny car for a few minutes before turning back to me.

"You want to wait outside or come in?" He asked and I sighed as I thought out loud.

"I need to decide who my grandma is. I think of Grandpa and Ducky as grandfathers and therefore your mother as my grandmother. But Mom's mom is still alive as is Shannon's mom and I need to pick which one to think of in that respect; so I'll come in with you, besides she can't kick me out of that house, only you can Dad." I smirked at him on the last part and hopped out of the car. He did the same and I followed him to the front door.

He opened the door and walked in, spying Joanne sitting in the living room. He blocked me from her view until I passed the entryway on my way up to my room to change the bandage and out of my school uniform before I could rejoin them. I could hear them all the way up to my room, because they weren't talking; no doubt Dad was just glaring at her. Grandpa was on the landing and he rolled his eyes at them before giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, grandpa, can you help me change the bandage after I change out of my uniform?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Sure sweetie, just come get me." He answered and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed into my room. I changed quickly into a tank top and volleyball shorts and then Grandpa came in and helped me change the bandage; well he helped take off the new one. I wanted to air it out and give my skin a break from the gauze and medical tape. I carefully headed back downstairs as Jack retreated to his "room."

I could cut the tension, rolling in from the living room, with a knife and spread it over bread. I poured myself a glass of water and grabbed the Advil and antibiotics. I mixed the powdered medicine in a thing of mom's yogurt and carried it to the living room, where Dad helped me sit down. He rolled his eyes at me when he saw the unbandaged stitches but said nothing. I turned my attention to the women who was my maternal, biological grandmother.

She had shoulder length grey hair that was curled in at bottom. She was obviously upper class; as given by the designer clothes she wore and the way she was sitting told Quinn that bit of information.

_Great, another Tanner family._ She thought to herself, holding an eye roll back.

"You forgot a spoon, kid." He told her, ignoring the other women and left the room to get a spoon. He came back and handed it to her.

"Thanks Dad." I told him and watched as Joanne's eyes narrowed and glared at my dad.

"What are you doing here Joanne?" He growled as he sat down next to me.

"I was in town and decided to drop by." She hedged.

"Yeah, you see I have a hard time believing it. So I'll ask again: what are you doing here Joanne?" His voice hardened and I knew this was his interrogating voice, the one he used with suspects at work.

"Fine, one of my friends saw you, this girl and another red head with your father at the zoo a few days ago; she called me and told me. I had to see for myself that you had replaced them. How could you do that to them, Jethro?" She yelled and I could feel my anger boiling and had to almost bite my tongue to keep from yelling back at her.

"You talk as if they're still here." He mumbled.

"You talk as if you never cared for them." She yelled at him, trying to bait him, but I got there first.

"Shut up and stop talking about stuff you have no clue about!"

"Excuse me, you will treat me with respect." She snapped.

"I will when you deserve it. You said someone saw the three of us at the zoo, they'd be right. I needed to get out of the house, as did dad. So we went to the zoo just to wander around before they closed for the winter. As to who I am; I am your granddaughter!" I told her in a sickly, calm voice that held more ice the north and south poles combined. I watched as she paled and sat back down in her seat after she leapt form it in her anger. "That's right; my biological mother is Shannon. I'm not some wannabe Kelly.

"As to the other women; she respects Shannon's ghosts and had never tried to take her place." I finished with my face flushed.

"Why did I not know of you?" Was all she could focus on.

"Did Shannon ever tell you she was pregnant?" I asked as Dad stalked from the room, he signed that mom was calling him and he stepped outside to answer it.

"She did right on her way home from the post office mailing the letter to Jethro." Her voice was quiet now and I found my fiery anger turning to icy hate.

"Shannon lived long enough to deliver me through a C-section then the doctor brought me home and raised me in the Arizona desert. But all you see is your dead daughter and granddaughter; I doubt you could learn to love me for myself and not as a replacement." I spat at her and just glared as Dad came back into the room.

"You need to leave Joanne, you are too stuck in the past and I just over that, I don't want you bringing me down." Jethro told her before taking a breath and speaking again.

"Shannon didn't like that I left, but she understood and resected it. If I had known that she and Kelly would have died before I left, I wouldn't have left in the first place. I loved my country, but I loved my family more. Just get out and don't come back." He told her in a tired voice, as his hands restrained me from jumping down her throat like I wanted to.

She wordlessly got up and headed for the door, her parting words were: "you've changed Jethro."

After she left I headed back up to my room as Dad headed to his; though he stopped and helped with my bandage before I went to take a nap in my own room, wishing that mom would come home soon.


	46. Holiday Interlude

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I was trying to remember something and was looking back through old chapter and I decided to redo a part of chapter seven. So if you get a notice of a new chapter it's just the addition I'm adding.

An Unknown Child

46

Jenny walked into the house to find it silent. She dropped her keys and purse on a small table in the entryway and headed into the house where she found Jack in the living room reading the paper as he sipped a mug of coffee. He looked up when she entered the room and gave her a smile as he stood up and kissed her cheek after she put her coat on the rack just inside the door.

"Where are Quinn and Jethro?" She asked not seeing their coats or hearing them in the house.

"They both went up to take a nap about two hours ago. We had a little emotional afternoon." Jack explained to the woman he thought of as a daughter-in-law.

"What happened?" She asked immediately concerned.

"Shannon's mother showed up and accused Jethro of just replacing his family with you and Quinn, apparently one of her friends saw us at the zoo this past weekend. Quinn jumped down her throat and told her to shut up and not speak about the things Joanne didn't understand. Then Jethro kicked her out and asked her not to return. They headed up to their rooms a few minutes after she left. I was about to finish my article and wake at least Quinn up to start on her homework." He told her and she kissed his cheek and climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

She changed into casual clothes in the bathroom, so she wouldn't wake Jethro. When she re-entered she kissed his forehead softly and left the room and headed into her Daughter's room. She sat at the end of the bed and started to shake Quinn's shoulders. Quinn woke up quickly and immediately glanced at the clock before turning her attention to her mother.

"Hi mom." She said simply sitting up and stretching. Jenny could hear her spine pop back into place.

"Hey yourself. I heard you had an emotional afternoon." Jenny told her daughter as she moved off the bed to allow Quinn to stand up.

"That's putting it mildly. That woman is a bitch." Quinn practically snarled, her face scrunched up in a grimace as she picked up her crutches. Jenny was surprised; her father may have a sailor's mouth, but Quinn usually didn't curse.

"Well, she's gone now so you no longer have to deal with her. Come on let's get a start on our work so we don't have it hanging over our heads." Jenny told her and Quinn nodded.

"Dad, still asleep?" She asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Yeah, the doctor told him that napping is a good way to speed up the healing process, so I'll wake him up in another hour if he doesn't himself." The both of them sat at the kitchen table and worked on their work as Jack decided to make dinner for them. They worked silently for 45 minutes when Jethro wandered downstairs.

He smiled at the sight of Jenny and Quinn both leaned over a piece of paper; Quinn had her lower lip between her teeth and he guessed that Jenny was looking over a paper for Quinn's English class, or something. He turned to his father who passed him a mug of coffee and signed to his son that he told Jenny about Joanne. Jethro nodded, relieved to not have to be the one to tell her about his former mother-in-law. He leaned against the counter drinking his coffee as he watched his family, until after a few minutes Quinn looked up and smiled at him; he returned the smile and winked. He set his mug down in time to his father setting a pot down, so the sounds blended together and then he crept up on Jenny who still looking at the piece of paper in front of her.

He motioned for Quinn to be quiet as he snuck up on Jen. He put his hands around her eyes and whispered in her ear: "Guess who?"

She jumped when he came into contact with her but still, she smiled and relaxed.

"Hmm, my amazing man, the father of my daughter?" She said and Jethro heard the smile in her voice. He let go of her eyes and leaned his head next to hers and she tilted her head and kissed him softly.

Jethro turned back to his Dad, who had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face at the sight of his son so relaxed and happy again.

"Hey Dad, what are you making?" He asked, knowing that his Dad like to cook and that they hadn't let him since he was a guest.

"Pot roast. I just put it in the oven so it still has a way to go before its ready."

"Think I have enough time to get a head start on some Christmas shopping before its ready?" He asked his dad who nodded. "Feel up to coming with me Quinn?"

"Sure Dad." She said and packed up her homework and then put on her shoes and then came back in and kissed both her mother and her grandfather before following her dad out the door. They drove to the closest shopping center in silence.

"So what should I get her?" He asked, not remembering the last time he cared about what he got a girlfriend or significant other. That and he was sure that Quinn had a few ideas other than the photo album.

"Well, jewelry is obvious: earrings, bracelets and rings. But you could also get her some lotion or 'smelly' things as well as stuff like scarfs." Quinn told him.

"Do you know what kind of music she likes? I was thinking that I could buy her some music to put in her stocking." He knew he was out of his element.

Quinn knew it too, and held back a laugh. "Come on, hermit; I'll help you pick out gifts." She told him and got out of the truck and led the way into the shopping center.

Quinn headed to the directory and saw that there were three chain jewelry stores and a few locally owned places. She spoke when her dad caught up to her.

"Chain or local?" She asked and he gave her a confused look.

"Did you want to buy from a store like Jared's or Kay Jewelers or a locally owned business?" She asked him patiently.

"I don't know; let's look at the local shops before the chain stores." He replied and they headed off in that direction. They made it to the shop and noticed that a lot of people were in the chain stores and not in the local shops. Because if this they had plenty of room to move around without bumping into people or tripping them with Quinn's crutches. Jethro quickly found a pair of simple diamond earrings and told the clerk who picked them out of the display case and kept them behind the counter to keep it for him. Jethro kept wandering around the store with the clerk walking behind the counter and picking out the objects he finds and placing them together.

Ten minutes later Quinn called him over to a display of hand crafted charms for charm bracelets. She found charms for pretty much anyplace in the world as well as the astrological signs and the Chinese Animals of the Zodiac. She had already grabbed an empty bracelet and a few charms. She had a mini Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, Florence Cathedral, the Washington Monument and a sparkling amethyst for February. Jethro looked over the other charms himself and found a small cottage like the one he and Jenny stayed in for a week in Serbia during their undercover ops in Europe. He handed them to the clerk and watched as Quinn sat down in the chair near the door.

Jethro seized the chance and pointed out a simple necklace with three diamonds on it and added it to the rest of his purchases. He set up a payment plan with the clerk before putting the first payment down on the table. He then had the clerk put the charms in individual cloth bags and the chain into a long, black velvet jewelry box. He had a couple other pieces of jewelry placed in black boxes. Then he had the simple diamond earrings and a few other pieces placed in a blue velvet box; that way he knew what pieces were for Jenny and which were for Quinn.

They then headed to Barnes and Nobles, Jethro relaxed here, the store had a few people in it but they were all quiet and enjoying themselves. He headed over to the attached Starbucks café and ordered a black coffee. They sat in comfy couches to let Quinn rest a little.

"Dad, are all of us going to get everyone something?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Jethro was slightly confused.

"I mean is Tony going to get a gift for everyone. I mean as the 'daddy' and 'mommy' of the group you and mom are going to get little things for everyone and everyone is going to get you guys something. But what about the 'siblings;' how are we going to do everything?"

"Good question; how about we talk to Jen when we get back to the house. Do you know what you need here?"

"Not really. I have no clue what music mom likes or what kind of movies we could add to her/our collection and I have no clue what kind of authors or genres she likes to read. And as we need to figure out what to do about everyone; I think I'll hold off until then. Let's go home so I can take more pain killers. My leg and arms are killing me." Quinn answered.

"Sure, kid, let's go home." Jethro replied standing up and throwing away his empty cup before leading the way out of the center and back to his truck. They headed home in silence.

When they made it home Jethro took the black velvet boxes and the charm bracelet bags out of the shopping bag and hid them in Quinn's pockets and told her to stash them in her room. He kept the bag with Quinn's jewelry and headed inside. Jenny was in the entry hall and Jethro guessed that she just greeted Quinn when he came in. She faced him and smiled until she saw the bag in his hand, then she raised her eyebrows at him as she walked over.

"My, my, my; a shopping back from a jewelry store. What did you two buy?" She asked as she leaned in and kissed him swiftly.

"Well, I can only tell you half of it. The boxes in the bag are for Quinn, can you stash them in our room?" He asked as he kissed her again. She pulled back and nodded before taking the bag from him and heading up the stairs.

They meet back in the kitchen and the three of them plus Jack sat down at the table and ate the pot roast that Jack made that day.

Jethro felt accomplished at what he got down that day. During dinner Quinn brought up the question she asked her father about the "siblings." Jenny thought about it as she ate her potatoes, slowly. She had a solution. They would put everyone's names (except hers and Jethro's) in a bag and draw names. They could do it the following week when they meet up at Jenny's townhouse for Thanksgiving Dinner.

That then brought the conversation to Thanksgiving. Jackson couldn't stay until then, or comeback as he had plans to spend it with Leroy Jethro, Jethro's namesake, and a few other friends that day. But they did make plans for him to come back and spend Christmas and New Year's with them.

The family went to bed that night tired, full and happy.


	47. Confrontation from the Past

An Unknown Child

47

Quinn woke up the next day at her usual time and got ready for school; she was going to leave a little early today and miss her Show Choir class to go to the doctor's office and get her leg looked at. She was hoping that they would get rid of the crutches, at least partially. They were getting annoying and irritating to her arms. Her mother was waiting on her bed in pajamas when Quinn left her bathroom. Jenny changed the bandage before letting Quinn finish getting ready for the day.

Quinn finished getting ready and joined her mother in the kitchen as they drank either tea or coffee. Quinn guessed that her dad and grandfather were still asleep. They left the house and headed to Quinn's school were Jenny dropped her off and promised to be there to take her to get her leg looked at.

The day passed by quickly with Quinn going from class to class. In her theater class she was told that the audition process would begin for "Beauty and the Beast" the next week. If she wanted a title role like Bell of Mrs. Potts, she would have to do a character breakdown: describe the character with age, height, eye color and related items then she would have to break down the character's personality: what drives them, what motivates them to do what they do. Then after that was typed up her instructor would look them over and eliminate half of them. Then after that they would begin a three step audition process to narrow the choices down to two. Then one would be named the role in the "A Cast" while the other would be "B Cast."

"A Cast" was the primary and the focus cast while "B Cast" would be doing the off shows during the production weekend. She was just barely through warm-ups in Choir when the office said that her mother was waiting for her in the town car. So Quinn headed out there and climbed in next to her mother. She leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek before greeting Hector in the passenger seat and Melvin who was driving. Her mother smiled at how her daughter greeted her detail and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So, Abby called me a little while ago. She said that she brought the idea for Jethro's present up to Ducky and he thought it was a swell idea. He told Abby, apparently, that we could use his backyard and house for the shoot. So you can let Trevor's mom know when she calls you." She laughed as she told Quinn about her conversation with Abby.

"Cool, well that's one less person we need to agree. I think Abby's going to start on Tim next." She laughed as well.

"That would be my guess as well. How was your day?" They were almost there and now they were just fighting a mild late lunch rush hour.

"Fine. Finished the first of the four audition steps for "Beauty" now we just see if I make the cut." Jenny watched as Quinn bit her lip in anticipation.

"When do you find out if you make it to the next step?"

"The Monday after Thanksgiving; she said that she goes through each paper of each step very carefully so she doesn't get rid of someone who knows what they're doing just because she didn't look at their paper carefully. How about you; what did you, Dad and Grandpa do while I was getting my education?"

"Well your Grandfather was awake when I got back to the house, but I went back to bed and just cuddled with your father and read a trashy romance novel while he slept. It was something we used to do over in Serbia. He would have a late night run or meeting with some contacts and wouldn't get back to the cottage until the sun was up; so I would let him sleep and just lay in bed with him and read." Jenny told her daughter as they pulled up to the hospital parking lot. Melvin parked the car and Hector helped Quinn out then Jenny. The four of them walked into the hospital and over to the elevators and took it up to the fourth floor and signed in at the nurses' desk and sat in the waiting room.

About ten minutes later Quinn was called back. Melvin stayed in the waiting room while Hector followed Jenny and Quinn back. Jenny and Quinn were placed in a room and Quinn was asked to change into a hospital gown. Her mother was right outside the bathroom inside the room and Hector was right outside the room.

When Quinn was in the gown she hobbled out and sat on the bed and started to fidget anxiously, wanting to just get this whole thing over with. Jenny noticed this and moved and sat down on the bed beside her daughter and just wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Quinn leaned into the touch and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

The doctor came in, it was a female this time. She walked up to the bed and shook both Jenny and Quinn's hand.

"I see we're here to get some stitches looked at?" She asked the room at large after looking at Quinn's chart in her hands.

"Yeah." Quinn mumbled without looking up from Jenny's shoulder. Jenny could feel how tense Quinn got when the doctor walked into the room.

"Okay, I'm going to grab some equipment and I'll be right back?" The doctor said and left and Jenny felt Quinn relax.

"Quinn, what's wrong, you're all tense?" Jenny was really concerned.

"I know that women, she worked at the same hospital as Tanner did. She also was one of the many 'conquests' he had after his wife died. She thought that she would be my step-mother. She's caddy and shallow and is probable stabbing us in the back to the nurses right now." Quinn sighed, just wanting to get out of here and go home to her real family. Just then the doctor came back in and Quinn looked at her, seeing the flash of recognition in the blonde doctor's eyes.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" She stopped in her tracks.

"I'm here getting stitches looked at." Quinn replied not even looking at the doctor. Jenny could now see how tight her daughter's muscles were and quickly stepped to the door and flagged down Hector. She asked him if he could see if another doctor could take over. She looked back at her daughter and asked Hector to hurry. She kept one ear tuned to the conversation and got the impression that the doctor thought that Quinn was a typical dumb female teenager. The tone of voice she used talking to Quinn said that she thought that she was better than Quinn was. Jenny could feel her anger growing towards the woman and was glad when Hector brought the male doctor who treated Quinn and Kaia when the incident occurred. Jenny stepped outside and had Hector go inside as Quinn refused to let the woman near her.

"What's wrong?" The doctor asked when Jenny faced him.

"The woman trying to remove my daughter's stitches is a former lover of my daughter's kidnapper and it's bringing her to hysterics. Do you think that you can take over for the blonde; it would make both me and my daughter a little more relaxed." Jenny told him in her Director voice. That voice left no room for argument and this case was no different.

"I'm sorry Director; it looks like she has stolen another patient of mine. I should have been notified immediately once you signed in." He told her and took a deep breath before heading into the room.

"Dr. Glass; I didn't know Miss Gibbs was a patient of yours?" He told the blonde in a falsely sweet voice. The blonde's face dropped when she saw the newcomer. She stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. Dr. Glass, let me make this very clear to you: we do not tolerate another doctor taking our patients unless asked. Kindly remove yourself from this room and take the rest of the day off. You're confined to non-surgical wards for the remainder of the week and the board of directors will need to review the need to have you employed here at this hospital." He glared at her and everyone but the blonde doctor noted how his glare looked like Jethro.

They all watched her flee the room. Quinn grinned at them from the bed and Jenny and the doctor watched her muscles relax.

"Well, Miss Gibbs, let's check these stitches." He said moving over to the sink in the corner of the room and washed his hands as Jenny walked back over to the bed and Hector waited outside the door. The doctor slid on the latex gloves and peeled back Quinn's bandage and poked around the wound checking with Quinn to make sure it didn't hurt. He nodded afterwards and grabbed a pair of small scissors and started to cut the stiches and pull them out. He tossed them in a biohazard bag. When he was done he put more ointment on them and wrapped a new piece of gauze around it.

"Okay, stay on the crutches like you have been until Monday; then you can use them just to get from floor to floor; so for stairs. Use one to help you stand a sit for a few weeks and just take it easy. I am going to print you out some exercises to make sure that the muscles can still be used to their fullest. Make sure to do them every day and not skip one day." He looked at her sternly.

"I won't skip a day; I like being active. That and my family won't let me, they'll protect me from myself." Quinn told him, not looking at him, but looking at her mom. The doctor laughed and stood up, tossing the gloves in the biohazard bag.

"That can be a good thing. Go ahead and get dressed while I print out those stretches and exercises for you." He said and left the room. Quinn stood up and hugged her mother tightly before changing back into her school uniform.

Jenny grabbed the file with the print outs and they left the hospital. They climbed into the town car and Quinn leaned against Jenny's forehead and listened to her voice as she called one the director's on the surgical board and complained about the blonde bimbo. She told the member that the women had insulted Quinn and belittled her but also risked the health of Quinn's leg; Quinn was way too tight when the women walked in and she needed to keep her thigh muscle nice and relaxed so it healed properly. She praised the doctor who actually treated Quinn both times for how he handled the situation; he stayed calm and didn't raise his voice and once the woman was gone he apologized and treated Quinn.

Quinn knew that this would help the doctor who treated and make the board aware that she had pissed of a very high profile patient. Quinn was the daughter of a Director of an armed federal agency. Quinn felt Jenny's hand moving through her hair and relaxed further into the touch.

Jenny smiled and relaxed as well. She was still shocked by quickly she fell in love with this teenager. IT astounded her, the feelings of protectiveness, she felt towards a girl she didn't give birth to. In the beginning of her relationship with Jethro; she would have said that she protected Quinn because she knew that if Jethro lost Quinn, she and everyone who loved him would lose him to grief. Now she protected Quinn, because _she_ didn't want to lose her. Quinn was her daughter, and woe become you if you endanger her even just a little.

The town car pulled into Jethro's driveway and Hector helped both Quinn and Jenny out of the car. Quinn's phone rang just before she got into the house carrying her crutches in one hand. She looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Trevor's house. Assuming it was his mother and not him she turned to Jenny who was waiting in the doorway.

"I'll be in in a second mom." She told her and Jenny nodded before heading into the house.


	48. A Date?

A/N: Here is the next chapter; you'll see where this is going in just a few sentances.

An Unknown Child

48

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"It's David, my phone died so I'm using Trevor's phone." He told me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked with a smile on my face. I wished there was a swing on the porch for me to sit at.

"Umm, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day at lunch, when Trevor said he'd ask his mom about the photo shoot." He sounded sheepish.

"You're forgiven." I smirked.

"The second thing I wanted was to know if you wanted to go out with me some time?" He sounded nervous.

"I might be open to that suggestion." I told him, beaming.

"Cool. I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow during lunch." He said.

"Sounds good; I'll see you there." I told him.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." HE told me before hanging up the phone.

I had a huge smile on my face as I walked into the house and up the stairs to my room. I changed from my uniform into sweats and a tee shirt before using the crutches to get down the stairs. We ate dinner that night and I worked on my homework for the next day.

I was looking forward to the next day, and everyone could tell, though no one asked me about it. We all went to bed fairly early that night; well Grandpa and I did at least. I could hear the bath running in my parents' bathroom; so I knew that my mom was still awake at least. Eventually I fell asleep and slept through the night.

I woke that morning on time and went through the normal steps of my routine with one exception; I only used the crutches to get up and down the stairs. Grandpa drove me that morning; he wanted to see the building.

The classes before lunch seemed slower than normal, but finally it was time. I headed to the cafeteria. I was almost to our spot when he appeared out of nowhere and led me to a quiet secluded spot instead. We sat our stuff down and sat down to eat.

"So there's a soccer scrimmage to start the season on Friday; did you want to go?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. I mentally went through my weekend plans; there were none.

"Sure, did you want me to meet you somewhere?" I asked him, knowing that my parents scared the crap out of him.

"No, I'll pick you up at your house; I can't let your parents scare me forever." He sounded brave, but looking at his eyes, I knew that to be not quite true. But I still admired his bravery.

"For the record; I don't think my mom has anything against you. It's just my dad you have to worry about." I told him with a smile as I took a sip of the water bottle I had that day instead of milk.

"That is a relief; well at least a little one. So how about I pick you up at 5:30 for dinner before the game?" He asked as we both stood up to throw away the trash left over from lunch. I carried a single crutch in one hand and linked pinkies with him as we headed to the performance arts building for our next classes. I felt like I was floating on air.

The rest of my day was a bit of a blur; I couldn't wait to get home and tell mom that he asked me out. Finally the last bell rang and I packed up and headed out to the parking lot with the tail end of the rushing crowd. I saw that both my parents were in Dad's truck. I smiled and walked over to the car. I hoped in the backseat and saw Grandpa sitting on the other side.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are heading to the Navy Yard, I need your dad's choice of office so I can get it furnished and your grandfather wanted to see where we both work." Mom replied.

"Are we introducing him to the team too?" I asked.

"Abby and Ducky, yes; the rest of the team, if they're there." Dad answered from the driver's seat.

We headed to the Navy Yard and pulled into the parking garage in Mom's normal spot. The four of us climbed in and made our way to the main entrance. Mom, Dad, and I pulled out our ID badges from wherever we had them stored. Dad got Grandpa a visitor's badge from the security guard and we all entered an elevator. We rode it in silence to the top floor: MTAC and Mom's office. As we walked across I noticed that the team wasn't in the bullpen. Oh well, they might be when we left to look at offices or make the trip to see Abby and Ducky.

Mom was telling Grandpa all about the building as she and Dad lead us to her office. She and Dad were holding hands and he had a smirk on his face. When we got to Mom's office I noticed that Cynthia wasn't there. Mom must have seen my look, because she spoke.

"I gave Cynthia afternoons off for the week; she just needs to check into the office in the mornings for any important messages." She told me. We went into the inner office and let grandpa look around as mom and I dropped off our purses before leaving again. We walked out to the catwalk and down the stairs to the bullpen. Mom talked the entire time; telling Grandpa who sat where, though she did stumble a little with Dad's old desk and Tony's old desk. But Grandpa didn't notice; Dad and I did though. Mom then led us in the direction of the elevator that would take us down to Abby's lab and Ducky's Autopsy. There was a little Hallway just past the elevator that led to a decently sized office.

The office was slightly furnished; it had bookshelves along one wall and Maps on another. A third wall was all glass, and it looked out to the Navy Yard; it was almost the same view as from Mom's office, except it was a little lower.

Mom let Dad walk around the room for a few minutes before speaking.

"I knew you didn't want an assistant, so the empty office space with and outer office was out of the question. I also thought that you might like to be near the Team for any reason. The other option is down a few more floors; so when you're done here, we can go look at that office option." She told him. Dad spent a couple more minutes looking at the maps on the wall with the door.

"Where would the desk go?" Dad asked in his gruff manner.

"Either where mine is, near the windows, or facing the windows; whichever you prefer." Mom asked him. He nodded and did one more sweep of the room, before nodding that he was ready to go. He talked in a quiet voice on the way to the elevator.

"If I pick that office; I want updated maps, the ones in there were out of date for Desert Storm, never mind today." Mom laughed and kissed his cheek as she nodded. Grandpa watched them with happy eyes and I leaned against the wall, thankful that we weren't going down the stairs, because my leg was tired. The elevator took us down to Abby's floor, but instead of us going straight into Abby's Lab, we turned right and down another hallway. The hallway leads to an office like the one upstairs; it was the same size and the same color scheme; the only difference was there wasn't a window wall because we were technically belowground. Dad walked around the office just like he did the other; though this room was completely empty, no maps of bookshelves.

"I like the other one." He said simply when he came to stand next to mom. She nodded and we left. I could hear Abby's metal music playing from the lab and snuck away from the others and headed into the lab. Abby was doing some work with one of her babies in the front of her lab. I snuck up behind her and tackled her with a bear hug. She shrieked and paused her music; she turned to face me with a glare, I smirked and bolted out of the room as fast as my leg would allow. She followed me to the elevator, where the rest of my group was waiting for the elevator. I hid behind dad, and I could hear Abby's boots clomp up the Hallway to get me.

"I think we need to introduce Grandpa to Abby now." I saw simple.

"Did you scare her?" He asked with a grin, and I nodded. He just rolled his eyes before moving me behind mom and moving to greet the bubbly Goth. Abby was distracted by the sight of Dad in the Hallway and tackled him with a hug, before moving onto Mom; she then saw Grandpa staring at her slightly and Dad introduced them and I was off the hook because the elevator doors had opened just as Abby hugged mom and I slipped into the metal box. Mom joined me in the elevator and after introducing Abby to Jack, so did Dad. Grandpa greeted Abby before joining the rest of us. The door closed on Abby yelling bye to us.

I had gotten away scotch free. Dad hit the button for Autopsy and left the lift first, to check if Ducky was busy. He wasn't, but a body was on the table, defrosting for another team's case; so Ducky stepped out of Autopsy to meet my grandpa. He hugged me and mom first before greeting the older man. I watched as both men got on with each other and smiled. I caught dad's eyes and signed that I was tired and was going to lie down in mom's office. He nodded and I left, closing the lift doors behind me and hitting the button for mom's office. I entered her space and made myself comfy on her couch and just dozed.

Abby came up to the office about five minutes later.

"Hey, I have Timmy convinced to do the photo shoot, and I've started on Ziva." She said coming to sit down next to me on the couch.

"Cool, I mumble before slipping off into sleep.

When I wake up again the office is dark and I can feel someone's finger running through my hair. I start to move and look up to find mom's face over me.

"Glade to see your awake?" She said in a wry voice. I just rolled my eyes and sat up and stretched.

"Are we ready to leave?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair to semi-tame the bed head I was sporting.

"Yeah, we're leaving; your father and Abby are introducing Jack to the team." She said as she laughed at my hair. I nudged her shoulder with mine as I smiled. She helped me stand up and we walked to the top elevator with her arm around my shoulder and my head on her shoulder. We joined the team in the bullpen and I gave hugs to everyone.

"Gibbs, can I steal my little sister?" Abby asked, her mouth pouting to try and get what she wanted. Dad laughed a little; which caused Tony's eyes to widen slightly, not used to the sound. Dad looked at Mom to see what she thought; both had the same idea in their heads: Abby needed help to convince Ziva and Tony to help with the shoot for the others' Christmas present. Mom nodded and then he looked to me, I nodded too.

"Sure Abs, bring her home when you're done for the day." He said and I hugged him, mom and Grandpa as they headed to the elevator and back to the house. We waited until the elevator closed. Abby gave a huge squeal and gave me another bear hug.

"Okay now that Mommy and Daddy are gone; Its time to talk presents!" She exclaimed and handed the floor, so to speak, to me.

"Okay; I know some of you have talked to Abby about a photo shoot next week. This is for my Christmas present to both of my parents: photo albums. Each album will have pictures from their past and their presents with room for more photos." I told them all in a quiet voice. I paused for air before continuing. "My friend's mother will take the photos and the place will be Ducky's back yard, he's already agreed to the idea." I finished and held my breath as I waited for their answer.

"You already know that I'm in." Abby told me, her arms still hugging me, though not as tightly as normal.

"And you know that I'm in too." Tim said and the three of us looked to Tony and Ziva, waiting for their answer.

"I'm in." Was all Tony said.

"As am I." Ziva said, shaking her head at the faces that were on mine and Abby's faces."

"YES!" Abby and I shouted before high-fiving.

"Okay, so the shoot will either be the day before or day after. I was thinking day before because I want to do some Black Friday shopping." I said.

"Okay, will there be a dress code or something?" Tim asked.

"Well, for the boys: Black. I haven't decided for the girls; I was going to look at my mom's wardrobe and dresses today when I got home before looking at mine. When I get a color I'll let Abby know, and she'll tell Ziva." I said. Everyone nodded and Abby and I left to head back to her lab.

I spent the next two hours schlepping and doing homework, until Abby was ready to leave. She packed up her stuff as did I and we headed to her Hearst.

She dropped me off at home and I headed into the house.


	49. I have a Date

An Unknown Child 49

I could smell coffee, so I knew they were here. I headed into the kitchen and peeked into the basement. I saw Dad and Grandpa working on Dad's boat.

"You staying away from my secret project?" I yell down the stairs.

"Don't worry; I'm keeping your dad away from it." Grandpa told me. I nodded and smiled before leaving them alone. I headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt and spoon. I walked up the stairs and into mom's room. I could hear her humming in the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and started to eat my yogurt as I waited. She came out and smiled at me before moving to the closet to hang up her clothes in the bag to take to the dry cleaners. She changed into a pair of sweats and a tee shirt before joining me on the bed.

"What's up Miss Quinn?" She asked as she reclined, leaning against the headboard.

"Umm, we don't have any family plans tomorrow, do we?" I asked, not sure how to tell her about my date.

"Not that I'm aware of; your grandfather returns to Stillwater that day after you go to school. Did you want to do something?" She asked me, and I can tell that she know something's up.

"Umm, not particularly. I just wanted to check. . . I have a date tomorrow." I mumble, not looking her in the eyes. I don't see her eyes widen and a smile break out on her face, instead I feel her hand on my chin lifting me eyes to meet hers.

"You have a date tomorrow night?" She asks me softly, the smile still on her face. I nod, keeping silent.

"With who?" She continues, and her smile helps me relax slowly.

"David. We're going to the Ladies' Soccer Scrimmage." My voice is still a mumble. I have no clue why I'm this nervous to tell my mother that I have a date. I wonder if it's like this all the time, or to every girl when they tell their mother.

"You're acting like I'm going to get mad at this sign of you growing up." She commented lightly unable to hide the hurt from her voice.

"No, I'm not worried that you'll get mad; I'm worried that you'll go overprotective on him." I said, looking at her in the eye without her hand guiding my eyes to her.

"That's not my job; that's your father's job. My job is to help keep him calm, and get you ready." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I don't ever want you to be afraid of telling me something." She mumbled as I leaned into her shoulder.

"Sorry, mommy." I mumble, relieved that she wasn't going protective over me, yet. I could feel her pulse against my forehead and relaxed into the sound. I was still tired so the feel of it lulled me into a doze.

We both must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know; my dad has jostled my leg (which is what woke me) and was carrying me to my room. I stayed awake long enough to be of some help for my mother to get me out of my school uniform and into my pajamas. She bandaged my leg for the night and kissed my forehead after I climbed in my covers. I smiled and fall into a dreamless sleep.

****************************************NCIS*****************************************

I still can't believe my luck. My dad and I are talking again and I have two beautiful women to call family. When we got back from NCIS, without Quinn, my father and I headed into the basement and started to work on the boat again; still sanding the hull, though we were making fast progress. The benefits of having someone else working on it with me. We sanded away and it was almost like a normal Friday in the basement.

The tarp in the corner, that I knew held the bed frame we made under it; was tempting to go peak at, but every time I did, my dad would stop me and pull me back to the bed with his voice. About an hour later, Quinn poked her head in and checked to see where I was before telling me to stay away from her secret project. Dad told her that he was keeping me away from it and she headed back into the house.

My father and I made mindless chatter as we sanded; though for the most part we were silent, the only sounds being the sound of the sandpaper against the hull of the boat. The sound soothed both of us.

Sometime later, we both headed back into the house to find it silent. A look at the clock showed me that it was 2100 hours. Dad and I walked around the house turning off the lights and locking up. We headed upstairs and Dad headed into the guest bedroom to pack and get ready for bed. I headed into the room I shared with Jen and found both her and Quinn asleep; with Quinn curled into Jenny's side, her head on her mother's shoulder.

I smiled at the sight, still shocked by how well those two got along together. I showered and changed in the Master Bath before waking Jen with a soft kiss, she brought her free hand up to caress my cheek. I looked down at Quinn. For just a moment I was reminded of Kelly falling asleep on Shannon's shoulder occasionally when we watched movies. In that moment I knew that I had no clue what to do when Quinn started dating, and I was thanking the Lord that I had Jen, because all I saw was the two little girls: Kelly and Quinn. I went over to Quinn's side of the bed and lifted her in my arms and carried her to her room with Jen following me.

When I sat her on her bed, she was awake, though just barely; I must have jostled her leg. I left the room, so Jen could help her get out of her school uniform and into her nightclothes for the night. I headed back up to our room and lay on my side of the bed. Jenny joined me five minutes later and changed into an emerald nightgown before sliding into bed next to me. She curled into my side and I could feel her smile. I kissed her forehead and settled down in the bed.

We were silent for a few minutes before she started chuckling.

"What are you chuckling at?" I asked.

"I just pictured how you would look when Quinn's date showed up to pick her up before going on a date." She said with laughter in her voice, making it sound like honey, compared to the normal butterscotch tone she has.

"Yeah, well I have at least a few months to a year to prepare for that." I said, knowing that I was safe for the foreseeable future. Not.

"Baby, her date is taking her to a soccer scrimmage tomorrow." Jen told me, her face serious and eyes glued to mine, reading my reaction to the news.

"Damn, I thought I had until spring or summer; when she didn't have to deal with school." I sighed, and remembered that she would be 16 in February. She was growing up.

"Don't threaten the poor boy; you did that when they were planning the team sleepover." Jenny begged me.

"I won't threaten him." I grumble, and think to myself; _not if he is good to my baby girl._

"Jethro; just because she's growing up, doesn't mean she loves you or me any less." Jen saw right threw me. She saw a thought that I didn't even let myself think.

"So it doesn't bother you?" I asked, wondering if she felt different because she didn't give birth to her or if it was because she was 'mom' and not 'dad.'

"Not in the way it bothers you. What bothers me is her fear of coming to me and telling me things. It took a lot of effort for me to get her to admit to even liking this boy. She didn't want to tell me or you because she feared we'd go overprotective on her." She said and locked eyes with me, and silently read me as only she could.

"I don't want what I'm about to say to insult you or Shannon; but I love her like I went through hours of labor pushing her out, and when I remember that I didn't do that; I wish I did. Jethro she's my daughter just as much as she is yours." She told me, and I loved the way her eyes shown with fierce conviction. I loved her even more for her statement and I could tell that tears were starting for form.

"And I love you for that." I whispered. I buried my head in her shoulder, to hide the tears.

We spent the rest of the night in that position, or a similar one. We woke the next morning with our arms around each other. I woke before she did, and took the time to just look at her. Her face was soft and smooth; no wrinkles yet framed her beautiful face. Her face held the remnants of a smile and it added to the glow of peace about her. I reached a hand up and stroked her cheek, brushing a stray lock of her hair off of her face.

The touch woke her and she started to stir. She blinked sleepy emerald eyes at me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned forward, kissing her softly. Her hand caressed my cheek lightly and stayed where it could cup it.

"Good morning." I whisper to her.

"Morning." She replied moving to rest her head on my chest. She was cuddle-y in the mornings; not that I minded. I missed it, truth be told.

"You ready to get up? We need to get Quinn to school and Dad back to the airport." I ask, my hands moving up and down her back.

"Fine, if I have to get up, you are joining me in the shower." She grumbled, rolling out of my arms and out of the bed. She walked over to the bathroom and looked at me over her shoulder, causing me to get up and follow her.

I was suddenly glad that I had her to myself for the rest of the day, until Quinn came home. Quinn and Dad were eating downstairs when we got there. Dad's bags were by the door; waiting to loaded up into the truck. Jen and I quickly drained a cup of coffee each before the four of us headed to the truck. Dad's bags were placed in the bed of the truck and Quinn and Jenny climbed into the back.

We dropped Quinn off; Dad got out of the car to help her out and gave her a hug and kiss before telling her that he'd see her for Christmas. Dad climbed back into the truck and we all watched as she walked into the school before leaving and heading to the airport.

I pulled Dad's bags out of the bed of the truck and the three of us walked into the airport. We waited while he printed his boarding pass and checked in his luggage. When he finished all three of us walked him to the security check point where Jen and I took turns hugging him and telling him that he would start to get weekly calls from us; we weren't going back to our old ways. We watched as he headed for the gate and the LEOs of the airport checked his boarding pass and ID before moving out of our sight.

My arm was around her shoulders, pulling her into my side. She rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around my waist and we started walking back to the truck. I drove us back to my house one handed; the other held her hand with fingers laced.

We made it home and enjoyed a few lazy hours with each other until it was time for Jen to pick up Quinn, because I had laid down for a nap. They took their time getting home, they got back an hour after Quinn was out of school. When she got home, she immediately hopped in the shower and started to get ready for her date tonight. I saw that Jen was waiting in the living room so I kissed her softly before heading down to the basement. I worked on the boat until about 5 o'clock and then headed back upstairs. My bathroom was taken over by my girls and their girly products, as Jen helped Quinn with her hair and make-up.

Quinn was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans tucked into a pair of Jen's high-heeled boots. She was wearing a soft cashmere sweater that looked new. She also had a pair of Jen's earrings; a simple pearl stud with a diamond dangling from it. They were the pair she wore when Tom first assigned her to my team. Jen had just finished braiding her hair into a French plait and had now moved onto make-up. So I once again headed downstairs. I brewed a fresh cup of coffee and sat in the living room and turned on the news.

About twenty minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, and before I was able to get up and answer it, Jen flew down the stairs and opened the door for David. I could hear him speak in a nervous voice thanking Jen for letting him take Quinn out. Jen assured him that it was no problem and that Quinn would be down in a second and led him to the living room.

What little color the kid had, was lost when he locked eyes with me. I silently laughed to myself; sometimes I liked to scare people. I didn't say a word and turned the sports recaps on the TV. Quinn came into the room all ready to go and kept looking between me and David while Jenny held in her laughter. Finally the kids left with Quinn yelling behind her that she'd txt Jenny when they were headed home.


	50. Date

A/N: Here is the date; it gets a little teenaged angst-y here so be warned; it's not too bad. I just wanted to point out a potential reason for Quinn to blow the whistle about her kidnapping instead of just emancipating herself. Let me know what you think.

PS: I have all the way through Thanksgiving (chapter 54) typed up and ready to post; I would just like a couple of reviews before I post a new chapter.

An Unknown Child

50

The first five minutes of the drive were spent in awkward silence until they started talking about school. They then remembered their friendship and the awkwardness vanished and soon they were trading one liners and jabs back and forth as he drove to wherever they were having dinner before the match. He pulled his small Honda up to the nearest Red Robin. Quinn smiled; easy food, nothing extremely fancy like she knew he could afford. They walked into the restaurant both not knowing if they should hold hands or just walk with little space between them or to walk normally.

Quinn had forgotten how awkward a first date could be. They were shown to their booth and they sat on opposite sides as they looked over the menu. Quinn was debating between a beef burger or the Teriyaki Chicken sandwich. They ordered their drinks from the Bottomless Drinks menu and then ordered their food when the waitress came back with their drinks. Their waitress kept eyeing David and it was starting to piss Quinn off. When the woman blatantly flirted with David; Quinn swore in the little Hebrew that Ziva had started to teach her during their self-defense lessons. David looked up sharply in time to see Quinn send a glare worthy of her dad towards the sashaying hips of their waitress.

"Did you just curse?" He asked, not ever hearing Quinn use a foul word. He watched Quinn's face soften when she turned to meet his eyes. She silently nodded a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"In what language?" He was amused by her embarrassment.

"Hebrew." Quinn mumbled.

"How many languages do you know?" He asked.

"English, obviously, ASL, French, Russian and a little Hebrew. Oh and Spanish." She named the languages she could speak.

"Wow, how did you learn all of them, besides English." He asked impressed.

"I learned Spanish from the stable hands that took care of the horses and ranch property. My female guardian taught me ASL and my male guardian taught me French. The woman who picked me up from school started teaching me Russian, and my Dad finished it. Ziva has been teaching me a little Hebrew while helping with my self-defense lessons." Quinn shrugged, not really seeing how hard it was to know and speak five languages and be learning a sixth.

"Wow." He definitely was impressed. "And I'm finding it hard to learn just Italian. Never mind already knowing most of the other Romance Languages."

"And it's not like knowing how to play most wind instruments and most if not all percussion instruments." Quinn countered knowing that he could play at least: piano, trumpet, French Horn and did winter Drum Line.

"True, but I'm not the one taking all AP classes as a sophomore." He countered back at her. He smiled at her blush as she thought of a retort.

"I'm guessing we could do this all night, but let's change the subject, at least slightly please?" She asked.

"Fine, are you ready for the Thanksgiving Break?" He asked, letting the subject shift.

"Kind of." She replied, vaguely.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"On one hand I'm very glad of a break from school, that and I get to eat food and spend time with Dad's team. But my Dad's spending two weeks in Mexico and he's leaving that Saturday or something. So that's a bummer." She answered before sipping her Soda. He nothing, but just stared at her face, trying to read whatever he could that was not in her voice.

"Why is your dad going to Mexico?"

"He's taking two weeks off and visiting his old mentor who retired there to recuperate from the explosion. That and he said he wanted to get his head on straight before taking up his official position as AD in charge of MCRT for NCIS." She said.

"Ahhh, you going miss him?"

"Of course; he's my Dad. That and this'll be the longest either he or my mother have ever been gone, and I'm not quite sure how either me or my mother are going to handle it." She said, her voice showing him just how confused she was.

"Yeah, that'll be tough. But you can get through it. It's not like your mom is leaving to; so you'll still have her." He offered.

"No I won't; she'll bury herself in work to avoid the feelings of missing him, and I'll be stuck at home alone all day." Quinn could see it now: Dad would be in Mexico; drinking every day and working on whatever Mike wanted him to work on. The team would start the adjustments to having Tony as Team Leader and Tim as Senior Field Agent; they might get a new probie to keep their number at four and Ziva would still be the Mossad Liaison. Jenny, her mom, would spend the next two weeks in her office or asleep at Dad's house. Quinn would spend most of her time alone at the house while everyone else worked.

She normally didn't mind having alone time, after all, everyone needed it at some point. She just didn't like it being for hours and hours, every day. She understood her mother's and father's work was very important and time consuming, but that still didn't mean that she should have to go without seeing them for a significant period of time for days on end. She really wasn't looking forward to the two weeks following Thanksgiving. Not at all.

He watched these thoughts flicker across her face as she stayed silent and didn't meet his eyes.

"Have you tried talking to your mother about this?" He asked. His question was answered by the slump and shrug of his date's shoulders. "And why haven't you talked to her about it?" He asked.

"I don't want to be a bother." Her voice was small and reminded him of someone without confidence; which is something Quinn did not lack in the slightest.

"And what makes you think that?" He was concerned; he knew both her parents and didn't think that the word bother would enter their thoughts in regards to their daughter.

"Everything has been going so well here. I have new friends, I have parents who are actually there, most of the time, and I don't want to ruin it by seeming needy. I don't want to seem like a little kid who needs their parents around her 24/7. I'm 15 years old; I shouldn't need them. But I do." She didn't know what to do, but it did feel good to get her feelings voiced to someone; even if that someone wasn't her parents.

She was looking down and didn't see him move from his side of the table. But she did feel his arm come around her and his fingers under her chin. She looked up at him his fingers not letting her eyes drop.

"Now I don't believe that your parents would even think that about you. Do you know why?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Two reasons lead me to that conclusion. Reason 1: a parent who didn't care for their child would not have threatened the boys on the swim team when planning the party at Kai's house after nationals. Yet both your mother and father did just that. Reason 2: I watched your parents during your races at nationals. Whenever you finished both of them would shout; and that last race had your mom on her feet hugging the bubbly Goth that was sitting behind them. They were both jumping up and down cheering for you." He paused and let his words sink in, and just as he was about to speak again their waitress came with their food and placed their plates in front of them and took their glasses away to refill them. When the waitress was out of ear shot he started speaking again.

"No does that sound like parents who would ever think that their child is needy, or bothersome. That sounds to me like parents who are proud of their child, proud of you. And anyone with eyes can see that they love you." By this point a few tears had started to leak out of Quinn's eyes, and he just wiped them away. "Now what brought this on? I've never known you to even entertain thoughts like these before. Talk to me." He paused to eat and to let her eat.

After she finished eating half of her food and refilled soda she answered him.

"My home in Tucson after Mrs. Tanner, or as I called her then 'mom' died the household changed. Her husband was either in surgery or out of town wooing one of the nurses or his latest conquest. Before he left on a trip to Colorado one winter when I was about 13 I asked who would stay with me and he replied with saying that I was a very needy teenager. That he'd never seen another 13 year old who wanted their parents around. He told me to leave him alone so he could pack in peace without me bothering him." The story came out in a rush and more tears started to fall.

"Has Director Shepard or Agent Gibbs ever said anything like that to you at all?" HE asked understanding why she was leery of talking to her parents about this.

"No never." Was the answer.

"Then I think that you should talk to them, and if they react the way you feel they will; then feel free to hit me or whatever." He said.

She started to laugh, and her tears of laughter joined the tears from earlier and he wiped those away as well.

"Thank you." Was all she said before giving his lips a quick peck. He kept his head near hers as he smirked and pecked her lips back. They started to just trade pecks back and forth ignoring their waitress who brought out another refill of their fries and drinks. They missed her dejected look when she realized that she wasn't going to get any attention from him tonight; if ever. She slammed the drinks on the table and stalked away, but they didn't stop focusing on each other until Quinn's senses caught up to her.

"We should probably finish eating dinner and get to the scrimmage or we'll be here all night kissing." She said laughing as she danced her head out of reach of his lips. He pouted when she started to finish her food, but it quickly turned to laughter and he pulled his food over to where he was and they started to finish dinner.

Twenty minutes later both teens were stuffed and he asked for the check and paid while Quinn used the facilities to fix her make-up and catch a breath. When she rejoined him they headed out of the place and to his car where he drove them to the school's field for the woman's opening Scrimmage match. But this time their hands were intertwined the entire time and she stood closer to where their hands brushed the other's thighs with every step. They walked even closer to the gate at the school.

David gave the parent volunteer at the gate his sports' pass and she let us through with a smile. We went and found a good spot right in the middle of the field where we could see both goals and hopefully all the action. We didn't get anything from the concession stand as we were still full from dinner. But he did pull out a couple of squishy squares for us to sit on and a blanket for when the temp dropped even further. I smiled and sat on the square glad to have it.

The game was exciting; the first half of the game was a no score; both keepers displaying extraordinary displays of keeping. But the other defenders also did a great job at keeping the other team's best offensive plays from scoring. By half-time when all the players took a break she was starting to get thirsty from all of her yelling so David bought her a hot chocolate. When they sat back down the game started again. But this time their team started getting past the midfielders and the defenders and kept shooting at the goal. The first five times the keeper managed to block the shot but then Kai got up and feinted causing the keeper to go one way and the ball to go the other and make it in. Both Quinn and David were on their feet cheering their friend.

It went downhill for the opposing team after that. Kai's goal seemed to be a chain reaction for the rest of the team and 20 minutes later they had scored two more times. They kept pulling ahead with one goal every ten minutes for the next half hour and when the time was called they won the game.

Both Quinn and David wanted to wait and see if they could congratulate Kai, but Quinn was exhausted by then so they resolved to each call her the next day and congratulate her then. Quinn's leg was starting to protest so she had to lean against David until they got back to the gate and he left her with a few other swimmers while he brought the car up so she didn't have to walk everywhere. When he got back he helped her to the car and then they drove back to her house. They held hands over the center console. The drive was silent with Quinn really feeling the burning pain in her leg. She had originally planned to walk to her door without him; but it appeared that she might need his support to get inside and her crutches to maneuver for the rest of her night.

He pulled into the driveway behind her dad's car and helped her out and supported her weight to the door. When they got there it was opened by her mother. Quinn was glad that she didn't say anything just shook her head before supporting Quinn on her other side.

"I'll txt you tomorrow Quinn." David told her before letting Jenny support all of her weight.

"Night David." She said and smiled at him as watched as walked back to his car and pulled out before letting her mom lead her inside the house.

Despite the pain in her leg; the night had been a blast.


	51. Inherited Retribution

A/N: Okay so skipping ahead to that Monday after Quinn got back from school. Will help seal the final details for the shoot that'll be the next chapter. Now as for after that should I write about Thanksgiving or skip it? Help me decide because I could do either at this point and would rather write what you want to read about instead of something that you didn't want to read. PS: this will be a really long chapter to get through both Monday and Tuesday. Next chapter will be the photo shoot.

An Unknown Child

51

Monday afternoon found the family of three pulling into the house after picking Quinn up from her day at school; Jethro was still on medical leave and Jenny took an early day today. Quinn didn't have that much homework as most teachers also wanted to enjoy their Thanksgiving Break. But they did tell their students that there would be a test the Monday they got back; so while there was no formal homework, most students would study at some point that week. Quinn got out of the car and headed to the mailbox and grabbed the day's mail and headed back up the driveway while flipping through the bills which she handed to her parents along with the junk so they could shred it. She also got a letter from her advocate in Arizona and a thick, large envelope form her grandfather in Stillwater. She knew they were the pictures she asked him to send. She headed up to her room with the two pieces of mail and changed out of her uniform into plain jeans and long sleeved shirt. She stored the photos in a desk drawer with the two empty albums.

She grabbed her backpack with the little math homework she did have and headed downstairs to the kitchen table to work on it. She grabbed what looked like Dad's leftover take out from lunch and popped it into the microwave to eat and while waiting for it she opened the letter from the Advocate. She read:

_ Dear Quinn Rain Tanner-Gibbs,_

_This letter is to let you know of civil action taken on your behalf against the Tanner estate._

_Your advocate kept your names hyphenated until she could secure your inheritance as it should have been if not for your discovery. She worked with the court system and insurance companies to insure that you still received the money as reimbursement of a kind for your years of living with your kidnappers. Enclosed is a copy of your advocate's court notes and statements as well as the judge's verdict. A few weeks is needed to have the money won sent out to you in the form of ten checks that will be sent out on a schedule of one check a month for the next ten months. A schedule of payments and their amounts is also enclosed._

_Sincerely,_

_Maeve Balos._

Quinn's eyes went wide as she read the notice and she reread it to make sure she understood what it said. She had the advocate to help her dad get custody of her; just in case the state filed for something. She didn't realize what the advocate would do to help her out. But she had to be sure that this wasn't a trap.

"Mom!" She called out still staring at the letter; she hadn't even flipped it to see the other information enclosed.

Jenny heard her daughter's call and noticed that something was off so she kept her work shirt on and re-buttoned it as she walked down the stairs at a fast speed. She came into the kitchen and took one look at her daughters face before moving over next to her. Quinn passed her mother the first piece; still not going through the rest of the letter. She wanted to know what the almost lawyer of the family thought. Jenny kept her eyes reading and rereading the letter as she held her hand out for the rest of the stuff and Quinn wordlessly handed it over. Jenny pored over the documents her daughter handed her and analyzed what they said.

Twenty minutes later she turned back to her daughter.

"They're clean; it's true not a scam. You can use the money to help pay for college or whatever you want. Because of the actions taken in getting you the money the usual requirements such as age, living a clean life and attending college have been waved so you can immediately use the money for anything you want: tattoo, college, or a car. The money's all yours; your father can't touch it, even as your legal guardian." Jenny sighed; her daughter was now very well off, and she hoped that Quinn wouldn't all of a sudden become a typical teenager and spend the money in one fell swoop.

Quinn nodded and looked at the other papers for herself. The court notes she just skimmed, though she did take note of the fact that the insurance company didn't want to pay Quinn the money because she wasn't biologically related or properly adopted. They fought having to pay her as reparation for the years she was kidnapped. The judge ruled in Quinn's favor and then Maeve and the insurance company had to negotiate the amount given. And again Maeve prevailed in getting Quinn the full value for both Mrs. and Mr. Tanner. The total amount was about $1.5 million dollars. That would be about 150,000 dollars each check. And the checks would come once a month starting in the New Year. By March she would have enough to buy her car and pay for the insurance and gas until she could get a job. Then the money would be saved until she absolutely needed it.

She just hoped that this would not take away her scholarship for school. If it did; then she'd go to a public school and graduate early before heading to a college and pursuing an art degree.

She never expected her advocate to do that for her; especially for being pro-bono to boot. Quinn stared at all the papers doing some math in her head. She decided to give the advocate 5 thousand dollars at the end of the 10 month period. By then she should have all 10 checks; a car and a job with the rest saved up to pay for any college expenses that she needed to pay for. She hoped to be eligible for grants to help pay for school.

Jenny watched as her daughter looked through the documents before staring off into space as she thought. Jenny knew that the teenager should be left alone to her thoughts. So she headed to the microwave and grabbed her daughter's food and grabbed a pair of chopsticks before setting the food on the table in front of Quinn before moving the papers she was no longer staring at, out of the way. Quinn didn't stop her staring to look at her mother. Jenny wasn't insulted and instead Jenny smirked at how similar she was to her father and leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Quinn felt the kiss; just barely, and looked at her mom as she headed downstairs to the basement where her dad was working on the boat. She turned back to the table and saw the food waiting for her. She smiled her mom had set everything up; including chopsticks. She got up from the table and grabbed her math book and notebook from the counter and snagged a fork from the dishwasher so she could eat and work on the homework at the same time.

She worked steadily for 45 minutes completing the last half of today's problems and an attempt at the next day's work. She didn't get very far so she tossed that page and packed up the notebook and binder before bringing it all back upstairs. She put it all in her backpack and was tempted to stay up there and look at the photos, but she didn't want to run the risk that she'd be caught by her dad. So she turned around and headed back to the kitchen and took care of the food containers that were on the kitchen table. After she cleaned up she headed to the stairs and grabbed her crutches so she could get down to the basement. She snatched the paperwork up and headed downstairs to her parents.

"Hey dad?" She asked as she headed down the stairs. Jethro looked up from his sanding, and raised his eyebrows as an answer.

"I need you to read this; it's important." She answered. She handed him the paperwork and moved to sit on the couch next to her mom. She pulled out the sketchbook she had stored down there and opened it up to a blank page. But instead of drawing she started to write little notes to her mom; like she was in elementary school writing to her best friend next to her.

_Do you have any dresses that are semi-formal in red that you could wear on Wednesday? The color scheme is red and black._ She wrote quickly and passed it to her mom. She nodded before taking the book and writing more in her elegant script.

_I have one here that I used a few weeks ago when your father took me on a date. It'll fit you well. It's a deep red that goes to your knees with spaghetti straps and no cleavage is shown. I have more dresses at the brownstone. When I pick you up tomorrow we can make a pit stop and pick one out. Your father also has a red tie and a red button up shirt. Tony should too. I have no idea about Tim or the other girls._

Quinn read the note and looked at her dad; he was till reading the paperwork and she couldn't read the expression on his face so she turned back to the book in her lap and started writing.

_Abs said she had a dress that was red, it had black too. I don't know about Ziva. She doesn't strike me as the dress wearing type. _She wrote and passed it to her mother. Jenny read the note and chuckled knowing Quinn was usually correct.

_You are correct; Ziva prefers clothes that don't restrict her movement. But she is also not so far removed from her X chromosomes that she doesn't wear dresses. Txt her later and ask; if she doesn't I'm sure we could find her a dress in my collection. I'll have come with me tomorrow when I get you from school._ Jenny wrote and Quinn smirked. Before writing again, she handed the note back to her mom and looked at her dad; he was on the last page, and she still couldn't read his thoughts. She figured her mom could and knew that it would be okay.

_Better bring Abs too; she'll feel left out otherwise._ Her mother read over her shoulder and let out a loud laugh as she nodded her assent. They had that settled so Quinn stored the book under the couch and leaned against her mom as she waited for her dad.

Jethro for his part, was trying to figure out what to think about the information he was reading. He remembered being told by Sonya that it would be best if they could see about getting an advocate in Arizona to deal with the custody issues there while Quinn settled in here. It was truthfully the only time he got along well with a lawyer, other than Jen.

The woman who was assigned the case took it pro bono and started on it right away. She checked to make sure that neither of the kidnappers had any remaining family that had the ability (health or financial) to pursue custody of Quinn; and when that search was a bust she started in on the paperwork to have the custody papers pushed through without a court date. They had been in and out of her office a few times the week they spent packing all of Quinn's things. Each time the woman treated Quinn like a young adult and not a petulant child like some of the other people they encountered. She spoke directly to Quinn and himself letting them both know every step in the process. It was refreshing to work with a lawyer with morals and a conscience instead of the greedy bastards they worked with in the Justice Department.

He thoroughly read the court documents and learned that Mr. Tanner earned a lot of money from being a surgeon who had no student loans to pay off and he had a real good sense of the stock market and had made some pretty wise investments that also contributed to his wealth. Mrs. Tanner was apparently from old money and had inherited all of the family's money as she was an only child. That was the money that paid for the horses and most of the bills at both Arizona homes.

His daughter had inherited all of the money; thanks to Maeve's efforts. HE read through the payment schedule trying to feel out what his gut was saying while at the same time watching his two girls out of the corner of his eye. They were passing the sketchbook back and forth to each other and giggling at whatever they were looking at.

He watched as Quinn put the book back under the couch and leaned against her mother and watched as Jen's hand moved through Quinn's hair as they waited for him.

"What are you going to do with the money?" He asked gruffly; his eyes sparkling with an emotion Quinn couldn't place. Jenny did however and knew he was testing his daughter like he tested his team.

"Put it into a high interest saving account and use the money to buy me a car and then save the rest for college. I want to give the advocate some of the money; after I get all the installments, as a thank you for going above and beyond the required duty, as far as my case goes. But other than that; I had no plans for it." Quinn answered shrugging; though she did see a smirk on both of her parents' faces.

"Okay, that all you needed?" He asked with a smirk and she smirked back and nodded before heading back upstairs. Jenny smirked at the both of them before stretching out on the couch and pulling out a romance novel form underneath the couch. She read to the soothing sound of Jethro's deep even breaths and his long even strokes with the sander, and Jethro relaxed with her in the room with him.

They headed upstairs about an hour later and headed to their room. Jethro hoped into the shower and Jenny changed out of her casual clothes and into a ratty T-Shirt from college and a pair of sweats. She grabbed the dress from her closet and headed to her daughter's room.

She knocked on the door and heard "enter" from inside the room. She breezed through the door and found her daughter on her bed reading Shakespeare.

"Didn't you finish your Shakespeare unit?" She asked hanging the dress in the closet. She caught Quinn's smirk when she turned around.

"We did; I'm reading this for fun." She answered.

"My daughter the bookworm." Jenny said shaking her head, a large smile on her face as she walked over and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"And proud of it Momma." Quinn exclaimed as she moved to make room for her mom to lean against the headboard next to her. Jenny shifted and took the offered spot against the headboard next to her daughter.

"So, me and the girls will pick you up from school tomorrow and head over to the townhouse before I drop them back of at NCIS and we come home. Does that sound good?" Jenny asked as they relaxed.

"Sounds fine to me mom." Quinn answered snuggling into her mother's shoulder.

"My next question is how do we get your father and the boys to dress nicely?" Jenny asked wondering how they were going to pull it off.

"Leave that to me and Abby, mom; we're all over this." Quinn answered. Jenny smiled and nodded.

The two lapsed into silence; each in their own thoughts. When Jenny looked at the clock sometime later she saw that it was almost 9:30 at night. She kissed Quinn's forehead and left the room, heading upstairs and seeking out her own warm sheets and soft pillows. Jethro joined her a few minutes later and she rolled over and rested her head against his bare chest, kissing it softly. Jethro pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head before they both sighed with contentment and fell asleep.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

The next morning found Jethro in the car driving Quinn to school as Jenny had an early morning MTAC op to oversee.

"Hey Dad, I have a job for you to get ready for tomorrow." She said after they pulled out of the driveway.

"What is it?" Jethro was weary around his daughter as she was a plotter just like Jen and Abby.

"You need to take the boys and make sure they have dress shirts in red; they don't need ties, though Ducky will have a bowtie. But you need to do that today. Ziva and Abby are getting me and mom's dresses picked out after school today, so you'll have time to get the boys done." Quinn told him.

"Alright kid; I'll get the boys ready for this thing. Don't worry." He said and she smiled and kissed his cheek before hoping out of the car and heading into the school.

That afternoon found Jenny leaving the building with Abby and Ziva at 1340 hours. They drove to the school and waited in the line of cars to pull up to the front and pick up Quinn. Quinn and the dress her mom brought her the night before sat in the back seat with Abby. This was the first time for Abby to go to Jenny's house, as she always saw Jenny either at work or at Jethro's house. Ziva had been there a few times. It was where she stayed when she came over to stop Gibbs from shooting Ari. She also would stay there if her neighbor's sex life got too loud and kept her from sleep.

The women pulled out in Jenny's car and all got out and headed up the walkway. Jenny opened the unlocked door and called a greeting out to Naomi who was in the kitchen, keeping an ear out for the workers in the basement. Jethro and Jenny had picked out a team and they had started yesterday. Naomi had agreed to stay at the house and supervise them while they worked.

Naomi came into the foyer to see the women taking off their coats and Quinn setting her backpack down near the table for keys.

"Hola Senora." She told her boss.

"Hello Naomi, you remember Ziva and Quinn. This is Abby." Jenny introduced Abby to her housekeeper. Naomi was like most people; unsure of Abby due to her black attire the visible tattoos and the pointy jewelry she wore. But Jenny and Quinn's respect and ease around Abby defrosted her and she greeted each of them warmly.

"Senora, the construction crew have been working steadily today. They tell me that they should be done with the construction aspect in time for Christmas. You'll just need to decorate it and furnish it." Naomi told her boss, as that was basically all she was doing. With no one living in the house; there wasn't much to do except dust the surfaces. She was glad to know that her boss was returning to her family's house. The fact that Quinn and Jethro were coming too, was just icing on the cake. Naomi had grown to love the girl and she always doted on Jethro, even when he was being a bastard to Jenny while she was a probie.

"Thank you Naomi. Anything else?" Jenny asked.

"No Senora. I would like Miss Quinn to come see me before you four take off." Naomi inquired politely.

"Sure Naomi." Quinn answered before turning to her mother. "Why don't you give Abby a tour and I'll meet you upstairs?" She proposed to her mom. Jenny nodded her assent and lead Abby and Ziva out of the room.

Naomi led Quinn into the kitchen where she picked up a couple photo packages.

"I found these in a drawer in the master bedroom. They are images of Jenny as a child with both her mother and her father and some of her sister." Naomi said as she passed all the packages to Quinn. Quinn beamed and hugged Naomi quickly before taking the packages and putting them in her backpack. She then ran up the stairs, remembering to take it easy on her thigh and headed into her mom's room. The other three were heading from the opposite side and they meet outside of Jenny's rooms. Abby pounced on Quinn with a death grip hug that Quinn returned until the lack of air in her lungs became an issue; then she tapped out. Abby didn't get the two quick pats on her back but Ziva did and pried her friend off of her other friend.

Jenny just shook her head and led everyone into the set of a bedroom, walk-in closet and attached bathroom that had been hers since puberty. The room was decorated with sparse images of Paris architecture and landscape, with the walls painted a soft yellow. The bed was a four poster queen with a soft red sheets and a comforter folded at the foot of the bed. Jenny motioned for the girls to sit down on the bed as she faced her closet and pulled out a rack of red dresses. She sat on the bed and motioned for Ziva to pick something out. Ziva started flipping through the dresses and found one she recognized. She pulled it out and turned back to Jenny with a raised eyebrow. Jenny nodded answering the unspoken question.

Ziva took that dress and slid it into a waiting garment bag. Jenny then stood up and picked out her dress and put it into another garment bag to take back to the house. Jenny then took the rack of dresses back into her closet and Abby asked her a question through the open door.

"Jenny, why do you have so many dresses?" She asked from her place next to Quinn on the bed.

"I'm the Director of NCIS; therefore, I get invited to a lot of fancy parties and meet and greets for other Agencies and Congress. I need to dress nicely for said events, and business suits don't work so I wear dresses. Then because during a lot of the parties the press is out front snapping pictures of everybody, you can't be caught in the same dress twice. Therefore you need a lot of dresses. Most people rent their outfits, but I really liked these dresses after the event and bought them." Jenny said coming out the closet with a couple of black sweaters. She handed each one out to the girls. "I figured that sense the boys were wearing mainly black with a splash of red then we should wear red with a splash of black. And it looks better to have you shoulder covered up for photo shoots." She added and we all nodded.

We headed back downstairs and said good bye to Naomi, who would leave after the construction crew left for the day. They all piled into the town car and the driver headed off back to NCIS headquarters to drop off Abby and Ziva. After that they turned around and dropped Abby and Quinn off.

The rest of their night continued on like normal; they made dinner as a family with Quinn taking the lead. They ate and cleaned up before Jenny and Quinn brought work to the table and worked quietly for an hour before joining Jethro in the basement. They worked on the boat until around 9 o'clock when everyone headed up to bed, or their bedroom.

Quinn used the quiet time to start looking through the pictures Jackson had sent her. She flipped through pictures in black and white of her dad with his parents, all of his school photos to the candid ones taken by both parents and family friends. Then in color were the photos of him leaving the house for boot camp in his uniform, his graduation image from the Marine Corps and a few photos that must have been taken abroad of Jethro and his unit. There were also pictures of Shannon and Kelly; from wedding photos to dad holding a newborn Kelly to Kelly in a tutu between both Shannon and Jethro.

Quinn took her favorite photos out and started to arrange them in the order she wanted. She then did the same to the pictures that Naomi had slipped her. She loved seeing what her parents looked like when they were young and she really hoped that this was a good idea and that her parents wouldn't be upset.

When she finished she put the ones that were not going into the album into their packages, and the ones that were going in the albums were placed inside the first page in the order Quinn wanted them.

Upstairs Jenny was running herself a bath. She was looking forward to a soak. When it was done she shed her clothes and sank into the hot water with a sigh of relief. Jethro was doing some night time chores by turning off all the lights and locking the door. He'd decided that he would lock his door at night, now that he had a family. He then headed upstairs and to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth before kneeling down and kissing Jenny. When he went to leave the bathroom she stopped him.

"Join me?" She asked and smiled at him. He couldn't say no, nor did he want to. He shed his clothes and she moved forward to make room for him. He slid in behind her and they relaxed in the water with her in his arms, her head against his shoulder, pressing kisses to his jaw, with him pressing kisses to her temple. They stayed until the water cooled, then they got out and dressed for bed. They curled up with Jen's head resting opposite Jethro's heart with her hand over his heart and her forehead against his neck. Jethro had both arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

They talked softly for an hour before falling asleep; both were looking forward to the next day.


	52. Photo Shoot

A/N: Please vote in the poll on my profile!

An Unknown Child

52

The next morning dawned clear and cool. The family of three woke at 0900 hours. They went about a semi-normal routine for a weekend. Sense it was the day before Thanksgiving Quinn didn't have school, Jethro was still on medical leave, and Jenny had taken the day off. She had Naomi at the house for the morning to watch the construction crew, who were working a half-day. In the afternoon, Naomi would go shopping for the food and start as much of the cooking as she could do the day before then she and Quinn and Ducky were cooking the rest tomorrow.

Quinn woke up first and went downstairs and flipped on the coffee machine so the coffee would be ready when her parents woke up. She then went into the living room to work on the exercises and stretches for her leg. When she finished she headed back up to her room and she took a shower, making sure to shave her legs and underarms. She then stood under the hot spray for a few more minutes enjoying the way the heat felt on her muscles.

Jethro woke up when the coffee finished brewing and its scent reached his nose. He rose silently to avoid waking Jenny and headed downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee. He went out and got the paper and read the highlights as he drank his coffee. He heard Quinn turn off her shower and headed up to take his own. HE was too late; Jenny was already in the shower. He thought about it and decided to join her. Jenny smiled when he came in the shower and the split their time under the spray until both were finished then they just stayed under the spray to enjoy some quality time with each other until the water ran cold.

Everyone dressed in casual clothes and made themselves breakfast. The only hint that something was going to happen was the way the girls' hair was styled. When they finished eating the girls packed up their make-up and dresses, adding Jethro's dress pants and black shirt with red tie to Quinn's garment bag. They loaded up the car and headed out to Ducky's house.

They were the first at the house and Jethro headed out back to rake the leaves while Ducky introduced Jenny and Quinn to his mother. His mother called Jenny a hooker, and Ducky explained that she once said the same thing to Kate. Mrs. Mallard took an instant liking to Quinn and Quinn sat with her and kept her entertained in the living room, by playing with all the corgis while Jenny helped Ducky in the kitchen making lemonade.

Abby showed up next dressed like the others; her own garment bag draped over her shoulder. She flitted from the kitchen to the patio in the backyard.

Trevor, David and Trevor's mother showed up next, they rang the doorbell, and Ducky greeted them politely. He lead them out to the backyard and let them set up their equipment. The corgis were put in their little outside-paddock so the front door could stay open for the two boys to help with loading everything up. Mrs. Mallard went upstairs with Ducky to take a nap that would hopefully last until they were finished. Ziva knocked at the door with the boys as Ducky came back downstairs. Every greeted each other than the girls took over the downstairs guest room and bathroom to change and do make up. The boys took turns in the mud room to change into their outfits. All of them were wearing black with red ties, bowtie for Ducky, of course. The boys were waiting in the living room for the girls when they started coming down.

Quinn was first she was wearing a red wrap dress with a quarter sleeved black sweater over. She was wearing a pair of red ballet flats to avoid aggravating her thigh. She greeted each of the guys with kisses on the cheeks and stood next to her dad and Ducky. Abby was next. The style of her dress matched her Gothic personality but the color was a deep red. The dress hugged her curves with a corset-like bodice then flared out with the straight outer layer and you could just the ruffled under layer through the v in the fabric. The dress's color highlighted her pale skin and made her black hair pop. She too greeted everyone with kisses on the cheeks. She stood in between Tim and Tony and waited for Ziva to come down.

Ziva came down next. Her hair was pulled back into a French plait, thanks to Jenny, neatly showing off her widow's peak. Her red dress had spaghetti straps that were hidden beneath her half sweater that she wore over the top. The dress came 3 ½ inches above the knee. Her olive tone skin shone and her muscular legs were set off to perfection with the red stilettos she was wearing. She greeted everyone but Tony, who couldn't keep his eyes off of her, with kisses on the cheek. She stood on Tony's other side, leaving a space next to Gibbs open. All turned to watch as Jenny came down the stairs.

Jen's dress was a capped sleeved, the sleeves had a beautiful beaded brocade, that fell in waves around her upper chest until it tightened around her waist and hips before flaring slightly until it hit her kneecaps. Her short was spiked up and you could see the lines of her neck and shoulders, even through the sheer black half sweater she wore to match the girls. She kissed Ducky's cheek as well as the boys' before standing next to Jethro and kissing him softly. He returned the kiss and pulled her to him. Quinn pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of them.

They went out to the back yard and they got underway.

Lisa Croggon, Trevor's mother was Amazon tall with long brown hair. Her brown eyes glittered as she directed everybody to stand where she wanted them. She took group photos first; she did multiple shots of the same arrangement before rearranging them and repeating. Then she took photos of just the girls, again different poses and arrangements, before moving on to just the boys. Then she mixed things up. She did pictures in pairs: Gibbs and Jenny, Quinn and Ducky, Abby and Tim, and Ziva and Tony, then she mixed up the pairs until everyone had a picture with everyone. Then she decided to mix it up a little.

All the girls took picture with Ducky then with Gibbs. Then the boys took a picture with Jenny. Everyone enjoyed themselves and Lisa made the shoot fun by taking the pictures and talking at the same time. The last thing she did was do some individual shots of everyone, face and full shots.

She then moved the card to a smaller digital camera and started to take some candid shots. She got everyone coming back from changing back into their casual clothes and interacting with each other. She got a picture of Jenny and Gibbs sharing a soft kiss, a smile on both their faces. She got one of Abby giving Quinn a death hug and another one of Gibbs throwing her and Abby over his shoulder after they scared Jenny with a wannabe tongue piercing in Quinn's mouth. Both of them laughed and high fived each other before Jethro put them down. She filled the rest of the card and then moved to help the boys put the rest of the equipment away. They loaded up the car before coming back and saying good bye. Jenny and Jethro both passed her a check to cover the rest of the expenses. Quinn would bring the money to pay for the pictures themselves on Monday after school.

They had made plans to have Lisa pick up Quinn and Trevor from school and Quinn would chill at their house and look at the photos until it was closer to the time her mom was supposed to be home. Lisa would then edit the photos to be printed. They would be ready in a week, than sent off to the printers. Everyone chilled for a while before heading off in separate directions will plans to meet tomorrow evening.

Jenny, Jethro and Quinn returned to Jethro's house and packed for a night trip and headed to the Townhouse. They got Quinn settled into the guest room before heading to the dining room to eat the light meal Naomi had time to make in between doing the prep for Thanksgiving. They ate quickly before each of them split. Jenny headed to her study to work on signing case files, Jethro went to take a shower and head to bed early, and Quinn headed to the living room. She tested a few keys and knew that it was way out of tune. She didn't want to practice on it so she headed up to her room for the night.

She read for about another hour before she felt she could sleep. She fell asleep quickly, looking forward to the next day.

Down in the study, Jenny finished reading the last of the files she brought home with her the previous day and secured them in her briefcase. She stood and stretched, feeling her back pop into place. She headed upstairs and into her bedroom. She watched as Jethro slept in the bed before pulling on a pair of sweats and a tank top.

She left the room again and headed down the hall to Quinn's temporary room and opened the door silently. Quinn was asleep, the blankets pulled up to her shoulders and her hair covering her face. Jenny tip-toed into the room and sat down on the bed. She straightened the covers and brushed the hair from her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead softly. Jenny sat there for a moment longer, just looking at the peaceful face of sleep on her daughter's face before she left the room.

But she didn't return to her bedroom and Jethro. Instead she headed down one floor and to her parents' bedroom, the master bedroom. She stood in the doorway; it looked just like it always had. Her father didn't change it when her mother left. She remembered being little and running into here on Christmas Day, waking up her parents by pouncing on her father. Her memory took her to just after the divorce; she woke her father up with the smell of coffee that Christmas and she spent the morning there, before catching a flight to see her mother the next day.

She didn't get another Christmas; her dad was dead before the next Christmas. She jumped when she felt strong arms come around her and pull against a nice, warm, bare chest. She relaxed into Jethro's chest and leaned back to where her head rested on his shoulder.

"Thought you were sleeping." She whispered.

"Nah, just dozing. I gave you a few minutes after you changed to come back, but when you didn't I decided to find you myself." He whispered back; there was no need for a louder voice.

"I went to check on Quinn then decided to come down here and relieve some memories." She told him, turning around in his arms and resting her hands on his chest.

"Good or bad?" He asked simply.

"Good to bad. I was remembering my childhood, than went to my teenage years and finally to my early 20s and my last Christmas with my dad. I don't want to dwell on them anymore so I let them come back one more time." She told him, not really sure how to voice her thoughts. But Jethro seemed to understand her intent, without her words mudding the waters.

"You sure you want to live here?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, this house, starting tomorrow will be fueled and filled with love, happiness and laughter again. I want that, Jethro, I want that almost as much as I want Quinn to be biologically mine. This desire is reachable, and I now that Quinn thinks of me as her mother in sense of the word. So I am content." Jenny smiled, kissing his chin before tucking her head under his chin.

"Okay. Are you sure you can sleep, and make love in the room your parents had?" He asked her kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, I can. I have always wanted this room and joked that the basement should be there room and I could have this room. Dad had laughed at that, mom didn't." She said, her eyes distant, a soft smile on her face. He kissed her temple, then pulled away and led her to her room. He pulled her to bed, and to his chest. They fell asleep with her head pillowed on his chest, over his heart; they both slept soundly, their dreams pleasant only.


	53. Thanksgiving

A/N: Profile as links to the girls' dresses from the previous chapter. And someone said that I should write out the Thanksgiving dinner; so I did and I put in a tradition in my family as far as getting Christmas gifts.

An Unknown Child

53

The next morning was busy. Naomi came over around 0900 hours to start the cooking; she was soon joined by Quinn, who woke up fist that morning. The two of them worked in almost silence; the sounds of the parade coming from the TV in the living room. Jenny and Jethro soon joined them. When their lack of cooking skills started to get in the way, Naomi ordered them out of the kitchen and told them to start cleaning the living room and the dining room. Quinn laughed when both her parents obeyed the tiny Hispanic woman.

Jenny heard her daughter's laughter and stuck her tongue out at her before heading into the living room and starting to clean. Jethro took the dining room. They both dusted the surfaces, and Jethro added scrubbing the table. Jenny fluffed the throw pillows on the couch then grabbed the vacuum and started to work.

In the kitchen, Naomi had started to stuff the turkey with stuffing, while Quinn worked on the side dishes. By 1100 hours the turkey was cooking the oven; all the side dishes were finished and in with the turkey and the gravy was on the stove, ready to start cooking when the turkey was closer to being finished. Just as the two in the kitchen finished cleaning everything up, the doorbell rang. Naomi bustled off to answer the door, and she let in Abby and Ducky.

The two guests took off their hats and gloves and coats and Naomi stored them in the coat closet before directing them to the living room. Abby bounded into the room and tackled Jenny with one of her hugs; Jenny would have started laughing, had Abby not cut off her air supply.

"Abs…Air." She gasped and Abby let her go and stepped back, doing her usual apologies. Now Jenny really did laugh, and she turned to greet Ducky. Jethro came in just then, followed by Quinn. And Abby tackled them with hugs too.

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm, including her. The group sat in the living room, with Quinn or Ducky ducking into the kitchen to check on everything, after Naomi left. It got closer to food time when the other three showed up. Quinn answered the door and let them in. They were greeted by the others, with hugs of their own (death hugs from Abby). The group lounged until it was time to eat. Everyone brought the dishes in from the kitchen to the dining room and Jethro cut the turkey. The food was passed around with enough time that Quinn, who was last in line, could take the dish back to the kitchen and get back in time to get more food for her.

Supper was a noisy affair, filled with stories and laughter. Quinn, Jenny and Jethro mainly listened as everyone told their favorite story from previous Thanksgivings; though Ziva just told a funny story from her time in Europe. Soon the stories moved from Thanksgiving to winter and snow. Quinn lamented that she hadn't seen too much snow in her life, after all, she was raised in a desert, and it snowed very rarely, if at all. Though she did make frequent to Flagstaff and the Snowbowl.

When the main courses were finished, the girls headed to the kitchen to deal with the dishes and putting away leftovers; though Jenny did make plates for everyone to take home so they could have some leftovers too. Quinn had gotten the pumpkin and pecan pies from the laundry room where Naomi had stored them after she made them the previous morning.

Abby went out to the boys who were gearing up to watch the football game, Tim with some cajoling on Tony's part, and got their pie requests. The boys could hear Jenny yelling that they had better keep their pie off of her house of there'd be hell to pay.

Abby returned and relayed the pie orders to Quinn and Ziva who dished them out then they took out the pie to the boys with the warning/threat repeated. The girls got their own pie and sat at the tiny table in the kitchen. They ate their pie then dealt with their dishes, knowing the boys' would do their own.

Quinn ran up to her backpack and grabbed some loose leaf paper and started to make the names to draw for the secret Santa. When she finished she gave the master list to her mom to manage so she couldn't cheat. The girls drew names first: Abby drew Tim, Quinn drew Ducky and Ziva drew Abby. They waited until Halftime for the boys to draw their names: Ducky drew Ziva, Tim drew Tony, and Tony drew Quinn. For the rest of the half time show, the group discussed what they wanted and everyone took note so they could see if they could get what everyone wanted. The boys went back to their football game and the girls played board games in the kitchen.

When the game finished everyone took off, except Abby who was staying over so they could hit up the Black Friday shopping the next day. She even had Ducky pick her up when they headed over this morning; so she wouldn't have to worry about her car.

Quinn and Abby played War for three hours. Jethro alternated between watching the second football game and his daughters. It never ceased to amaze him; the way they could sit and play the same game for as long as they were, and not get bored with it. Eventually they switched to a form of poker; they used the mancala pieces as betting pieces. Jethro just laughed at them when Abby tried to pout her way to victory, and ginned when Quinn bluffed her.

Jenny was inside her study, she'd just finished calling Tom Morrow to wish him and his family a Happy Thanksgiving. She'd already called Hetty and Callen. Tom was the last in the line of professional, now it was time for the personal.

She decided to dial her sister Heather first. She rang the phone and waited with tapping nails until her half-sister answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_ The quiet alto voice of her sister asked.

"Heather?" She asked, not only stalling, but making sure it was her and not someone else.

"_Yes, this is she."_ The voice answered.

"It's me, Jenny." Jenny's voice almost faltered at the end, she was so nervous.

"_Jenny! Oh wow, it's been forever sister! How's life been treating you since your triumphant return to the States?"_ Heather asked, and Jenny could hear the background noises get even fainter, a sign that her sister was moving away from the people causing the noise.

"Life has been fine; in fact I've never been better professionally or personally." Jenny answered a small smile crossing her face when she thought about Jethro and Quinn.

"_Sounds like someone has a new boy-toy."_ Heather remarked.

"No Heather; I have a boyfriend, not a boy toy. This one's here for the long term." Jenny corrected her flighty, loose sister.

"_Ah, I'm sorry, my mistake. So how serious is it between you two?"_ She sounded contrite for her apology, than was back to her peppy self as she asked for information from her older sister.

"It's very serious, Heather. So serious that I can't fall asleep unless his in the bed next to me. So serious that his teenaged daughter calls me Mom. So serious that I have no idea how to tell mom. Heather, I'm head over heels for this man and his beautiful, smart, witty daughter." Jenny gushed, and her sister could hear the goofy smile her sister had on her face. Heather smiled; glad her older sister was happy.

"_So when do I get to meet your perfect other?"_ Heather teased her, not expecting a serious answer, but she got the answer.

"When can you get to Georgetown?" Jenny asked back.

"_I can get to the brownstone in about an hour, if I pick Mom up from her hotel; or it could be 30 minutes if it's just me."_ Heather told her sister.

Jenny was torn, torn between getting the introductions over with and keeping this to herself for a little longer.

"Should mom meet him now?" She asked unsure, she'd only ever brought boys home in High school; her mother had never meet any of her boyfriends when she became an adult.

"_It's your choice, but that way you have time to prepare and she doesn't; I can just tell her you called and I decided to swing by."_ Heather offered and Jenny could almost see the shrug of her sister's shoulders.

"Okay sis, go pick up mom and pack an overnight bag and head on over here. You remember the way?" Jenny asked standing up from the sofa in the study, getting ready to head to the living room to alert her family to her sister and mother's imminent arrival.

"_Yes I remember the way. I'll txt you when I have Mom."_ Heather told her before hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket.

She was heading to the living room when the doorbell rang. She detoured there and let Ziva in. She raised her eyebrow at her friend in question.

"I decided to join you guys tomorrow, and figured that I should spend the night like Abby." Jenny sighed, trying to figure out where everyone should sleep. Ziva would be fine on one of the couches, Abby and Quinn would be fine sharing a bed. That left her sister and mother.

She smiled at Ziva and led her inside to the living room. She let Abby greet Ziva before speaking.

"My sister and mother are coming over; they'll be here in an hour or so." She said. Quinn's head snapped up, as did Jethro's.

"It was my sister's idea, not mine. She doesn't take no for an answer. Ziva, Abby, your both more than welcome to stay. One of you can bunk up with Quinn, if she's alright with it; if not then there are two couches in this room and another one in the Study." She said, rubbing her forehead with a hand. Jethro came up behind her and pulled her into his side.

"It'll be fine Jen. Stop worrying, it'll be fine." He soothed rubbing her neck with one hand while the other hand was wrapped around her waist. She sighed and nodded before turning into him, resting her head on his shoulder underneath his chin. She calmed down quickly in his arms and when she stepped back she gave him a grateful kiss. When they pulled apart, they noticed the girls grinning at them. Both raised an eyebrow at the same time, sending Quinn and Abby into fits of giggles while Ziva just smiled. The three of them went back to whatever card game they were playing, Egyptian Rat Screw, and gave the couple some semblance of privacy.

The next hour was spent with Quinn getting some extra bedding for the three couches and Jenny trying to figure out where to put everyone.

Finally headlights appeared in the living room window. Jenny stood in the entryway, with the others in the living room. Jenny waited with baited breath as she heard arguing coming up the walkway, getting louder as the voices' owners got closer to the door.

She opened the door when she could make out not only the owners, but the words as well.

"Hello Mom, Heather." She said to the stunned white haired lady and the pretty brunette standing in her driveway.


	54. Family?

An Unknown Child

54

The three women stood near the door; two outside and one inside. Heather was smiling, Jenny was weary, and Carolyn just stared with wide eyes at her eldest daughter. Jenny was different then the last time she'd seen her daughter. Jenny was wearing standard jeans with a crisp button up shirt. She had cut her hair, it was short and spikey instead of long and wavy. Her viridian eyes glowed with a happiness that Carolyn had never seen in her eyes.

Jenny was watching her sister, bouncing on her feet. Her sister's blonde hair had the same waves as her own red hair, had it still been long. She was wearing a pair of khakis and a nice button up shirt, underneath her undone pea coat. She turned her eyes to her mother.

Carolyn's once red hair, so similar to Jenny's, now had turned white. She dressed sharply in a pant suit that befitted her WASP status. Jenny stopped staring long enough to move aside and let her family in.

She hung up their jackets in the closet next to Abby and Ziva's before taking a deep breath and turning to face her mother.

"Hi, mom." She whispered. Carolyn smiled and pulled her eldest daughter to her in a hug.

"Hi baby." She whispered back and hugged her tighter. When they let each other go, Jenny turned to her sister.

"Hey kid." She smiled at her sister before hugging her too.

"Why do you call me kid?" Heather whined as she hugged her sister back.

"Because I'm 19 years older than you, that's why." Jenny laughed and Heather narrowed her eyes in her attempt at a grin; that failed because Heather was smiling. Jenny looked behind her sister towards the living room and found Jethro leaning against the door. She smiled and he came forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mom, Heather, this is Jethro, my partner. Jethro this is my mother and my kid sister; Heather." She introduced them. They all shook hands and Heather gave her sister a huge smile at the fact that her man was a hunk. Jenny just smiled back; her grin smug, she knew how sexy her man was.

"Nice to meet you both." HE told her family, being a polite he rarely showed to non-child humans. Then he turned back to Jenny. "I just came out to introduce myself and say goodnight." He told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Did you overdo it today?" She asked and his sheepish look was all the answer he needed. "Need I remind you that by all rights you should have died, or if you managed to avoid that fate, then you'd still be in the hospital, you stubborn man." She told him in a harsh whisper. He just brought her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Just over did it a little yesterday when I lifted both Quinn and Abby over my shoulder for their stunt." HE told her and she sighed and relaxed.

"Fine. Night love; I'm going to introduce these two to the crazy's in there and figure out where to put everyone for the night. Then I'll join you; I'm rather beat myself." She told him and he smirked before giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Love you." He told her before nodding to her family and heading up the stairs.

When he was out of sight Heather swooned and sighed.

"You didn't tell me he was hot! Just that it was serious." She accused her sister. Jenny just raised her eyebrow and Heather dissolved into giggles. The sound brought out Ziva who smiled at Jenny. Jenny smiled back and nodded towards the living room and Ziva headed back.

"Alright crazy, let's go sit down." She told her sister and led them both to the living room. The three crazy's in the living room where on the floor and Jenny gestured for them to stand up.

All three faced her and Abby had a look on her face as she eyed the two newcomers. Quinn just raised her eyebrow, and Jenny thought that she looked like her. Ziva just had a small smile on her face. Quinn just decided to walk over to Jenny and cuddle into her side. Jenny wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and chuckled.

"You're clingy tonight." She teased and Quinn just chuckled and nuzzled further into her mother.

"Sorry, I'm tired." She said.

"Well here, say hello to my mother and my sister then you can head up to bed." She told Quinn. Quinn straightened up and turned to the other two in the room. The elder, white haired lady, just looked at her strangely, while the younger blonde just smiled.

"Quinn, this is my mother Carolyn and my little sister Heather. Mom, Heather this is Quinn, my daughter." Heather squealed and hugged Quinn tight. Quinn felt like she was being hugged by Abby. When they parted she noted Carolyn's strange look. Jenny jumped in to explain.

"She's not mine biologically, but she may as well be. She's Jethro's daughter by his first wife. That wife and Quinn's older sister passed away when Quinn was born. When Jethro and I got together, I fell in love with her and she became my daughter as I became her mother." She told her mother a fierce look on her face.

Carolyn was reminded of Jasper and she melted. She came up and hugged the teenager. Quinn hugged her back then returned to her mother's side. Jenny then introduced Abby and Ziva and when that was finished Abby and Quinn headed up to Quinn's room and went to bed, ready to wake up at the crack of dawn to go shopping on Black Friday.

Ziva and Heather willingly took the two couches and Carolyn took her old room. When everyone was settled for the night, Jenny returned to her room and changed into her pajamas and curled into Jethro's side for the night.

Ziva, Abby, Quinn, Heather and Jenny were up at the crack of dawn. They each got dressed and headed downstairs. Carolyn and Jethro were still sleeping. They ate quickly then headed to a nearby mall. The mall was only frequented by the rich who lived in Jenny's neighborhood. Thus the mall wasn't as packed as some of the other stores.

Every store had spectacular deals and everyone got a decent chunk of their shopping done and ideas for the others. They spent all day there and when the day was winding down they stopped and meet Jethro, Carolyn and Ducky for dinner at the diner. When they finished eating Heather and Carolyn started to get ready to leave. They hugged everyone and when Carolyn hugged her daughter Jenny hugged her mother tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be better at staying in contact. I want you to feel comfortable being Quinn's grandmother." Carolyn nodded and then she moved on to hug Quinn.

"Bye Grandma." Quinn said softly, not sure how the title would go over with the older woman. Carolyn just hugged her tighter for a few more minutes than Jenny's family drove away. The rest of the people piled into the remaining cars and they dropped Abby off at her apartment before heading to the town house. Ziva got into her car and sped off, leaving the family of three on their own. They headed inside and relaxed before going to bed.

They stayed at the townhouse until Jethro left for Mexico. That Sunday they took him to the airport and watched him head past the security point. They stayed there until they heard that the plane had taken off before heading back to Jethro's house.

Quinn headed to the basement and wrapped the headboard and footboard in brown packaging paper her dad got for her. That Tuesday the boys would come load it up and take it to the townhouse while Jenny was at work. Naomi was aware that they were coming and agreed to help them and keep it from Jenny.

That Monday, Quinn woke up and went through her normal winter routine. When she got out of the shower she heard her mother get into the shower. Quinn dressed quickly in her school uniform and headed downstairs to make both of them a quick breakfast of English muffins. She also turned on the coffee machine for her mother. They ate quickly then headed off.

Jenny dropped Quinn off a school then headed to NCIS. The day passed slowly, as per usual on a Monday. Quinn sat in her classes and listened to her lectures while Jenny sat at her desk and read and signed off on case reports. They ate lunch in peace; Quinn with her friends and Jenny ate in Abby's lab with the bubbly Goth. The afternoon slowed down even further and they were both waiting with almost baited breath.

Finally Quinn was out of school. She met up with Trevor and David. They headed to Trevor's house with his mom. The boys went and set up their video game. She and Lisa headed down to the basement where Lisa's studio was set up. She loaded up the photos to the computer editing station and displayed the unedited photos on one of the two screens. She went and started to edit the photos as Quinn watched. Quinn had a smile on her face the entire time; the photos turned out even better then she'd hoped for. The editing was just the icing on the cake.

When they were finished, Quinn headed upstairs and into the spare bedroom which had been made into a game room. The boys were sitting in the old chairs playing on the X-Box, some war game. Trevor sat on the old recliner while David sat on the couch, his feet up on the old coffee table. Checking her phone she saw she still had a few hours until her mom would be home. So she went over to the couch and put her head in David's lap. He started a little but relaxed and continued to play. Quinn relaxed and just read a book as they played their war game.

They stayed that way until Quinn's phone vibrated. She checked it and saw that her mom txted her.

_Leaving my office now. Be at Jethro's in 20, brining Chinese home for dinner. Love you._ Quinn smiled before replying.

_K. I'll walk over to the house in ten. See you there. Love you too._

Ten minutes later, after finishing the mission, David and Quinn left Trevor's house and headed out to walk back to Quinn's Dad's place. They held hands as they walked and started poking fun at the other. They beat Jenny to the house and decided to wait on the porch.

Quinn leaned back in his embrace against his chest and his arms wrapped around her middle. Her arms rested on top of his, and she turned her forehead to rest against his neck. They sat like that for another couple minutes before Jenny pulled up into the driveway. She sat in the car and just stared as her baby girl was embraced by her boyfriend. She had no idea how she was supposed to feel. On one hand she acknowledged that her girl was growing up, but on the other, she wanted Quinn all to herself for a few more years.

Finally she stepped out of her car, glad that she drove herself to work that day and headed up the driveway. She laughed to herself when she watched him tense up and Quinn eye her warily.

"I brought enough food for all three of us. Come on inside." She just told them, chortling with laughter. Quinn smiled before standing up and following her mother inside the house. David followed bringing up the rear.

Jenny had gone to the kitchen and had grabbed a couple forks and napkins before pulling out three pairs of chopsticks and three different cartons before pulling out the sauces and large container of white rice. She started opening the food containers, revealing beef and broccoli, sweet and sour chicken, and spicy garlic beef. Quinn had grabbed a stack of paper plates, so she didn't have to do as much dishes that night. She sent them on the table next to the food cartons and went to head around to them, when her mom stepped in her way. Quinn just smiled and raised her eyebrow in question, Jenny responded with an eyebrow arch of her own. David stood to the side and marveled at how similar they looked. IF he didn't know any better, he'd swear that they were biologically related. Finally Jenny smiled and just opened her arms. Quinn laughed before hugging her mother. Jenny smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Quinn's head before she released her and let her get her food.

Quinn picked up the carton of sweet and sour chicken and scooped some of the rice into the carton before drizzling a packet of sweet and sour sauce over it all; she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and headed to the table. Jenny motioned for David to pick next; she had chosen two different entrée's that she liked so he could choose one and she could eat the other. He grabbed the spicy garlic beef and a portion of the rice. Jenny grabbed the beef and broccoli and the rest of the rice before joining the teenagers at the table.

They ate in silence, than the teenagers did the dishes, as Jenny worked on a few case files at the table. When the teenagers finished with the dishes, Quinn walked David to the door, gave him a kiss and watched as he sprinted back towards Trevor's house. She sighed with happiness and grabbed her backpack from the entryway and joined her mother at the table to complete her homework.

They both finished at the same time and moved to the living room and turned on a sappy romantic comedy to wind down to and just relaxed on the couch. Quinn eventually leaned her head against Jenny's shoulder. Jenny smiled and her fingers moved through her daughter's thick hair, relaxing her. Eventually Quinn dozed and Jenny moved her to rest on a pillow in her lap. Jenny kept her fingers moving through her hair, marveling at the thickness. She wondered if it was from Jethro of Shannon. The motion started to lull Jenny asleep to, but the phone rang just before she was able to fall asleep.

She answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Shepard."

"Hey Jen." The voice of her lover greeted her.

"Jethro." She smiled, her voice soft and her hand still moving through her daughter's curls.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, and Jen could hear the sounds of a cantina in the background.

"Well we were watching a movie, but your daughter literally fell asleep on me." She teased him.

"_My_ daughter?" He laughed, "she's just as much yours by now, after all you are the one telling me that you wish you gave birth to her." He teased her back and she smiled, missing his face, the way his eyes would crinkle when he laughed.

"I love you." She sighed into the phone.

"I love you too." He said, and she could hear the truth in his voice, and wished that he was sitting on the couch with them at that moment. He wished for the same thing, but knew that this little vacation was just what he needed to clear his head. "I'm going to let you go and get her to bed, babe. Love you, talk to you tomorrow. Tell Quinn I love her and that tomorrow's call will be to her cell." He said and Jenny smiled and nodded as he talked, even though she knew that he couldn't see her.

"Will do baby, don't drink too much; we want you back here happy and healthy. I'll tell and let her know. Talk to you tomorrow." She told him and they hung up the phones. Jenny let Quinn sleep in her lap for another 20 minutes before she woke her enough to get her to her own bed. When Quinn had made it to her room, Jenny headed back downstairs and locked the house up before collapsing into Jethro's bed.

It was going to be a long two weeks.


	55. Week Without Jethro Part I

A/N: Alrighty next chapter; sorry for the delay in posting, but it is finals time for me at my CC. PS, if anyone is outside of the US and reads this chapter; If I could PM you a couple questions about your education system for my final project and have you fill it out; you would be forever amazing and a receive a shout out in my next chapter.

An Unknown Child

55

Tuesday was a normal day; Quinn went to school and Jenny went to work. Tony and Tim picked up the bed from the basement in Jethro's house and took it to Jenny's townhouse and set it up in the master suite before moving the old frame and moving the mattress to the new frame. They left the paper over the picture, following Quinn's warning/threat.

Jenny sat in meetings all day, it was very boring. All she wanted to do was finish the meetings get back to NCIS and have Sit-reps with all her lead agents and go home to Quinn and just relax with her daughter. Quinn was in a similar position; though she wanted to finish her lectures or chem. lab and get home and spend some time with her sketchbook and mother.

Finally the school day ended and Quinn, Trevor, David and Kayla waited outside for their rides. Kayla's ride came first and she bade farewell to her friends and took off with her cousin. Lisa came next and Trevor also said bye as he and his mom drove off. Quinn leaned back into her boyfriend's chest as they waited for their rides. Eventually Quinn got bored and turned around in his arms, and they slid down from her upper stomach to her lower back as her arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. She smiled before kissing him softly, he kissed her back.

Before they knew it they were making out in the school parking lot entrance. That was how Abby found them ten minutes later; chest to chest, his hands on her lower back and her hands in his hair. Abby was entertained and grateful that she was picking Quinn up instead of Jenny. She had a feeling that Jenny wouldn't like the sight that met her, but she just grinned and let them continue for a few more minutes. She honked her horn to get their attention. Quinn gave her a sheepish smile before picking up her backpack and giving him one last kiss before climbing into the car. Abby just gave her a smile and sped off the lot.

They drove to the mall to drop off the empty picture albums to be engraved. They picked up a few Sonic drinks and a couple things of Tater Tots. Then they headed to NCIS. The team feasted on the tots and their drinks. Quinn and Abby headed down to Abby's Lab and Quinn used her desk in the back to start on her homework.

Jenny was finally wrapping up her meeting, and was in the town car, headed back to NCIS. All she really wanted to do was pack up her stuff, grab a couple case files, get Quinn from Abby's lab and just go home and eat dinner. Stanley, her driver for the day, seemed to pick up on her desire to get to NCIS as fast as possible, because he went and used one of Jethro's short cuts, the drive was now much quieter and much faster. Soon he pulled into the underground parking structure and let her off near the elevator. She headed to her office, with every intention of packing up her stuff and getting Quinn, but she then saw the massive piles of paperwork on her desk that were not there when she left that morning.

She sighed before sitting down at her desk and organizing the new folders. When she finished, an hour later, she finally packed up her stuff and headed down to Abby's Lab. Abby's music was blaring as normal, and when she walked in she found Quinn and Abby dancing around Abby's lab like maniacs. She loved it. She leaned against the door and just waited. When the song finished, both girls turned to the Route 44 sized Sonic drinks on Abby's table and took large gulps of whatever was in the cups. Abby then spun around and caught a glimpse of Jenny's hair.

"Jenny!" She squealed, causing Quinn to turn around and see her mom. She smiled before rushing over to give her mother a hug.

"You ready to go home?" She asked her daughter, who nodded yes and rushed to Abby's desk and grabbed her backpack before returning to her mom's side.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." She told her mom. Jenny just laughed before throwing her arm around Quinn's shoulders as the two headed out of Abby's lab and into the elevator. She was still chuckling as the two climbed into Jethro's truck and Quinn drove the two of them home. The two made a simple dinner of pasta. They both ate quickly then dove back into work, homework for Quinn and case files for Jenny.

They were still at it when Quinn's phone rang. She answered it with her left hand, her write still working on a calculus problem.

"Hello." The noise brought Jenny's head up from her paperwork. "DAD!" Quinn exclaimed and Jenny smiled, glad that he called. She couldn't hear Jethro's side of the conversation, but she could hear Quinn. The two talked for about 15 minutes before Quinn passed the phone over to Jenny.

"I think you just made her day, Jethro." She told her lover, with a sad smile on her face.

"This entire phone conversation made my day, Jen." Jethro's voice was a little gruffer with emotion.

They talked for 15 minutes before exchanging "I love you" and "Talk to you tomorrow" before hanging up the phone.

Wednesday passed like normal: school, work, dinner, call from Jethro and bed. Thursday was normal for Quinn, but for Jenny; it meant meeting with her boss and her two ADs. Then when she returned to her office she found her invite to the President's Christmas party, the following Friday. She thought about not going, but dismissed it; she had to go. Then she thought about whom to take with her. Ziva would be her detail, as always as would Stanley and Melvin. Jethro would still be in Mexico until that Sunday. Maybe Quinn would like to go with her.

The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. She and Quinn could spend some time together, the teenager could learn a little about the political side of her job, and they could wear pretty dresses again. Yes, she thought; I'll ask Quinn.

She didn't ask that night as Quinn was prepping for her practice exam for Chemistry the next day, along with her final paper for English and her standard math homework. Jenny just sat back and supported Quinn and helped where she could, which was looking over the paper for her. Jethro's call was on the house phone and he talked with both of his girls for 15 minutes each. Quinn was much more relaxed after she talked to her father and was able to think straight and get the study guide and her math homework done. Jenny looked over the paper and pointed out a few grammar mistakes and suggested a few things as far as her sentence fluency. Quinn would correct the grammar and try out her mother's suggestions the next day in the lab while in English.

Friday was normal for Quinn, but pretty boring for Jenny. Jenny caught up on all her case files and wasn't called into MTAC once. She was so bored that she and Abby went out to lunch. Finally the school day was almost done and Jenny headed out to the school to pick up Quinn instead of Ducky. Quinn was surprised and happy to see her mother and beamed as she climbed into the driver's side and drove them both home. Both females changed out of their uniform/work attire and changed into jeans and sweaters.

Jenny was done first and waited in the kitchen and called Naomi for an update. The plumbing and electricity was finished now they had moved onto floors, walls and getting vents for the heating/cooling system down there. The estimate was that the work should be finished before Christmas. Jenny planned to move in after Christmas and before New Year's. She then had her detail come over and wait for her and Quinn.

When Quinn came back down the stairs, her face free of make-up and her long hair freshly brushed dressed in sneakers, jeans and a long red sweater Jenny led her back out the door and into the town car. Quinn didn't question it and just watched as the car moved along the road until they reached a small designer label's store about 30 minutes away.

Jenny led Quinn in to the store and Quinn's eyes went wide with the sheer amount of dresses. Jenny smirked at the look on her daughter's face before steering her over to the section she wanted. Jenny began to look for a dress for herself. Jenny had picked out two dresses by the time Quinn came around. Jenny laughed to herself at the look on her daughter's face.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" She asked.

"I have a little Christmas Dinner at the Whitehouse next Friday, and I need a dress to wear. This is where I come to get dresses." Jenny answered her daughter, laughter in her face and her voice. Quinn rolled her eyes before taking the two dresses her Mom had picked out. Quinn then helped her mom go through the dress section, adding dresses to the pile.

When they had gone through the section, they had about seven dresses for Jen to try on, and so Jen led Quinn to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were located. Jenny tried on each dress and modeled it for Quinn. Quinn said her opinion on each dress and Jenny made a final selection. The dress was black with gold embellishments on one sleeve; that sleeve hung down lower creating an asymmetrical flow to the gown. The gown hugged her curves and was sexy without revealing any cleavage.

When Jenny had changed back into her clothes and had put the rejects on the rack for that purpose. Quinn took the dress and followed her mom out to the main part of the shop. Quinn headed over to the checkout counter, but her mother's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, and Quinn would have known something was up if she had seen her mother's face, but she didn't so she didn't know what was going on.

"To the checkout counter to pay for your dress, because I don't think they'll let you just steal one of their dresses." She replied.

"But we're not done yet." Jenny had a small smile on her face, she definitely liked this way better than her original idea.

"What do you mean?" Quinn was confused.

"We still need to get your dress." Jenny answered before heading for the Juniors' section.

"W-wh-wha-what?" She spluttered, catching up with her mother.

"Your dress." She answered simply. Quinn finally started to catch on.

"What dress?" She countered a smirk that looked so much like Jethro's on her face.

"Your dress for the dinner. You are coming with me right?" Jenny was full out smiling at her daughter, and started laughing when she felt her daughter collide into her front. "C'mon, let's get you a dress." She told her daughter, laughter still in her voice as she led the teenager over to her section. They spent the next 20 minutes going through the dresses. Quinn automatically nixed dresses in the colors: pink, purple or any neon shade. She found herself drifting to the dresses in shades of light blue. She found two that she really liked; both had jewels to make the dress sparkle. She went back to the changing room and tried both on.

The first one was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The fabric was aqua with silver gemstones sewn in all over the bodice of the dress down to the knee area of the skirt. Quinn really liked the way the dress moved, but she knew that the gemstones would chafe the tender skin on the inside of her upper arms. So she reluctantly changed out of the dress that before slipping into the second dress. This dress was designed for prom, but it fit so much more than the typical prom dress. The dress was also aqua and also had gemstones sewn into the dress, but this pattern was limited to the top of the shoulder straps and a little crisscross pattern around the waistline that helped emphasize the mini ruching of the sweetheart neckline. The skirt of the dress was loose and light and would move with the slightest effort. She loved it.

She had a huge smile on her face when she came out of the changing room wearing the dress; she had to hold up the extremely long skirt of the dress. She stood on the little stand in front of the mirrors and let the skirt go. Jenny came up and tweaked with it then she stepped back and she smiled. This was definitely the dress.

Quinn changed back into her street clothes and Jenny took and paid for both dresses while Quinn was changing. Their next stop was a small outlet mall where they had the dresses altered in the skirt, before heading to a shoe store to buy heels. Jenny picked out a black pair that had pleated straps and a zipper on her heel. The heel was 3.5 inches. Quinn's pair were silver with a small platform and 4 inch heels. Their dresses would be finished by 7:00, so they went to the food court and ate junk food until the dresses were ready. They took their garment bags and bags with their shoe boxes and headed back home.

Jenny called her spa/salon and made reservations to get their nails, hair and make-up at 3:30 in the afternoon. She would surprise her daughter by picking her up early. They would get their stuff done, head to Jethro's house get dressed, Jenny's detail would pick them up and they would go to the dinner party.

They would have a fun time that night and both Jenny and Quinn were looking forward to the dinner party.


	56. A Week Without Jethro Part II

A/N: Alright, so my semester is over so expect more updates for the next couple weeks until my summer work schedule kicks in. Thanks to: CrazyMultiShipper, Kikilia14, and Left My Heart in Pairs for their help with my final project. Note on the chapter: Here's the next part of the week without Jethro, this includes the dinner mentioned in the previous chapter.

An Unknown Child

56

The weekend and the following week passed pretty swiftly. Jenny stayed home that weekend, telling Cynthia to only call if it was a national emergency otherwise she was to call Leon Vance and her AD over in Europe to handle everything else that could potentially come up. Jenny had Quinn drive to the Brownstone so they could get an update on the progress of the basement. They had moved ahead of schedule, and they thought that if everything continued at the current pace, the basement would be livable by the week before Christmas. Jenny and Quinn were happy with the report, now they were just wondering if Jethro wanted to move before Christmas, or in between Christmas and New Year's like they had planned.

Sunday was spent vegging out on romantic and romantic comedy movies, with a little sci-fi splashed in for a little relief. Jethro called both days and talked to his girls, who were counting down the days until his return.

The week itself, while swift, was still busy. Jenny had to deal with senators and other politician digging into her agency and all the other agencies to decide who would get funding for the next year. She also had to deal with the fact that all of her dumber agents had decided to start messing up big time this week. By the time Friday had arrived she had handed out two pink slips, 14 short term medical leave forms, 3 long term medical forms and over a dozen reprimands placed in their files. By noon that afternoon she was ready to leave. So she did; she went home and made herself some food and read a bit of one of her romance novels before picking Quinn up a little early.

For Quinn the week was jam packed with teachers trying to teach the last bit of what they had to teach before starting to review for her finals. She had to finish her formal lab notebook for Chemistry and her practice AP exams in Chemistry, English and Calculus. Her week was also stuffed with starting the formal audition steps for _Beauty and the Beast._ She had in fact made it to step two of the process. This process was more or less getting permission from all of her teachers to miss certain classes for dress rehearsals and performances for the local elementary and middle schools; and she had to clear her grade with the instructor, assuring that she was passing the class with at least a 'B.' The step was completed easily and now she could relax until next week when the actual auditions would occur. She was also ready to leave by the time she got to her Show Choir class.

But she was not expecting to be called to the office to meet her mother 30 minutes early. So she packed up her stuff checked and made sure she had her homework for the weekend then left the performance building and headed to the main office. Hector met her in the office and walked with her to the town car and her mother.

"You picked me up early to..?" she asked her mother, her tone suggesting that she was quite alright with it, but was curious.

"I figured that we would let others to our nails, hair and make-up. So I made us some reservations." Jenny laughed before Quinn smiled and kissed her cheek. "Our appointments are at 3:30, and we have about a 45 minute drive through traffic to get there; so I picked up early to make sure we got there on time. We'll leave from there, so our dresses and shoes are right there." Jenny pointed to the garment bags that were against the divider. Quinn just relaxed and napped until they got to the salon/spa.

She had her hair trimmed to get rid of the dead ends and the stripped color from the pool. Her hair felt so much better after the trim. Jenny was next to her having her hair trimmed as well. They were sent to get their pedicures next. Jenny had her nails painted red to match her dress and shoes. Quinn had her nails painted silver to match her shoes. Manicures were next; Jenny stuck with the red color, while Quinn had a shade of aqua for her finger nails.

They were then sent to change into robes without their street clothes on. Once they had donned the robes they were sent to make-up. Quinn went with a more natural color palate while Jenny's was a little darker, playing up on the color of her dress and hair to contrast her pale skin tone. Both make-ups highlighted the shades of their eyes; green and icy blue popping. Jenny just beamed when she saw her daughter. And Quinn was awed by her mother's beauty. They both discreetly used their phones to take a quick picture of the other; both thinking that they wished Jethro was there. They then slipped into their dresses, completing the look for each of them.

They smiled at each other, as final touch ups were done, before the two of them were escorted by Jenny's detail back to the town car. They drove to the White House in silence, both women silently nervous. When they arrived, Hector helped them both from the car and a couple Secret Service agents escorted them into the White House where the rest of Jenny's detail waited.

The night was filled with the high ranking members of today's American government meeting with its leader, with their families. Quinn wasn't the only minor there, though she was one of the oldest. Kaia was there with her father and mother and the two families sat near each other so the girls could talk. Kaia and Quinn 'oowed' and 'awed' over the other's dress and other facets of their fashion, causing Jenny and Kaia's mom to laugh, while Jordan just rolled his eyes at the four women who shared his table. The food was good, not a rubber chicken dinner that Jenny had come to expect from such dinners.

Jenny was happy that there were only a few members of the press there, and they were very well behaved, taking pictures from afar, and getting names for the caption and small story discreetly without jamming the room with their noise. Though the few press member were abuzz with whomever the teenaged girls with Jenny was until one who'd started typing into his phone spoke with them, then the noise faded to the background once again.

Soon after dinner the group started dancing, to close out the night. By the time the last slow song came on, Quinn and Kaia were exhausted and Quinn's leg was throbbing. She took off her heels and leaned into her mother's side until Hector came over with some of Quinn's pain medication. When the last song had finished, Jenny, with Quinn by her side, started saying her goodbyes. Quinn shook the hands that were offered, most people understanding that she was exhausted and would soon be a little droopy because of the pain medicine.

When Jenny had finished saying goodbye she had Hector take over supporting Quinn's weight and the group went to Jenny's town car that had been pulled up front.

They pulled up to Jethro's house and Hector once again carried Quinn into the house and up to her room, Jenny following behind. She thanked her detail and wished them a nice weekend before seeing them out and locking the door behind them. She got Quinn awake enough to help get her out of the dress and into some PJs and get the make-up off of her face, before sliding back into bed. When Quinn had fallen asleep again, Jenny headed to her room, and followed the same routine. She changed into one of Jethro's USMC shirts that still smelled like him before sliding into their bed, her face buried in his pillow, which still held traces of her love's distinct smell.

Only one more night and he'd be home.


	57. Jethro's Return

A/N: Okay here's Jethro's return to DC and his girls. I need help; I'm losing my muse for this story; so if you want something to happen leave your suggestion in a review. I have up to Christmas planned out so anything to include there or otherwise would be so helpful. If I can't find my muse; I might have to either finish this story or put it on Hiatus, and I really don't want to do that.

An Unknown Child

57

Saturday morning was a lazy day for Jenny and Quinn; they slept in and stayed in their pajamas when they woke up. Breakfast was cereal and was eaten on the couch in the living room with Boomerang playing a marathon of Scooby-Doo. When Quinn had finished eating her breakfast she curled up with her head on Jenny's lap. The older red head laughed and started to run her hands through the tangled hair of her daughter.

The marathon finished at noon, and that also shifted the girl's plans. Both got dressed and started to clean the house. The little messes that they were too busy or too tired to clean up were finally cleaned. Abby showed up with a couple gifts to be left for her silver Fox. She took down the new mason jars and the bottle of bourbon to the basement before joining the other two girls in a thorough search of the kitchen for food.

It was determined during this search that there was no food in the house, so they all piled into the car and took off for the grocery store, well Quinn and Jenny did; Abby headed back to her place telling Quinn that the team wanted to go with the girls to pick up Jethro the next day. Quinn nodded and told her mother on the drive. Jenny also nodded, with a smile on her face at being reminded that her lover came home the next day.

They got food to last the three of them for the next week before heading home with Quinn behind the wheel. They put away the food and then they went to the movies to catch a late movie. Nothing really stood out to the two women so they decided on _The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe._ Both had read C.S. Lewis' book and were willing to give the movie a chance.

They enjoyed themselves, and the discussion about what was changed from the book to the movie during the drive home. Quinn enjoyed the fact that her mother would have these kinds of debates with her, and Jenny loved that she could have this kind of debate with her daughter. Quinn was definitely not like some of the other girls her age, and for that Jenny was grateful. They headed back to Jethro's house, while Naomi called with her daily update to Jenny.

When they made it back home Quinn changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before taking over the living room floor to do her exercises. Jenny watched as she did the strengthening portion and did the stretching portion with her. They made themselves a small dinner and ate it while discussing favorite books. Quinn's was undecided, as she couldn't choose, while Jenny liked _Emma_ by Jane Austen. They talked back and forth about various books, from the classics to more modern or way out there authors. The discussion was fun, and Jenny had some valid points that Quinn made a mental note of for future English class debates. When dinner had been eaten, put away and cleaned up the two women moved into the living room and once again turned on _Whose Line Is It Anyway?_ They laughed at the two, half hours shows before separating for the night.

Jenny showered before climbing into bed, wearing Jethro's NIS shirt and clinging to his side of the bed. Tomorrow; he'd be home tomorrow. She kept telling herself as she tried to fall asleep. When that didn't work; Jenny went and picked out her copy of _Emma_ that Jethro had gotten for her in England while waiting for the charges against him and Ducky in France to be dropped. She smiled as she opened the book and let the memories swirl around her. She read from the book for about a half hour before she was able to put the book on her bedside table and fall asleep.

Quinn started to flip through the pictures from the day before Thanksgiving. Trevor had passed them to her on Thursday and she didn't have time until now to flip through them. She had two copies of every picture, filling up four picture packets. She couldn't wait to put them into the embossed albums and wrap them up.

As she flipped through the images, her fear from her date with David came back. She marveled at the fact that she didn't have to talk to her mom, but; perhaps she should, anyway. She finished looking through the photos and put them back in the desk drawer. She went over to her small speaker system and turned her iPod on, Secret Garden came on and Quinn smiled. She let the soft sounds of Uliean Pipes, Flutes, Violins and Keyboards fill the room and she changed into pajamas and let the sounds lull her to sleep.

_A white dove flies forever circling…_

_Eternity_

The next morning, both Jenny and Quinn woke up feeling happy and energized. Today was the day that Jethro came home. Music was played as the two did Quinn's exercises for her leg and as breakfast was being made and consumed. Showers came next and both unconsciously decided to dress up a little more, well, for Jenny it was intentional.

Quinn wore her Khaki pants and a nice blouse. She actually decided to wear a shoe with a slight heel, though it would be worn only outside of the house. She played up her make-up a little more than normal and called it good. Jenny did the same, nice and snug pair of jeans with a button up top. Though for her the more important part wasn't seen: she was wearing a nice jet black pair of undergarments, with a front clasp on the bra. She went with the more casual look; knowing that Jethro liked to see her figure hugged by the casual clothes she wore.

They both meet downstairs, and tried to occupy themselves. But the anticipation that the count was down to hours and not days was starting to make them both restless. Finally with four hours to go until his plane landed the two Gibbs girls (well, one Gibbs girl, one Shepard) decided to meet up with the team at the diner for lunch. The chosen diner was about 20 minutes from the airport that Jethro's plane would land.

The next two and a half hours were filled with laughter as Tony did any and every movie impersonation that he could to keep everyone else's mind off of the fact that they were extremely close to Jethro's return. Another half hour (bringing their time to three hours down and one to go) was spent actually eating. The wait staff was very entertained by Dinozzo's impressions and therefore didn't get there order in, until Ducky reminded them politely that they would like to eat. The last ten minutes were spent giving out the bills and everyone paying. Ducky paid for himself, Jenny and Quinn; though he did have to fight both of them to do so. Tim paid for himself and Abby, and Ziva won the arm wrestling contest and so paid for herself and Tony. The group then headed to the airport. They found the arrivals board and Jenny pulled out her phone to check which flight he was on. Jethro had sent the information in a text.

Quinn was happy her dad was checking into the basic technology. They found the flight and saw that it was on time to land in 30 minutes. They found which security checkpoint that was closest to the gate where the plane would land and the group headed there. By this point Abby could barely contain herself and everyone knew that Jethro would have a huge hug waiting for him when Abby got her hands on him. They all just hoped that she would let Jenny and Quinn greet him first. Jenny and Quinn were also anxious to see him. Finally they heard that his plane had landed and arrived at the gate. It was now minutes instead of days or hours until they saw him.

Ziva maneuvered the group to where Jenny and Quinn were in front of the rest of the group so that they could have a shot at being first to get to Jethro, while the boys and Ducky kept what was supposed to be a calming touch on Abby, but would end up being a restraining grip on her when at long last Jethro was in their sights.

Quinn had no such restraints and the second her father passed the security check point she was flat out sprinting, with the team and her mother's laugh behind her and the booming laugh of her father in front of her.

"DAD!" She yelled as she nearly tackled him with a hug. His laugh continued as he caught her and spun her around. When he put her down he hugged her tighter to him and inhaled, relaxing as he truly realized that he was back home, with his family. Finally they let each other go and she led him back to the group. She went and stood in front of Abby letting her mom and dad have a moment.

Jethro cupped Jenny's face in both his hands and rested their foreheads together. He let his arms and hands fall from her face to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers playing in his hair on the back of his neck. She reached up and kissed him softly, remembering that there were others around her and she was in public. The kiss may have been soft, but the love in that one kiss was so tangible that even the few strangers walking by could feel it pouring out of them. The two of them kissed until air was needed. Jenny buried her face in his neck, his pulse beating against her forehead and his unique smell of bourbon, coffee and sawdust surrounding her just as his arms did.

Finally she stepped back and simply grabbed his hand as she moved to his side. Quinn also moved from in front of Abby. The others took their hands off of the Happy Goth and she took advantage of it and wrapped Jethro up in a big death hug. Jethro let it stay until he needed to breath then he maneuvered her to where she was hugging him loosely. Finally she let him go and Jethro hugged Ziva briefly before shaking Tony, Tim, and Ducky's hand. The family of three led the others down to bag check where Tim and Tony grabbed his rucksack and they all walked out to their cars. Jenny and Quinn had their arms around Jethro's waist while Jethro had an arm around Quinn's shoulders and around Jenny's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Together again the family of four headed to Jethro's house were they spent the evening in the basement. All three of them working on the boat and talking; they worked until well after midnight before they all sought their beds.


	58. Back

A/N: So here we go, getting close to Christmas with this chapter and then its New Year's and then I'm tapped out of ideas to get me to February and the events in that chapter.

An Unknown Child

58

The whole agency could tell the next day that Jethro was back at home; even if he wasn't at work yet. Tony's team all had a slight smile on their faces, Ducky was talking to dead bodies again and Abby was so hyped up on happiness that most of the agency thought she'd OD on her Café-Pow!s. And if those little clues weren't enough, all they had to do was look up at Director Shepard. She walked a little lighter, played up her outfit, make-up and hair a little more than normal and she too had a smile on her face.

And over at the school: Quinn's friends could also tell that their friend's dad had returned to the house again. When the bell released them, the four friends waited with the other students at the front of the school for their rides. Jethro picked his daughter up that day and watched with a scowl as she gave David a sweet, closed-mouth kiss before climbing into the truck. Quinn just laughed at her dad's face and kissed his cheek. The two of them drove off and headed back to Jethro's house. Quinn changed out of her school uniform and into casual clothes before heading back downstairs. She had no homework that day, because she had finished it all during her classes. When she made it to the kitchen she made herself a peanut butter and honey sandwich and ate it on the couch in the basement as her dad finished sanding the boat.

When he finished he smiled at her.

"Hey kid," he said, causing her to look up at him in question.

"Yeah, Dad?" She asked.

"Want to help me wrap some of the gifts for the team? I'm sure your mother will appreciate me doing it now instead of at the last minute." He spoke, and rolled his eyes. Quinn laughed at the eye roll and nodded her head.

So the two of them headed upstairs where Jethro headed to his bedroom and grabbed the teams' gifts from a bag in his closet. He brought it downstairs where it joined the small pile of Jen's jewelry that Quinn had brought down from her room. Jethro stared at the gifts wondering what he was missing.

"Dad, what do you wrap presents in?" Quinn asked, and even though her tone of voice held laughter, he answered her.

"Wrapping paper and tape, Quinn." He answered looking incredulously at his daughter. She just smiled and asked him another question.

"And do you see any of that here on the table?"

"No, just the presents." And then it clicked. He needed to go and get wrapping paper, tape and other festive present decorations to wrap the gifts. Quinn was wearing a smirk that others had often seen on her father, and now Jethro got to experience it. She grabbed his keys from him and led him to the truck. He grumbled good-naturally about his two 'bossy' females, but the true smile on his face belied his words. Quinn just smirked some more and pulled out of the driveway and drove the two of them to Wal-Mart.

Jethro pushed the cart while Quinn grabbed mono-colored paper in shades of bright red, shimmering silver and glowing gold; she also grabbed another set in purple, blue and green. She grabbed two bags of stick-on bows in matching colors and a thing of gift tags to put on the gifts. They checked out and Quinn drove them back home.

When they got back it was around 1630 hours and they were running out of time to wrap Jen's gifts and everyone else's gifts. So they focused on wrapping Jenny's gifts alone then the moved onto the rest of the team. Jenny walked into the house an hour later than normal; having gone to the mall to pick up the gifts she'd ordered earlier that day. She snuck two bags up the stairs with her as she changed out of her business attire into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

She joined in the wrapping factory that was the kitchen table and the three of them finished wrapping everything up and storing it in the small downstairs closet. The family of three made a simple dinner together before eating it at the table. After dinner was cleaned up Quinn and Jenny got to work on the homework/case files they had brought home with them. When they finished the two played Rummy together as Jethro watched.

He had missed these family moments while he was drinking with Mike in Baja. He wouldn't have traded the two weeks he spent away from his girls, but the next time he went out of the country; he'd bring the two of them. After Jenny beat Quinn by a hand, they dealt him in and they spent the next hour or so playing the card game. This time, Quinn won, by a very large margin. The family of three split up with Quinn heading to her room to work on the albums and her parents heading to their bathroom to enjoy and shared bath.

Jenny ran the bath and poured in a handful of bath salts that smelt of lavender and menthol. The combination would be very relaxing for the both of them. When the bath was full Jethro climbed in and waited for Jenny. Jenny pulled off her relaxing clothes and held his hand as she stepped into the tub. She reclined against his chest as she sat in between his legs. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her tightly to his chest. Her arms rested on top of his and the two just let the lavender and menthol soothe and relax their tired muscles.

They talked about what went on during their day. Meetings and case files for Jenny and working on the boat to get it finished to send to Mike for Jethro. Jethro told Jenny how the boat Mike did have was totaled by a couple vandals trying to curry favor with a gang that was deeper into the Mexican mainland. The two teenaged boys were caught and fined before being forced to work on a construction detail instead of going to prison. This was done so they would be punished without earning the Gang's favor. Jethro had then promised to crank out his current boat and send it out to Mike so that Mike could go fishing.

Jenny drew the conclusion that his muscles would be extremely sore the next morning, even with the bath. So when the water started to chill and the two of them became pruned they got out of the tub and wrapped towels around them. Jenny snagged the bottle of massage oil. She went on about her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face while Jethro pulled on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed to lie on his stomach. He had started to doze when Jenny entered the room. She pulled on one of Jethro's button up shirts forgoing any other medium of clothing and straddled his hips, resting over his butt. She opened the bottle of oil and lubricated her hands before pouring a little bit onto his upper back. The cold oil woke him up but he stayed relaxed when he felt Jen's hands start to work on his back. He moaned as she worked out any kink or knot or tight spot she could find as she moved up and down his back and shoulders.

When she was finished the two of them enjoyed a round of love making that left them both: sated, happy and sure of their love together.

Quinn herself and put her headphones on as she worked, not wanting to disturb her parents upstairs or hear whatever activities they got up to. She finished her dad's present and started on her mother's. When she was tired she carefully stored the unfinished album underneath the finished one and set her iPod on a sleep timer and got ready for bed just like her mother had done upstairs; wash her face and brush her teeth before pulling a soft hair brush through her hair.

When she returned to her bed she climbed in and pulled the covers up to her chin and was asleep within seconds of closing her eyes.


	59. Christmas Party

A/N: Last chapter before Christmas; includes the company Christmas party.

An Unknown Child

59

The last few weeks of Quinn's term were busy for everyone. Quinn had finals and practice AP exams, Jethro worked the entire time Quinn was at school to get the boat done and shipped to Mexico, and Jenny was kept busy with the senators on the Hill who decided to audit the armed federal agencies to help them determine budgetary matters when Congress resumed after New Year's. Abby used Jenny's happiness at Jethro's return and Jethro's sabbatical to slowly transform the bull pen into a winter wonderland with Christmas decorations. Jenny herself liked the decorations and got Abby to decorate the small reception hall that she reserved for the company Christmas party the last day of finals for Quinn.

Abby corralled Tim, who couldn't say no to her, Ziva and Tony to help her decorate the hall that morning. She was looking forward to the party and was wondering if Santa would make an appearance for the younger kids that were attending. If there was or wasn't a Santa coming, Jenny wouldn't say; she was being tight lipped about the whole thing. Jethro picked Quinn up early that day as she had a half day so teachers could finish grading finals and sending final grades for the semester to the office to be sent out to parents as report cards. The two of them used the wrapping paper and wrapped toys for the little kids before taking them to the local Children's hospital. It was a little charity that Jethro started after a case where a family forwent Christmas to use the money to treat their youngest child's disease.

The agents at NCIS and from a few other agencies donated money or gently used toys and they were wrapped and delivered to the hospital and pediatric wards around the Tri-State area. He'd even started something like what the Marine's did, and left boxes at various schools and local malls where people could drop off toys and other needed essentials like clothes, coats and blankets that would be taken to local homeless shelters.

Jethro, Quinn and Jenny, who had just returned home headed out and delivered the toys to the hospitals and picked up the boxes to take to the shelters that weekend. When the family of three returned home, Quinn hopped in the shower and showered quickly, running the razor over her legs for a second time that day and was done in 10 minutes, leaving plenty of hot water for her parents. She dressed in a simple black and red spaghetti strapped dress that brushed her knees before returning to the bathroom to blow dry and style her hair and did a base coat of make-up, leaving the rest for her mother to help her with.

Jenny and Jethro showered together to "save" time. They both dressed in black with red accents that contrasted with Quinn's red with black accents. Jenny's detail picked them up and drove them to the venue. A couple of reporters were outside trying to get anyone to talk to them, and when Jenny got out of the town car assisted by her detail who then helped Quinn out before shaking Jethro's hand, appeared the started snapping photos of the family, as this was confirmation to the speculation that Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS was dating her newest Assistant Director Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jenny just laughed and kissed her man softly while the flashing lights of the camera's caught the moment, including Quinn walking ahead with her eyes rolling as a smile flitted across her face. The team had come outside when they saw the flashes of the reporters' cameras and laughed with Quinn and the antics of Jenny and Jethro.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, drinking, and eating. About halfway through Santa came and caused the little kids and Abby to squeal with joy. Jenny danced with Jethro for most of the night, but she also danced with Ducky, and Tony (who was careful to keep his hands directly where they should for fear of the mother of all Gibbs slaps) and an impromptu dance lesson with Tim; who then showed the moves off with Abby the next song. Jethro also danced with Abby, Quinn and Ziva, while Quinn also danced with the boys.

The night ended with a kiss between Jenny and Jethro.

TMZ had a field day with the 'new' couple the next day, and would keep going back to the video footage of the two of them kissing the night before. Jenny was getting her ass chewed out by the other agency directors, minus the director of the US Marshall Service. Davenport backed her up with the words that he knew about the couple and that she hadn't shown her AD any favoritism beyond that which is justifiable as the two were former partners and he was her mentor when she joined up.

Jenny was shaking her head as she returned to NCIS and her office. The rest of the day went as normal, signing case files and reprimanding agents. All she wanted was for 1700 hours to come around so she could go home to her family.

When she did finally manage to get to Jethro's house, it was to find that it was only occupied by Jethro; Quinn wasn't in the house.

"Baby, where's Quinn?" She asked entering the basement.

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly before answering.

"She's at Kaia's house helping her get ready for her date with Trevor. Kaia's mom will drop her off after Kaia leaves." He told her and Jenny nodded before stealing another kiss before pouring herself a mason jar of bourbon.

"So what will we do with our free evening?" She enquired.

"I was thinking that we go out to dinner. We haven't done that in a few months with how busy we've been. Let's just keep it simple and go to the diner, so there's no pressure." He told her, and she smiled before kissing him softly before heading up the stairs to change out of her work clothes into a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her rear end to perfection and a tight ¾ sleeved green tee shirt before racing back down the stairs and tugging him to his truck. He laughed at her and the two drove off to the diner.

The two enjoyed their casual date at their favorite diner. Jenny's face seemed to be stuck, the smile on her face looked like it would split her face with how wide it was. But what caught Jethro's attention was the sparkle in her eyes that turned her forest green pools into sparkling emeralds. He was entranced and silently thanked his lucky stars that they found each other, both this time and six years ago.

Likewise she was entranced with his eyes; which at that moment glittered like a precious blue diamond. She like that about him; most people would say they glittered like sapphires, but after seeing both a sapphire and a blue diamond, she decided that his light blue eyes which most people thought were icy were in fact blue diamonds.

On their way back to his house she pulled up the collapsing console and sat right next to him, their hands clasped on her thigh and her lips curled into the smile that she had all evening. Quinn still wasn't home when they pulled up so they cuddled up on the couch and ended up falling asleep with Jenny resting on top of Jethro, who had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

That was how Quinn found them two hours later. She smiled and draped a blanket over the two of them before heading up to her room. She fell asleep with a smile on her face; her life was simple but grand.


	60. Christmas Part I

A/N: Skipping ahead to Christmas Eve.

An Unknown Child

60

Christmas Eve found the large "Family" sitting in Ducky's living room. Dinner had been delicious, the table was piled high with mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, and dinner rolls, salad, various veggies, and the main course had been a slow cooked ham with crystalized onions and other herbs to enhance the flavor. There was also a small turkey breast for Ziva, who could not eat the ham. Quinn also had some of the turkey, as she was not feeling up to eating ham today. Dessert was a peppermint torte served with hot chocolate or coffee. Quinn and Abby had spent the night at Ducky's so they could make it and include Ducky's mother; who had fallen asleep just after enjoying her slice of the torte.

Now dinner and dessert had been eaten, dishes rinsed and placed in the dishwasher. The family found themselves sitting and sipping their hot beverage in Ducky's living room, admiring the tree he and his mother and lovingly decorated. Brightly wrapped gifts were under the tree. These were the gifts that would be opened this evening. Ducky and his mother's gifts were in the backroom waiting until the team went to their own homes for the evening. When everyone was ready Abby and Quinn started passing out the gifts. Everyone, but Jenny and Jethro had three gifts to open: one from their secret Santa, one from Gibbs and one from Jenny and Jethro. Jenny and Jethro had a gift from everyone but Quinn; who would give them their gifts the next day.

Quinn had more from mom and dad that she'd open tomorrow when she opened the rest of her gifts. When all the gifts had been passed out they drew names out of a hat to open the first gift. The first name was Ducky. Ducky decided to open the gift that Quinn got him. He opened the bright gold paper with the silver bow to reveal a couple of books in the leather bound classics version from Barnes & Nobles. She had gotten him: Dante's _Divine Comedy_, C.S Lewis' _The Chronicles of Narnia_, and _The Complete Sherlock Holmes_.

"I noticed when we came over for the photo shoot that your copies of these books were worn out and almost falling apart. I thought that these were perfect." She told him. Ducky smiled and thanked her profusely for his gifts. Ducky reaches into the hat and pulls out Tony's name.

Tony also opens his secret Santa gift, this one from Tim. Tim had gotten him all of the James Bond movies in one collection, and a book with behind the scenes info and never before released stills of the movies. Tony wasn't one to hug, but he did seem pretty excited to get this gift. Tony pulled Jenny's name out of the hat. Jenny grabbed Abby's gift and opened it, a nice colorful blush appearing as she looked at the black negligee, before pulling the photo of her two Gibbs' out.

"It's for your desk." Abby said as she took in Jenny's soft smile at the photo of her other family members. Her soft smile remained as she drew Quinn's name out of the hat and curled into Jethro's side.

Quinn opened her gift from Tony. He had apparently gotten help from Tim, as he had given her books by her favorite author, including her own leather-bound version of _Narnia_. She thanked Tony and winked at Tim before pulling her Dad's name out of the hat.

They continued in this manner until everyone opened a gift before repeating the pattern until it was only Jenny and Jethro left, as they had more gifts then the others did. When they had finished, the whole group cleaned up and packed up before slowly departing, starting with Tony and ending with Jenny, Jethro and Quinn. Quinn and Jenny both fell asleep during the short drive back to Jethro's house. The house was a mass of boxes to get ready to move over to the Brownstone. The only thing not packed up were clothes for the few days it would take to move everything over to the other house, and the Christmas decorations that were displayed in the house.

They made it back to the house and Jethro woke his girls up enough to get them inside and into bed. Jethro then moved his gifts to his girls out from his closet and downstairs to the tree and he filled the stockings; his stocking stuffers were hidden inside tissue paper and he left them that way. Jenny placed her gifts underneath the tree before they left for Ducky's. He then climbed the stairs and changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and threw a t-shirt on before climbing into bed and spooning Jenny. He kissed her cheek softly before falling asleep.

The house stayed silent until around 0830, when Quinn woke up. She lay in her bed for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the house. Her parents were not yet up so she quietly got out of bed and headed to her desk and grabbed the two wrapped albums before creeping downstairs. She placed her gifts under the tree and surveyed the living room. Three simple stockings were dangling from over the fireplace, all three were filled. The space underneath the tree was limited, as the space was filled with brightly wrapped presents.

Quinn smiled at the sight before moving into the kitchen and taking out all of her premade ingredients for breakfast. She also flicked the coffee machine on so it could warm up before she made her parents' coffees for the morning. She was busy mixing her dry ingredients to her wet ingredients for pancakes when she heard a car pull up outside the house. Hoping it wasn't Abby, who would wake her parents up and spoil the breakfast surprise, Quinn made her way to the front door and peeked out the window. The car was obviously a rental, but she didn't focus on the car; she focused on the elderly man stepping out of the driver's seat. Jackson Gibbs stepped out of the car and caused Quinn to open the door and run to him.

"Grandpa!" She exclaimed, sill keeping quiet to not wake up her parents. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He returned the embrace happily.

"Hey Kiddo." He told her. She let him go and picked up his bag, he was staying for a few days.

"I didn't think you'd be here this early, Grandpa." Quinn said as the two headed into the house, unaware that a certain red head had watch Jack pull up.

"I wanted to surprise you." Jackson told his remaining granddaughter. Though he left out that her parents knew he was coming this early.

Jenny and Jethro had woken up when they heard Quinn moving downstairs, but decided to stay in bed for a little. Their little surprise had worked perfectly. She slid back under the covers and cuddled into Jethro's side.

"Dad here?" He asked around a yawn.

"Uh uh." Jenny answered.

"Quinn surprised?" He asked pulling her tighter to his side and kissing her neck. He loved mornings when he could stay in bed with his arms around Jenny and just cuddle with her.

"Yes, she was surprised. Now I'm giving her five minutes before she comes up her with a couple mugs of coffee to wake us up, so let's act like we're just waking up when we hear her on the stairs." She told him before pecking his lips and settling down on his chest. Her eyes closed and she let herself relax. Jethro just laughed before quieting down to hear their daughter downstairs.

Quinn had gone back into the kitchen, turning the coffee machine to brew while she finished mixing the pancake batter. Jackson had gone into the living room to set his gifts underneath the tree. He smiled at the sight of the living room. He peeked around the tree and found a nice balance between the three members of the house. The rest of the house, besides Quinn's piano, had been packed up in boxes that lined the wall, all ready to go to Jenny's house. He looked up as Quinn poked her head into the room.

"I'm going to wake them up. Then we can either open presents or eat first." She told him and he nodded, so Quinn went upstairs carrying two mugs of coffee for her parents. She walked up the stairs like normal, making no less or more noise then she needed. Her father heard and nudged Jenny who started to open her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him softly. They kept the kiss soft until they heard Quinn open their door. They separated their lips but stayed close to the other.

"Well, good morning, Love Birds" the dry, wry voice of Quinn sounded and the two on the bed turned and looked at her, smiling. Quinn came further into the room, handing her parents a mug of coffee; each prepared the way they each liked. Both adults took a deep sip of their drink before sighing. Quinn just laughed before kissing her father's cheek before moving to her mother; who kissed her forehead.

"Did you enjoy one of your surprises?" Jenny asked her daughter.

"You knew Grandpa was coming early?" Quinn asked, and both her parents nodded, small smiles on their faces. "You two are sneaky." She complained teasingly.

"And we know it." Jethro quipped before drinking from his coffee. His words caused his girls to roll their eyes.

"Moving on." Quinn said. "We have a choice: we can eat then open presents or vice versa." She told her parents who were both thinking that it was unusual to have a child be willing to eat before opening gifts. "I have breakfast almost ready, the pancake batter is made. I just need to make the sides and warm up the griddle to cook the flapjacks." Quinn told her parents.

"Let's open presents first." Jenny decided, and the other two nodded and exchanged looks, that she missed while she took a deep drink of her coffee.

"Okay, works for me; I'll meet you two downstairs." Quinn told them before making her way out of the room. The two adults smiled as they watched her leave. Jenny drank the last of her coffee before seeking out the bathroom. After she went, she brushed her teeth before surrendering the room to Jethro. She had woken in the middle of the night, after Jethro joined her and slid on his dress shirt from that evening; so now all she did was pull on a pair of yoga pants underneath her lover's shirt and sit on the bed and wait for Jethro. He came out and the two of them held hands and headed downstairs.

Both greeted Jack and the three adults joined Quinn, who now that she'd been given the go ahead was digging through the gifts passing them out. Jenny and Jethro just laughed, now seeing that she wanted to give her parents the choice, but she wanted the presents. Jenny felt her own excitement growing as she watched Jethro and his dad sitting down on the couch, Jethro's arm around her shoulders.

When all the gifts had been distributed, Quinn pulled down the three simple stockings and handed those to her parents. The three of them dove into their stockings, even Jethro. Jethro was displaying enthusiasm that Jack hadn't seen since Jethro was a kid. Quinn had gift cards to the bookstore, Music Shoppe, and the art supply store. She also had a few knick-knacks in her stockings as well.

Jethro had gift cards to all the hardware stores in the area to get more wood for whatever his next project was. And a few knick-knacks, including a new house mug and travel mug. Jenny had new mugs as well, and her gift cards were for some of her favorite shopping boutiques and Bath and Body Works.

After the stockings were repacked and set aside, the four of them turned to their gifts. Quinn divided the pile into who gave her what, and had a piece of paper to keep track so she could send out thank you cards. She then started with the gifts from those not here. The last day of school, had also brought her gifts from Trevor and Kaia, and she'd opened the gifts then, but today she had presents from Jenny's sister, Jenny's mother, Naomi and a little gift from the SecNav. She also had a few presents from David. He had dropped them off two days before, and she sent his with him. They had plans to hang out the next day, and to call each other in the afternoon, when Trevor was in a family dinner lull while his mom finished cooking the supper.

So she opened her gifts. Her grandmother had gotten her a few simple skirts and matching blouses to wear, and she thought they were cute and could work for when she started having job and college interviews and whatnot. Jenny's sister, Heather, had given her more teenaged skirts and shirts. There was a little note attached that said that Heather hoped she could wear these when hanging out with friends or at parties. She wrote the giver and the gift down on her list before folding the clothes and placing them back in their box before tossing the balled paper at her dad who had the trash bag at his feet. She peeked at her parents; they were following the same pattern, and therefore hadn't gotten to her gifts yet. Naomi had given her a family recipe book that was to go to Jenny, had she shown any desire to cook, so Naomi saved it until now.

She turned back to her own gifts. She opened her grandfather's gifts to her next. She had three from him: a small bag, a medium sized flat box, and a larger thick box. Now being the teenager she was, she went right for the bigger box. It was new speakers complete with a docking station for her iPod. She was grinning as she read the specs. She was so busy ready the she didn't notice that her parents and grandpa were watching her and not opening their own gifts.

Quinn finished reading the specs and scribbled down speakers next to Jack's name before moving onto the flat box. Inside was a whole slew of sheet music for flute and piano. All the pieces were classical or some other style other than pop or soundtrack. She again took her time leafing through the sheets. She found that each song had a flute solo, a piano solo and a piano accompaniment. She wrote down sheet music before putting the music back in the box and turning to the small bag. Now she became aware of her parents watching her, as well as her grandfather. She just raised her eyebrow before turning back to the bag.

She pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and found a couple jewelry boxes underneath. She pulled them out. Before she could open them, her grandpa spoke.

"Now, just to let you know, a few of these boxes came from your grandmother, but one of those is a gift from all of us to you. You'll know it when you see it." He told her and she nodded before opening the smallest box. She opened it to reveal a pair of pearl earrings. She smiled and turned to her grandpa. He just motioned for her to continue. The next box was only slightly bigger, a ring box, and Quinn opened it to reveal a simple ring with a small diamond at the top. She looked at her grandfather.

"Your grandma wore those earrings when I proposed to her, with that ring." He said, tears in his eyes as he remembered said events. Quinn stood up and kissed her grandfather's cheek.

"I love them Grandpa. Thank you." She told him before returning to her spot on the floor and the other two boxes.

The third box was bigger than the other boxes but it wasn't a box Quinn was familiar with, so she turned to the long box that was definitely a bracelet. It was, a charm bracelet, in fact. The charms and been welded to be a permanent fixture on the chain. It looked newer and so she again looked at her grandfather, but she was distracted by the tears in her dad's eyes. Jenny, too, had seen the tears and had taken Jethro in her arms. So Quinn turned to Jack.

"That didn't belong to your grandmother. It belonged to your mother." He said.

"Shannon?" She asked, making sure. He nodded, and started to speak again, and though he was looking at Quinn, his words were directed at the other two as well.

"I know you consider Jenny as your mother, and I have no qualms about that, I just thought that you would want something of Shannon's. She had given this to me, before they headed out to California to fix because some of the charms kept falling off. She forgot to tell me which charms so I welded all of them to the bracelet. I was just getting ready to send it to her, when I heard what happened. So I kept it for Jethro, but then we had our falling out. When I was looking for the things you asked me for, I found it and decided to give it to you." He looked over at his son, who picked his head up from Jenny's shoulder and just nodded.

Quinn got out of the chair and gave her dad a hug and a kiss before once again attacking her grandpa in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"I think you've spent too much time with Abby." Jenny told her daughter from her spot on the couch. Quinn just laughed before once again claiming her spot on the couch.

"I'm guessing that this is the gift that you all got me, so I'm saving it for last." She told the adults before putting the small box at her side and turning to her other gifts.

A/N 2: I saw that this was over 3,000 words long and decided to divide the chapters up. I'm still taking suggestions for this story to get to the point I'm envisioning. In fact I'm looking for some sort of Drama to happen with Quinn. So any suggestions?


	61. Christmas Part II

A/N: Second half of Christmas Day.

An Unknown Child

61

Quinn saw the looks on the adults' faces and smirked. But the just nodded and turned to their own gifts. Quinn watched her grandfather open the four framed pictures from the photo shoot. The pictures were: one of the whole family, one of Quinn, one of Quinn with Jethro and one of Quinn with Jenny. He smiled at all of them and thanked Quinn, who had gotten him the gift. Jackson opened a couple bags of high end coffee beans and a new coffee machine. Jethro remembered his father saying that the one he had at the moment was on its last leg, so decided to help his dad out. Jenny had given him bags of different coffee beans from around the world.

Jethro started opening his gifts too. He had been given around $500 dollars' worth of gift cards to various hardware stores to get wood for whatever his next woodworking project was. He also received fresh hand tools and other equipment he would need. Coffee was also in his presents, though his blends were not as exotic as his father's but the amount of coffee would keep him going for a few months. Jenny had given him cuff links with the Marine Corps sigil on them. He too stopped before he got to his album, because he wanted to watch Jenny open her gifts.

Quinn turned slightly bummed, back to her own gifts. She would have to rely on their reactions to know when they opened her gifts. She opened four books that had just been released during the last few weeks. She also had music from artists she liked as well as a couple new bands formed from members of old groups that she did like. She looked at each CD as her parents and Jack talked in the background. She opened her gift from her father next. It wasn't a big gift, mainly because he was trying to throw her off, so when she opened the small box she found an image of a camera, a high end digital camera complete with various lenses.

By this point Jenny had opened all of the jewelry Jethro had gotten for her the night he and Quinn went out while Jack was cooking dinner. She was thanking him with a couple kisses, when Quinn interrupted them.

Quinn just hugged her father, causing him to break his kiss with Jenny to turn and embrace his daughter. An uncommon smile on his face as she thanked him for her camera. The two of them stayed on the couch as both noticed Jenny picking up her album. Jethro felt Jenny's curiosity and Quinn's tension; she hoped her mother liked the gift.

Jenny was curious to see what her daughter got her. If it was anything as precious as the photo album she was giving her father, she was in for a treat. Her first thought as she opened the unwrapped box was that there was a mix-up; until she noticed that the leather of this album was a different color then the one for Jethro. She froze. The two on the couch were holding their breaths. Quinn was really nervous; she didn't want to upset her mother, or her father. She really thought that the idea was a good one. Jenny started talking, but she hadn't opened the album.

"Jethro, open your gift from Quinn, please?" Her voice was the voice of the Director, and the only way she could speak without tears. Jethro wordlessly obeyed starting to see where she was going and found a similar album, though with darker leather. Both adults were silent with the tense figure of Quinn on the couch with them, as they flipped through the first few pages. Each of them saw their family of the past.

The house was silent as Jenny and Jethro looked through the albums. When they finished, they were silent, absorbing the gift their daughter gave to them. Quinn mistook their silence as they hated the gift, it reminded them too much of the hard stuff and not the happy stuff, that her own tears were starting to fall, sure she had ruined Christmas for her parents. The two most important people in her life. Jenny seemed to realize what was wrong because she slid off the couch and knelt in front of Quinn. She pulled Quinn into her arms, causing the teenager to slide off the couch and land on her mother.

Jenny didn't bat an eyelid at the sudden onslaught of weight and just hugged Quinn tighter. Quinn maneuvered herself to where she wouldn't crush her mother.

"I love it, Baby Girl. It's wonderful." Jenny whispered in Quinn's ear and she could feel Quinn's smile and her tears stop. "I love you too, Baby Girl." She finished.

Jethro and Jackson were smiling at the image the two on the floor made. Quinn had her head in Jenny's shoulder, as her arms wrapped around her mother's small frame. Quinn was across Jenny's lap with Jenny's arms holding her comfortingly. The two stayed like that until Quinn's weight became uncomfortable for Jenny. When that happened, Jenny once again whispered in Quinn's ear.

"See, you can fit in my lap. And I let you stay here, if we weren't on the floor. Why don't you get up and give your father a big hug. Make the hugs Abby gives everyone look tame compared to the one you're going to give to you father." Quinn and Jenny shared a conspiratorial grin before Quinn got off of Jenny's lap and helped her up before following her Mom's suggestion.

Jethro chuckled when he felt Quinn run into him and squeeze him as tight as she could. Quinn used all of the running and swimming muscles she had to hold on tight and squeeze. She loosened her grip when she felt his lungs start to struggle to pull air into them, but she didn't let him go.

When Jethro felt the oxygen returning to his lungs, he hugged his daughter.

"Your mom's right Quinn, its perfect." He told her, his voice choked with emotion. He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him, one last time. "Now go open the rest of your presents." He told her and she nodded kissing both his and Jenny's cheek before returning to her spot on the floor. She only had two gifts to open: the one she put aside and the one from her mother.

She opened the one from her mother, just because she said she was saving the other one for last. Her mom followed the pattern of her father; in the fact that her gift wasn't wrapped true to size. Inside her flat box was an image of an easel for her larger art projects.

"The easel is at the house with Naomi. It's waiting for us to move over there." Jenny told her daughter who nodded with a huge smile on her face.

By this point the adults had opened all their gifts and were waiting, impatiently for Jethro, for Quinn to open up that final gift. She took the irregular box and turned it over in her hands, measuring its weight in her hands. She jiggled it a little, only to hear a simple rattling sound from the box. Her parents were smirking at her and she finally opened it, having no clue what it was.

To say she was shocked, when she opened the box, would be a huge understatement, but no other descriptive words could possibly come close to describing what was going through her mind as she stared at the gift that her family had given her.

For inside that irregularly shaped box, was a car key. In fact it was the key to the car Jack had driven to the Gibbs house that morning. The car Quinn had only glanced at, too happy at her grandfather's "sudden, early" appearance. She looked wide-eyed at the adults who each smiled and nodded at her, and she took off like a rocket. She slid on her slippers quickly and took off for the car parked in the free spot of the driveway.

The car was the 2004 Honda Accord Sedan with Sapphire Blue Pearl paint and ivory leather interior. The transmission was automatic, and a new stereo system had been added. This stereo could play CDs and her iPod. She unlocked the car and slid into the driver's side and just looked on in awe.

This was her car, _hers._ Her parents had gotten her a car, before her 16th birthday. She didn't have to buy one herself; even though she could afford one and had said she would.

Why her parents did this, Quinn wasn't sure, but she sure hoped she could show her parents that she was trustworthy enough to warrant them buying her a car. The adults followed at a more sedate pace and just watched the teenager gawk over her car. When she looked up and saw them, she again bolted. This time away from the car, and towards them.

She tackled her father in another hug before bestowing the same hug to her mother and finally her grandfather. All the while she was saying the same two sentences, phrases, over and over again.

"Thank you, thank you! I love you! I love it!" Was coming out of her mouth as a speed even Abby would envy. She went back to her mother and just stayed there for a while, not even feeling when the four of them headed inside.

The family had smiles on their faces for the rest of the day. The team, Abby and Ducky called to wish the family a Merry Christmas and made plans to take the boxes of donate stuff from Jethro's house to the thrift stores the next day. Not the true meaning of Boxing Day, but it still fit. The four of them kept the car a secret, letting Quinn surprise them the next day seemed like more fun.

Jenny and Jethro sat on the couch curled up together, each of them going through their photo albums. Quinn was reading the specs and manual on her new car and speakers. She was determined to not be the kind of girl who didn't even know to change something as minor as a flat tire. She also wanted to be able to perform basic maintenance on the car herself, if necessary. When she finished reading she started hauling her presents up to her room. She had left a couple boxes in her room so she could store her new items in the boxes so they could start moving her non-essential furniture to the Brownstone the next day before she went off with her friends.

Speaking of friends. She went to her closet and picked up the gift David had given her. It was still wrapped, she hadn't opened it yet. She brought it back over to her bed and sat down. The box was small, about the size of a book. It was a book. A first edition of _The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe._ And it was even signed by C.S. Lewis himself! She grabbed her phone and txted her boyfriend.

_Expect an extremely large hug and kiss tomorrow ;)._

She sent the message before grabbing her robe and heading into her bathroom to take a shower. She decided to take a long shower today.

Downstairs Jack told his boy that he was going into the spare bedroom to take a nap, sleeping in a motel bed hadn't been the best thing for rest, but he surprised his granddaughter so he'd take the trade-off. That left Jenny and Jethro alone downstairs. The two finished looking through their albums and Jenny stood and replenished their coffee mugs, seeing that breakfast was all ready to go, as soon a Quinn headed back to the kitchen. She came back to the living room with two full mugs of black coffee for herself and Jethro, only to find that the man has taken up the entire couch. She put their coffee mugs on the table and put her hands on her hips as her eyebrow arched up.

He pretended to be asleep, but the small smirk on his face gave him away. Finally Jenny just shrugged before climbing on top of him and resting her head in his neck. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her. They stayed there until they heard Quinn turn her shower on. Both knew that either she'd been done in less than 10 minutes, or she'd take all the hot water. Either way, they were truly along for a period of time.

"Hey, come upstairs with me. I forgot to give you one of your presents." Jenny whispered in her lover's ear. She all of a sudden was swept off the couch and was carried bridal style by her lover up to their room. They spent the next two hours making love. Each making sure the other and they were completely satisfied with the pleasure they gave/received.

By the time the two lovers made it back downstairs Quinn had their breakfast, now brunch finished and Jack had woken up from his nap. Jack and Quinn smiled at the two and placed plates of food in front of them. The four of them ate in silence. Jenny and Jethro did the dishes when everyone finished, while the other two sat a played a card game at the table in the kitchen. When the dishes had been done the four of them sat at the table and played a few card games.

They spent the early afternoon in the living room just chatting or sitting in comfortable silence. Jenny sat in between Quinn and Jethro on the couch. She was quiet, trying to work up the courage to ask a question she had wanted to ask.

Quinn got up to use the bathroom and when she returned she snagged the throw pillow and used it to lay down on Jenny's lap. Jenny smiled softly, and used the hand that wasn't holding Jethro's to run through her hair. After a few minutes like this Jenny had the courage to ask.

"Can I make you mine?" Was all she asked, and Quinn and Jethro looked at her in confusion. When she realized the many ways that her question could be interrupted she blushed and clarified. "Can I adopt you, legally?" She asked, looking at Quinn. Quinn beamed and sat up before wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Yes, yes, yes!" was all she said and Jenny smiled, happy tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. When Quinn let go of her she looked over Jenny's shoulder at her dad, who nodded his head and Quinn kissed Jenny's cheek before dashing up the stairs. When she vanished from sight, Jethro winked at his dad, who knew what was coming. He slid from the couch and knelt in front of Jen and just pulled her into his arms, so similar to what Jenny had did to Quinn earlier that morning.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Jen." He told her, causing her to chuckle, the happy tears still in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling back to rest her forehead against his.

"I meant this." He started but trailed off when Quinn came back down the stairs and stood behind her mother on the couch. She nodded to her father and he continued speaking. "I was going to ask you to become part of our family. Not in the way you asked, but in this way." He nodded and Quinn opened the little box and leaned over the couch to place the open box in her mother's hand.

"Marry me?" HE asked simply, not one for long-winded speeches. That was Jen's realm.

When the words finally were processed through Jenny's mind and her eyes saw the beautiful ring. The ring was a large diamond in the center and tiny diamonds surrounding it. The tears in her eyes, that she had managed to keep back suddenly started falling.

"You're really asking me, this isn't a dream?" She asked, her breathing a little faster than normal as she tried to contain her emotions. He nodded and smiled at her. Her face broke out in a beaming smile as she answered the question with one word.

"Yes."

A/N 2: =) decided to end it there. Next chapter will be them moving and New Year's.


	62. Moving, Again

An Unknown Child

62

That night was celebratory. Quinn, Jenny, Jethro and Jackson were all happy. Jenny was not only adopting Quinn, but she was marrying Jethro; something that she thought impossible after she had left him in Paris with only a letter. She would be the fifth and Final Mrs. Gibbs. There was no way either Jenny or Jethro were letting the other go this time. Jethro was determined to make sure that the only wedding after this was a vow renewal with Jenny in 20 years or something like that.

The newly engaged couple had decided to keep it amongst them for a little while; they wanted to enjoy having a little secret for a few days. Jenny moved the ring to her right hand while the team helped them move from Jethro's house to the Brownstone. Two days before New Year's Eve, Jackson returned to Stillwater, with the promise the trip would be made by the family of three next time. Most likely during Quinn's summer break.

The family of three had completely moved in and had most of their unpacking done by the night of the 30th of December. The team, Abby, Ducky and Trevor, David and Kaia, helped tremendously. The four teens worked on the Living Room and Quinn's room, while the NCIS family worked on helping move whatever was left in Jenny's room to the Master Room, the bed was still covered. The boys did the heavy lifting so they could move some furniture around to create two more guest bedrooms.

When all the major unpacking was finished, everyone ate takeout in the dining room; they pretty much ate in silence. Abby was silent for once, but she kept shooting Jenny's left hand glances every few minutes. She had squealed so loud that morning when she first caught sight of it. Jenny had laughed before wrapping her arms around Gibbs' waist and casually announced that she was going to be the next Mrs. Gibbs. That had caused the rest of the room to start an uproar; they had seen Quinn's car and Quinn had already told them about Jenny adopting her; so this news just added to the good feels coming from the Gibbs'.

Jenny and Jethro were a little upset that they had only kept their secret for a few days, but they both knew that once Abby or one of the others saw the ring they would have to come clean. When the food was eaten the NCIS gang started to get ready to leave, when Tony remembered something.

"Hey Quinn, can we see what's under the paper of the bed we hauled in?" He asked and she smirked before letting Tony led the NCIS group up the stairs, Quinn's friends staying below to finish cleaning up. Tony sauntered into the Master Bedroom and Quinn let him tear the paper off of the bed to reveal the design on the head/footboards. Her parents smiled at the design and she kissed their cheeks before joining her friends and boyfriend.

She kissed David softly when she reentered the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping us out today. It made the move so much faster and smoother having a couple hands here to move the boxes where they needed to go." She told her friends while looking at her boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed her just as her parents came down the stairs. He noticed first and tensed; she felt his tension under her lips and pulled back to see him looking behind her. Sighing as she turned around she raised her eyebrow at her father who had a glare on his face. Her mother was smirking as she whacked the back of his head. He stared at her incredulous.

She just smiled and turned away from him. She hugged her daughter tightly.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She told her daughter and let her go.

"You're welcome. Now I don't know what you all have planned for this evening, but the four of us are going to the min-golf place and play a few rounds. I'll be back by curfew." Quinn told her parents and the four teenagers went a put their shoes and coats on before piling into the minivan Trevor borrowed from his mother to help with the move. The four teenagers enjoyed their casual double date while the adults just relaxed.

Ducky and Jimmy were the first to leave, Ducky needed to go check on his mother and the dogs. Jimmy just wasn't comfortable around Gibbs and Jenny just made him plain nervous. About 20 minutes later Tony and Ziva also left, with Tony talking about a movie marathon he was running the next day that Ziva had begrudgingly agreed to attend.

An hour after that and Tim managed to drag Abby out of the door with a promise to see them both Monday morning for work. Abby was quite happy about Gibbs returning to work and Jenny wanted to show him his new office.

And so finally it was just Jenny and Jethro. They stood out on the porch watching Tim and Abby drive off in separate cars, though Jenny was sure that they were meeting up and didn't want Jethro to harp on them about Rule 12. When the tail lights of both cars disappeared from view they turned back to the house and Jethro lifted Jenny up into his arms bridal style and carried her into the house. She laughed at him as he carried her to the kitchen where he set her down on the counter and stood between her legs.

"You know, you only have to carry me across the threshold after we're married, right?" She teased him, not minding in the least that her man had a romantic side that rarely showed.

"Actually the tradition was for when the couple first lived together, which at the time the tradition was started was after the happy couple returned from their honeymoon. Now a-days a couple usually live together before their married, so I carried you now and I'll carry you then." He informed her and she laughed even more.

"Wise Ass." She called him, her arms and legs wrapping around him, bringing him closer to her.

"Ahh, but you love my ass." He replied with a cheeky grin, resting his arms on her legs, hands on her hips and his forehead against hers.

"Yes, I do love your ass, I love all of you." She told him before kissing him. With no one else in the house; the two adults celebrated and christened their bedroom.

When Jenny heard her daughter come inside the house a couple hours later she slid one of her longer robes on and went downstairs and said hello and goodnight to her daughter. Quinn returned the phrases and went down into her basement bedroom.

She did a little more unpacking and made her bed before changing into a pair of pajama pants and an old ratty tee shirt before climbing into bed. She fell asleep with the memory of the kisses she and David shared while playing miniature golf earlier in the evening playing in her head.

Her New Year was starting off on a good note.


	63. New Year's

A/N: Here is New Year's Eve!

An Unknown Child

63

The morning of New Year's was quiet. The three people in the house were sleeping in, so they could make it to midnight. Jethro was the first awake. He opened his eyes around 1030 hours and just laid in his bed cuddled with Jen for another hour and a half. Jen woke up around noon; the first thing she did was snuggle deeper into the warmth that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, her fiancé. The second thing she did was check and make sure he was indeed her fiancé. She used her thumb to check her ring finger on her left hand for her engagement ring. She smiled when she felt the cold band against the pad of her thumb.

The last thing she did was turn her head and kiss over her love's heart, where she let her heart stay. He smiled and pulled her up to kiss her lips. She smiled when she pulled back before snuggling even deeper into him for a few last minutes of quiet before a party descended upon them. Finally they crawled out of bed. They dressed in simple jeans and long sleeved shirts before heading downstairs. Jethro started to brew the coffee and Jenny went to check the basement room for Quinn. Quinn was awake, though just barely. She was sitting up in her bed and stretching her arms above her head as she yawned. Her hair was crazy from her movements during the night.

Jenny smiled and moved from the lower doorway to the bed. She sat near the headboard and felt Quinn curl into her side. The two of them leaned back against the headboard and soon they both dozed off. Jethro came down after Jenny didn't come up to get her coffee when it was ready. He left the coffee upstairs, to avoid giving Quinn a headache from the smell. He smiled and leaned against the doorway. After a couple minutes when neither stirred, he went over to the bed and shook them both awake.

"Guys, Abby and Ducky at least will be here in a couple hours; I'm sure you would both like to shower before they get here." He cajoled and laughed to himself as they both rolled out of bed at the same time. Quinn stumbled into her adjoined bathroom and locked herself inside. Jenny for her part sent him a small glare and headed upstairs where the smell of coffee perked her up. She poured herself a large mug of coffee and drank it black. She pounded her first cup of coffee, like normal, then poured herself a smaller second cup and put a tad bit of cream in it. This cup she drank slowly, as she made her way up to the second floor and the master suite. She set out her outfit for the day before climbing into the shower.

Both Jenny and Quinn took quick showers, saving a tad bit of hot water for Jethro. They both dressed in dark washed blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt: red for Jenny and blue for Quinn. Both returned to the bathroom with their damp towels and dried their hair before Jenny put on her make-up. Quinn headed up to the kitchen and made herself breakfast, using the Magic Bullet Naomi bought for the house. She made herself a smoothie.

Quinn drank her smoothie as she walked around the house picking up empty boxes and bringing them into her mother's study. She knew her mother would huff and scoff about them being in that particular room, but Quinn just wanted them out of the way of the party that would start in a few hours. If her mother wanted to move them, she could do it herself. She returned to the kitchen and rinsed her cup before setting it out to dry on the drain board. She then returned to her basement room, knowing that the team was in charge of food and drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic. She turned her music up and went over to her sketching area.

This area had a long window at the top of the wall, to let in some natural light. She had her easel in its box along with a small desk. The desk had a light box for tracing and for an elevated drawing surface. She set the easel up next to the small desk before moving to one the boxes marked "Art Stuff." She picked out her supplies and set them up in the drawers of the desk and a few in the spots on the easel. She next picks out her unused sketchbooks and places them in the bottom drawer before grabbing the used ones and placing them on the edge of her desk. She grabbed one of the new trash bins they bought for her room and placed it on the easel's other side. With that little alcove done, Quinn moved on to her working desk. She had gotten her mother's old computer, and by old; it was only two years old. But it wasn't the kind of computer she wanted. IT was a Mac and she wanted a Window based computer. So Quinn got the artsy computer and Jenny picked out a new computer for herself.

Quinn had that set up and ready to go; the monitor on one side of the desk as the spot for the chair. The space in front of the chair was for her book work. Her old speakers were combined with her new speakers and placed around the room, with a simple plug to start the sound from her iPod or her computer. She turned on Enya as she continued to set up the massive amount of shelving her parents had bought for her books, music and movies. She would have the big, strong boys that were her boyfriend, father, and his team move the shelves to where she wanted the shelves before she loaded them up. She moved the second trashcan over to her desk before taking the third and placing it in her bathroom.

All her art stuff was unpacked so she collapsed the box and started a pile of them. Her books, music and movies would stay in their boxes until all the shelves were set up; so she moved them to a wall, so they'd be out of the way. She heard knocking on the front door above her and raced up the stairs and through the laundry room in time to see her dad letting the team, Abby and Ducky in to the house. She had her share of the hugs before joining everyone in the living room.

Jenny had stepped into the study, completing some paperwork from work while she waited for the team to show up. She worked silently for about 20 minutes before a squeal reached her hears. Abby. She left her study and went into the living room and watched as Abby moved from her Fiancée to her daughter, hugging them tightly. She laughed quietly, but still loud enough to alert the federal agents that she was there. Abby noticed their staring and gave Jenny her own bear hug. Jenny went to sit down next to her fiancée, but he had other ideas. Instead he pulled her to sit in his lap. The other's chuckled and Quinn rolled her eyes when she stepped out of the room, when her phone started ringing.

She returned moments later with news that it would only be Kaia's family joining them that evening. The boys and their families were out of town for the holiday weekend. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and she ran to the door to open in for Kaia's family. Quinn lead the three newcomers into the house and over to the coat rack before the living room. They were greeted by the team, Abby, Ducky and Jenny. Jenny removed herself from Jethro's lap and got drinks for the two adults while Kaia and Quinn headed downstairs to her room. They started to play some music before crashing on Quinn's bed and pulling out their books. They stayed down there, with the music going from Star Wars to Indiana Jones to Vivaldi to Madonna, and all over the place, for the next couple of hours. Every hour Jenny or Jethro would peek into the room to check on the teenagers, refilling water glasses and the snack bowls that were being mindlessly munched on.

Their books had been read cover to cover by 2230 hours, so the teens went upstairs and grabbed the men to start setting up the shelves. When that was done they spent the next hour unpacking all of Quinn's Books and reorganizing them and placing them on the shelves. They rejoined the adults upstairs at 2330 hours, and spent the last 30 minutes of the year in the living room, watching the party in Time's Square. When midnight struck: the ball dropped, cheers were heard both from the TV and the living room, Kaia's parents shared a tender kiss, while Jenny and Jethro shared a bit more of a passionate kiss; with Jethro bending Jenny over in a totally dramatic embrace. Their embrace caused the team, and Ducky to chuckle, Abby to roll squeal and clap and Quinn to roll her eyes.

The New Year had arrived, bringing with it: more winter, fresh starts, a wedding and a little mischief and a little surprise.


	64. January

A/N: Skipping to the end of the month. A note, my posting might slow down here in the next couple days. It's not the holiday; it's something else. I don't know how many of you have heard the sad news but my hometown just lost 19 men on a crew of 20 to a dangerously wild, wild fire in Yarnell, Az. I am helping their family's' as well as those displaced due to the fire.

An Unknown Child

64

The end of January was in sight. Quinn had gone back to school and Jethro had returned to work full time in his office below Jen's. He oversaw five US based MCRTs and three overseas teams. He had plans to expand what the teams could do, oversee their ops via MTAC and whenever he got bored he'd assist with his MCRT's latest case. He still made frequent coffee runs, sometimes bringing Jen a cup when she had an op in MTAC. He still brought Abby a Cafe-Pow! every day.

Jenny spent her days overseeing ops in MTAC, signing case files and being a mother. Both she and Jethro made sure that at least one of them was home by 1800 hours, though 1730 was their preference. She spent her lunch hour poring over wedding magazines and making lists while she ate her salad that Cynthia brought. She was writing down ideas that she liked people she wanted or should be invited to their wedding, at least on her side of the family. She'd let Jethro make the list from his side of the family. She wrote down different designers whose gowns she wanted to look through and she wrote down possible locations, both indoor and outdoor for the wedding and venues for the reception.

She really was excited to plan her wedding to Jethro. And Jethro, wisely, let her plan whatever she wanted to, having already gone through four wedding, he let her have free rein. Quinn was also excited for the wedding, and Jenny adopting her afterwards. Quinn went to her classes and got ready for the last few steps of the audition process for _Beauty and the Beast_. She was getting closer to that final step, and she so wanted to play Belle for the play.

When Quinn got home she sat at the small kitchen table that came from her Dad's house and started on her homework. She usually had all of it finished by the time one of her parents got home. Then they would head off and drive somewhere in her car so she could get used to the feel of it before her test. IF her dad took her, they did traffic lessons; and if her mom took her they did parking and parking lot lessons.

By the end of January Quinn knew how to drive on the Beltway and other freeways and highways, she knew how to parallel park, how to do a 3-point turn and road laws. She felt confident that she could pass the tests and get her license. Her first inheritance check came through and Jenny took Quinn to set up a savings and checking account at a credit union for vets and their families. They set her up with a temporary savings, a real savings and a checking account. She put about 10% of the check into the temp account then put 40% into checking and the other 50% into the real savings account. The temp account didn't have any interest, neither did the checking, but the real savings had a 3% quarterly interest rate, so that money would grow if she didn't touch it. And she didn't plan on touching that money for a couple years at least.

Jenny and Jethro were also looking into discounts for Quinn because she is a good student and anything else they could get, because the three of them had come to an agreement that Quinn would pay for her own gas and the difference in their insurance when she got her license. In other words; she'd pay for her part of the car insurance.

One morning just a few days shy of the end of the month, something strange happened. Jenny woke up before Jethro, which was strange in itself with Jethro being former Marine, but that wasn't all of it. Jenny woke up with a dizzy head and nausea. She ran to the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time puke her guts up. Jethro felt her leave the bed and then heard her throwing up and rushed into the bathroom and held her growing hair and rubbed her back.

Both were concerned, and Jenny crawled back into bed after rinsing out her mouth, and sent her assistant a txt telling her that she would be in the office in the afternoon and for her to reschedule anything she had for that morning. She fell back asleep to Jethro's heartbeat and his hand rubbing circles on her back. When she was asleep Jethro went through the morning routine: coffee, for one instead of two, shower, work clothes, and reading the paper while he waited for Quinn.

He dropped Quinn off at school and headed into work. He didn't call Jen, knowing she was asleep, but he so wanted to call and make sure she was okay. Jen woke up around 1000 hours and while she was only slightly dizzy and didn't feel the need to puke anymore, she didn't want to rush into work and trigger it. So she propped herself up on pillows and pulled her briefcase to her. She pulled out her wedding lists and magazines and continued to go through them. They needed to set a date, so she could hammer out when everything else needed to be done. She'd talk with Jethro when he got home. She looked over to his side of the bed and the alarm clock and saw that it was 1200 hours. She supposed she had better get to work.

She made it into work by 1330 hours and her first stop was her fiancée's office. She gave him a kiss before letting him know that she was going to stay a couple hours later to catch up because she missed this morning. Jethro nodded and kissed her again before she headed up to her office. Jethro headed home at the normal time and the evening routine wasn't changed. Jenny herself came home around 2000 hours. She warmed up some leftovers and ate them sitting on the kitchen counter before changing into sweats and a tank top before heading to the shed where Jethro's new wood-working workshop was. It looked the same as his basement at his old house, only it was above ground. An hour later Quinn headed up to bed, she had to be up early to swim her laps and shower before her first class started.

When she had left, Jenny brought up the subject of picking a wedding date and it caused him to stop working on the covers he was building to connect the shed to the garage door. He looked at her for a second before grabbing a pocket sized calendar and moving over to the couch before flopping down next to her.

"All of my other marriages have been indoor weddings. But I've always wanted an outdoor wedding. So how about during the summer?" He enquired. She smiled at him before taking the calendar.

"It would have to be early summer or late spring, before it gets too hot outside, and late summer and early fall is too hot and late fall is notorious for its foul weather. So how about next year, on the Solstice?"

"You can wait more than a year to marry me?" She teased him. Secretly she loved the date and the fact that she had over a year to plan the wedding.

"Well, most formal weddings take time to plan and I'm assuming ours will be very formal because of our positions in the government, so I want you to take as much time as you want to plan this wedding, because I want it to be perfect for you." He answered her kissing her cheek.

"What about perfect for you?" She asked leaning into his chest.

"As long as you're called Mrs. Gibbs by the end of the ceremony, then it will be perfect to me." He said knowing that he sounded cliché. She laughed at him before kissing him sweetly.

"Next summer it is." She told them before pulling him out of his shed and into the house, where he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

A/N2: So wanted to leave it there so I could update faster, next chapter will be her finding out the baby. I'm putting a poll up on my page for the baby's gender; so vote there and not in reviews.


	65. February

A/N: Here we go, getting to the good stuff. As always let me know what you think. Poll will close the week after I post the next chapter. I'm giving myself plenty of time to write out the scene where we all find out.

An Unknown Child

65

The first few days of February took on a new pattern: Jenny would wake up and immediately start heaving and throwing up in the bathroom before showering and dressing for work, then she'd give up the bathroom to Jethro, while she went downstairs and started the coffee before checking on Quinn. When Jethro finished his shower and had partially dressed (his polo shirt was still in the bedroom) he came downstairs to drink his morning coffee and Jenny returned to the bathroom to blow dry her hair and put on her make up. She'd be back downstairs in time to grab Quinn and drop her off at the pool before she headed into work. Jethro would join her there about an hour later.

The first Monday of the month, brought a revelation to Jenny. She had opted to go with just a base coat of make-up for the day, so she was back downstairs earlier than normal, and therefore the smell of coffee was still quite strong in the kitchen, and the second it reached her nostrils, she was in the downstairs bathroom throwing up again. Now she knew something was truly off, the smell of coffee used to bring a sense of safety. Now it made her sick. She made a mental note to see Ducky when he got into headquarters and have him check her out.

She dropped Quinn off and headed into work. She signed onto her computer and called down to autopsy. Palmer answered and promised her that he'd pass along her message to Ducky when he came in. So now that that was done she logged onto her internet and her email. She had a couple of meeting updates sent to her so she pulled out her calendar and opened it to February and started to write down the pertinent information there before updating the digital version for Cynthia and her detail. That was when she noticed something, and that something made her gasp.

She was _late._ And what's more, she hadn't had a regular cycle since December, the beginning of December. She didn't think moving Jethro and Quinn into her house would cause enough stress to cause her to miss it, and planning the wedding was more exciting than stressful, so that couldn't be it either. The only remaining options were: she was seriously sick or she was pregnant. She fumbled for her phone and called Autopsy again. Ducky had called and said his mother was being particularly stubborn this morning, so he was going to be in late. _Damn _she thought to herself, before dialing another number.

"_David."_ The voice answered and Jenny sighed with relief that she had caught her friend.

"It's me, can you come up to my office?" Jenny asked, knowing that she didn't need to say her name.

"_I'm on my way up."_ Was her clipped reply. Jenny nodded even though Ziva couldn't see. She pulled out her wallet and grabbed 50 dollars in cash. Two minutes later, Ziva knocked on the door, bypassing an absent Cynthia, who was taking the morning off.

"Come," Jenny called, allowing Ziva to enter. Ziva came in and shut and locked the door behind her, having correctly guessed that her boss' boss and lover didn't want her boss to come in. She then moved to sit on the opposite side of the desk from her one time partner.

"What's down?" Ziva asked and Jenny's eyebrow furrowed in confusion before she realized what Ziva meant.

"Up, Ziva, what's up is the correct phrase. And to answer your question; I need to cash in on that favor you owe me from Cairo." Ziva's expression cleared with understanding before she raised her eyebrow in a request for more information. Jenny passed her the cash.

"I think I'm pregnant and I want as much confirmation before I get Ducky to run a blood panel. I need someone not associated with me to go out and buy a few tests. So it was either you or Abby. But you can keep your mouth shout, where Abby can't. Would you do it for me?" Jenny asked. Ziva simply nodded took the cash and left.

She returned almost an hour later with five different brands of pregnancy tests. She handed them to Jenny, gave her a smile then headed downstairs to begin her work day. Unbeknownst to Jenny, Ziva lied about why she was with the director, and told Tony that she had been given the message that Tony was to close down his pool about the two of them (Jenny and Jethro) and hand all the money back. The next time he wanted to start a pool, he was to ask for permission. If he didn't, and they would find out, he'd be keelhauled. Tony paled underneath his tanned skin and nodded before slowly handing the money back out to whoever had placed a bet.

In her office, Jenny started pounding water, while she read her email and started on the new stack of case files on her desk. When she had to use the restroom, she brought all five tests in with her. Ten minutes later she was staring at four positive tests, and one negative test. She took a deep breath.

There was a high probability that she was pregnant. Before she was able to start overthinking and panicking over this, her office phone started ringing. Jen quickly put herself back together and answered her phone.

"Shepard" she answered briskly.

"_My dear, Mr. Palmer passed along a message that you wished to see me?"_ The good doctor enquired.

"Yes I did wish to speak to you. Do you have any bodies down there?" She asked, knowing that the body would cause her stomach to rebel.

"_No, no visitors."_ Came the reply.

"I'll be down there in ten minutes doctor." She told him, hanging up before he could respond. She grabbed a plastic bag from her desk and packed the all the tests into her jacket before rushing to the elevator to get to Autopsy. She rode down bouncing on her feet and she sprung out of the moving cart the second the doors opened. She walked through the automatic doors that marked the entry to Autopsy.

Jimmy took one look at her and left the room and entered the elevator. She smirked, grateful for the fact that the Autopsy Gremlin was skittish around her.

"What can I do for you, My Dear?" Ducky asked standing from his desk, where he'd been working on paperwork until she came.

"I'm 80% positive that I'm pregnant, I need to be 100% positive." She told him, holding up the bag of pregnancy tests. Ducky stared at the tests for a long moment before his face broke out in a smile. He gave her a quick hug and led her over to a slab. She slid onto the cold metal as Ducky went into the back room to gather the supplies he needed to draw a vile of blood. He worked quickly.

"I'll have the results for in by the end of the day." He told her and she nodded before sliding her jacket back on and taking the tests with her. She returned to her office and tried to focus on the case files that were starting to pile up again. The hours crept by slower than a snail. Jenny was starting to get anxious, and Cynthia could tell.

Finally, about 30 minutes before Jenny wanted to leave for the day, a knock was heard on her door. She yelled for them to enter and Ducky came in and handed her a file with the seal intact.

"Young Abigail does not know whose blood work this is for, I had her seal it instead of telling me the results. I figured that you wanted to read for yourself, after all you do know how to read blood panels." He told her and she nodded and smiled before moving over to her couch and tearing the seal without breaking the folder. She quickly skimmed through the results until she got to her hormone levels. Her HCG levels were clearly elevated.

She really was pregnant.


	66. Pregnant!

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, here's the next chapter. The poll will close next Wednesday or Thursday, so vote on the baby's gender now before it's too late!

An Unknown Child

66

Ducky watched from where he was standing as she read over her results. He didn't know what they said, knowing that this was for her to know and him to find out when she (and Jethro) was ready to tell them. He watched her face register shock before dreamy happiness. He didn't know whether she was pregnant or not, because he didn't know how Jethro would feel about a baby after losing Kelly. Quinn was one thing, a newborn is another matter entirely.

Suddenly, she returns to herself and remembers his presence. Her face closes into her Director's mask and the file snaps closed. She stands from the couch and grabs her things and quickly shuts down her computer. She nods to Ducky and leaves the office taking the elevator down one level and making her way to her fiancée's office. She knew he would have just gotten back from a post-MTAC Op coffee run.

She was right. He was right inside his door, hanging his jacket up on the coat rack. He smiled at her and kissed her sweetly. She returned the kiss and smiled against his lips.

"Do you need to stay longer?" She asked him. He shook his head and went over to his desk grabbing his side arm, badge, then he shut down his computer and grabbed his jacket again. They held hands and they went to the other elevator and rode down to the parking garage. Jenny climbed into the passenger seat of Jethro's car, knowing that her detail would deal with her car. She gripped the file in her right hand and his over the center console with her left.

The joy of her news had now faded into worry. How was Jethro going to react? Would he be overjoyed or would he shut down? She was getting nervous the closer they got to the house. And he noticed. He was slightly concerned. Jen wasn't one to usually succumb to nerves. They made it home, and it was empty. Quinn was getting a lift home from Kaia's mom after their final auditions. They both changed into casual clothes, Jenny's feet were relieved to be out of their tight heels. She took her sweet time removing her make-up and washing her face clean. When she could delay no more she went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Jethro had just brewed another put of coffee.

And in a repeat of that morning, as soon as the smell hit her nose; she was in the downstairs bathroom throwing up. Jethro noticed and followed her. He rubbed soothing circles on her lower back as she kneeled over the bowl. When she finished she leaned back into his chest and buried her face in his neck, until the fresh coffee on his breath reached her nose. And then she was back over the bowl, this time just heaving. He rubbed her back again and when she finished she rested her head against the cool wall while he got a wet rag and a glass of water for her to rinse her mouth out. When she had finished, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the living room.

He sat down with her in his lap and then swung his legs up onto the couch and laid against the arm rest, letting her rest on top of him. They were quiet for the longest time. Jethro hands running circles over her back, her muscles slowly relaxing under his soothing touch. She was feeling his heartbeat under her hand and he pulse in her forehead as she rested it against his neck. They both could sense the anxiety in the other. Jenny was nervous about how he would take her news, he was nervous that she was seriously sick. He had almost lulled her to sleep when he lost his patience and started speaking.

"Jen, you gonna tell me why you threw up just now?" He asked. She roused herself and picked her head up to look at him.

"I'm pregnant." Was all she said. She had decided to just come out and say it instead of trying to feel her way into the issue. She watched as he processed her words and slid off of him and grabbed the file and bag of tests from her briefcase. She hands him the tests first.

"I had Ziva buy these for me. Then I had Ducky draw blood late this morning. He had given me the sealed file just before I came to see you." She watched as he opened the file and read her blood work. "I told him I wanted to be 100% sure that I was pregnant. And I am." She finished.

Silence filled the house as she waited with baited breath to hear what was on his mind. After 20 minutes with no sound from him she pulled out her laptop and started to look up OB/GYNs in the area, making sure that they were licensed to perform abortions, should the need arise.

By this point Jethro had started pacing around the walls of the living room. He just happened to peak over her shoulder and watched her type her search criteria. His eyes zoomed in on the word 'abortion.' That prompted him to realize that his silence could be taken the wrong way. He couldn't find words to speak so he turned to action. He rounded the couch and took the laptop away from her and put it on the end table before pulling her up. His mind registered her shocked face before he cupped her cheeks and made her look at him as his face broke out in a huge smile before he kissed her senseless. She kissed him back and when they ran out of air they kept going until their lungs were whimpering with the need for air.

They rested their foreheads together, a dreamy smile on both their faces as they caught their breath. When she had enough air to speak, she did.

"I take it your happy then?" She asked.

"Happy, nervous, excited, all of the above." He told her and she pulled back to give him a confused look.

"Happy because we are having a baby. Nervous because we aren't the youngest adults and because we have dangerous jobs and because I know that I'll have to let you out of my sight at times. Excited because I didn't expect this to happen." He explained. She nodded and sighed before moving her head to his neck and shoulder and her arms tightened around his waist. Suddenly the joy she felt when she first read the file and she started laughing and jumping up and down before covering Jethro's face in kisses. This news almost made her happier then becoming his Fiancée, almost.

They spent the next 90 minutes looking up OB/GYNs and Jenny made herself an appointment for the 13th of the month at 1300 hours. When she had hung up the phone Quinn walked in and greeted them on her way down to her room to change out of her uniform. Jenny and Jethro exchanged a look, decided whether or not to tell her now or later. Without speaking a word, they both decided to wait until next week when they could give her a sonogram image when they told her. They waited until she came back up and the three of them caught up on their days before Jethro ordered for take-out, not one of them feeling up to cooking that night.


	67. Birthday

A/N: I don't know the exact date of Shannon and Kelly's deaths and Quinn's birth so I'm ball parking it (guessing) around February 10th. If you do find the date, let me know. And I need help figuring out Jenny's birthday. The Gender poll is now closed, a new poll about baby names will follow shortly, thanks to help from Left My Heart in Paris and Kikilia14!

An Unknown Child

67

That Friday was Quinn's 16th birthday, and both her parents surprised her, separately. Jenny came by school with her detail and Abby around during her advanced drama class, and they brought a massive amount of Chinese takeout for the whole class. Apparently she had even cleared this little make do lunch with the instructor. They stayed for the entire hour before they left to return to work. They left with the promise that the whole team, Abby and Ducky would be by after work for one of Naomi's home cooked meals and cake.

Her dad had her called out about 20 minutes early from her Show Choir class. She came out front and found him waiting against the hood of her car. He tossed her a small duffel bag that held a pair of jeans and a green long sleeved shirt; she grinned at him before turning around and heading back into the school to change. When she came back out, he tossed her the keys and directed her back to the DMV. He waited in line with her while they waited for someone to help them, then she took her test. All of the practicing she had been doing with everyone really came in handy as she wowed her proctor. An hour later she left with her GDL, Graduated Driver's License. Her mother was already home and in casual clothes in her study filling out the adoption paperwork. She didn't really want to wait until she married Jethro to legally adopt Quinn. She could start filling out the paperwork, now, at least.

She stopped working when she heard the front door being unlocked and open. She smiled when the sound of two different footsteps reached her ears. She left her study and met her family in the kitchen.

"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" She asked, noting her daughter's Cheshire Cat smile. Quinn's smile just widened and she answered her mother by pulling out her license. She handed it to her mother and laughed when she was enfolded into a warm hug by Jenny.

"When did you get this?" Jenny asked.

"Today, Dad picked me up from school 20 minutes early and we went to the DMV. My test proctor said that I did better than most teenagers who take the test." She said and Jenny hugged her again before kissing her forehead and letting her go. Quinn kissed her mom's cheek before disappearing to her room. Jenny just smiled at Jethro who simply kissed her. She smiled against his lips before moving her head to his shoulder.

"Our girl's growing up." She sighs wistfully. She feels Jethro nod and his lips kiss her forehead.

"Yeah she is, but we get to do it all again with this little one." He told her one hand falling to her still flat stomach, where their child was growing. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his as she raised herself up to kiss the knob of his jaw under his ear. They separated and went to work. Jethro was banished to his shed, Quinn was doing her homework in her room and Jenny completed her portion of the adoption papers before moving to help Naomi make the food for her daughter's birthday dinner. She was humming as she worked and soon the matching song came floating up from the basement on Quinn's piano. Naomi smiled at how in sync the two females were. Jethro came in just as Dinner was put in the oven to cook. He smiled at Naomi and kissed Jenny's temple before pulling her up the stairs with him and into the shower. She didn't really need the shower, but she would never turn down intimate time with her lover.

They enjoyed their shower and were dressed and on their way downstairs when the doorbell rang. Naomi bustled to the door and let Ducky and Abby in. She held the boxes they had brought with them while they hung up their coats in the closet. She took the gifts with her and put them on the kitchen table. She then knocked on the basement door, to bring Quinn upstairs.

20 minutes later the rest of the team arrived with their gifts for Quinn. She smiled and hugged all of them, taking Tony's snarky comments and movie quotes, head slapping him when she pulled away. Dinner was ready 20 minutes later and Naomi brought it to the formal dining room. Quinn sat at the head of the table with her parents next to her and the rest of the team spread out and Ducky at the other head of the table. The meal was full of laughter and smiles. No one noticed that Jen's glass did not hold bourbon, but apple juice, nor did they notice that one of her hands would constantly reach down to rest on her flat stomach.

Naomi and Jethro took the dinner plates into the kitchen and Naomi brought in the cake and Jethro grabbed the candles. Bringing the goods back to the living room they placed the candles and Jethro handed Quinn the lighter.

Once the 16 candles were lit, he turned off the lights and that seemed to spark the classic song with the classic additions from Tony to sound from the whole group. When they finished, Quinn blew out the candles. She removed the candles and Naomi darted forward and cut the cake. The cake was eaten and of course a second helping was given to Tony. When he had finally finished Naomi took the dishes into the kitchen and returned ten minutes later with her gifts.

She opened her gifts and received a high end package of sketching pencils with a blending stick from Ziva, a high end package of colored pencils from Tim, two regular sized sketchbooks and two larger sketchbooks from Tony, a couple new CDs from Abby and an iPod from Ducky. She hugged each of them and her parents took the opportunity to leave the room and grabbed their gifts to their daughter.

They gave their daughter a brand new Apple desktop computer and the newest Apple Laptop. Tony and Tim whistled in appreciation of the expensive gifts. Tim and Abby offered to help her set them up at some point that weekend. She told them Sunday would work, because she knew her friends were taking her out to celebrate and didn't know when she was being picked up or how long she'd be gone. They set a time on Sunday evening after Abby bowled with the nuns.

A game of trivial pursuit, and a gloating Tony, later the other left for their homes and the family of three was left alone. Jethro helped Quinn haul her bounty to her room while Jenny went to the small room across the hall from the master bedroom. She knew from pictures that this was her nursery. Now it would be her baby's room until the baby was old enough for one of the other rooms. Just two more days, she thought her hand resting on her flat stomach, two more days until her appointment. Two more days until she could find out when they created this creature and when the baby would come. Two more days and they could tell Quinn. She couldn't wait.

She felt the strong arms of Jethro wrap around her and pull her into his muscular chest. She smiled, moving her hands from under his to on top of his arms.

"Two days." He whispered into her ear before kissing below it. She shivered and spun around in his arms. Without her heels she fit under his chin and tucked herself under there her arms wrapping around his neck. Both had a soft smile on their face as they held the other close. The scent of the other enveloped them and had them relaxing, the feeling of safety paramount to all other sensation but the sensation of love.

The next two days couldn't go by fast enough.


	68. Doctors and the real chapter

A/N: So on my profile is the poll for the baby's name. There are six choices you get to vote for three of the choices. I'll give you guys three chapter updates to vote or until I start writing that chapter. I'll keep posting reminders in this part of my chapters. Thank you for the input and I love reviews!

An Unknown Child

68

Finally Monday came. That day, Jethro drove behind Quinn and made sure she had all the paperwork and money to get her parking permit before he headed off to work, where Jenny had been since 0500, dealing with an emergency in Spain with one of their ops. It was 0730 by the time he had grabbed his coffee and made it to his desk. They had 5 and half hours before their appointment with Jen's Ob/GYN to determine how their baby was doing and get a due date.

Both Jenny and Jethro were really glad they had decided on next summer to get married, that way their baby would be born and almost a year old. Completely capable of spending a couple days without mom and mom's milk, an almost ideal situation for a honeymoon when the couple have kids. Jethro didn't have any pressing paperwork to fill out, his expertise wasn't needed for a case and Jenny was in MTAC, so he couldn't check in with his other teams via the satellite, so he turned on his computer and researched Honeymoon destinations.

Paris was always an option. Besides from the city being The City of Love, it had memories for the two of them. That is truly where they fell in love with the other, even if the physical relationship had already started. And yet, not all of those memories were pleasant. Long nights where one or both of them were out doing their jobs, nights when they feared their cover being blown and the nights where it was quite just before all Hell broke loose. Memories of words that should have been spoken and those that shouldn't have seen the light of day. Memories of gifts given and left behind. Regrets of not chasing the best thing that ever happened to him after his girls were killed; memories of letting the one happiness she had go because of her quest for revenge.

So Paris was probably not the best place to go to for their Honeymoon. So he ran through a mental list of every foreign country he'd been to, and quickly dismissed each country for various reasons: unpleasant weather, connections to their missions or an ex. Have eliminated most of his foreign country destinations he decided to see about a place neither of them had been to before. But how to figure that out without tipping Jen off?

He put that off and checked the time, he still had two hours before he was supposed to meet Jen and head off base for their appointment and lunch. Well, he had nothing to do: no emails, he didn't need coffee, Ducky was out on a body call and Abby had the morning off for a dentist appointment. He didn't want to bug Cynthia, and he didn't know if Jen was out of MTAC yet. So he turned to his paperwork that wasn't due until Friday. He pulled the stack of papers to him and started to work on them. HE checked the clock after every file until he had ten minutes before he had to meet up with Jen.

He decided that he'd go see Jen, after all he hadn't really seen her that morning as he'd been half asleep when she kissed him goodbye before heading off to help the crisis over in Spain. So he shut his computer down filed his completed paperwork, grabbed his jacket and headed up one floor. HE reached her outer office just as Cynthia sat down. The young woman was exhausted and when she saw him she didn't even tries to stand up to try and beat him to tell her boss about his arrival. She just raised her eyebrow and cocked her head towards the door to her office proper.

He smirked before heading into the office. The sound of Jen retching from her bathroom could be heard so Jethro headed in there and held her growing hair back as he rubbed her back. When she finished he handed her a glass of water and she rinsed her mouth out. She then buried her head in his neck, letting his unique smell calm her down, and the hands moving on her back relax her. She smiled and pulled away, wanting to brush her teeth. Jethro let her and went to the couch in her office to wait for her.

When she was finished, a quick look to her wrist watch showed her that she and Jethro had to leave soon for her appointment. So she left her bathroom and quickly shut her computer down before grabbing her stuff and sliding into her jacket with Jethro's help. The couple left her office and headed to the parking garage. The two climbed into Jethro's truck. Jenny had wanted to take her town car and detail but Jethro pointed out that it would draw too much attention. And she had to agree, so she now sat in his truck flipping the center console up and sliding across the seat to rest against his shoulder, drawing comfort from his embrace.

He pulled into the medical building and pulled around the back to the correct office. He parked close to the building and got out of the car, meeting Jenny in front of the truck before grabbing her hand as they walked to the doorway. She went up to the check in counter and was given the new patient packet to fill out. She filled out the paperwork quickly and neatly in her lovely cursive script. She had Jethro fill out a couple pieces such as the next of Kin notices and any info pertaining to his side of the family that the baby might get passed down to it. They had it finished and turned in and still had about five minutes to sit in the waiting room before they were called in.

They did the standard height, and weight checks before having her change into a pair of scrub bottoms so the material of her pants wouldn't impede any of the tests. They were lead into a room where Jenny received a thorough check of her female anatomy before she had blood drawn, again. Then the OBGYN came in and talked to her before leaving to oversee the paperwork and allowing the ultrasound technician to enter the room with her equipment.

The gel wasn't cold anymore, after the bottle was placed in a bath of warm water. The gel was then followed by the wand that connected to the ultrasound machine and she moved the wand around Jenny's stomach, trying to get the best angle to see the baby before hitting a few buttons to freeze the image and save it to send to the Doc. At one angle she paused and pointed out the individual features of their baby.

Ten minutes later, Jenny was back in her professional clothes and their doctor was in the room after looking at the ultrasound images.

"Well Jenny, I went off of your last weight, period and the size of the fetus to date your pregnancy at nine weeks, meaning your conception date was around Christmas, and your baby's estimated due date should be sometime around the end of September of this year." She told the couple before handing them three printed pictures of the sonogram with the best angle to see the baby. "I have a set of prenatal vitamins and a list of instructions for the first trimester. I want to see you in four weeks for the first of the second trimester checks. Do you have any questions for me?" She asked.

"Should I be concerned about my age?" Came straight out of her mouth and the doctor smiled before answering.

"As far as your age and health relating to you carrying the baby to term, it shouldn't be a problem. As far as possible genetic conditions, when you come in you'll decide what tests you want done that could answer that question. In my experience; if a mother is worried about this for genetic conditions I'll do a thorough check of both mom and dad's genetic history to see if they need to worry about any specific condition. However there is a chance because of your egg's age that you may have a baby with Trisomy 21 or trisomy or monosomy 23. These conditions are Down Syndrome and triple or single sex chromosomes. Again our next couple of appointments can help determine if this is a possibility or nothing to worry about." The doctor answered, giving some hard news, tests and hope.

Both Jenny and Jethro gave her permission to look into their family backgrounds and permission to use their blood to conduct the tests, which she should have done in around a month, providing none of her machines or techs flake out on her.

They left the office with her vitamins, a pamphlet on being pregnant for moms and for dads, and a list of books that would describe what is happening to their baby at each week and when certain things usually happen during pregnancy and the appointments. They also had a couple book names about the conditions their doctor described, so they could read up on what could potentially happen to their baby.

Both were a little nervous and more determined that Jenny's pregnancy should be easy. They planned to tell Quinn as soon as she got home from school, so they headed home. They talked on the way back and decided to keep the news to just the three of them before telling everyone after Jen entered her second trimester and the risk of miscarriage dropped drastically. They would tell SecNav so he could start prepping for Jen's maternity leave and the upswing to that with both Leon and Jethro, and then they'd tell Jack, Heather and Jen's mom before telling the team before making a general announcement in house before going public.

Jenny just stared at the sonogram of her baby. _Her Baby._ When she left Jethro almost seven years ago, she never thought that she would not only have the job she sought, but a daughter and a little one on the way and engaged to be married to boot. But she did have all that, with Jethro, the man she left. IF you had told her that this would happen a year ago, she'd have called her crazy. Her past self, thought that you had a good family life or a good career; if you mixed them, one would suffer. She had never been so happy to be proven wrong in her life.

They made it home and immediately went up to their room to change out of their work clothes. Both were almost in the process of pulling their casual clothes on when Jethro kissed her quite passionately. That led to them making love. They were still naked in their bed when they heard their front door open and a trail of footsteps head through to the kitchen and down to Quinn's room. They smiled at each other and got up from the bed and dressed into their casual clothes before descending the stairs.

They headed to the kitchen just as Quinn had come up from her room in a long sleeve shirt and worn blue jeans. She smiled and hugged each of them, thinking nothing of the tighter than normal hugs she received from her parents.

She got herself a quick snack and decided to eat it at the kitchen counter before heading downstairs to start on her homework. She hopped up onto the counter and began to peel her banana. She looked up just before taking a bite and noticed her parents were slightly tense and fidgeting. She raised her eyebrow but they weren't looking at each other.

"What's going on?" She asked, and that snapped them out of whatever daze they were in. Jenny grabbed her purse and pulled out the sonograms as Jethro answered his daughter.

"Well, kiddo, we have some news to share with you."

A/N: Decided to leave it there, just to tease you all.


	69. Baby! and the misplaced chapter

A/N: Just a short update to complete last chapter and set up the next one.

An Unknown Child

69

Quinn just raised her eyebrows and waited. Jenny had the sonograms and had them turned towards her as she fidgeted with them.

"Well, I went to a doctor today and they helped me confirm something I've figured out a couple weeks ago…" She started to hedge, suddenly remembering the feelings she had when her mom told her she was pregnant with Heather. So she decided to just get it out there and deal with whatever the reaction was. "I'm pregnant." She finished handing a copy of the sonogram to her oldest daughter.

Quinn's eyes widened; she was getting a sister or a brother. She was quiet as she took the sonogram and looked at the grainy image, already finding the characteristics of the baby. Though she couldn't tell gender, yet.

The two adults watched her reaction, hoping for some verbal reaction as well. It turned out they didn't need that, because not even two seconds later, both received hugs from their oldest. Jenny's hormones were already wacky and the embrace caused her eyes to well up with tears, so she shut her eyes tightly and returned the hug.

Quinn finished eating her banana as her parents told her the due date and everything else that they felt was pertinent. When she finished her snack she hugged her parents and went downstairs to do her homework. She didn't come upstairs until Jethro had dinner ready. He had made some hamburgers as it was easy and used the grill. The family of three ate their meal in a comfortable silence then Quinn retreated back into her room, saying she wanted to work on some sketches.

She worked on her sketches in her room quickly before she poked her head out of the top of the landing and hollered goodnight to her parents in the living room going over the stuff the doctor had given them that morning. She went through her evening routine and climbed into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

/

The next few weeks changed for Quinn. She stopped getting up in the morning to go swim her laps, staying after rehearsal to swim them, though she did forget rehearsal a few times and had to change back into her uniform and rush into the theater. She would drive home, do her homework down in her basement room and stay there until it was time to eat. They were making an effort to make home meals more often and less time ordering take-out as it was healthier for Jenny know that she was pregnant. By the time Jenny and Jethro told everyone else about their baby, Quinn hardly saw her parents because she would stay in her room and barely come up.

Her grades also started slipping, though she kept that from her parents.

What she couldn't really hide from her mom and dad, where the nightmares that plagued her sleep, which was the most likely cause in her drop in grades. She managed to hide them for two months after the start of Jen's second trimester. She had already finished _Beauty and the Beast_ where she had managed to land the role of Belle in the A cast.

The nightmares were all the same but it took her a long time to remember the dreams that cost her alot of sleep. Jethro had found out about the nightmares one night when he was craving some bourbon as he didn't drink it or coffee around Jenny since she couldn't have any. He had heard her restless movements and her gasps of pain. After that he checked on her every night, and every night he found her in the grips of a nightmare. He started trying to get her to tell him what they were about but she shut him down every time.

For her part, Jenny's work load was reduced and increased at the same time. She didn't get many late or long Ops, they were given to others to handle and instead she was given more and more paperwork as time went on, and she was reminded of her time as Director before Quinn and Jethro crashed back into her life. She had to bring home almost 2 hours of work home with her most nights just so she could keep up and spent many nights on the couch in her study reading the files and baby books.

She didn't notice the nightmares for a while, not until school was almost done. She had noticed the by now, slight drop in her daughter's grades, that had picked up when Quinn's body had adjusted to the little to no sleep at night she got, and just put it down to having a lot on her plate and let it slide. She noticed the nightmares and also tried to bring Quinn to talk about it, but she hardly saw her daughter anymore, not that she really noticed that the Quinn she did see at dinner was different then the Quinn who came to DC from Arizona almost a year ago.

Jethro didn't notice either, though he was slightly suspicious when his daughter handed him a form for some field trip one of her classes was taking before finals started. HE thought nothing of it and signed the forms without reading through them. Quinn had kissed his cheek before retreating to her room for the remainder of the night.

If only he had read through the paper, her downward spiral might have been caught sooner.


	70. Breakthrough

A/N: This is the first chapter of the three chapter update to vote on the name poll, I switched chapters and skipped one. So this is the events from the second half of last chapter from Quinn's POV. It might be a tad Angsty; I've hinted that she could with her first date chapter, so this shouldn't be anything too new. I also know that the event that happens in this chapter couldn't really happen. But I'm taking some creative license with my piece.

An Unknown Child

70

Quinn's nightmares were always the same, with minor variations. It would start with Tanner, telling her that she was nothing, and didn't matter to anyone. IT would morph into seeing her mom and dad getting ready for the baby and ignoring her. And finally they would kick her out once her baby brother was born. Not that she knew what her true sibling would be, they all wanted to be surprised. The voice of Dr. Glass was telling her that she was only there to be a place keeper for the baby, that they never really loved her, just pretended to so they could practice being parents.

The dream Quinn believed the voices and it bled over into the Quinn of reality. She started to think that her parents being busy getting ready for the baby and working all the time was them trying to stay away from her so they didn't have to pretend to love her. When in reality they were trying to get everything finished so they could take a few weeks off during her summer for a family vacation and trying to get ready for the possibility that their baby could have birth defects, though the tests Jenny and Jethro had done were inconclusive.

She didn't realize that her parents knew she was having nightmares because she hid out in her room and wouldn't look them in the eyes when they did talk now. She stopped caring, really. The only people she felt were genuine were her friends and boyfriend. She hung out with them on weekends and had date nights with David on Saturdays. She even had sex with him a few times, not that she'd ever tell anyone outside of Kaia and David.

Kaia was a year older and her parents had decided that she could get a tattoo if she wanted as long as they got to approve her design and location. She invited Quinn to get one, if she could get her parents' permission. She knew a tattoo artist who would tat them if they had parental consent and someone over the age of 18 there with them. So she lied to her dad and said it was a field trip permission slip and a slip that said they could medically release her to his and Jenny's care. When in reality it was a document giving the tattoo artist permission to tattoo his daughter and Kaia's cousin permission to be the adult present. She kept the two pieces of paper in a locked part of her desk until summer.

She auditioned for _Annie_ and landed the role of Grace for the A cast with Kaia as Ms. Hannigan. The two had great fun with this piece and were planning their tattoos that they were getting the first Saturday of their summer break.

That weekend she spent with Kaia and her cousin at Kaia's house and they left with her cousin and headed to the tattoo parlor. Both handed over the same forms and the office manager checked them over for fraud and checked all three women's driver's license as well. When that was done their designs were handed over to two tattoo artists and drawings were made and approved. Then the stencils were printed and placed with the clients' approval. Then the ink went into the skin. A rose with the stem in a trinity knot was inked into the back of Kaia's calf and a monarch butterfly was inked into the ankle of Quinn's left leg.

Both girls were hurting by the time the artists had finished their pieces and Kaia's cousin informed them that she had seen no tattoo artists better at color and speed then the two who inked them. She proclaimed that their tattoos were wonderful.

By this point Jenny and Jethro were suspicious of their daughter; they knew that something was wrong. They were determined that it be out in the open by the last week of June, before they went on their vacation to a beach in Connecticut. The two weeks after she got her tattoo she was very careful to keep her ankles out of their sights while it healed. After it had scabbed and peeled, she needed to get it touched up in some places but still had to wait another two weeks.

That night, she was really sensitive and the nightmare reduced her to tears. Jenny, who was having a midnight snack in the kitchen, heard her cries and hobbled her barely seven months pregnant belly down to her daughter's room, and sat on the edge of the bed. She shook Quinn, no longer willing to do nothing about her daughter's nightmares. Quinn awoke and sat up panting, and sobbing. Tears streamed down her face and it made Jen cry, with her pregnancy hormones out of whack; though if she was honest, her daughter's pain would have made her cry without having pregnancy hormones. She pulled Quinn to her and let her cry into her shoulder. Jenny rocked them back and forth her hands making circles on whatever part of her daughter's body she could reach while still rocking them.

When Quinn calmed down, Jenny tilted her head up to where they could see the other's face. She smiled at her daughter, though it was a little watery, but Quinn didn't return the smile, her eyes were guarded and wary of her mother, and it broke Jen's heart to see. She leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before resting it against her forehead.

"That's it; I'm tired of waiting for you to come to me, and trying to give you opportunities to come to me. I'm not leaving this room until we figure out what's wrong with you." Jenny told her daughter, and watched as the little light went out and Quinn shut down, turning her head and body away from her and trying to go back to sleep; even though Quinn knew it was pointless; she just wanted to avoid this conversation. Jenny was saddened by this, but not perturbed from figuring this out.

"I'm not giving up on you that easy Quinn." Jenny announced before pulling herself onto the bed fully, her back against the headboard. "Now, you have three choices: I either treat you like the daughter you are, like a rebellious teenager or a suspect, but I am not leaving until we figure this out." She was firm, and Quinn rolled over and cuddled into her spot on her mom's shoulder. She was crying again and Jenny immediately started to soothe her, it had become a second nature to her. "Please, Baby Girl, tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you this way." She pleaded with her daughter, and that broke her.

"I'm not your baby girl." She mumbled and Jenny's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Oh, Quinn. What has made you think this? Please tell me why you're thinking this?" Jenny begged, her heart breaking even more.

"The dreams started soon after you told me I was going to be a big sister, though at that point I couldn't recall any of the dreams, only that they woke me up and I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Then I slowly started to piece together the dreams. They all start out the same, the people from Arizona would start telling me that I'm worthless, just a place holder, that you would get rid of me as soon as the baby was born. I was only practice." She sighed, before continuing. "So I started to pull back, my dream self would then convince me that you two working our butts off so there's nothing hanging over your heads when you take maternity and paternity leave after the baby comes was your way of avoiding me. It didn't matter what my heart said, my dream self had my brain convinced that it was right." The tears started again and it was only a matter of time before Jenny started crying to.

"Oh, Baby Girl. Put that thought right out of your head, it's not true in the slightest. You're not practice for this baby, you're our second chance. Without you I would never have had the courage to even contemplate him taking me back, let alone marrying him and carrying his child. You did this, you gave us both a second chance, and you brought us both extreme joy. Yes, this baby will do the same, but you are the reason this baby can even exist. And you will always be my Baby Girl, even if I have three more kids after you." Jenny now started sobbing, and it was Quinn's turn to comfort her mother.

"I'm sorry Mommy" Quinn cried reverting to her childhood. Jenny just kissed her forehead and rocked them back and forth. They stayed like that: crying and rocking until they both had no tears to shed, then they stayed there because it was comforting to both of them. Something seemed to click and something registered with Jenny.

"This isn't the first time you've had some sort of doubt, is it?" She asked softly. She felt Quinn stiffen and knew the answer before Quinn said anything. Though she still wanted to hear the specifics.

"When Dad decided to go to Mexico, I was sure that you'd bury yourself in your work to avoid dealing with missing him. It all kind of bubbled up during that first date with David. He told me to talk to you, but I never needed to. You were pretty consistent at coming home before it was too late. So I didn't bother you with it." Quinn answered in a small voice.

"Quinn you still could have come and talk to me, about anything. I might get mad at you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you. Never." Jenny couldn't believe that some aspect of her time with the neglectful and downright emotionally abusive kidnapper could have almost destroyed her family. She hoped that her dad and Shannon were kicking his ass up in wherever they wound up right now.

"You are important, Quinn. Never let anyone living or inside your head or past, tell you otherwise. You hear me?" Jenny told her daughter pulling Quinn to look at her. Quinn smiled a watery smile before moving her head back to her mother's shoulder. The two fell asleep and that was how Jethro found them the next morning, when he realized that Jenny wasn't in bed with him or in the bathroom. He headed downstairs to see if the baby had kept her up, but she wasn't in the kitchen, so he poked his head into Quinn's room and found the two snuggled up in Quinn's bed, with Jenny on top of the covers; so he grabbed one of the extra blankets and threw it over her and kissed her forehead before heading back upstairs to brew some coffee, shutting both the doors to Quinn's room so he didn't give her a headache with the smell of coffee.

He hoped that she was able to get through to Quinn and learn what was plaguing his teenaged daughter. Quinn's sleep wasn't plagued by nightmares and her little sibling was pretty sleepy too, only giving a couple kicks when Jethro tucked Jenny in.


	71. Love Reinforced

A/N: K, done with the angsty Quinn. More fluff coming up. This is the second chapter reminder to vote in the name poll up on my profile. Please vote and review!

An Unknown Child

71

Quinn woke up to her head rising and falling at a steady rate, her body warmer than most nights, and a strange sensation on her stomach. She picked her head off of her mother's chest; well that explained her head rising and falling and the blankets piled on top of Jenny explained the unusual warmth. But what about the weird feeling around her stomach? It had felt like it was being kicked by something tiny and without force. Just as Quinn thought that her mom groaned, her hand going to her pregnant stomach. She felt her baby sibling! Quinn thought with a smile, and placed her hand near her mom's and could still feel the kicking of her sibling. This was the first time she had felt the baby moving.

She picked her head up and sought her mother's face, only to find bright emerald eyes on her face, a slight smile beneath the glittering eyes.

"Morning Baby Girl." Jenny said around a yawn, causing Quinn to smile.

"Morning, Momma." Quinn answered sitting up and stretching before laying back down against her mother's side. Jenny's hand ran through her daughter's knotted hair and started making soothing circles on Quinn's scalp, lulling the teenager back to sleep. When Quinn was sleeping again, Jenny slid out of the bed and tucked the blankets around her sleeping daughter. She folded the ones she'd been covered with and put them on the foot of the bed and kissed Quinn's forehead. She left the room and headed out to the shed where Jethro was working on his newest boat. She kissed his cheek before sliding into the couch close to him.

"Quinn ok?" He asked simply and when she didn't answer verbally, he turned to face her and saw the tears in her eyes and immediately went to her, hormones be damned. He let her cuddle into his side, the heavy scent of sweat and sawdust comforting to her.

"She was afraid that we'd start ignoring her when the baby came. She started having dreams where that bastard and the bitch told her that she was only practice and that we'd soon forget about her. Us working later seemed to support that, so her head had her distance herself to control the pain; even though her heart knew it wasn't true." Some tears leaked from her eyes as she told him this, and he swiftly wiped them away before kissing her forehead softly. "God Jethro, I hope our families are kicking his ass right now. I wish I could kill him for what he did to her." Now she was full out sobbing. He just held her and rocked her, feeling the pain that she was feeling too.

He never imagined that his daughter, his baby girl, would think that and knew that it wasn't her, but the bastard that kidnapped her after Shannon died. He wondered what would have happened if he wasn't blown up that day. He wondered if she still would have been kidnapped if he had been home to bury his family or if she would have been with him the entire time.

But if she was, would he have fallen in love with Jenny? Would he still be with Diane because Quinn needed a mother; would he have married her at all? All these what if's were not helping so he turned back to his hormonal, pregnant fiancé and just held her until she ran out of tears. He pulled her across her lap and let his hand rest against her swollen belly, feeling his baby kicking. Apparently the baby didn't like mommy's distress over her oldest child.

"Easy there, Little One. Mommy's just worried about your older sister. She'll be fine, she just needs to get it out of her system. Then I think we can expect a big homemade breakfast and then you, her and Quinn will go by Quinn something pretty." He told the bump and laughed with the concentration of kicks moved closer to where he was sitting.

"The baby loves the sound of your voice. It always kicks when you start speaking." Jenny told him with a smile, her hand resting right next to his where she could feel her baby too. He laughed and brought his other hand to her neck, feeling the chain that held her engagement ring because it had grown too small because her hands and fingers swelled. She kissed him softly before getting up and pulling him out of his shed and into the house, where she proved his words to his unborn child correct, and started cooking breakfast.

The smell of bacon, toast and pancakes filled the house and roused Quinn. She pulled her sleep shorts off and pulled on a pair of sleep pants to hide the butterfly and made her way upstairs where she found a glass of juice, apple, waiting for her. The food appeared as she finished the cup and it was whisked away while she made herself a plate, reappearing at her spot at the small kitchen table, refilled.

Jenny and Jethro sat on either side of Quinn, and played some weird version of footsy with each other while they ate. When everyone was finished, Jenny and Quinn headed to their rooms and showered while Jethro cleaned the breakfast dishes and mess up. Jenny then proved Jethro's second half of his statement to the baby correct by taking Quinn to the mall where she bought her daughter more art supplies, CDs from the Music Shoppe, and while Quinn was browsing the CDs she snuck off to an unknown location, Stanley quietly following, leaving Hector to keep an unobtrusive eye on Quinn.

She returned 15 minutes later unnoticed by Quinn. Jenny just shook her head at her daughter, watching as she put another CD into a stack before turning to a list that she always kept in her purse. After ten minutes Hector helped carry the pile of CDs over to a nearby table. Quinn and Jenny sat down, with Jenny sighing in relief. Quinn made a list of the CDs in her pile and their prices before turning to her mom.

"Do I have a budget or can I go a little crazy?" She asked, knowing by now that arguing with her mother over her spending money was pointless; she tried when Jenny spent quite a large sum on her art supplies. Jenny smiled, knowing that her daughter loved being able to take care of herself, but she wanted to spoil her daughter today, wanted to do something to make up for her horrible nightmares and reinforce the fact that she was really loved.

"Let me call your Dad and see what he has to say. I'll be right back." She told her daughter standing up and moving in the direction of the bathroom. Hector followed his boss while Stanley stayed with Quinn. After a few minutes he moved over to the chair Jenny had just vacated. Quinn looked up and gave him a smirk that was both her father's and her mother's. She went back to whatever she was doing and Stanley kept an eye on their immediate surroundings. He smiled to himself when a couple of boys around Quinn's age steered away from them at his no nonsense face. Ten minutes later Jenny came back, her smartphone to her ear as she talked with Jethro. He stood up and let her sit back down as she finished her phone conversation.

"We decided that you could go a little crazy; just don't go over 75 dollars." Jenny said and was almost blinded by the beaming smile her daughter gave her before hugging her as tight as she could with the baby getting in the way. Jenny kissed the top of her head before letting her get back to her lists.

Quinn tallied up all of the CDs, getting a total of $60 for seven CDs. So she got up and headed to the world section picking out a few more used CDs and adding those up. She had a total of $73.29. She had what she wanted. The group headed to the front of the store and the cashier. Jenny paid, handing over her card without even glancing at the total. The bagged CDs were added to the bag from the art supply store as the duo made their way to the Bath and Body Works, where they were holding their semi-annual yellow sale.

This time, Jenny bought some stuff for herself as well as Quinn. Both came away with shower gel, body lotion and triple moisture body cream in their favorite scents: Sweat Pea for Jenny and Japanese Cherry Blossom for Quinn. The two added their bags to the two they already had. Both were hungry so they went to the food court where both ordered from Subway. They sat down and Jenny sighed in relief, the baby hadn't really stopped moving the entire time.

They ate with gusto, both hungry, as breakfast had been a few hours ago. The baby also liked the food as it stilled and let Jenny eat in peace. When they both had finished they dealt with the trash and moved over to the couches near the unlit fireplace. They rested for a few minutes before hauling themselves up and heading out, Hector left them and grabbed the Town car, bringing it around just as they made it to the curb. They headed home and Quinn took all of her new things to her room while Jenny took her new stuff to her room, where she found Jethro sketching something as he reclined on the bed.

She stored her stuff in the bathroom before climbing into the bed next to him and looking over his shoulder at the bed schematic he was working on. She kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you working on?" She asked. He put down his schematic and wrapped one of his arms around her and the other rested on her pregnant stomach. He kissed her softly before answering.

"It's a bed for the little one when their ready to sleep without a crib. I wanted to give myself plenty of time to make mistakes and to get frustrated with it. Plus this gives me time to learn what the baby likes so I can get Quinn to design something on it for me to carve." He explained, smiling when he felt the baby start to kick at the sound of his voice. He smiled and she smiled back.

"The baby likes the sound of your voice. It's been still since we sat down to eat lunch." Jenny smiled at her fiancé. She cupped his cheek as she smiled at him. "Something tells me that this baby is going to be a Daddy's Baby." She teased him. He laughed, the sound causing more kicks to pound against his hand.

"Well that would be fitting, seeing as Quinn is a Momma's girl." He teased her, delighting in the huge smile that spread across Jenny's face at that statement.

"Two more months and we'll get to see." She said before his lips covered hers.


	72. Spoiled

A/N: So I'm now typing the chapter where you find out the name of the baby. So this is the last chapter to vote on the name. I'm closing the poll and hiding the results on Saturday, so get your three (3) votes in.

An Unknown Child

72

Quinn for her part went down to her bedroom changed out of her jeans and into a pair of shorts. She put her new set of body stuff in her bathroom closet, where she put new stuff and towels. Then she headed to her art corner and unloaded the new sketch and tracing paper books, and her new set of colored pencils. Then she made her way over to her laptop and desktop and started to upload the new CDs she purchased. She first put them on her desktop, then her laptop before pulling up her master lists of the CDs she had and the ones she wanted.

While the CDs were importing to her iTunes Library she updated the lists, taking the CDs she just got off of the 'wanted' list and adding them to the 'have' list. After that was done she updated her iPod making sure that all her music was on the iPod before ejecting it. She then put her iPod in her speakers and let her new music start to play. She moved to her art corner and opened her large sketchbook on the easel to the tree and started to work on the tree some more.

About an hour later, she heard a knock from above her head, the front door. So she hauled herself up the stairs and opened the door to Heather. Quinn hugged her Aunt before letting her in.

"Please say that you haven't cooked dinner yet?" Heather asked and Quinn shook her head and watched Heather sigh in relief. "Good because I just found this recipe and it looks delicious, but my apartment doesn't have a decent kitchen, and the recipe is for four people, too much for me to make without depressing myself. So I thought I'd try it out on you three in the kitchen…" She trailed off hopefully and Quinn led her to the kitchen where Heather immediately got to work. Quinn shook her head and made her way upstairs. She knocked on her parents' door, waiting for an "enter" to come through the door; before entering the room.

Jenny and Jethro were on their bed curled up as best they could with Jen's baby bump in the way. They both smiled at her and Jenny waved her over. So Quinn went over to the bed and sat cross legged on the bed, her left let under her right leg, the butterfly hidden.

"Heather is in the kitchen making us dinner. Apparently she doesn't have a good kitchen and cooking for one is dull." Quinn summarized her conversation with her aunt. Jenny closed her eyes and sighed while Jethro rolled his eyes. "Just thought you ought to know." Quinn said before leaving the room, giving them a wink as she flounced from the room. The two adults took a few extra minutes to get ready for company, even if she was related, before heading downstairs.

Heather was a blur in the kitchen as she chopped some veggies and added it to a bag with some raw chicken breasts, before dashing to the stove where a large pot of water was boiling. She stirred it a few times before turning and seeing them in the doorway.

"Hi, sorry for taking over your kitchen, but I really wanted to try this recipe. Quinn is in her room, she said she had a few more details she wanted to add to her drawing and clean up her area, she said she'd be up in ten to fifteen minutes." Heather rambled and Jenny smiled before kissing her sister's cheek. Jethro just nodded before leading Jenny to the living room. He pulled her down to the couch, pulling her feet into his lap and starting to rub them, causing her to relax with a moan. He worked his way around the ball and heel of both feet before moving up to her ankles. He noticed Quinn come in the room and take one of the recliners, setting it up before opening her book to read until dinner was ready. Jethro turned back to Jenny and noticed she was nodding off, so he lightly trailed his finger over the arch of her foot.

Jenny sat bolt up on the couch, glaring at Jethro who just smirked at her. She melted, his eyes could soften her but with her hormones wacky, those eyes melted her like flame to butter. She raised her eyebrow at him before swinging her feet off of his lap and propping them on the coffee table in front of her and picked up her book from the table near the edge of the couch. He chuckled to himself before dashing upstairs and retrieving the schematic for the baby's bed and working on it while his girls read their books.

They sat there quietly for almost two hours while Heather tinkered away in the kitchen. When the food was ready to eat she called them into the kitchen were they found delicious smelling chicken breasts with fresh veggies that were cooked with the chicken breasts, mashed garlic potatoes that were creamy smooth and bread rolls. Heather was quite proud of herself and invited them to sit with a flourish and a smirk.

The meal was as good as it looked and smelt and Heather was dancing with excitement in her seat. When the meal was finished, Heather helped Quinn clean up before taking her coat and leaving, thanking them for letting her take over their kitchen, they replied with thanks for cooking them a delicious meal and that she could do it any time, provided she call ahead. She laughed before hugging them all and leaving the house.

The three of them returned to the living room where Jenny collapsed on the couch with relief. Jethro sat next to her and slid his arms around her to rest his hand on the side of her baby bump where he could feel the baby's spine pressed against Jenny's stomach. Jenny sighed with a smile and cuddled into her Fiancé.

"Is Grandma coming when the baby's born?" Quinn asked, looking at her mom.

"Actually yes, she and my step-dad are coming as well as Jack. Heather will probably stop in every day too, especially once Jethro's paternity leave is up." Jenny answered and Quinn smiled, she couldn't wait to see them and meet her little sibling, brother or sister. Jenny smiled at her oldest before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"I know, your mom talked to you and everything, but I feel like I should too." Jethro told his daughter after a few minutes of silence. "You will never be replaced, with anyone. You didn't replace anyone. I love you for Quinn. And I would kill the bastard who made you think otherwise, if he wasn't already dead. So would Jenny, and the team, Abby and Ducky. We are all your family and we love you for you. Yes in some way we are using you for practice with this little one." He gestured to Jenny's belly. "But at the moment you are the oldest and we needed to find our parenting style. But that's it; you're not a placeholder. Okay, Kiddo?" He told her, and she nodded and smiled a watery smile before moving over to the arm of the couch he was on and letting him wrap his free arm around her.

"I love you too Dad." She whispered. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Quinn said she wanted to work on her tree again and maybe start sketching something for the nursery if she found inspiration for it. Jethro let her go with a kiss to her cheek. He hoped she wouldn't have the nightmare again. He glanced down at Jenny, who was still asleep and decided to not wake her up, if he could help it. So he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, he set her down on the bed with a groan, his bad knee protesting the extra weight.

The groan woke her up and she got herself ready for bed before snuggling up to Jethro and falling asleep to his hands moving through her hair and rubbing her scalp. Hopefully there would be no drama before the baby was born, because it was exhausting.


	73. Vacation!

A/N: Vacation Time! So our family of three, soon to be four, our taking a well-deserved vacation, and Jibbs discover the tattoo that Quinn's been hiding for a few weeks by now.

An Unknown Child

73

The next week saw the family packed and heading down the coast to enjoy some sand and sun. It was a much needed break for the family, with Quinn's breakthrough and trying to get ready for their upcoming Maternity and Paternity leave for the baby. Jenny's would start the first week of September and last until the baby was six months old. Jethro's would start the day the baby was born and last for 10 weeks before he would return and take over as Acting Director from Leon Vance who would be in DC for the paternity leave.

Trying to get all the paperwork sorted for this event took longer than they thought and they were glad they had started it as early as they did. But that meant long work days and exhausted adults but it would be worth it to spend that much time with Quinn and the baby. So they were taking this week to just relax and enjoy the beach. So they piled into a rental car that had enough room for Quinn to spread out in the backseat and still let Jenny recline in the passenger seat. It wasn't safe for them to fly with Jen's pregnancy being so advanced, so driving would have to do.

The girls were asleep within an hour letting Jethro drive in peace until he stopped for gas and coffee. That was the pattern for the entire drive and by the time they pulled into their destination's parking lot, both were wide awake and ready to stretch their legs. Jenny checked them in while Quinn and Jethro hauled in their suitcases and other bags before Jethro parked the car near their room. Quinn pushed the trolley with their luggage to the room behind Jenny and Jethro helped pick them off the trolley when they made it to their suite. Afterwards they unpacked and changed into their suits before walking across the street to the beach and setting up a lounging spot using the hotels umbrellas.

The girls took off their suit covers to apply sunscreen with Jen helping Quinn with her back and Jethro helping Jen with her back. When she was all done, Quinn took off for the water, diving in without hesitation. Her parents watched start swimming a perfect freestyle in the ocean before smiling. Their girl loved to swim.

They followed at a slower pace, just going to just above her baby bump. The baby either loved or hated the chilled water because it started kicking once the temperature of the water reached him/her. The baby calmed down when Jen sat on the edge of the water, letting the small waves lap around her as she watched her family swim, racing out to the buoy that marked the net that kept the larger fish out of the swimming area. Quinn won by a couple of her Dad's body lengths and Jenny laughed; she could see her smirk from the shore.

The family splashed and played in the water for a few hours. By that time, all three of them were hungry so they packed everything up and the girls pulled their suit covers on and walked back to the hotel before walking around the pier until they found a decent restaurant that had a full bar as well. They went in and sat down in a booth tucked into the corner of the busy restaurant. Even on vacation, someone had to think of Jenny's protection, and this spot gave both her and Jethro the ideal location to see everything except the kitchen, but they could see the doors leading to the closed off room. A waiter brought over menus to them and they all looked through it. When he came back to take their drink orders, Jethro asked what brand of bourbon they had, it wasn't to his liking so he ordered a beer instead. Jenny had a Sprite while Quinn enjoyed a Root Beer.

They all ordered the hamburger meal. Jenny had her burger well done, just as a precaution for the baby with her side being a Caesar Salad; Jethro had his medium rare, wanting just a little pink so if Jenny wanted a bite, it wouldn't be too dangerous, and a cole-slaw for his side. Quinn had her burger rare, loving red meat because she didn't eat it as often at home. Her side was of course French Fries with ranch and BBQ sauce.

Their waiter brought back refills for the sodas and a glass of water for Jethro 20 minutes before the food came out. They enjoyed their food, it was good. When they finished, they turned down dessert and Jethro paid the bill before they returned to the hotel in a cab because Jenny was tired and didn't want to walk back to their hotel. When they arrived both of the girls went to bed while Jethro showered, washing the salt water off of his body before climbing into his bed with Jen. He fell asleep to the sound of Jen's breathing with one arm as her pillow and the other resting on his baby.

Jenny was the first up the next morning and took her shower, regretting not doing so last night, her skin was itchy from the sand and salt water. Jethro was awake by the time she came out of the bathroom dressed back in her bathing suit with a pair of shorts and a cover on. He was standing in front of the coffee maker drinking a fresh cup, deciding if he should ask for more or just find a coffee shop nearby. He too was dressed in his swim trunks, with a pair of sandals on his feet. His chest was bare, a white tee shirt on the counter next to the coffee machine. She came up behind him and hugged him, her belly pressing into his lower back, where their child kicked. He turned around and kissed her good morning.

Jenny savored the taste of coffee his kiss gave her and deepened the kiss to get more. When she had enough, she pulled back to feel him chuckle. She smiled at him coyly.

"Where's Quinn?" She asked, pulling him towards their room.

"Out for a run." Was his answer. "She also took her cash, phone and one of the room keys; so I think she's also going to go exploring." He added.

"Translation, she's finding a book or music store. Which means, she'll be gone a while." Jenny smiled as she trailed off suggestively. Jethro didn't waste any time and simply swept her up into his arms.

Quinn had gotten up when she heard her mom get in the shower. She dressed in a pair of running shoes, and shorts with a sport's bra and a tank top. She grabbed the Velcro strapped pouch that she put her phone, wallet and room key in before attaching it to her leg. A note on the hotel stationary near the coffee machine let her dad know where she was.

She left the room and took off running towards the beach. By the time she reached the small pier she had fallen in love with running in the sand. She headed onto the pier where she found a few shops opening. The cafés were already open and she stepped up to an outdoor coffee shop and ordered herself a tea to go. She took her tea and wandered the long way back to the hotel.

She found a bookstore half a block from the hotel that had just opened for the day. She went in, not quite ready to return to the hotel. The books were arranged by genre then ages. She saw a sign called "Speculative Fiction" and headed over there. She discovered that it was works that could be classified as 'fantasy' or 'science fiction' or somewhere in between. She looked through the books, finding a couple anthologies of short stories, she checked the price before bringing three of them, a series, to the cashier and paying the 60 dollars for her books before walking back.

She hoped that she had given her parents enough time to _enjoy_ each other. Her parents were very much in love with each other. And she knew that her mother's drive would be increased with her pregnancy hormones; so she had wanted to give them some time with themselves during this week. Hopefully she could get them to go out to dinner at some point this week. Without her; hence the books. They could go out and she'd stay in the hotel with music and new authors.

Her parents had finished whatever they were doing and were lounging in their beach clothes in the little sitting area when she came into the suite. She smiled at them before rushing to her room. She took the pouch off her leg and took everything up, ready to put in her mom's purse since she didn't bring one of her own. She changed from her running clothes into her bathing suit and grabbed her fins, snorkel mask and snorkel. She slid into the bathroom and grabbed the towel from the previous day that was on the rack.

She met her parents back in the sitting area and the three of them headed back to the beach. Jenny and Jethro strolled along the beach collecting sea shells while Quinn used the mask before getting bored and finding some tide pools underneath and around a pier. She forgot to cover her tattoo, but her parents didn't appear to notice it, so she shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of her week.


	74. The Secret's out

A/N: Time jump. Going from summer to the middle of Swim season otherwise known as middle of September Jen's due date is still a few weeks away, I might even have her be a little late.

An Unknown Child

74

Jenny had officially started her maternity leave. She had decided to wait until two weeks before her due date so she wasn't sitting at home bored out of her mind. So she decided that because she was done with everything she needed, Jethro and Vance were all set to handle the agency, while Vance prepared to fly to DC from California after the baby was born and Jethro took his paternity leave. So she decided to surprise her daughter whose car was in the shop getting routine maintenance; so she was going to surprise her daughter before letting her detail drive her home for the last time until after she returned.

She was sitting in the stands of the school's pool watching the entire team work on drills. Quinn didn't see her mother sitting down with Stanley but the coach did and he nodded to her before yelling for the four freshman freestyle swimmers to take their mark and get ready to go. Using an air horn, to create a different sound from the lifeguard's whistles for them to go, he had them swim full out in their freestyle stroke. The freshman were followed by the sophomores then Quinn took a lane and swam her 800 Meter Freestyle along with another senior and a junior.

The drills continued with backstroke, breaststroke, than butterfly. They finished up with the relays, and that was when Jenny noticed it. Quinn's tattoo. She was doing the freestyle leg of the medley relay, so she was on the starting block with her left leg facing Jenny, and she was using the lane closest to Jenny instead of farthest away. The monarch butterfly was displayed fully, but at first she didn't think it was real. She thought that a student drew it on her or that it was a temporary tattoo, then she saw Kaia's rose and remembered Jordan mentioning that he and his wife were giving her permission to get a tattoo for her 17th birthday that happened at the end of the previous school year.

Using the school's internet she learned that if you had a parental consent form signed and an adult with you, you could get a tattoo at 16 years of age in Washington DC and the surrounding cities. She sighed as she called her fiancé to ask him.

"Babe, did you sign any forms for Quinn before summer started?" She asked as she watched her daughter fly across the pool and back to finish the race. When everyone had gathered near their coach, receiving information on how he would determine who would swim each event would go down now that they had each grade swimming against only that grade and not against everyone else.

"Yeah, field trip permission slip for one of her classes right before finals started." He answered nonchalantly, curious as to why she asked him such a random question. Jenny however knew something was up; she had signed that permission slip. However she was known for reading the fine print on anything she was given, whereas Jethro signed to get rid of the most paperwork he could.

"I signed that slip, you signed something else. And I'm not sure whether to be mad or upset about it." She told him.

"What happened?" Jethro asked, wary of that tone in her voice.

"I'll tell you when you get home; I'm going to try and use these next 30 or so minutes to calm down so I don't blow up and vent all of my pregnancy hormones all over our daughter until you make it home." She said, moving back to the front of the building and hanging up the phone.

Jethro sat in his office staring at his cell phone. Great, he hurried to finish his last two case files, and called Cynthia to have her put off his meeting with the MCRT in Spain so he could get home sooner rather than later. He finished an hour later and hopefully Quinn had decided to fully shower before meeting her mom. He made it home and waited for his girls.

Jenny waited for 45 minutes as Quinn showered to wash the chlorine off her body and her hair. She had calmed down in the 45 minutes knowing that her daughter wanted a tattoo, and that she wanted to control the relationship with them at that point because of what she went through in Arizona, but Jenny was still mad because she lied about getting it. Jenny knew she would have asked her daughter to wait until she was 17 and then she would have gone with her to the tattoo parlor.

Quinn didn't have to lie about it. And that is why Jenny was mad; though she could also be mad at Jethro, because if he had read what he was signing this could have been prevented and maybe she could have snapped Quinn out of the funk sooner rather than later.

When she came out of the locker room, she beamed at the sight of her mom, and that melted Jenny a little, but only a little. Quinn gave her a hug from the side to avoid squashing her little sibling. Jenny's arm came around her daughter's waist as the two of them headed to the town car and headed home. When they got home, Jenny bade her detail a farewell until she returned, though she warned them that they had to be even more on their toes because she would have her baby with for the majority of the time. They nodded and watched as she and Quinn entered the house before driving off.

Jethro had gotten home with enough time to change out of his work clothes and drink a cup of coffee before the girls got home. Quinn kissed his cheek before heading down to her room to change out of her uniform. Jenny came up to her love and gave him a kiss while his hand rested on his unborn child, causing the baby to kick; the baby's way of saying hello to Daddy. She then pulled him to the study to tell him what she found.

"Quinn has a tattoo on her left ankle." She stated.

"What, she's not 18. How did she get a tattoo?" Jethro exploded.

"You gave her permission. In DC and many surrounding states a client doesn't have to be 18 or over. If they are 16 or 17 and have parental consent and a person who is over the age of 18, they can get a tattoo. You signed what you thought was a field trip permission slip and a medical release form, but it was actually the consent form and the slip letting someone else be her 18 or over." Jenny told him, raising her eyebrow conveying the silent warning to read whatever he signs his name to.

N Jethro bowed his head, he knew he messed up but paperwork wasn't where he liked to spend time. Plus Quinn had never lied to him before, so he trusted her when she said what it was.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked her, knowing that she was mad.

"No, I want to be, but I'm not. I'm not even mad at Quinn. I knew she wanted a tattoo, but I think she felt that we wouldn't give her permission to get one before the age of 18. I am disappointed that she kind of ruined my trust in her, because when she was 17, I would have gone to the tattoo parlor with her. She didn't have to go behind our back." Jenny said, tears in her eyes with her hormones wacked. Jethro pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"How do you want to go about confronting her?" He asked.

"You don't." Quinn said from the doorway. She was wearing a pair of running shorts with bare feet, leaning against the doorway with her back to it, her left leg, and tattoo fully displayed. Jenny didn't look at it, but her dad did. The butterfly was tasteful and not gaudy like he half-expected when Jenny told him about the tattoo. He moved his eyes up to her face and saw determination and a twinge of regret in her icy blue irises.

"We don't?" Jenny said, her eyes narrowing, trying to shore up the needed emotion and energy to get through this.

"No, because I was planning on telling you on the weekend. I wasn't going to hide it; well yeah I was. I was going to continue to hide it like I've done for the past couple of months if we hadn't fixed things. But I didn't want to tell you right after that and add insult to injury. I'm actually surprised you didn't discover it during our vacation because I made no effort to hide, nor have I actively hidden it since we got back." She said her eyes held no more regret, only determination.

Jenny nodded before speaking.

"Your grounded Quinn. No car for two weeks. I will take you to school and pick you up. You will come straight home after swim team and do homework until your done or your father comes home. Dinner is your responsibility as is the cleanup." She said and Quinn nodded. But Jenny wasn't done speaking. "This punishment is not because you got the tattoo, it's because you lied to your father to get it. And we cannot have that,_ ever._ Do I make myself clear?" She finished and Quinn nodded before looking down.

Jethro watched Jenny take a deep breath before sighing in relief. Jethro knew that Jen's biggest fear was that her child would grow to hate her, because of how strict she could be and the high expectations she demanded from Quinn. That fear was doubled because of the baby she carried that was due here in a few weeks. Quinn seemed to know what was going through her mom's head and went up to her and hugged her from the side, again trying not to squash the baby.

"I love you mom, and this doesn't change it, and it never will." Quinn whispered.

************************************************** ***********************************Later that evening Quinn was reading _Eye of the World_ in bed when her door opened with a light tap and her mom came in. Quinn smiled before marking her place and setting the book on her bedside table. Jenny moved to the right side of Quinn's bed and pulled her bare leg to her to look at the tattoo in detail.

Jenny had to admit, the tattoo was beautiful. She didn't know how to properly judge a tattoo, but the butterfly on her daughter's ankle was really gorgeous. And it looked like a real monarch butterfly which Jenny was impressed with.

"Why a butterfly?" She asked her daughter.

"There is no special reason. I just love monarchs, always have and I wanted this to be for me, and it was the smallest of my tattoo dreams, so I used it to see if I had the tolerance to have tattoos." She answered simply.

"You know that you didn't need to go behind our backs. I would have gone with you when you turned 17 and held your hand instead of your best friend's cousin." She chided mildly.

"How did you know who went with?" Quinn asked amazed.

"Jordan. He told me about letting Kaia get a tattoo. He told me about you and her cousin going with her. I though you both were there to hold her hand when she got hers. I never expected it to mean that her cousin was there for both of you to get tattoos." Jenny said and Quinn sat up and grabbed her mom's swollen hand.

"Kaia knew that I really didn't have permission, so we didn't tell her dad the whole truth. We told a half-truth. 'Always be specific when you lie.'" She quoted one of her father's rules. "So because I did hold Kaia's hand and she held mine; we were partly telling the truth. We just left out some of the details about the trip." She said and Jenny chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow that was totally her from her daughter.

"I like how you quoted one of your father's rules at me. And I'm going to guess that it was either Abby or one of the team who taught it too you." She said and Quinn nodded unapologetically; causing Jenny to laugh harder.

"Sweetie, I love you and the reason I'm upset about this is the fact that you went behind our backs and took advantage of your father's hatred of reading and signing paperwork. I want you to use the next two or so years to think about your tattoos and if you're lucky I might let you get another one for your 17th birthday." Jenny told her daughter who nodded seriously. "Night Sweetie." Jenny finished and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room to join Jethro in their bed.


	75. Baby Jibbs Arrives!

A/N: Here is the start of the birth of Baby Jibbs. A note for future chapters: I have given up caring about the timeline as far as music and movies and books out during the time period of this show and this story. If I like it and want to include it, then I will.

An Unknown Child

75

The next two weeks passed by without incident. Quinn took her punishment without complaint; letting Jenny or Jethro drive her to school and pick her up in the afternoon. She did in fact do all her homework, every night and even did some extra credit assignments that she wouldn't have ordinarily done. When her dad came home she started to cook dinner for the three of them. She only had one reprieve and that was another one of Heather's visits. She had gotten a nice bonus check at her job and after putting the majority in savings had enough left to treat her immediate family to a dinner at their favorite diner, no one wanting to go to any place fancy.

Half way through the two week grounding, Jackson showed up to help with the jobs that would fall by the wayside with a newborn in the house. He had given himself the job of handling the food and drink and some of the laundry. He would be in DC for a few weeks, until the baby was about a week old. He knew that the new family would want time to themselves and just wanted to meet his new grandchild, spend time with his middle grandchild and help make his son's and his girl's lives easier for that first week.

He was treated to a royal meal prepared by Quinn that night and let her do all the work once he knew she was being punished. Being from an older generation, he wanted to hold onto the belief that tattoos were for bikers, vets, and other mainly male, unsavory characters. But he did love the realistic butterfly she sported on her ankle.

Finally the next week passed with Jack taking her and picking her up. She was free! The first thing she did with her car was to drive to a park and spend time with her boyfriend for a few hours before going to a book store and getting her homework done before browsing the book selection. She didn't buy any new books because she still had a couple books to finish, and they had other books in a series, so she wanted to finish one or two series before adding more.

She did find that her mother's trust in her was restored rather easy, easier then she had originally thought, at least. It was her dad who didn't forgive so easily. But she did expect that, because he was the one she lied to about the form. But they were slowly getting there, there being the place they were before Jenny told Quinn she was pregnant.

Quinn went about life normally again, though she had an added benefit of having not only her parents, the team, Abby and Ducky come to most of her swim meets; she also got her grandpa. Jack was impressed with his granddaughter commanding the pool in whatever event she swam in. Time was falling away with each event in each meet for her, and she was quickly making her way to breaking the longest standing time record for her gender and events.

However, time was being somewhat fickle. While Quinn was shaving the seconds off her event times; it was dragging on for Jenny. That baby was doing fine and she and Jethro were told that she could go into labor any day now. But she hadn't. Finally the day of her due date came and no labor, not even the Braxton-Hicks contractions that had sprung up that week. By the 22nd of the month she was at her wits end, though she still had another three days before they'd induce her.

The morning of the 22nd was a lazy day. Jethro had taken the day off to work on some wood projects he and his dad had started that his dad was doing most of the work with. Quinn headed off to school with the promise from all three adults that if Jenny went into labor someone would come get her no matter what, even during swim team practice. Quinn knew that someone would be Jack or Abby, the only other two besides her mom and dad who had permission to pick her up during school hours.

Jethro relaxed and sipped a mug of coffee after his daughter left for school for an hour. After that his dad woke up and the two made breakfast with Jen coming down just in time. After the clean up the two men headed to the shed and the wood workshop while Jenny read in the kitchen.

She started to feel the weirdest feeling in her stomach where her baby was. It wasn't anything like the Braxton-Hicks contractions and quickly faded, so she ignored it. But the feeling came back and vanished again about 40 minutes later. She made a note of the time and tried to focus on the book on the table in front of her. However 38 minutes later the feeling returned and Jenny picked up her phone and sent a message asking the boys to come in soon. Jethro replied that they had about 30 more minutes on this toy for the Children's hospital then they would be in for showers. She said okay and moved to the living room where she lay down on the couch.

Another 38 minutes passed when she felt another one, this one stronger and borderline painful. And she knew that she was in the early stages of labor. She could go to the hospital and spend the day just waiting because she was in the early stages, or she could wait until her water broke then go to the hospital; Jethro could make the drive relatively quick with his driving. So she decided to go with that plan. She made one trip to the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and a pen from one of the drawers to keep track of the timing between contractions.

This continued for another hour until finally at 1030 hours, Jenny's water broke in the bathroom after one of her frequent trips to the toilet. She called quite loudly for Jethro to that it was time to go. Jack ran up the stairs and grabbed the bag she had made the week he arrived and brought down to them and helped Jethro get her to the car before taking the rental he had and heading to Quinn's school.

She was in the middle of lunch so Jack decided to sign her out and have her called out as her next class started in half an hour. He knew it would be a while before Jenny actually started the pushing portion of labor so he had the time to let her enjoy her time with her friends and eat some food. So he took the drive at the speed limit and took the long way and still had ten minutes before Quinn's after lunch classes would start. He parked the car and headed into the building and straight to the attendance office where he signed Quinn out after showing his ID to the secretary. She then had him sit in one of the chairs while they waited for a TA to enter the classroom to deliver the message.

A young man was the first in the room and he immediately took the slips out to hand to the teachers. And ten minutes later Quinn came into the office and beamed. Her grandfather was here, early, that could only mean that her mom had gone into labor. The two walked to the cars and Jack told her what point her mother was when he last saw her on the way to the hospital. They split up and drove to the hospital.

Quinn could hardly wait to meet her younger sibling; she desperately wanted to know if she won the pool Tony had for close family and friends about the date, time, weight, height and gender of the baby. Though she thought everyone wanted to know the baby's gender since her parents decided not to know beforehand. She beat Jack to the hospital and took a few seconds to calm down before walking into the hospital and asking which floor their maternity ward was on.

After getting the information she headed up the fifth floor where she asked another nurse what room her mom was in. This nurse scowled at her and checked the roster before telling her to keep quiet so she didn't disturb other patients. She nodded before heading to her mom's room.

She smiled to herself at the scene that met her eyes. Jenny was calmly lying in the bed while helping her mom and step-dad find flights to DC from California to leave either that evening or tomorrow. Her dad was pacing back and forth across any and all open floor space in the small room. Jenny smiled at her and Quinn was by her side as quick as she could, kissing her mom's check and feeling her mom do the same. Jenny finished with her mom and step-dad and hung up her cell phone.

Jethro was still pacing back and forth and both his girls appreciated the entertainment. Jackson came through the door and took in the scene before him. Jenny was gripping Quinn and Jethro's hands during a contraction. He let them know that he would be in the waiting room, calling the team, Abby and Ducky. Heather was on her way.

Three hours later and Quinn had left the room and headed to the waiting room because Jenny had reached the point of labor where she was shouting at Jethro. She'd feel bad about it later, but both Quinn and Jethro knew it was normal when the pain reached that level. She was at 8cm dilation so it shouldn't be long before she actually got to push her child out.

Inside the room Jenny was now 9cm and everyone was prepping for birth. She had a nurse's hand in hers as Jethro was across the room donning the blue scrubs and cap. When he came back, they were placing her feet in the stirrups. He slid behind her and let her hold both his hands and lean against his chest. They were all set, and were just waiting for the time to push.

They couldn't wait to meet their baby.


	76. Hehe, Lily is Here!

A/N: I know, I know; I'm evil teasing you like that. This chapter truly is the arrival of Baby Jibbs. Don't expect updates on this story for a month, I'm writing something else for NaNoWriMo and won't be focusing on this piece. Just FYI!

An Unknown Child

76

It still took another three hours before baby Jibbs entered the world. In that time, Quinn had finished her homework and sent an email to her other instructors as to why she wasn't in class that day. They all knew that it could be any day now and had asked her for an email when it happened. The rest of the family was in the waiting room. Tony and Ziva were playing war with a deck of cards he charmed out of one of the nurses. Abby and Tim were playing a video game on his portable DVD player and an Xbox 360. Ducky was reading Sir Arthur Conan Doyle quietly, his ears ready for a hint of trouble from the agents turned family.

Heather had left ten minutes before to pick up her mom and dad from the airport and bring them to the hospital. They would head to the house with either Jackson or Quinn after the baby was born. Jackson was working on a crossword puzzle. All were waiting for someone to come and say the baby had been born. A nurse had already come to tell them that she was to the pushing part of labor.

Twenty minutes later and there was still no sign of baby Jibbs coming from the room, and Heather returned with Carolyn and her husband Jeffery. Quinn hugged her grandma before returning to her seat and her sketchbook. 15 minutes after that Jethro came out in clean clothes and a goofy smile on his face. Quinn was the first to reach him and she quickly hugged him before letting him speak to the group.

"It's a girl." Was all he said and let the celebration begin. Cheers went around the room and Ziva, Abby, Heather and Carolyn hugged him quickly with the men shook his hand before hugging Quinn. After a couple minutes he announced the schedule for bringing people in. Quinn would be first followed by Ducky, Carolyn, Heather and Jeffery. The team would be after that. He offered his middle child his arm and escorted her to her mother's recovery room.

Jenny was holding her baby girl, looking at the small bundle that caused her both joy and simultaneous pain. She too had a goofy grin on her face that had her red hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. The baby girl had been cleaned, checked and weighed while Jethro went to alert the family and bring Quinn back to meet her baby sister. The baby's eyes were a brilliant blue, that were so blue they were, almost white. Jenny knew the eyes would darken eventually, but she didn't know if they would stay blue, or darken to brown or green.

She was swaddled in a pink blanket with a pink hat on her head and a white newborn onesy that was provided by the hospital along with a week's worth of newborn diapers. Jenny had just rewrapped her after checking all ten fingers and all ten toes. After she finished rewrapping her daughter and cradling her to her chest, right over her heartbeat, her oldest came into the room. Jenny was smiling as she looked up at her fiancé and her daughter. Quinn was by her side instantly kissing her mother's cheek while sneaking a peek at her baby sister.

Jenny handed the baby to her big sister and watched Quinn's eyes widen and tear up. The baby started to fuss, after hearing a different heartbeat. Quinn immediately started to rock her weight back and forth on each foot and make small cooing noises, calming her baby sister down. Jethro just smiled while Jenny used the camera on her phone to take pictures of her two girls together for the first time. A few minutes later and Quinn handed the baby to Jethro who cradled his daughter securely in his arms while Quinn sat on the bed next to Jenny.

"What's her name, Mommy?" Quinn mumbled her head on Jenny's shoulder, not minding the sweat and wet hair in the slightest.

"Her name is Lillian Elizabeth." Jenny answered, pressing a kiss to Quinn's forehead. Quinn chuckled and Jenny looked at her with a raised eyebrow, having her oldest, youngest and fiancé in the room giving her enough energy to get through everything. She accepted her baby in her arms as Jethro went out to get the next set of people.

"I've won at least part of Tony's pool. I got the date right." Quinn said looking down at her baby sister and gently stroking her cheek. Jenny just shook her head and let Quinn hold her while she used the restroom. Jenny kept an ear to the main room while she took care of her business and washed her face, looking forward to later that evening when she could shower. She wasn't looking forward to spending the weekend in the hospital but she would do anything for her child. Plus it helped that Quinn didn't have to go to school because it was Friday, so she could be here from the second visiting hours started until a nurse kicked them out.

She made it back to her bed and took Lilly back when her mom, sister, Ducky and Step-dad entered the room in front of Jethro who took his daughter to the Starbucks across the street and treated her to a frappe. Twenty minutes later they made their way back and Jethro led the team and Abby to the room next.

Quinn sat in the room and snapped pictures with Abby's digital camera of everyone holding Miss Lilly for the first time. After she was asleep in her daddy's arms Jenny handed Tony a slip with the baby's obvious gender, date and time of birth as well and the baby's weight and height for his betting pool. The only people who had permission to bet in the pool were the Team, Abs, Ducky, Quinn, Jackson, Heather and Carolyn. Everyone had bet the minimum five dollars per section and the total of the pool was $225. Quinn guessed the gender and date of birth correctly and collected 50 dollars from Tony. Ducky had guessed the time correctly and Abby got the baby's weight and Time got the height. Ziva and Tony were out of luck for this pool but Tony had already started a new one. This one also had the Gibbs' permission and was weather Little Miss Lilly's first word would be. Most everyone in the room added ten dollars to the pool and what they thought it would be.

Finally visiting hours for them were officially over and the team left, going to get some sleep because they had to work that weekend, Ducky and Abby were on call for if they got a case or something. Jethro was allowed to stay and he had tried his hardest to let Quinn stay too, but he didn't manage it. So Quinn and Jackson headed home with Quinn taking her grandma and Jackson taking Jeffery.

Quinn made it to the house first after utilizing one of her dad's shortcuts. She picked up her grandma's bag and carried it to the guest room on the upper floor, above the master and the nursery, the room Quinn used during Thanksgiving. She then gave her grandma a tour of her room now that it was finished, and showed her that the piano had been tuned.

She started to play with her grandma with simple duet songs before they both just started to make stuff up, taking turns a being the lead. It was during one of these that the boys made it to the house, Jackson shook his head at the fact that Quinn beat him to the house but had a smile as the music filled the house. The two men sat in the room and just listened to the music the women were playing.

When they finished all four of them went to their rooms for the night. The older adults fell asleep quickly but Quinn pulled out her phone and txted David, Trevor and Kaia with a picture of her baby sister.

She fell asleep quickly, missing the replies congratulating her on her baby sister. She got them in the morning when her alarm went off. She sent replies saying she'd let them know when they could come over and meet her. She showered quickly and headed upstairs making a quick smoothie before taking off to the hospital.


	77. Big Sister!

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to my American Readers, and Happy Update to everyone else in the world!

An Unknown Child

77

Quinn made a pit stop at Starbucks buying her parents a coffee through the drive through before parking her car and headed into the hospital. She walked up to her mom's room and came in just ahead of the wet nurse. She handed her dad his coffee, smirking at the sigh he gave as the liquid slid down his throat. The wet nurse was again helping Jenny to breast feed little Lilly and Quinn smiled at her and sat her mom's coffee on the bedside table a safe distance from the baby and any flailing limbs that might come near it.

She watched as Lilly didn't want to latch on, she kept looking at her big sister and Quinn laughed as Jenny huffed and finally got her to latch. Quinn smirked and kept quiet while Jenny nursed. Jethro burped the little girl and Quinn changed her diaper. The wet nurse was amazed at the family all contributing to the baby. The baby stayed in Quinn's arms and she started humming softly a melody from one of the songs she and her Grandma created the night before.

The baby yawned and flailed her arms before letting Morpheus carry her mind away to dreamland. Quinn was content to hold her little sister close to her for a little until the weight became a little too much, then she put Lilly in her bassinette next to Jenny's bed. A resident came into the room and Quinn and her dad heading to the cafeteria to get him some food and some food for Jenny while they checked her mom out.

When they came back with brunch for three, a pediatric attending was checking over Lilly as Jenny watched from next to the baby. The nurse proclaimed that little Lilly was in perfect condition and could be released in the morning. She then left them alone and they started to eat the food that Quinn and Jethro brought from the cafeteria. They were almost finished when the proud Grandparents came in, just in time to hear the baby start to fuss from an empty tummy.

And the routine started. Jethro picked his baby girl up from the bassinette and changed her diaper before passing her off to Jenny to feed while he timed the length of the feed while Quinn pulled out the little notebook that Jenny had decided to keep to track feeding times and the time in between feedings, and wrote the time and length of the feeding along with the date. When Lilly finished feeding Quinn took her and burped her before swaddling her back up and passing her off to her grandparents.

Early the next morning both Jenny and Lilly were discharged and Quinn helped change Lilly into a newborn onesie, with the declaration that she had the best big sister while Jenny changed into her own clothes and out of the hospital gown.

Jethro was working with Hector and Stanley to get the press away from the path to the car. When the family was ready they placed Lilly in her carrier and covered it with a blanket to help cover the baby from the flashing cameras and the sun. Jenny herself joined her daughter in sliding on a pair of hip sunglasses and wrapping a light jacket around their shoulders because of a slight wind that had started that morning when Quinn entered the hospital.

Jethro came back into the room to pick up his daughter in her carrier and his lover's hand while Jenny wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders and the four of them walked out of the hospital, noting that the boys did a great job of keeping the press back at a respectable distance. Jenny planned to make an announcement via email to every major media outlet to announce just the basics of her baby girl: date, time, gender, height and weight. She would also ask that they refrain from requesting pictures and that when the little one was old enough to have a little personality she'd release pictures to the press to be used only with her consent.

The media would have to be content with that and would bide their time until the photos were released. In the meantime she wanted to enjoy the next 5 months of maternity leave. Jethro was also looking forward to the ten weeks of paternity leave he had. Jackson, Heather, Quinn, Carolyn and Jeffery were a godsend. Naomi had gone on a vacation cruise in the Caribbean, after much convincing from the family she worked for, so was out of town for the week. So Heather and Jackson took care of the house work for the next seven days. Quinn, Heather and Jackson traded off making meals while Carolyn and Jeffery kept the house neat and organized.

Jethro, Jackson and Jeffery also got a lot of work done on some more furniture for the baby's nursery; including a hand carved rocking chair to replace one that had broken during the first few days of Lilly being home. The team also popped in to say hi and see the newest edition to the family. Abby and Ziva even did some work on the wedding with Jenny and Quinn and Ziva created an exercise routine for all of them to shed a few pounds and lose a few inches before the wedding. It was really important to Jenny that she lose the baby weight.

The first seven days were indeed chaos, as Jethro and the other parents in the household warned. But they kind of had a rhythm by the time Jackson returned to Stillwater. Heather had also stopped popping in everyday and now said it would be once a week and that she would cook on that day to help out some and to cook her own recipes and others she found and wanted to try. Carolyn and Jeffery were staying for a few more weeks, though they did agree to stay at Jethro's house, as they hadn't put it on the market because they had to get it ready to sell by making it neutral and stuff.

Jenny had given them the use of her normal car, keeping her special sport's car for when she could just take a drive by herself while Jethro or Quinn watched Lilly. That way her mom could return the rental car early and not have to pay that much. That was a blessing for her mom and step-dad and they both put miles on the car with the trips to and from both houses, trips to the store and trips to explore DC so Carolyn could show Jeffery around the town she used to call home.

They would be over in the mornings shortly after Quinn left for school during the weekdays to give Jenny and Jethro some extra hands with taking care of the newborn. They would spend the morning and early afternoon with them before leaving after Quinn got home from school. Carolyn and Jeffery would spend the rest of the afternoons exploring while Quinn helped out around the house; after she'd done her homework.

During the weekends they would spend the afternoon with the family, while Quinn hung out with her friends or Abby. A couple times Jethro or Jenny would leave with Quinn on the weekends and go for a hike or to a nearby lake for a couple hours. Both enjoyed spending the one-on-one time with their oldest, making sure she knew she was loved and valued for the help she gave around the house.

Soon Carolyn and Jeffery had to return to their own home, so it was just Jenny, Jethro and Quinn in the house with baby Lilly and it became apparent that though Jenny was the milk factory and Lilly did love her mommy, she really was a daddy's girl. Daddy was able to sooth her to sleep after being fed, and she'd even calm down when she cried when she was hungry. Quinn often found her dad in the rocking chair with Lilly sleeping on his chest. She made a comment about something done in hospitals to bond newborns with their adoptive parents and to help regulate temperature in the newborns called Kangaroo Care; where one parent held the baby to their skin, promoting heat transfers and getting the newborn used to the new parents' heartbeats. And after that she found him following the steps of Kangaroo care, that he'd looked up.

The ten weeks of paternity seemed to go by so fast, but it became time for Jethro to head back to NCIS. And on one hand he was excited to see the team every day and to do his job, and on the other, he just wanted to stay at home with Jenny and the baby. But she pushed him out the door that morning, when he offered to stay for the morning because Lilly was a little fussy for some reason. She smiled and kissed him before pushing him out the front door, making him smile and go to work.

He called every hour for the first week, and Jenny put up with it, knowing that he didn't want to miss anything the baby did and that he was worried that something would happen while he was gone. That weekend while they were sitting with Lilly in their bed after feeding her, Jenny told him to call once in the mornings, once at lunch if he didn't come home and once in the afternoons. He agreed knowing he was going a little overbroad. Though he did make her promise to txt him if she left the house with Lilly or if she hit a milestone or something.

They started hashing out plans for when Jenny went back to work. They had the idea that she would take the baby to work and Jethro or one of the team would watch her if Jenny or Jethro had an op or something in MTAC. When Quinn got off of school, she would come pick her up and watch her for the afternoon until Lilly was old enough to go to daycare. They discussed that plan with Quinn at dinner and she agreed that she could pick her little sister up after school and the two of them would spend time together until Jenny or Jethro got home for the day.

With that plan, Jethro and Jenny could both rest a little easier as the days until Jenny's return trickled down from months to weeks to days.


	78. Christmas with Lilly

A/N: I have decided to skip the timeline and move forward to special events so this chapter is skipping to Christmas. I have also decided to skip ahead to the wedding and you have until then to tell me if you just want an epilogue with a couple one shot universe moments or a sequel. The poll will be up on my profile.

An Unknown Child

78

Christmas that year was magical. Not only was it the first Christmas they spent at Jenny's townhouse, or the first Christmas they spent as an engaged couple, (the last one didn't count since that's when they got engaged) but this was Lilly's first Christmas. Naomi had prepared a feast Christmas Eve while the four of them were at Ducky's house with the rest of the team for the traditional meal and Secret Santa exchange.

Lilly was passed around pretty much the entire afternoon and evening. She came back to Jenny, Jethro or Quinn when she needed a diaper change. Abby and Ziva fed her in their laps. She ate up all the attention and was well behaved for the entire evening. When dinner and dessert had been cleaned up the family moved to the living room and the tree and Menorah. The gift exchange started with Abby, Quinn and Jenny passing the presents out while Ducky held his surrogate Granddaughter.

When all the presents were sitting near their owner, Ducky handed Lilly to her mommy who also had her gifts. Ducky drew the first name out of the Santa Hat; he drew the Jenny's name; Jenny smiled and handed off the baby to Jethro. She picked up the top gift in her pile. The box was small and from Abby. She opened it to reveal what looked like a receipt book and another envelope. The envelope bore the heading: "_Open me first._" So she opened the envelope that held tickets to see a play she had wanted to be seen and a piece of paper that held reservations at her favorite French Cuisine place for two weeks away. She smiled before opening the other part and found a receipt book that had 52 weeks' worth of babysitting coupons from the team and Ducky and Abby. She smiled knowing that this could help when she was trying to find someone to watch over Lilly when Jenny and Jethro had date nights and Quinn wasn't home for various reasons.

She smiled at Abby and thanked her for the gift while the team had a small scowl on their faces, apparently she hadn't told them about the receipt book, but they got over it rather quickly when Jenny reached into the hat for the next name after replacing hers. The next name was Tim. His secret Santa had been Ducky that year and Ducky had given the man a couple first edition books that Tim's writing alias had cited as inspiration for him to start writing. Tim was amazed at the gift and hoped it hadn't cost Ducky a small fortune.

Tim drew Abby's name from the box and they gift giving continued until the 'children' and 'grandpa' had opened both gifts. Then Jenny and Jethro took turns opening the rest of their gifts while Lilly stayed in her sister's arms asleep for the time being. When all the gifts had been opened, a couple left for Mrs. Mallard and all the trash had been cleaned up the Gibbs family started packing up to go home. They took with them all of their gifts, a couple to go plates from Ducky's dinner, and Lilly's diaper bag, a couple diapers and bottles of water lighter. Jenny carried her little girl to the car while Quinn brought the gifts and food to the car and Jethro brought everything else. They drove off to waves from the rest of their family before they too headed to their own homes for the night, leaving the Mallards to their own devices, well one of them at least.

When they got home all of them crashed in their own beds. Lilly woke up when they got in the door and Jenny took her from Quinn and up to the nursery and rocking chair to nurse before putting her down to sleep again. Quinn headed to her own room and fell asleep the second she laid down on the bed, sleeping until the sun rose the next morning.

Jethro had changed and crawled into bed, but hadn't fell asleep yet when Jenny came into the room. He watched her undress and change into a pair of old yoga pants and one of his shirts before crawling into the other side of the bed. They turned off their bedside lamps and made sure their alarms were set for early in the morning to bring out gifts before meeting in the middle of the bed with Jenny's head on Jethro's chest. The couple fell asleep, and the whole house slept through the night with a few night time feeds with Lilly ending up curled up on Daddy's chest until it was his turn to get his gifts underneath the tree.

When the sun rose both kids were awake and playing with each other while the adults made breakfast, or rather heated up some food Naomi had already made for them so Quinn didn't have to work. After breakfast had been eaten and the dishes taken care of the family headed into the living room to open up their presents.

Lilly was more entertained by the colorful wrapping paper then the actual gifts inside of them which included toys for learning, soft animals for her bed and clothes. She would stay in one of her family's arms and they would waive the paper in front of her face, causing it to sparkle when the light hit different angles of the reflective paper. Jenny smiled when Jethro held his little girl while Quinn rested her head on her shoulder. They had opened their gifts faster this year, more amused by Lilly than anything else and soon Jenny kissed all three of her family and made her way into the study to make a few Christmas phone calls to certain business people like: SecNav, Morrow, Vance and a few others. She came back into the room a few hours later to find Quinn no longer in the room and Jethro and Lilly asleep together on the couch, her head tucked under his chest.

Jenny took a few photos of Lilly's first Christmas to add to the blank scrapbook Quinn had gotten the little girl to match the other albums the family now had. She sighed with happiness before searching for her eldest. The mystery was solved fairly quickly; Jenny could hear Quinn's shower running. She heard Lilly start to fuss and knew it was time to feed her. She returned to the living room rather quickly and scooped up her daughter before she could wake her father and let her latch on and feed.

Quinn came back into the room in time to take Lilly and burb her along with a diaper change. She swept her sister with her downstairs, pushing Jenny towards a now awake Jethro. Jenny smiled before watching the other two vanish to Quinn's room. She turned her smile to her man and climbed on the couch with him. She tucked her head under his chin, feeling his arms wrap around her.

She felt that she didn't fit as well as she once did, but knew that she still had a few pounds of baby fat she needed to loose and just tried to push herself farther into his warmth. She felt his hands slid under the loose tee shirt she put on to open presents and start to rub the muscles of her lower back. She sighed as his hands worked out some of the knots in her muscles from carrying her baby girl up and down the stairs.

"I need to start exercising more. Maybe I should run with Quinn in the afternoons until I go back to work?" She suggested sighing as his hands moved farther up her back working each of the kinks and knots out of her back. Eventually he got as far up as he could in their current position and just let his hands fall down to her lower back.

"Quinn would love it, and you could use that stroller we got." He commented remembering the stroller that Quinn used once to go on a run with Lilly, but hasn't been used since because they all preferred to hold the baby girl.

"That's a good idea," she murmured sleepily, the warmth he generated lulling her to sleep. Jethro shook his head before pulling the blanket from the couch to cover them and letting the sounds of her even breaths lull him back to Morpheus' arms.


	79. Return

A/N: Jumping to the beginning of February and Jenny's return to work. This chapter will be told from her perspective. Quinn's 17th Birthday is next chapter. Also note there is a poll up on my profile to decide what song to have Jenny walk down the aisle to. The second place song is for the wedding party. You can vote on two of the five choices. Poll will be open as soon as this chapter is updated to the story.

An Unknown Child

79

These last five months have been wonderful. I've been home with my oldest and my little girl, but now it's time for me to return to the real world. And I find myself conflicted; on one hand I don't want to return to work, I want to stay at home until my little Lilly goes to school herself, and on the other hand I want to get back to work; overseeing ops, signing papers, dinners on the Hill. I know that if I wanted to stay home, I could, Jethro wouldn't complain neither would Quinn, I could be there for every swim meet, not just the home meets, the away meets too. Lilly could stay at home and not my office then daycare.

But I do love my job. I may have wanted it for all the wrong reasons, reasons that very nearly cost me the family I now have, but it was a good job and I did good things at that job. I huffed, and my damp hair flitted up with the air. I stood in front of my closet wrapped in a robe, damp hair hanging limp. I was trying to figure out what to wear for my first day back. Eventually I decided to wear a simple pantsuit and blazer. It was simple and easy. So I slid into my underwear and nursing bra, then into the pants that were still a little snug, and the white button up blouse, the blazer would wait until I left the house. The blouse also helped in the nursing department and I grabbed a few extra's remembering a talk with a second working mother to bring extra tops to work if the baby was still breast feeding.

Yes, Lilly was still breast feeding, but we were weaning her off of breast milk and onto formula by mixing the two of them while I still could pump milk, and it seemed to be going great. I returned to the bathroom and brushed out the knots in my hair before blow drying it and pulling into a half knot to keep it out of my face. Make-up was on in a flash and when I finished I could hear the gurgles coming from the nursery and couldn't keep the smile off my face as I dashed across the hall and into the nursery. I picked the baby up from her crib and settled her on my shoulder, feeling the baby smile. And an answering smile was on my face as I brought her over to the rocker and undid my blouse and nursing bra and let her latch on; I wouldn't mix the formula in until later in the day. When she was finished I burped her and changed he diaper before taking her pajama onesie off and sliding her into a cute little dress and got her diaper bag all ready to go, with a couple other outfits knowing she'd trash the one she was in right now.

When that was done, I had her on my hip and brought her downstairs and poured a cup of coffee into my to-go mug, sitting her in her kitchen chair. I sipped as I toasted a muffin and spread butter on half of it and cream cheese on the other half sliding a piece of turkey ham between the slices and wrapped it in foil before swinging both Lilly's diaper bag and my briefcase over my shoulders and picking her back up and grabbing her go seat and heading out front where my detail pulled up. I handed the carrier to Stanley who set it up before taking Lilly and strapping her in with all the experience his three kids had given him. I was in next and ate my breakfast on the drive, playing with Lilly's feet with one hand.

"Assistant Gibbs requests you see him in your office as soon as you get in. I think he wants to show you what the team has been up to this morning." Hector said from the driver's seat, and I knew the team had gone in early today because Tony let a complaint slip last night during a dinner we had with the team to celebrate my return to work in a familial setting. I nodded to my detail before letting my second hand come up and play with Lilly's other foot, getting a smile from the baby. We pulled into the Navy Yard and I sat up straighter, taking a deep breath before smiling and moving my hands from Lilly's feet to her stomach, making her giggle. Soon enough we pulled into the employee parking garage and up to the elevator and Stanley helped me out before taking my bags so I could get Lilly out, leaving the car seat in the car for future uses. He switched and held Lilly while I set the bags up across my shoulders before taking Lilly back and resting her on my hip.

The two of us got into the elevator and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as her wide blue eyes took in the bright metal box. Her eyes had yet to darken and so we were sure that she had her daddy's eyes, and her hair was like Quinn's, with a little more red and curls to it, as it now reached her ears with the curl, it reached her earlobes when wet and straight. I pressed a kiss to her curls just as the elevator reached the Bullpen. I walked out of the metal box after another deep breath and passed the team's desk. They weren't there and that was odd, but I put it from my head and made my way to the other corridor and to Jethro's office.

Like him, I didn't knock and just entered his office and smiled at him as I walked in. Lilly squealed in joy when she saw her daddy and I willingly handed her over before sitting down on his couch. I watched with a soft smile as Lilly put her hands on her daddy's cheeks and smiled at him in greeting and watching him kiss her forehead in greeting.

"My detail passed on a message that you wanted to see me before I went into my office?" I said dryly as he sat next to me, Lilly facing me in his lap.

"Yeah, giving time for Leon to leave and the team to finish setting up." He said and smiled at Lilly before leaning over and kissing me softly. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, smiling at Lilly who was playing with her daddy's shirt, bunching it up in her fists and letting it go. A few minutes later, I heard his phone beep and he pulled it out and squinted to read the txt message. He didn't bother replying and simply stood up and moved Lilly to his hip before picking up her diaper bag. I took the hint and stood up as well, grabbing my briefcase and his hand. We left his office and passed through the bullpen to the staircase and up to my office. I watched as the team left the elevator and headed to their section to work on paperwork while waiting for a case.

We continued on to my outer office, where Cynthia was working on her computer. She looked up at us when we entered and smiled at the baby, not having seen her since I was in the hospital with her. She stood up and rushed over to us, Lilly willingly went to her, and she was a friendly baby and knew that if someone smiled at her, she would get attention. I shook my head at her and let Jethro lead me to my office.

Though when we entered, it didn't look like my office. My desk was there, with my chair behind it (of course it was probably adjusted to Leon's height), my couch and conference table were in their regular place. But I also had a small fridge and a breast pump along with a play pen that had the ability to become a dark area for nap time. On the low coffee table in front of the couch, I had a whole set up of extra clothes for the baby as well as diapers and burp cloths. My office was set up to have my baby with me until she was old enough for day care or school. I had tears in my eyes and gave Jethro a soft thank you kiss before taking the diaper bag from him and unpacking the formula and placing it near the door with my own briefcase before taking my daughter from Cynthia and getting to work.

I answered all of my email, Leon did a decent job of answering it during my absence, but I had a few that I had to answer myself. I read a summary of the case files he signed during his tenure and what ops he oversaw and what was in the pipeline, though SecNav could give me more details. Smiling with little Lilly playing with a ring toy in my lap as I worked. I checked the clock and saw that I had time before my meeting with SecNav. I decided to bring Lilly to see SecNav over the MTAC Feed before having Cynthia take her to Jethro or one of the team if he was on a coffee run. SecNav had yet to meet my daughter as he's been in California while Leon was in DC to make sure we had enough higher ups on the West Coast. That and it was his family's vacation and they went to San Diego and Sea World and the famous San Diego Zoo.

Cynthia's knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts as I called for her to enter. She came in and sat down on the other side of my desk to brief me on what I had on my plate. Meeting with SecNav in 30 minutes with a review on what ops went down while I was on leave along with details about the ops in the pipeline. Senator Summers was leading a committee to determine the federal agency budget for the next year and would stop by with a couple members shortly before lunch. I would join them for lunch, with Lilly or without my baby. My afternoon consisted of performance evaluations for the five teams whose leaders would be retiring here in the next couple months. I would need to find new team leaders either from other teams or on that team. Cynthia estimated that I would be done by five that evening. I told her that around 4 that afternoon Quinn would be by to pick up Lilly and take her home. I also told her that even if I wasn't done by five, she could go home at that time.

She smiled before leaving as I prepped to pump milk to feed Lilly before heading into the meeting. I pumped a full feeding and poured half of it into a bottle and mixed in some formula before letting her feed. When she finished I burped her before cleaning her up and changing her diaper. I headed into MTAC with her resting on my hip.

My first day back seemed to be going smoothly.


	80. 17

A/N: Skipping ahead about a week to the day of her 17th birthday. I'm trying to make this a fluffy chapter, but no promises. This chapter is a longer one. Again; vote on my new poll; I really can't decide what song to use. Keep an eye out for other wedding polls too! I'm about to spam your emails for my followers with three, count them three chapter updates.

An Unknown Child

80

Jenny and five month old Lilly were the first two up a week after her return to NCIS; they didn't have to be awake as early as they were, they could sleep for another hour or so. The baby seemed to know something was up as she was restless when Jenny came in to check on her after waking up and failing to get her to go back to sleep. So they headed downstairs where Naomi had just arrived to make breakfast for the family. It was Quinn's 17th birthday, and that was why the house had the energy that made Lilly restless.

Naomi decided to make crepes, and set Jenny to work using canned peaches to create peach sauce instead of strawberry sauce. Then Jethro joined them and he was put to work making Whipping Cream as well. When everything was ready to make Jenny and Lilly crept down the short flight of stairs and into her oldest's room. Quinn was still sleeping on her back. Lilly stayed quiet as Jenny walked quietly over to the bed. Jenny pressed a kiss to Lilly's curls before setting her down on her sister's chest and waiting. Sure enough, the second Lilly saw her sleeping sister, she squealed with excitement and crawled over to plant her hands on Quinn's cheeks.

Quinn blinked her eyes open to be met with the smiling face of her baby sister. Quinn smiled at the baby before cradling her to her chest as she sat up and played with Lilly's feet and tickled her stomach.

"Good morning Miss Lilly." Quinn croaked out in her morning voice before tickling the baby's side eliciting a barrage of baby giggles. Jenny had retreated to the doorway and was watching the scene in front of her while leaning on the door jamb a smile on her face. Eventually Quinn remembered that she didn't fall asleep with the baby last night, and even if she did the little one would be crying for food and smell like a stinky diaper. Quinn looked to the door and found her mom. Jenny walked over to them and sat down on the corner wrapping her arm around Quinn's shoulder, giving her a hug.

Quinn leaned into the hug and watched as Lilly squealed with joy again before going off on a babbling conversation with her mother, probably trying to tell Jenny about walking her big sister up that morning. Jenny and Quinn pretended the babbles were words and talked back to the baby.

"Well Miss Lilly, it sounds like you have had an interesting morning. Now what would say if you and I headed upstairs to let your sister get dressed and ready for school and we'll get you ready as well?" Jenny asked holding her arms out and watching Lilly do the same, so she swept her little one into her arms and Quinn stood up before Jenny kissed her forehead before leaving to give Quinn space.

By the time Quinn made it up stairs, everyone was dressed for the day of school/work and the crepes were cooking on the stove under the watchful eyes of Naomi. The table in the kitchen had already been set for the three of them; Naomi knew someone would be holding Lilly while they ate. She put a plate with three crepes on it in front of each of them, and they all helped themselves to the cream and peaches and ate the decadent meal. Just as Naomi thought, Jethro was holding Lilly and letting her have a little bit of whipping cream and the sauce part of the peach sauce. Lilly was starting to eat solid foods every once in a while, though her small teeth weren't ready for chewing food, she liked the liquid stuff just fine. They didn't have time to open Quinn's presents that morning as everyone had to leave but Naomi had promised a decent meal of stew and cake for the whole family, including Abby, Ducky and the rest of the team.

The meal would be ready to serve at 1800 hours. The team was off case rotation for the week, as they had a buildup of paperwork, so would be able to make it in time as would everyone else. Quinn was also having David over as well.

So with evening plans set, the family of four spilt up. Jethro had an early morning op with the MCRT stationed in Spain so he was the first out the door, giving his girls a kiss on the forehead and Jenny a soft kiss on the lips before leaving. Quinn was next, though she stayed long enough to change Lilly once more while Jenny changed as well after getting some peach sauce all over her blouse thanks to Lilly's hands. She left to shouts of Happy Birthday from her mom and Naomi and squeals of laughter from Lilly.

Her morning at school was normal, the only exception were her friends greeting her with a Happy Birthday bear and hugs. She received the standard homework pass from each of her teachers, though most of them passed it to her in private, they only like making spectacles of a student's 18th birthday. Lunch had her mom and sister bringing her take out from her favorite Chinese food place for her and her boyfriend and two best friends. Jenny didn't stay as she had moved a meeting to just then so she could get home for the birthday dinner.

She had just made it to her seat in Pre-AP Art when a note asking her to see her counselor came via an office aide. She put the burning questions aside and left her stuff in the classroom and hurried to see her counselor. He was a young man who had just started his career and was a little naïve sometimes. She sat in his office and noticed her transcripts on the desk and waited with a raised eyebrow that had Jenny written all over it.

"So, what would you tell me if I said that you could graduate this May instead of next May?" He asked her.

"How could I do that?" She asked after doing some quick additions in her head about what credits she has.

"You already have the needed credits in math and science, you speak a couple languages fluently, and you have all the elective requirements to graduate this year, provided you pass all your classes. The only credits you're missing are English and History classes. But we do have tests that can get you the credits you need. Especially since if you pass your AP English you'll have all the English credits you'll need. Your transcripts say you took a year of US/World Geography as a Freshman back in Arizona, so all you need to do is pick and pass three of the History tests to graduate this year." He told her and she smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Ummm that's cool, I guess. Let me talk to my parents and see what they think then I'll get back to you in a week or so. I'm guessing I have until the end of the year to take and pass the tests?" She said and he nodded before letting her return to class. The rest of her day was normal again, and she found herself not paying attention to class but thinking about the offer and opportunity she had. She left school in a daze and performed the task of driving with less attention then she should have, but she avoided any collision or violation of laws and got home safely. Then she remembered; she needed to go get Lilly. So she quickly changed into normal clothes and headed back to her car and headed for NCIS.

Cynthia had Lilly as both her parents were in MTAC meeting with Leon, now back in California, and SecNav. She packed the diaper bag up and took her little sister home for the afternoon. Item number one when she got home, was naptime. She headed down to her room with her little sister, changed her out of her clothes and checked her diaper before laying her down on her own chest as she reclined in bed. Lilly fell asleep while Quinn read for her AP English class. When she finished, she fell asleep too, and the two of them slept until Jenny and Jethro returned home.

Jenny arrived just ahead of Jethro, and was concerned by the silence in the house. Normally the house had the giggles of her two daughters. Rushing into the house she checked the study, kitchen and living room and found no sign of the girls. She was just about to panic when she saw the Honda her oldest drove in the driveway.

She took a deep breath before returning to the kitchen and heading through the laundry room to her oldest daughter's room. Her panic melted when she saw her two daughters asleep together. Her Blackberry was out in flash as she clicked to the camera and captured the sweet moment just as the front door slammed shut, announcing Jethro's arrival. The sound was enough to awaken Lilly who started to move around on top of her big sister, whose hands steadied the baby even as Quinn continued to sleep.

Jenny moved in the room and picked the baby up who squealed with surprise at seeing her mommy. The sound woke Quinn up and she blinked her eyes open. Quinn mimicked Jen's raised eyebrow as she sat up and stretched. The raised eyebrow morphed into a smile that Quinn readily returned before getting out of bed and following her mom and sister upstairs.

Jenny placed Lilly in her bouncy kitchen seat before turning to hug her oldest with both arms. As usual Quinn willing took the hug and rested her head near her mother's neck, feeling the thumping in her artery. The hug relaxed both women.

"Happy birthday Little One." Jenny said quietly in her daughter's ear.

"Thank you mom." Quinn replied.

Just then, Jethro came down the stairs after changing out of his work attire and into casual jeans, and a long sleeved MC shirt. He greeted Lilly first before passing her off to Jenny while giving her a kiss and then kissing Quinn's forehead.

They talked about their days as Naomi finished making dinner before moving onto dessert. Both Jenny and Jethro had a paperwork day and left instructions to contact Leon Vance, Hetty Lange or the European Assistant Director if anything were to go wrong before contacting either of them. The team would tell about their day when they arrived, after having enough time to go home and shower before coming over.

Quinn took a deep breath before telling her parents about the news she had from the guidance counselor and they said if she wanted to graduate early and take the next year to take a few College classes or work or travel, they would support her. She said she was thinking of not taking the tests and instead travel abroad as an exchange student.

Her parents said that if that's what she wanted, then they'd support her, though she hoped she stayed in the state and went to somewhere like Florida. They'd miss her too much if she went abroad. She got her laptop and started looking up what it would take to do that. It didn't take much; but she did need a passport. That was an easy fix, she'd drive by a post office or courthouse and pick one up, she'd fill it out, taking advantage of minor passports being free and get one.

The three of them joked with each other as Lilly was passed between the three of them. She wasn't speaking words, but she still let people know what she wanted thanks to Quinn and Jethro using infant sign language. During Jen's pregnancy he had brought the possibility up for two reasons; it would help their baby get its needs across without tears and help the baby and Jen learn ASL and give Jethro and Quinn more practice with the language. Jenny was enthusiastic about the idea and started researching and getting books on it and learning it herself and the three of them taught little Lilly as soon as she was old enough. So now she signed who she wanted and whoever had her brought her over.

A couple minutes after Quinn passed her sister to her mother, Quinn grew bored of the silence and turned on her iPod on the kitchen stereo system. Latin salsa music filled the air the she and her father laughed as Jenny started dancing with Lilly who was giggling the entire time.

The rest of the "family" arrived soon after, each baring a gift that they set in the living room before greeting the baby and birthday girl before their bosses. Dinner was a rambunctious affair filled with laughter as Tony and the rest of the team told stories about past pranks that had been pulled. Ducky told stories about everyone's favorite subject: Jenny and Jethro's past ops in Europe.

After Dinner, they let their food settle and opened gifts. Books, money, music and various other knick-knacks were added to Quinn's collection along with high end, very expensive, art supplies. Afterwards, dessert was brought out. They all sang Happy Birthday to her while Lilly clapped from her big sister's lap. Quinn had her sister help her blow out her candles before cutting the cake.

She ended up covered in cake, thanks to Tony shoving it in her face, and Lilly taking the cue from her silly uncle smeared her own tiny piece of cake all over her face. But she couldn't be happier. She had her family and that's really all she needed as a present.


	81. Tests and Drama

A/N: Not as big of a time jump as I had hoped, but this is an important moment for Quinn, deciding what to do about the opportunity to graduate early and what ramifications come from her decision. Vote on my poll, I really want this to be a song all of you helped to pick out because I couldn't narrow the list down any farther.

An Unknown Child

81

April was in sight and Quinn was waiting to take her credit tests to graduate early. She had decided after talking to her family and friends and other teachers that if she passed all of the tests, she'd graduate early if not then she graduate on time. She studied for the tests with herself and her family. Her dad was a surprising help as far as European History and Jackson had American History. Of course her mom, the law student and Federal agency director had American Government and those were the three classes she needed besides AP English to graduate at the end of next month instead of next year, and unless she totally started slacking off, she had the AP English credit.

It wasn't all easy though. Kaia was a year ahead and was excited to graduate with her best friend and her boyfriend. But David, Quinn's boyfriend who was on track to graduate on time, not early, wasn't too happy to possibly have his girlfriend leave a year early. And it was starting to create tension in their relationship. Quinn was unhappy, to put it mildly, but she shoved it aside in her best Jenny fashion and focused on the tests.

After school today she'd go to the guidance counselor office where she'd go into a room with a single faculty and take the first of her three history credit exams. It started with Government, and that was the one she was iffy about, all the checks and balances confused her a little.

Afterwards she drove to the Agency and picked up her baby sister and chilled with Abby for a few minutes before going home and starting on her homework. She was glad she still had all of her homework passes, she was sure she'd use some of them in the next few days, because of the credit exams.

The next two days were the same pattern, though the tests were easier as Quinn was more confident of the answers. She finished the last test and had to wait two weeks for her short answers sections to be graded then she'd know if she was graduating on time. Abby had already gotten her cap and gown, and would hold it for her if she didn't graduate this year. The announcements were all ready to be stamped and mailed if they needed it, thanks to Tim and Ziva.

She picked her sister up and decided that they could stop by Sonic and get some drinks and tater tots before heading home for the day. She got her sister a small soda, and small tot and she got herself a large Ocean Water and large tot. She kept the bag up front with her and got home before letting Lilly and herself eat their snack before she moved to her homework while Lilly sat in her lap.

She was still working an hour later when a knock sounded on the door. She picked up Lilly and held her against her hip as she went to open the door. It was David and she sighed, she didn't want to deal with this right now. She moved aside and let him, glancing down to see Lilly asleep on her shoulder. She followed him to the living room and motioned that she would be back in a minute. She carried the sleeping baby upstairs and tucked her into bed before leaving with the monitor.

She came back downstairs, her mother's icy expression with her dad's icy blue eyes on her face as she prepared for a fight. She entered the living room and saw him on the recliner, so she sat on the couch across from him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To talk." He answered.

"Then talk and I'll listen, than you listen as I talk." She told him and sat back, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry that we're fighting and I think that it's because I want you with me instead of leaving early. But I know that I can't stop you." Was all he said.

"Then it's time to say goodbye. I know you want me to stay, and I don't know what I'm going to do if I pass, but I do know that wherever I go, it'll be without you. We're done." Was all she told him before going downstairs and gathering the few items she had that were his and bringing it up to him. Her icy façade was intact, holding back tears. He took it and walked out the door in silence. When the door slammed shut she crumpled to the floor, the façade gone.

Twenty minutes later she was still on the floor in the living room, crying when the monitor went off and she hauled herself up and up to the nursery. Lilly was crying because she woke up alone and was hungry. Her crying slowed when Quinn came in, than picked back up at the sight of her sister's tears.

Quinn picked her up and started to rock her before decided to change her and give her the rest of her tots before cuddling with her sister to a Disney movie. She and Lilly watched the movie, with Lilly falling asleep at the end. When she was asleep and the movie over, Quinn cried herself to sleep on the couch holding her baby sister.

Jenny and Jethro had driven together that morning, so they drove back together. They both had their guts going off, something was wrong. They entered the house to hear the credits of some Disney movie playing in the living room and found their girls asleep on the couch. They both started to relax and move further into the room. Jethro picked Lilly up and cradled her against his shoulder and took her upstairs with him to change into normal non-work clothes. Jenny kissed the curls on her daughter's head and Jethro before turning to her daughter.

She tensed again when she saw the tear treks from her daughter's running make-up and the redness around the eyes. Something was up. Jenny picked up her daughter's head and sat down before putting it on her lap and stroking the hair of her daughter. She could only guess at why her daughter was crying, but she would wait and let Quinn tell her.

Quinn woke up and felt her mom, and felt safety and started crying again. She sat up and buried her head in her mom's shoulder. Jenny's heart broke for her daughter and just held her and let her cry for a few more minutes.

"Baby, what happened?" Jenny asked, kissing her daughter's temple.

"We broke up." She sobbed and Jenny felt her heart shatter for her daughter. First break-ups sucked and took a while to recover from. She just pulled Quinn tighter to her as she broke down in sobs again. Jenny thanked the sky that it was Friday and they could hide away and deal with heartbreak without missing school.

Jenny decided that if there ever was a time to give the level of comfort being surrounded my mom, it was now. She used the strength that not everyone knew she had and lifted her daughter into her arms and moved her into her lap and set her back down and wrapped her arms around her tightly, pressing kisses to the top of her head and just letting her cry to her hearts content.

Jethro came down with Lilly who wanted mommy's attention. He saw that Jenny was comforting a crying Quinn and took Lilly with him to his shed and worked on a couple different projects with his little girl who was happy to have special time with her daddy. They stayed in the shed until his stomach was growling. He hoped the crying was done inside the house. Even though he was a dad to two girls, he still was uncomfortable with tears, so he left the comforting to Jenny.

He ordered Chinese food, making sure to get plenty of their favorites, especially for Quinn. He didn't know what was going on but knew that Jenny did and she would tell him later that night. He headed into the living room to check on his two girls with the little one on his hip. Quinn was done with crying and was just staring into space like a zombie. She was still sitting in Jen's lap, and Jen still had her arms around her.

Lilly saw her mother and started to reach out to her and wouldn't be appeased with time with just Daddy this time he sighed before placing the baby in her swing to help move Quinn. Jenny smiled and let him take Quinn off of her lap and moved her to the couch curled into her mother. Jenny then let him sit Lilly on her lap where the baby happily leaned into her chest and stared at Quinn with a baby's concern. Jenny just kissed her head and held both her girls to her, sending Jethro out to get ice cream.

He returned just as the Chinese was delivered and paid the young boy before taking it and the ice cream in. They both watched as Quinn pushed the food around her plate and not eat a lot. Jenny knew what was going on, but Jethro didn't and was concerned. He wanted to ask and Jen sensed that and held his hand under the table. She'd tell him later, right now her focus needed to be on Quinn and Lilly.

After dinner Quinn retreated to her room when Jen went up to the nursery with Lilly and a bottle. Jethro retreated back his basement still uncomfortable around emotional women, especially teenagers. He trusted Jenny to take care of Quinn and tell him the pertinent information. Later that night Lilly was sleeping with Quinn to comfort her big sister and Jethro was already in bed waiting for Jenny.

"Where is Lilly?" He asked around a yawn as Jenny climbed into bed beside him.

"With Quinn, she fell asleep to her sister's heartbeat and Quinn seemed to find enough comfort to sleep herself." Jenny said curling into him; her head on his chest over his heartbeat, arm around his waist and leg pinning him to the bed.

"Why was Quinn crying?" he asked concerned as he wrapped the arm underneath her head around her shoulders, the other falling to her hip.

"She and David broke up this afternoon." Jenny sighed, and felt him tense under her. "Don't lose your cool, I think she initiated it, not him. But breakups are heard so we need to just support her, love." Jenny placated him, kissing his chest before snuggling closer to him and falling asleep.

Jethro didn't find sleep as easy as she did. He knew that he had to let Quinn deal with things, she was almost an adult, but it was still hard for him to have to watch his daughter become heartbroken and not be able to do anything about it. Sleep was a long time coming, and even in her sleep Jenny knew and would place a kiss to his chest or neck in her sleep, trying to relax him.

Eventually he found sleep and pulled Jenny closer to him, his brain marking another day off of his mental countdown to the day he married the woman in his arms.


	82. WaitingAgain

A/N: Skipping ahead to the beginning of May and Quinn's results and the announcement of the bridal party! Three for three chapter updates in one day; sorry for the spam. Please vote on the poll! I'm not going to post or work on another chapter until the end of next week, and that's when I'm closing the poll and using the top song for the song Jenny and Ducky walk down the aisle to.

An Unknown Child

82

Jenny was bogged down with work; it seemed like every overseas op had to go wrong and require her skill to fix it, Leon had a few agents accused of being corrupt, and sent out her Major Case Response team and Jethro out to investigate, uncovering the fact that the agents were clean and their accuser was the corrupt agent. He was imprisoned and Jethro returned home to three very happy ladies, Quinn and Lilly spent the night he got back with him in his shed and Jenny joined them when she got home too. Add to that, agents on other teams in DC and Florida seemed to develop a teenagers rebellious streak and she had to hand out three pink slips in DC and two in Florida and then had to reshuffle the teams to make sure that every team had at least the minimum complement of agents.

Abby was being bogged down in her lab with the Forensics from the cases the local teams had as well as other teams on the West Coast and Jenny had to scramble to rearrange the budget to get at least a small Forensics lab in the other non-main buildings and get assistants for the main buildings; Abby not included, she'd learned her lesson the last time she tried to hire an assistant.

She was exhausted by the weekend and was looking forward to taking the time to go out with the girls and shop for her wedding gown and bridesmaid dresses. So that Thursday afternoon she took Lilly and went home early, txting Quinn to let her know. She wondered how much longer they'd have to wait to see if Quinn was graduating; if she was they would need to get the announcements out by next weekend, the first weekend of May.

Jenny made a pit stop on her way home; stopping by the salon she used and got in for a trim for herself and for Lilly. She started to feel the tension of the past few weeks leave her muscles and smiled as Lilly talked to the hairstylist trimming her hair in her baby talk. Everyone was commenting on how cute the baby was and Jenny just smiled and silently agreed with Lilly's admirers. They continued on home and got there just as Quinn did.

Quinn took Lilly from her mother and the three of them went inside. The two women made a quick snack out of yogurt and fruit blended into a smoothie, pouring the liquid glass into a Sippy cup for Lilly and taking two glasses for themselves. They sat in the kitchen and ate/drank their snack. Jenny looked at her daughters from her spot on the counter.

Lilly, seven months old, was a happy smiling, talking baby. Today, or this afternoon to be more accurate, she was wearing a simple "I love my big sister" tee shirt and little jeans with cute little tennis shoes. Jenny picked out the outfit when she trashed her morning outfit. She was a messy, but beautiful girl and everyone loved her. Jenny turned to Quinn. Quinn had a small smile on her face as she watched Lilly sip her smoothie and play with the Cheerios Jenny had also given her. Quinn was still in her school uniform, and Jenny noticed that it was hanging loosely around her frame and sighed. The breakup was really hard on her and she wasn't normal. Still one month after the breakup she wasn't back to normal. She was paler then normal and the dark bags under her eyes stood out even under make-up.

Well Jenny couldn't place the blame entirely on David and the breakup; part of the blame on the long wait on the school district's part on whether or not she would graduate early or stay for another year. Jenny sighed and hopped of the counter and rinsed her cup before putting it in the empty dish washer, Quinn followed suit and Jenny took the empty Sippy cup from Lilly and did the same with it. Jenny came up behind Quinn who was picking Lilly up to change her out of her now messy clothes and her dirty diaper before her afternoon nap. She wrapped her arms around both her girls. She smiled at Lilly and kissed Quinn's temple.

"Do you want to take Lilly down to your room for her nap?" Jenny asked her daughter. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, I feel like taking a long bath; I need it after this week," she sighed, the tension returning somewhat. "You two will be okay?" Jenny asked.

"We'll be fine momma, I think we'll both take a nap after we get her clean. Enjoy your bath." Quinn said feeling Jenny smile before kissing her temple again. Quinn turned around and let Jenny press a kiss to Lilly's curls, the only part of her not covered in smoothie; which she had somehow managed to spill all over her clothes and high chair before smearing it over her face while playing with her food.

Jenny went upstairs and started running her bath, pouring in sweet smelling bath salts instead of bubbles (bubbles were only to be used if she was joined by Jethro), she slid into the bath with a sigh and let her muscles relax with the heat of the water.

Quinn too had run some water down in her own bathroom. She changed out of her uniform into sweats, prepared to get them wet as Lilly splashed in the water as Quinn bathed her. When finished, Quinn pulled her out of the water and dried her off before pulling on a light onsie and letting her chill on Quinn's bed while Quinn started to clean up after the bath time fun. When that was done, she changed into shorts and climbed into the bed, picking the now sleepy baby up and cradling her close as she hummed a lullaby and she fell asleep, with Quinn soon following.

Jenny found herself falling asleep in the tub and woke herself up enough to climb out of the tub and into her bed, before falling asleep again. The three females slept soundly for the next hour, Lilly woke up first when she heard the door open and close. Quinn was next up, as she felt Lilly squirming around. She quickly changed her diaper and brought her upstairs. Jethro had brought basic, staple groceries home with him. He took Lilly who wanted to see him. He and Quinn tag-teamed getting the groceries put way and playing with the baby. Quinn then took her baby sister back downstairs to play with some kid paint in the art corner, while directing her father upstairs where her mom was.

She got the art supplies set up and cleanliness measures in place before bringing Lilly over. She smiled as the seven month baby started playing in the paint, putting her hands in it before smearing the paint over the paper, while Quinn watched to make sure she didn't try to eat the paint.

Upstairs Jethro found her fiancé curled up in bed, just waking up. She smiled a sleepy smile at him and watched as he eyes darkened when he realized she was naked under the covers. She then gave him a coy smile and beckoned him with her finger. She smiled at him as he stripped out of his clothes before joining her in bed.

The next day was Friday and everyone was happy. Jenny and Jethro were off of work, and it was a relief from having a majority of her classes with David, and that atmosphere was extremely tense. The weekends were her freedom from that.

Jenny was excited because she had finally decided on her bridal party and had forced Jethro to do the same and they were announcing it that night at the big family dinner. Then that Saturday they would go dress shopping. She had picked out wedding colors: white and black (of course) and blues, with the lighter the shade of blue, the closer to the bride and groom they would stand. The boys would wear ties while the girls would wear dresses. She wanted each girl to find a dress in the right shade in a cut style that fit them and their tastes. To that end she had most definitely used her position as a director of an armed Federal Agency to get an appointment with one of the largest and most respected boutique; they only did prom and weddings because their prom dressers doubled as bridesmaid dresses.

The day flew by fast; Quinn ate lunch with Kaia while Trevor ate with David. The two friends had told both of them that they wouldn't choose sides and would be there for both of them; they didn't want any side choosing to cause tension and stress in their own relationship. Quinn was eternally thankful for her friends for doing that, and tried to avoid talking about unless they brought it up; which they hadn't; sensing that it was still too soon.

They were released and Quinn headed to the Naval Yard to pick up her sister and check in with her parents. Lilly was asleep and Quinn didn't want to wake her, plus she was asleep in her mother's arms and Jenny looked happy to have her there; so Quinn ended up wandering the building waiting a few minutes for Lilly to wake up on her own. She ended up in the gym working out with the rest of the team. Jethro had implemented a fitness regime for all of his Major Case Response Teams. He had even made it into a competition by posting every team member's time for each event; well he had Abby post it really; he didn't like computers. The events included: a sprint across 50 feet, fastest mile, 500 yard swim, and he wanted everyone to run at least a half-marathon once a year. That could be done either in a gym on a treadmill, outside without an event or in an event.

Tony and the rest of the MCRT-DC had decided that sense they didn't have a case and were all caught up their paperwork they would go into the gym and start preparing for the regime's implementation in June. Quinn found each of them doing something in the gym: Tony was lifting weights, showing off to some of the female employees in the gym with them, Tim was on the rowing machine and Ziva was on the treadmill. So Quinn joined them and got on one of the spin bikes. They rotated until they had been on every machine. They quickly wiped them down before changing into their suits, where they had Quinn correct their strokes. Ziva had the best, but could improve. Tim was next and he told Quinn that his sister didn't like any of the instructors they had when learning so Tim had to help and teach her. Tony had the worse form out of the bunch and made Quinn get in the pool and have the other to hold him in the correct form while moving his legs.

He improved and promised to work on it. They made plans to do the same thing next Friday, provided they didn't have a case or too much paperwork. They told her they wanted her to help them with all of their strokes, not just freestyle. She smiled and nodded before deciding to swim a little now that she was in the pool. She warmed up with backstroke before moving onto freestyle then breaststroke before finishing with Butterfly, knowing the team was watching her do each stroke.

Jenny too was watching her, having brought down a freshly changed and awake Lilly so Quinn could take her home while Jenny finished up two more files and a couple calls before heading home herself. Jethro would follow whenever then the rest of the team.

Abby was down there too and took the opportunity to hold Lilly so Jenny could get back to her office while the team and Quinn were showering and changing back into day clothes. Quinn took her baby sister and diaper bag and headed home, and continuing with the afternoon/evening routine. Jethro was next back, getting bored at the office he came home early, grabbing the mail from the mailbox as he came home.

He flipped through the mail as he walked into the kitchen where Quinn and Naomi were working on dinner while Lilly napped in her kitchen swing. He saw an envelope addressed to Quinn from the school district testing center. She grabbed when he held in and looked at it debating opening it yet and Jethro headed upstairs to change, catching Jenny as she entered. She kissed him sweetly before going into the kitchen to greet everyone there before following Jethro.

They changed and indulged in a little alone time in the form of a make-out session coming back downstairs in time to let in the rest of the team. Abby bounded into the kitchen grabbing an awake Lilly and changing her diaper before taking her to the living room where she was passed around to various family members.

They ate dinner and Jethro asked Quinn about the letter, and she brought it out saying she wanted to have the support of them all as she read her results. She opened the letter and scanned it before reading it out loud:

_Dear Quinn Rain Tanner-Gibbs,_

_This letter is in regards to your recent tests to receive credit in the high school subjects of: US Government, US History and World History. The following table contains you results. Note: to pass these tests a minimum of 70% is needed to receive credit._

_US Government: 46/50 in Multiple Choice, 5/7 in Short Answer and 20/35 in True/false for a total of 59 out of 92 for a percentage of: 77.2%._

_US History: 50/50 in Multiple Choice, 5/7 in Short Answer and 19/35 in True/False for a total of 74 out of 92 for a percentage of: 80.4%._

_World History: 50/50 in Multiple Choice, 10/7 in Short Answer and 35/35 in True/False for a total of 95 out of 92 for a percentage of: 103.3%._

_You passed each section with above a 70%, so we are pleased to inform you that you have received credit in: US Government, US History and World History. The credit(s) will be added to your transcripts. This enables you to graduate this May in place of May of next year._

_Congratulations,_

_The testing center of the School District overseeing the testing of Summerlind Prep Academy._

The house became full of loud noises, startling Lilly, though she didn't cry. Everyone was hugging and congratulating Quinn on her accomplishment and that she would graduate in May of this year with Kaia. She pulled out her phone and called her best friend, telling her the good news and planning on submitting the forms to walk together, both with multiple cords and honor badges.

Dinner then had a celebratory air, and Jenny and Jethro decided to take advantage of the atmosphere to announce their news.

"Keeping with the happy atmosphere, we have a few announcements of our own to make." Jenny started, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Naomi answered in and let Heather in. She greeted everyone before being served a piece of the pie that had been dessert. Jenny continued.

"So, you all know that we're getting married on the Summer Solstice this year, and we need a bridal party. We wanted to wait until closer to the wedding to announce the party and since we're shopping for dresses tomorrow, we decided to tell you guys now." She said and Jethro pulled out his phone to call Franks.

"I'll start so then we can call who Jethro needs to call," Jenny started before taking a deep breath. "My maid of honor was a difficult choice but I eventually decided. I decided to have Quinn be my Maid of Honor and stand closest to me during the ceremony. I know that she's a minor so next will be Heather; who will be the one to sign as my witness. Then in order will be Ziva, Abby and Cynthia." She told everyone and received a hug from each of them, Lilly was in Jethro's lap. She sat down and took her daughter so Jethro could speak.

He took Quinn's phone and dialed a number, waiting for someone to call him on his phone.

"Fornell." The person answered and Jethro put it on speaker phone.

"Tobias, it's Jethro; we're announcing wedding party details. Do you have Emily this weekend?" He asked quickly. There was a pause and Jethro's phone rang, and Mike Franks was on the other end, pushing Probie to hurry up so he could get back to drinking at the bar. Tobias and Emily got back on the phone and Jethro started.

"Best Man will be Franks, then Tobias, Tom (who I'll call tomorrow), then Tony and Tim." She said simply and let Franks go before Jenny spoke again.

"Now three more jobs to give out," She said, stopping Tobias from hanging up. "Ducky will give me away, he's been like a second father from the moment I stepped foot into his Autopsy room, so I couldn't think of anyone else to stand in for him. We weren't sure if Lilly would be able to walk by the wedding, so we decided that she would sit in either my mother's lap or Jackson's lap during the ceremony; so Emily, would you like to be our Flower Girl?" She asked the ten year old.

"Of course I will be! And maybe I can hold Lilly's hand or carry her so she can be a part of this too." Emily gushed and everyone could hear the face splitting smile the girl would be wearing. Jenny and Quinn almost face-palmed at the simple suggestion, why didn't they think of that? They thought to themselves.

"That's a great idea Em! We'll send Quinn to you up tomorrow to look for you dress, okay kiddo?" Jenny told her and received a very enthusiastic yes before she left the room and Tobias congratulated them and reminded Quinn that Emily would, unfortunately, be with her mother tomorrow so she was to be picked up from his house and dropped off at Diane's place. He then hung up to finish their own dinner clean up.

"Now the last job is ring bearer and we're stuck," she told the group with a frustrated sigh. Jethro was dialing Tom's home phone when he remembered.

"Morrow has a grandson around Emily's age, if you want we can ask Tom when I call him here." He said. Jenny sighed with happiness and leaned over to kiss him.

"I knew I was marrying you for a reason," she teased him before kissing him again. He smiled and hit send before heading to her study to make the call. He came back twenty minutes later with the news that Tom was delighted to be a part of the wedding party and would ask his daughter about Clint being ring bearer for them.

It was getting rather late that evening so the team, Abby and Ducky hugged Jenny, Jethro and Quinn before taking their leave, leaving the three Gibbs' (well one soon to be Gibbs) and Heather. The four of them talked for another hour and a half, with Heather giving her niece a big hug when she read the news. Finally she too took her leave, promising that she would meet everyone here the next morning at 1100 hours.

The family went to bed, all of them falling asleep fairly quickly.


	83. Dress and Graduation

A/N: I have taken away some of the options for the poll on my page, if you could please vote for one of the two remaining choices, that would be fantastic! Here's to a great new year! Oh by the way next two chapters are really long!

An Unknown Child

83

Four weeks later and Jenny had found the dress; she had sworn all of the girls with her to secrecy about the dress, not even Ducky was to know what the dress looked like. The girls had also found their dresses, and had color swatches so the boys could get ties to match that shade. The darkest shade would be worn by Emily and Clint, whose mother had agreed that he could participate after learning that he'd be with his grandpa. They were the only ones who knew what style and exact shade their dresses were in, the boys only knew what shade so they could get their matching ties.

But that was behind them, for the most part. Fittings were all that was left and the next fitting wasn't until closer to the wedding. The next step on their journey was Quinn's graduation from School. The entire family: the team, Abby, Ducky, Heather and, Jackson, Carolyn, Jeffery were seated in the Theater, rain was pouring down outside, causing the ceremony to be moved to the theater instead of the Football Field. They sat next to Kaia's parents and grandparents and Trevor's family was seated in the next row. The three families were talking and Jenny was talking to Trevor's mom arranging for her to be the wedding photographer. That was the last detail that Jenny needed to be a part of; Abby was planning the Rehearsal Dinner, Heather had the bachelorette party (she had promised not to make it too racy or inappropriate in light of Quinn's attendance), and Quinn was planning the Reception. They were planning on an outside wedding, and had booked a place that would let them use their ballroom both for the reception or the wedding ceremony if the weather didn't favor them. The two of them, Jenny and Quinn, had hired a DJ for the event and he worked with Quinn to come up with a playlist. Quinn had a surprise for her parents; they had asked her to pick their first dance. And she planned on singing it with Kaia as background and Trevor on piano with a few other friends on other instruments like drums and bass.

Quinn, Kaia, and Trevor were in the band room in line before they would walk to the theater and around before taking their seats on the opposite side of the theater. They were both walking together as planned with Trevor walking in front of them with another swimmer. They had even managed to make it to where Trevor and Kaia sat next to each other. They were leaning against the wall in the band room together talking while the teacher's went through and made a last go through, making sure everyone had something under their robes.

Then the signal came; it was time to walk. A recording of "Pomp and Circumstance" started playing on repeat as the graduates filed out of the Band Room and walked down the short Hallway to the theater, up one side and across the back before down the other and to the other end before across the bottom back to the start and filling across the seats. They all stood until the last of the students stood in front of their seats. Then the faculty filled in. The members of the school board had seats in the center of the stage, in front of the bands and choirs while the heads of each department stood to the left. The Assistant Principle stood the right of the board at a podium to read the students name as they walked across the stage. The rest of the Faculty stood at the base of the stairs to shake hands with everyone as they walked back to their seats.

When everyone was where they should be, the principle let everyone sit as he gave the opening address, asking everyone to stand as the choirs, minus the seniors, sang the National Anthem and a moment of silence. Everyone was then asked to take their seats as speeches were made by a couple members of the board about this class' accomplishments during their tenure as students. Then all Choir students were asked to stand, and the seniors joined them on stage to sing "Amazing Grace." More speeches were made, this time by Coach Claymore. He was praising the student athletes who received scholarships to play college level before honoring seniors on teams who had made it to nationals: swim team, soccer, Softball and Track and Field. He announced each person and why they stood up, a couple were in multiple sports. Then the swim team stayed standing as well as the soccer team as they had won Nationals. Quinn, Kaia and Trevor were called for winning multiple events that year and for Quinn breaking the longest standing High School record for fastest 100 meter Freestyle.

Then it was the band's term and Quinn walked up to the stage as the faculty moved to the side to show the band. She was the senior conductor and led the band through the simple song: "Legend of the Ghost Dance." She and the rest of the seniors returned to their seats as those who were graduating early were honored, again Quinn stood up. Then the Salutatorian was asked to make his speech before welcoming the Valedictorian to the stage for her speech. Then the principle took the stage for a final time to ask the superintendent to confer onto the class their diplomas, and he agreed and they started handing out diplomas to the students. They stood up as a row and made their way across to the left and got inline before the aisle across from them did the same before the aisles behind them repeated the process. They sat down when the entire row (both sides of the aisle) were standing.

Then they tossed their caps and the chaos of parents and families descended upon them. Kaia and Quinn moved to the stage and hauled themselves up to the edge then unzipped their white gowns and waited for the mob. Pictures were taken with the three of them in every combination before moving onto family pictures. When the pictures were all taken they talked while the crowd thinned out before heading to their own homes to change out of their dresses or dress pants and into clothes so they could go to their grad party.

The three of them partied with the rest of the graduating class until the early hours of the morning when they returned to their own homes and crashed for some much needed and deserved sleep.

Quinn was done with high school!


	84. Rehearsal Dinner

A/N: Rehearsal Dinner time and the week before the wedding! The dresses are what they wore to the photo shoot for the photo album gifts two years previously. Next chapter will be the wedding prep and the new dresses. Keep voting on my poll; I really need the help.

An Unknown Child

84

Jenny's favorite French Cuisine restaurant had agreed to not only cater the food at the wedding, but Abby had somehow got them to agree to cater the Rehearsal Dinner too. The girls were wearing their dresses from the photo shoot in Ducky's backyard; Lilly was wearing a simple dress in red cotton, with spare outfits, mainly pajamas, for when she trashed her dress.

They went through the wedding, getting used to the timing of the music for everyone and decided on whether or not the boys would walk the girls up the aisle or if they would already be standing next to Jethro. They decided to have the groomsmen escort the bridesmaids down the aisle and Franks, as best man, to escort Quinn down the aisle. They practiced a few times, getting the cues to the music down before sitting down to eat their food.

There was a little dancing that night, though they were saving it for the next weekend and the wedding. They mainly chatted around and laughed as the team told stories about Gibbs and Jenny fighting before Quinn came; the fights which at the time seemed to be terrible were now funny. Ducky and Tom told stories about the two of them when Jenny first joined NCIS. Franks told stories about when Jethro was the Probie. They were all laughing when the staff at the Hotel room asked them to leave so they could decorate for the wedding of another couple the next afternoon.

The party reconvened at the Townhouse. The stories continued, until Tom and Fornell had to take their sleepy children home before their mothers flipped out. They would be dressed and ready to go for the wedding. The adults talked for a while, with Quinn and Lilly going to bed about an hour after Tom and Fornell left. That was the cue for everyone to leave, and then Jethro and Jenny were able to go to bed themselves.

Saturday was a lazy day and the only business that got done were a little paperwork and checking the list Jenny had made of events that had to done before the wedding. Nothing that had to be done that day was left uncrossed on the list. The only events still on the lists were pick up everyone from the airport, and they wouldn't even arrive until Wednesday at the earliest, Jeffery was arriving on Thursday while Carolyn and Jackson were arriving Wednesday.

Quinn spent that Saturday in her basement room working on a couple art projects in her area while the music to _Wicked_ played in the background. She had some of the paint she was using on her cheek as she held the small detail brush in her mouth while using the larger brush to get the back coat onto the tree before adding the bark pattern over it. She and her parents had picked out what room would be Lilly's after she was potty trained and Quinn wanted plenty of time to decorate the room with trees, as they seemed to be Lilly's favorite thing.

Sunday wasn't quite as lazy as the previous day, as they had to go to the grocery store and get food for the week and start getting the stuff Quinn and Lilly would need for the two weeks Jenny and Jethro were on their honeymoon in Kanazawa, Japan.

Quinn worked when they got back to make a couple meals that they could freeze or chill and then reheat before eating. She didn't want to work to cook that week, with Naomi gone until her parents left for Japan. They all went to bed early, with Jenny, Jethro and Lilly up and at work on Monday morning. Quinn slept in and then went to NCIS where the team was in the gym. They did their non-swim workout while she swam her own laps using the waterproof iPod that was Tim and Abby's graduation present.

Soon the team joined her and she got to work, this time with backstroke. When she finished with them, all of them were breathing hard, even Ziva. They left to return to work and Quinn went back to swimming until the time she normally picked up Lilly. When she had showered and changed and packed up her suit and towel she headed up to her mother's office, grabbed the diaper bag and the sleeping Lilly and headed to her car.

Lilly slept until they made it to the mall and was all smiles and stinky diaper when Quinn picked her up. So first stop was the bathroom to get her into a clean diaper, when Lilly was clean she and her big sister headed to the baby clothes shop and picked up the dress she was wearing to the wedding, Quinn paying with the card her mother left out for her on the diaper bag. After that they made their way to the food court where Quinn got a couple slushes, one tiny and the other medium and a large thing of tots to split with her baby sister.

They ate before moving off, picking up more applications, dropping off the ones Quinn had already finished, and introducing herself to the managers of the stores with online applications. When they had that finished they returned home where they played and crawled around the living room, with Lilly starting to stand. She could stand for a couple seconds before her tiny legs couldn't hold her up anymore. They were hoping to have her be able to stand up long enough to dance on her dad's toes by the wedding at the end of the week. She was close and getting closer every day.

Only four more days until the wedding.

Tuesday was more of the same, though Quinn worked out with Kaia instead of the team, they both went through an intense aquatic workout using kickboards, buoys and water weights. They were both panting and exhausted when they finally hauled out of the pool and quickly rinsed and changed into street clothes.

Then they went dress shopping because the dress Kaia was going to wear to the wedding didn't fit and she didn't have time to have it altered, so her mom and handed over the credit card for her to buy a new dress and matching shoes. They spent the next three hours doing just that and by the time they left Kaia had the perfect dress and heels for her best friends parents' wedding in three days.

They parted with plans to meet up Friday morning at the salon to get their hair done with the other bridesmaids before the wedding. They would get their nails done Thursday afternoon before Kaia would crash at Quinn's house. Quinn went on to pick up Lilly and they did the afternoon/evening routine while their parents were briefing their replacements: Tim was filling for Jenny and Gibbs had Paula Cassidy, who was about to be sent over to be in charge of the Spanish MCRT, covering for him. They were both back later than they normally liked to be and simply changed before helping Quinn reheat dinner.

When dinner was finished, her parents cleaned up and she headed down to her room and started working on the Phoenix that Kaia wanted to have tattooed for her 18th birthday three days after the wedding. She wanted it done on her ribcage, which Quinn knew would hurt but it did give her a little room to draw and paint in details. She had already done the Phoenix in a large scale, too large for Kaia's ribs but perfect for Tony's back and was now working on scaling it down. Though she realized she'd need to trace the rib cage to able to get it totally sized. She'd do that on Thursday sometime.

She went to bed happy with the day's work. Three days until the wedding.

Wednesday found a fussy Lilly who was cutting a new tooth and it was making her not too happy; so she stayed home all day with her big sister while their parents finished the last day of work for the next three weeks: for the wedding, the honeymoon and some readjustment time.

The two played hard, with an ice cold ring always by Lilly's hand to help numb the pain of her new tooth. She took infant Tylenol to take her nap and Quinn laid her down on her mat before dashing up to do up the guest rooms for her grandparents before she loaded her sister up into her car and headed for the airport; Lilly slept the entire way and slept through her being carried into the busy airport and over to the arrivals board before going up an escalator and over to outside the security checkpoint.

A smiling Jackson came through the checkpoint and headed over to his granddaughters, giving Quinn a hug after seeing that Lilly was still asleep. He switched the hands his carry-on bag was in and the three of them headed down to baggage claim where he picked up his suitcase. He lugged his suitcase behind him on its wheels and held Quinn's free arm with the other as she led him to her car. She popped the trunk so he could place his bags in the trunk while she strapped the still sleeping Lilly back into her car seat.

She drove them to the house and helped put a simple lunch together while Jackson changed the diaper of the now wide awake and fussy Lilly. When he brought her in Quinn had the iced ring ready for her and she calmed down as she tried to chew on the ring.

"New tooth?" Jackson asked and Quinn nodded before handing the almost nine month old baby back to her grandpa as she plated his food and her sandwich along with a few Cheerios for Lilly if the baby was hungry. Jackson placed Lilly in her high chair and Quinn poured some of the Cheerios for the baby. Both then sat with their plates and ate. Clean up was finished quickly and then the three of them went to the living room, where Jackson sat on the ground and played with his granddaughter. Quinn sat on the couch and read her book. She was almost finished and could move on to the next book in her stack of 'to-read' books.

The quiet got to both of them after a while and Quinn plugged her iPod into the docking station in the room and chose classical music and played that playlist. Quinn finished her book and dashed downstairs to put it away and glanced at her alarm clock; 2:50. She still had until 4:00 to get to the airport and pick up her grandma. She grabbed the next book in her stack and brought it back upstairs, making it to the living room to hear her phone ringing. The "Wicked" song signaled that it was Kaia calling her.

"Hey Kaia, what's up?" She answered the phone.

"_I either need you to come jump my car or pick me up. I think my battery's dead."_ Kaia told her and Quinn could hear the stress in her best friend's voice.

Quinn had jumper cables in her car, Tim had given her a roadside assistant kit with them when she got her license. Jackson would probably love spending time with just Lilly and if not, he could help her out.

"Where you at?" Quinn asked grabbing her keys and slipping into her shoes by the front door.

"_Work,"_ Kaia told her. Kaia worked as a barista at the Starbuck in the mall closest to the airport.

"I'm going to talk to my Grandpa see if he wants to come or stay here with Lilly, then I'm on my way." Quinn told her before hanging up and entering the living room again.

"Hey grandpa, Kaia needs me to go jump her car," she told him. "Did you want to stay here with Lilly or should we all go?" She asked and noticed Lilly's eyes were dropping again. Jackson thought for a moment and then yawned when he opened his mouth to answer her.

"You know what, Kiddo? I think I'm going to stay here and take a nap." He told her and she nodded before moving over to kiss his cheek.

"Lilly looks like she could use a small nap too," she observed. "You can either put her down in her room or can nap with her; she likes both." Quinn added before kissing her sister's cheek and heading out the door. She didn't rush getting to Kaia, knowing that she'd just talk to her for a few minutes before jumping her car and then she'd head to the airport to pick up her Grandma.

Kaia was patiently waiting with a coffee and a butterbeer latte inside the Starbucks and Quinn headed right over. She sat down in the booth across from her friend and Kaia passed the latte to her and she sipped her sweet coffee-less drink. They chatted for a bit while drinking their drinks then headed out to the parking lot where Quinn had parked next to Kaia.

Quinn pulled her roadside kit out and opened it. It had roadside markers, flares a space blanket a few screws, nuts and bolts along with tools and the jumper cables. Quinn grabbed the cables and the two girls popped their hoods. Both read the directions to the cables and then hooked them up to the correct places and then both went to the driver's seat and Quinn successfully jumped the battery in Kaia's car. They left the car running as Quinn packed up the cables back into the kit and put the kit underneath the passenger seat before watching Kaia pull out and head towards her house while Quinn went the opposite direction; to the airport.

She parked as close to the airport as she could then took her time getting out of the car and walking into the building, txting her parents to let them know she was at the airport. They didn't reply immediately but Quinn didn't expect one for a while; her parents were in meetings to catch everyone up and get everything ready for the three weeks they would spend with acting directors. She went straight to the arrivals board and saw her grandma's plane had just landed and she would leave the checkpoint on the other side of the airport.

She headed that way and made it just as the passengers were allowed to leave the plane. Carolyn Shepard had flown first class and was among the first to de-board the plane and therefore could see her granddaughter. The two hugged briefly before Quinn grabbed her grandma's carry on and the two of them headed down to baggage claim.

Carolyn was only staying until Sunday before flying home with Jeffery. So only had a small bag with just enough to get through until then. Her dress was packed along with Jeffery's suite, but she wanted them to be dry-cleaned before the wedding in two days. Quinn carried both bags and lead her grandmother to her car where she put the cases in the back seat before the two of them drove home, though she made a quick stop at a dry-cleaner's her mother used and Carolyn paid to have both outfits cleaned and ready to pick up tomorrow.

Then they headed home just as Jackson came down the stairs with a freshly awake and changed Lilly. Jackson passed Lilly to Quinn and took Carolyn's bags up to the guest room she and Jeffery would share. Carolyn then greeted the baby who squirmed to move from Quinn's arms to the newcomer's arms. Quinn laughed as she handed the baby over and told Carolyn to make herself at home and that she would be downstairs in her room if she was needed.

She turned on her music through her computer and worked on the tree, adding the leaves. She worked diligently until she heard the front door open and close. She headed upstairs and hugged her mother before she was swamped with her guests. Her mother was the first to greet her as Jackson and Lilly were greeting Jethro who had come in right after her. Then they switched and Carolyn hugged Jethro while Jackson kissed Jenny's cheek before handing Lilly to her mom.

Lilly was ecstatic to see her mommy, and started going on and on in her baby talk, most likely telling her mommy what she and her big sister and grandpa did that day. Jenny acted like she knew what the baby was saying; interjecting comments her and there while smiling at the babbling baby.

She was definitely getting the hang of speaking, though she didn't associate any meaning to the 'human' words that popped out from time to time. Quinn moved to greet her dad and then moved to reheat the stew she had made the previous weekend.

The stew was good and she even reheated freezer rolls for other textures and to dip into the stew. The five adults ate their stew and Lilly had baby food and a couple sips of the cool stew broth. Jenny and Jethro caught their parents up on any wedding plan changes they had made the last Friday, including the addition of the groomsmen escorting the bridesmaids down the aisle. Though they kept the music a secret, mainly because Quinn hadn't told them exactly which song was for Jenny and Ducky and which was for the wedding party. She was also keeping a few songs for the reception, hush hush, including: their first dance, the father-daughter dance, and the going away song. They did know that there was going to be a few songs for Jethro to dance with his two daughters and his two surrogate daughters, and Jenny could dance with her step-father, Jackson and Ducky and most likely Tom for the fourth. Jethro had made Quinn promise him the he would only have to dance for those six dances; she promised by added that Jenny would be dancing around a lot and might want him to dance more with her.

Quinn was keeping the songs all hush-hush simply to not only surprise them, but the rest of the guests as well. She had the reception all. Quinn and the others lounged for the night and Jenny and Quinn took Lilly up to her own room so Quinn could sing to her and to get a few quiet moments with her two daughters. Lilly went down easily to a few softer Disney songs from Quinn and Jenny spent a few minutes watching the two of them before she and Quinn headed back downstairs before they all split up for the night.

Two more days until the wedding.

Thursday was more of the same. Quinn slept in staid in her pajamas most of the morning, showered around noon dressed in casual shorts and a tank top before leaving the house, her excuse was that she just wanted to spend a few hours by herself without the little munchkin around. She headed to the mall and into a quiet bookstore before browsing the selection before returning home just after lunch and she headed down to her room to work on her sketches.

Dinner that night was Chinese take-out and everyone crashed to bed fairly early. Tomorrow was a busy day after all.

Tomorrow was the wedding.


	85. Wedding Morning

A/N: It is the day of their wedding! But this chapter is only what happens as the girls prepare for the wedding, not the ceremony itself; that's the next chapter. All your reviews are making me happy. Links for their dresses will be up on my profile in the next couple days, have to track the dresses I had in mind back down because I forgot to bookmark them.

An Unknown Child 85

Everyone was up early the next day; though Quinn and Kaia were up first. They headed out for a run, knowing that getting any type of workout in later would not be possible. They ran until the sun had finished rising. They returned to the house just as Jeffery, Jackson and Jethro came down the stairs. Jethro headed straight for his workshop after greeting the girls while the two older men started making breakfast.

The two girls headed downstairs and Quinn showered and when she came out, dressed in a simple tee shirt and shorts. Kaia was looking through the large sketchbook on the easel. She was on the larger Phoenix.

"Quinn this is astounding," Kaia told her.

"Thank you," she told her friend. "It's actually a larger version of the tattoo you wanted me to draw. I decided to draw it large scale to get all the details then trace your rib cage to get the correct size then use the quadrant/square method to get the phoenix smaller." She told her friend grabbing a piece of paper from the large sketchbook.

Kaia rolled her eyes before raising her right arm, allowing her best friend to trace her ribcage before she moved off to shower. Quinn set the piece of paper on the easel while taking the Phoenix painting and pinning to the wall just to the side of the easel. She had enough time to add the squares to both pieces of paper before heading upstairs to grab a glass of juice and check on breakfast. She made it upstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring. She veered out of the kitchen to the foyer and opened the door to see Mike, Tobias, Emily, Tom, Tim and Tony all standing outside. She let them in and told the boys that Jackson and Jeffery were in the kitchen and her dad was in the shed he used. She then told Emily that she didn't think Lilly was awake yet and that if she wasn't hungry she could head down to the basement bedroom to one of the computers Quinn had down there.

Emily smiled before doing just that and caused the boys to split up. Mike and Tobias went to collect Jethro, picking up the other two boys on their way back.

Carolyn came down the stairs in time to kiss her husband and Jethro's cheek before the men spirited them away for the morning and early afternoon. Jackson and Jeffery said that they had made pancake and waffle batter and the griddle and waffle maker still had to heat up. Eggs were the only thing needed. They left and Carolyn and Quinn headed to the kitchen to start making the food. They were trying to decide what to make pancakes or waffles when Quinn thought of something.

"Make both, Grandma. If the boys showed up, it won't be long until the girls do. They probably waited at the end of the street to see the boys off before giving us a few seconds to wake up before descending. They'll eat too." Quinn told her Grandma who nodded before going to work.

Carolyn kissed Quinn's cheek before they started working and then two minutes later a fully dressed and awake Jenny came down the stairs with an equally awake Lilly.

Carolyn passed her daughter a mug of coffee before taking her granddaughter from her and kissing her cheek. Jenny smiled at her mother before kissing Quinn's cheek before taking a sip from her coffee just as Emily and Kaia came up from the basement room.

"I smelt the food and decided I was hungry." Emily told Quinn who chuckled before pouring a cup of coffee for Kaia. Hot chocolate was made for herself and Emily while Carolyn took over making the food. Jenny had taken Lilly back and the two of them sat at the table with Lilly in her high chair as Jenny fed her morning baby food.

"So I assume the boys have left?" Jenny asked.

"Yup," Carolyn and Quinn answered.

"This whole thing would have been a lot easier if he had just stayed over with Fornell last night." She mumbled and heard Quinn start laughing. "What's so funny?" she smiled as her sill laughing daughter brought over a plate of pancakes while her own mother brought the waffles and the two other girls sat down, just as the door rang. Carolyn bustled off to the door and Quinn answered her mother.

"You, that's what's so funny, you and I both know that you and dad sleep like crap when not curled up with one another. Remember his trip to Cali a few weeks ago. He was gone for four days. Three of those nights you ended up sitting next to me in my bed and the third and fourth night you ended up in the nursery." She said just as Cynthia, Abby, Heather, and Ziva came into the kitchen and helped themselves to the food.

Jenny smiled and shook her head; she couldn't refute her daughter's claims as they were 100% true. She finished feeding Lilly and cleaned up after her before grabbing a plate and helping herself to the food as well. They ate quickly and Kaia and Emily teamed up to do the dishes while Quinn headed downstairs and grabbed the garment bag that contained her and Kaia's dresses and the two bags of make-up before heading back upstairs. She placed the three bags on the table with the other bags with the other dresses.

She didn't have to go back to the kitchen, as the other women came out to her. They grabbed their bags and headed outside just as Jenny's detail pulled up in a stretch limo.

"A gift from Condoleezza Rice," Jenny told the group of woman as Hector stepped out and took their bags allowing them to slide into the limo, where Quinn hung all the bags from a couple hooks near the partition. When all nine females were in the car, Abby opened a bottle of sparkling apple juice and poured a little into a few champagne flutes and handed it out.

"We have three minors and a few hours until the wedding, I thought we could hold off on the Dutch courage," she told everyone and they nodded.

"To a happy union between Gibbs and Mommy," Abby toasted before they clinked their glasses together and took a sip. They all sipped their drinks until they were gone. Abby placed the dishes inside the compartment for them as they pulled up to the back entrance of the studio. Hector helped everyone out and held Lilly as Jenny got her diaper bag before reclaiming her daughter. They headed into the Salon from the front entrance and the women inside descended upon them.

Jenny and her mother were the first two swept back to get washes complete with scalp massages; Quinn took her baby sister from her mother, as Abby took the diaper bag from her. The other women in the salon already had clients in their chairs so couldn't take them, but they had plenty of time and they were just getting washes and styles.

When the bride and her mother were done they were swept to the two remaining chairs and stylists. The assistants who had washed their hair called Heather and Quinn back next, and Quinn handed off Lilly to her Auntie Abby before getting her hair washed. By the time she and Heather had finished, two chairs had opened up; the previous clients already left. She was ushered to the chair next to her mother and smiled at her before letting the woman style her hair the way she wanted. Quinn didn't have a style in mind and asked her mom if she could just let the stylist do what she wanted, and Jenny agreed readily.

Heather was next to her and was talking to the stylist about what she had in mind and the stylist compromised with the vision and her ability. Heather agreed and the woman got to work. The assistants brought out champagne for the older ladies and soda for Kaia, Quinn and Emily and water for Lilly. One chair would be open soon and the stylist wanted to play with Abby's black locks, so and assistant took Abby and washed her hair.

There were now three chairs not filled with the females apart of the Shepard/Gibbs wedding. They were salon regulars and were just getting the final part of a trim/style and they'd be out of there, allowing the wedding party to take over.

Just over two hours later they all left with their hair styled. Jenny had agreed to let Kaia and Quinn do her make-up instead of paying someone so when they were all done she paid for everyone, even though Kaia and Emily had been given money to pay for their own styles.

Jenny told them that she'd make them a deal; she'd take half of whatever money they were given and they could keep the other half. Emily was told not to tell Diane, but she could tell Tobias. Emily nodded already knowing there was icy ground between the woman she called aunt and her mother. Kaia smiled, happy with the compromise, after all she now had extra money to make sure she could give the artist doing her tattoo in three days a decent tip.

They then all got into the limo which drove to the hotel that was hosting the wedding in their gardens and the reception in their ballroom. Cynthia had been in charge of booking the hotel, its garden, the ballroom and a few rooms to prepare. So she headed inside to check them in, receiving two room keys. The girls carried their bags, Lilly's diaper bag and Lilly up to the rooms. The room was called a family suite, and shared the bathroom.

Jenny, Quinn, Heather and Carolyn took Lilly into one room and the others took the other side and they all took turns using the bathroom, before Kaia and Cynthia helped get Emily into her midnight flower girl dress as they put Lilly into her matching dress.

The girls tagged teamed each other helping them get into their dresses before placing the hotel towels around their shoulders and then make-up. Lisa showed up to take preparation pictures while Trevor was doing the same at Tim's apartment where the men were. Jenny was last and she was poured a glass of red wine as she watched everyone finish getting ready. They were beautiful ladies.

Emily and Lilly were in Midnight blue dresses, Cynthia was in Amethyst, Abby was in Sailor Blue, Ziva was in Sapphire, Heather was in Lapis and Quinn was in Spa Blue. They looked uniform but different and then they all helped Carolyn who was wearing a blue dress suit. Her dress suit had dark blue pinstripe skirt with the stripe being a sky blue with a matching shirt made out of silk. She wore her rings from her marriage to Jeffery on the left ring finger, but had the engagement ring from her marriage to Colonel Shepard on a chain around her neck. She knew that even though they separated before the divorce, their life together created Jenny, one of her beautiful daughters.

When everyone but Jenny was done, she, Carolyn and Heather went into the bathroom so she could slip into whatever lingerie she would wear under everything before the slip. Then they came back out and Abby handed her a silver bracelet.

"Something borrowed," she told Jenny, who smiled at the younger woman before sliding the bracelet on her right wrist.

Cynthia then handed her a baby blue garter.

"Something blue," She told the woman before handing it to Carolyn to help put it on. Jenny tried to hold back a laugh as her mother's fingers lightly touched the back of her knee, tickling her.

Abby, Cynthia and Ziva then helped slide her wedding gown over her head and helped her settle it in the right spot. Quinn had been rummaging through her make-up bag to find a jewelry box she'd put there a few weeks ago. Her mother had taken a seat on the bed as Kaia spread out her stuff and Jenny's and Quinn's make-up.

Kaia applied the concealer and foundation before letting Quinn come over and start on the eye make-up. She used a liquid brush tip to apply the liner, putting it on both eyes before adding a little more to the right eye before grabbing a Q-tip and smudging the line. She stepped back and laid out all the eye shadow they had and let Jenny pick what shades she wanted. She picked three, a dark brown, a light brown and a glittering off white.

Quinn and Kaia each took an eye, comparing the results with one shade before moving onto the next, repeating the pattern before blending and moving to the third and final shade. When they were done, Jenny pulled a bright red lipstick out and applied it herself, before blotting it with a tissue. Once that was done, they were all ready. Abby called Ducky, who told her that they were on the road to the hotel and that if they were finished they might want to get the pavilion set up for the girls to keep them close but hidden from casual view.

So they all left the rooms, giving the keys to Carolyn who had pockets; Quinn also slipped her the jewelry box. Lisa went with them, snapping pictures every couple minutes as they made their way down the elevator and outside to the pavilion. Quinn had Lilly and saw Jimmy Palmer and Michelle Lee come up and ask if they needed any more ushers.

Quinn smiled and asked if they could wait a moment. She took Lilly inside, handing her to her mom before relaying their requests. Jenny smiled, touched and nodded grabbing the bag with the wedding seating charts for the two ushers they already had, telling Quinn to tell them that they would need to make two more copies of the chart and to keep the ones for Jackson and Jeffery, their other two ushers. Quinn ran the two copies out and relayed what her mother said and Jimmy took one of them and ran to the hotel to make the copies in the business office. Quinn saw Ducky approach and waved to him before ducking back into the pavilion.

"The men are here," she told the others simply and they all smiled before Carolyn smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek before going to get Ducky and Jeffery. She passed Quinn the jewelry box as she left. Abby and Ziva were trying to sneak glimpses at the men while Cynthia and Heather were looking at the opposite side at the chairs all set up and the arch under which the marriage would happen. Kaia and Emily were entertaining Lilly as Jenny handed Emily a bottle, trying to foster a good relationship so Lilly would let Emily carry her up and down the aisle.

Everyone was distracted so Quinn handed the box to her mother. Jenny smiled and opened the box to reveal a necklace with multiple diamonds in different colors. It started with a small yellow diamond then a larger pale blue diamond, then a black diamond, then a purple diamond and another yellow diamond. Jenny looked up with wide eyes at her daughter who smiled and took the necklace from the box and moved behind her mother to clasp it before carefully lifting her hair over the chain.

"Something new," she whispered in her mother's ear before the flap opened and Ducky, Carolyn and Jeffery entered.

Both men looked wide eyed at Jenny before Jeffery moved forward to kiss her cheek, Ducky followed then greeted the other girls the same before lifting Lilly onto his hip and kissing her forehead. Jeffery told her she looked beautiful and would knock Jethro's socks off before leaving to begin his job as an usher, happy to have a role in his step-daughter's wedding.

Ducky then told Kaia, Quinn and Emily that he needed help putting her bouquet of flowers together and for everyone else. He already had a few bags of petals for Lilly and Emily to douse the aisle with. He led the girls outside to the side of the tent away from the people where he brought out a couple chairs and a small table before running off and coming back with a cooler of roses and one orchid. He had pale pink, dark red, yellow, white, black and a single blue rose.

Kaia and Quinn talked for a little before deciding what they wanted to do and telling Emily. She smiled and nodded. They took the orchid, single blue rose and one of every color before ducky produced a spool of sky blue ribbon. Emily held the flowers as Kaia took a long piece of the ribbon and tied a tight but pretty bow around the flowers. They then tied bows around the other roses, creating the bouquets for the bridesmaids. Kaia helped Quinn carry the cooler back into the pavilion before kissing Jenny's cheek and heading out to sit with her parents. Quinn handed out the bouquets then opened the bags of rose petals (all the colors of the bouquets except the black and blue roses) and poured them into the basket before having Emily mix them up.

Ducky left the pavilion to check on Jethro and the boys who were waiting on the pavilion's other side, separated from the girls by a cloth partition. He also checked with the four ushers who confirmed that everyone was almost seated; just a few more guests who were approaching.

Ducky watched them be seated from the spot in the boys' entrance to the pavilion. He then left and entered the girls' side.

"Well it looks as though everyone is seated, though I didn't not see your mom here, Emily," Ducky told the group and Emily and Quinn snorted.

"As much as Dad, Uncle Jethro and Aunt Jenny would love to rub this event in her face, and I don't blame them, she decided that she wouldn't come and cause a scene." Emily explained and Ducky nodded.

"Though she decided to come to the reception to see everyone and to pick up Emily." Jenny told him, standing up and stretching a little.

The others giggled at the thought of seeing Diane and Jethro in the same room again. Jenny didn't join them, her thoughts were racing, wanting to get the next few minutes over so the bridal march could start.


	86. The Wedding Ceremony

A/N: Here's the actual wedding. Dresses are up on my profile page, refer to it for what color to highlight.

An Unknown Child

86

It was almost time, and Ducky had Jenny move to the far corner as he undid the corner opposite her and ushered the girls through to join the boys, Quinn brought the cooler with all but Jenny's bouquet. Ducky told her that a smaller cooler held matching boutonnieres for the boys and he hadn't handed them out wanting to get the colors of the boys matched to the girl they were escorting down the aisle.

When she had gone through he retied the flap and sat next to the fidgeting Jenny. He smiled at her before taking her hands in his before squeezing them, making her look up and smile at him.

"Are you ready, my Dear?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"More than ready Ducky. I've wanted this for nine years, and it's finally here." She told the older man, feeling tears start to form. He handed her a tissue and she blotted away the few tears without ruining her mascara.

Five minutes later and the planner they hired through the hotel pushed play on the small iPod with the wedding march music. The opening strains of Vivaldi's second movement to his Winter suite started playing.

The guest members, priest and nervous groom watched as Emily carried Lilly, both dressed in midnight blue, down the aisle as she threw the rose petals in front of her to decorate the aisle. When she made it to the head she smiled at Jethro as he stepped forward to take his daughter for a few minutes, pressing a kiss to her forehead before handing her back to Emily, who then took her to Jack as Clint moved up the aisle with the purple pillow and the rings. Then they watched as Cynthia and Tim walked down the aisle in Amethyst with a bouquet of white roses.

The two made it halfway down the aisle before the next two appeared at the start of the aisle. Tony escorted Abby down the aisle. Both wore sailor blue, and Abby carried roses too, only she had black roses instead of white. Which fit Abby, who loved black roses. Tim and Cynthia were now standing apart from each other with plenty of space between them for the rest of the bridal party.

Ziva and Tom were next and they wore sapphire blue as Ziva carried pink roses in her bouquet. Next Tobias walked with Heather on his arm, the pair wore lapis as Heather bore a bouquet of red roses.

There was then a pause as two small chairs were placed in front of Ziva and Tom for Emily and Clint to sit and not have to stand. Jethro had somewhat calmed down when the music began, but he was still nervous by the time Heather appeared along the aisle. He tamped down on the nerves and became Marine still so he could watch his oldest daughter walk down the aisle before her mother.

Mike Franks escorted the much shorter Quinn, both in spa blue as Quinn carried a bouquet of Yellow roses, her favorite. When they made it to the head of the aisle Mike and Jethro saluted each other and Quinn kissed his cheek before the two moved to stand in their spots, taking the correct ring from Clint's pillow too. The music stopped for a few seconds before the next song played, starting half way through.

PacBell's Cannon in D Major started to play and the guests stood up as Jenny dressed beautifully in white drifted down the aisle on Ducky's arm. Jethro watched her walk down with wide eyes, trying to find hers under the veil she had put on at the last minute. The guest noticed the groom's stare and smiled at the love that was apparent in the normal masked blue eyes.

Ducky smiled at the two of them before passing Jenny's hand over to Jethro as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking his spot on the Groom's side across the aisle from Carolyn and Jeffery. Jethro, in his Marine Dress Blues walked with Jenny the last few steps up to the priest under the arch and pulled her veil up and over her head, allowing her face to be clearly seen.

They turned simultaneously to the priest who smiled at them and everyone before beginning.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to witness Jenny Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs vow to spend the remainder of their lives together in marriage. Now who gives this woman to this man?" He asked and Carolyn and Jeffery stood up and said as one the answer.

"We do," before sitting back down. The priest nodded and started again.

"Marriage has meant many things over the years, from business agreements to alliances, to one of the utmost special acts of love. Today Jenny and Jethro have decided to act this act to numerous other acts of love that have marked their lives together. They have also decided to exchange their own vows. We will start with Jenny," he turned to her and a ripple of laughter passed through as Emily reached into the basket at her feet and pulled out a package of tissues, opening it and passing a few to Quinn to pass to Jenny.

Jenny chuckled and Jethro smirked. Jenny took a deep breath before starting the speech she had long memorized.

"Jethro, I meet you nine or ten years ago. But I had heard of you as I made my way through FLET-C. They all seemed to fear you, and you can get the smug grin off your face as though you've never heard that before," she interjected, for he did have a smug grin on his face. "They all whispered that you were one of the best agents but a bastard, hence the two 'bs' in your name." At this everyone chuckled as Jenny took another deep breath, glad the tears had not come.

"No one told me you were still an active Marine on reserve, but I inferred that you might be a chauvinist. And I hoped I wasn't assigned to be your Probie, for I didn't know what to do. Well I _was_ assigned to be your Probie and I endured the looks of sympathy from other female agents and a few of the males.

"But it wasn't at all what I feared. I could see during our first case with a child that you did in fact have a gentle side, and I thought you would have made a good father. That was the day my crush became real. Soon we were off to Europe, to Serbia, Pairs, England and Italy. And it was there that we began our I physical relationship that turned into love. A love so fierce that it was consuming me, and I feared it, and I sensed that you did too. So I ran, but I couldn't get you out of my head or my heart.

"I thought when I came back to DC, the Navy Yard and you after six years that all hope was lost, you had moved on, even when I hadn't. But thanks to the special teenager who can call you her biological father; we were given a special chance, a second chance.

"And out of that event came our second special girl, who is the answer to all my day dreams of the time spent apart; a child who is both you and me. Lilly and Quinn have made us the happiest we've ever been." The tears decided that now would be a good time to start falling and she paused to dab them away with the tissue.

"And now, we stand here in front of friends, and family exchanging vows and rings to be married, and married for real. And it is here that promise you many things.

"I promise to always me here, to never run. I promise to love you and our daughters for always. I promise to love you for always. I promise that past regrets will never become current or future resentment. I promise here and now to always put my family first, no matter what.

"And finally, Jethro I promise you me, everything I was, everything I am and everything I will be." She finished and Emily had passed the tissues out to the rest of the bridesmaids as they had tears falling at the beautiful speech.

"Thank you Jenny," the priest said nodding to her before turning to Jethro. "Jethro, you're up Marine." The audience chuckled as did a few members of the bridal party. Jethro took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing her cheek before grasping her hands and beginning his own speech.

"Jen, I know I have said this quiet often in the past and will probably say it even more in the future, but I am not a man of words, I am a man of action. But here, today the actions I want to take have to be words. So I ask for a little leeway as my words will not be eloquent as yours.

"18 years ago I was happy and content in my life. I was a US Marine serving our great country, I was married and I had a little girl who was the light in my life. But it all came crashing down and the next few years gave me the impression that everyman only gets one great love. But that was so wrong, for here today I stand with someone who loves every part of me. From the dark past, the multiple failed marriages, and two daughters who were taken away, only one coming back. I love you Jenny, just as much as I loved my life 18 years ago.

"I love you. The phrase is a simple one that I do not say enough. But the three words to very little to express what I truly mean with the words.

"When you walk into a room, I can feel it. When you smile at me, my heart starts to race. And it full out gallops when you kiss me. I thought my heart melted when I watched how you treated Quinn as though she was yours, but it really and truly melted when I saw you with Lilly. You are an excellent mother Jenny, and I don't think I ever told you that. The words are all I can give you in words, but here today I am telling you all the things the three words mean to me when I tell them to you.

"When I say the words I love you, I am also saying: that I will love you always. I am promising you that I will fall even more in love with you every day. I promise that this is my last marriage," chuckles again swept the audience, mainly from those that new Jethro.

"I promise to really listen to you. I promise that you will always find sanctuary in my arms, my embrace. I promise to be your rock and your pillar and I promise to be your pain in the ass. I promise that our life, our love and our daughters and our surrogate NCIS family will always give you reason to laugh and smile every day.

"When I say I love you, I am promising you everything I just said again. And I promise to tell you that I love you every day of your lives together." He finished and everyone was crying again, even the men. Even the priest had tears in his eyes. He took a moment to let the emotion ring through the crowd and settle before beginning again.

"Mike, Quinn if you could pass Jenny and Jethro the rings, please?" He asked them and they smiled at him and passed the rings to the bride and groom.

He again turned to Jenny who held the wide, white gold band with the words Semper Fi engraved on the inside. Jenny moved the ring to her left hand and grabbed his left hand with her right, her thumbs stroking the rough skin of his hand.

"Jenny please repeat after me," the priest asked her and she nodded, knowing that it was almost over. "I, Jenny Shepard."

"I Jenny Shepard," she repeated with a smile on her face.

"Give you Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he prompted and she echoed him.

"This ring as an outward symbol of my love and my vows," he intoned and she repeated, her smile growing wider.

"I give you the ring for always and forever, until death do we part." he finished and she was beaming as she repeated and slid the ring onto his wedding ring finger lifting his hand and kissing the ring and his finger. The priest nodded before turned to Jethro, who had the matching band for the engagement ring. The rings would fit perfectly together, and he had the word always engraved on the inside of the band.

Jethro repeated the words before sliding her ring onto her finger and repeating her gesture of kissing her hand.

"The vows have been given and the rings exchanged, if anyone has reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace," he intoned and the crowd laughed as the bride and groom turned glares onto the crowd, as did Abby, Ziva, Quinn, and Mike. After a few minutes of silence he turned back to the bride and groom.

"Jethro, you have given your vows and given her the ring. Do you take Jennifer Shepard to be your wife?" He asked one final time.

"I do," Jethro answered with a solemn voice.

"And you Jennifer have told everyone your vows and given him your ring, do you take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your husband?" He asked Jenny turning his head to her.

"I do," her dulcet voice echoed around her.

"Then by the powers invested in me by Washington DC and your nation, and the powers given to me by God and the Holy Son, I now pronounce you man and Wife. Marine, you may kiss your bride." He told Jethro had he followed his order and bent her over and kissed her, cutting off her laughter and brought them back up before kissing her again.

When they finally parted to laughter the priest spoke one final time, this time to the audience.

Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please rise as I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." He said and everyone stood and clapped as the two walked down the aisle as the wedding party walked off in reverse order then the priest. The guests stood and mingled as hotel staff members came up with flutes of champagne for them to enjoy as the finishing touches were put in the ballroom.

The wedding party and priest had entered the pavilion where the staff had placed a low table to sign the license before they would go and mingle with their guests before allowing them up to the reception. Lisa followed them and took pictures as Jenny, Jethro, Heather and Mike signed the license then finally the priest signed before letting them take it.

They then all left the pavilion where Jackson and Lilly approached and Lilly reached out to her mother who took her willingly and propped her on her hip letting the baby rest her head on Jenny's shoulder. Lisa then snagged them and started the pictures grabbing people from the crowd as needed, until finally she took a photo of everyone before letting the bride and groom greet everyone who attended their wedding.

After they had greeted everyone the doors to the ballroom were opened and the guests all headed into the ballroom to find their seats. The wedding party, minus Quinn went into a little ante-room and the bride and groom went with their two daughters to a different room to have a few quiet moments together as they fed and changed Lilly's diaper and outfit after she soiled the dress.

They could hear soft music coming from the room and when Lilly was ready Quinn took her and went into the first room with the rest of the bridal party.

Time for the reception.


	87. Reception Time

A/N: Here is the reception! This one will be a long one; plenty of moments to get down.

An Unknown Child

87

They were introduced and the bridal party minus the best man and maid of honor took one of the circular tables as Quinn and Mike joined Ducky, Carolyn and Jeffery, where two chairs were set up for Jenny and Jethro with a high chair for Lilly.

Then when everyone was seated the DJ announced the married couple who walked around the room in a weird pattern, passing every table before taking their own seats. The DJ took the time to announce what the order for the night was: Dinner, then speeches, dessert, then dancing. As he talked the caters and hotel staff brought out the food and served the two head tables first before moving and serving everyone else. Jenny and Jethro waited until their guests had food before beginning to eat. One of the staff brought over the baby food they had willing stored in the hotel's fridge for the night and a towel to help clean any mess the baby made. She carefully feed her daughter before passing the towel to Jethro before Lilly and Jethro burped his daughter before sliding her back into her high chair with a Sippy cup of water.

Diane walked in and took her spot just as her table was served, she watched as Tobias and Emily chatted with the members of the team and Tom who sat with his grandson. She ate her food and made small talk with her table mates who wondered why she hadn't been at the ceremony, to which she said she couldn't get off of work but was able to attend the reception as the bride and groom were gracious enough to allow it.

When people finished eating they started mingling. Diane watched as the young girl who sat at the head table and her daughter sit together and talk as everyone mingled. They all returned to their seats as the plates of food were cleared and brought back to the kitchen. The DJ then got up and announced that it was time for speeches as they allowed their food to settle and make room for dessert; he stepped down from his set up and carried a mic over to the head table. Usually the speeches started with the maid of honor, but it appeared that it would be different this time, as an older man stood up and Diane recognized him as Ducky, the old ME from NCIS.

"Well that was a lovely ceremony if I may say." He started out as he gathered his thoughts.

"I want to thank Jenny for giving me the honor of escorting her down the aisle, for I really do love her as a daughter. And I have to thank her step-father for not getting upset when he learned of my place. Now that that is out of the way, to my actual speech," He announced with chuckles and concerned looks from the NCIS gang. "Now I promise to try not to ramble as I oft do. I have known both these two people for a great many years and look forward to a great many more.

"I watched as they danced around each other and their own feelings. I watched as the futile dance ended and they began their first relationship and everything that followed. I had lost hope of it ever turning out this way; with a happy ending. But again thanks to Quinn, my hope was restored and amplified. I watched as their parental natures came out around Quinn as they solidified their family.

"Now that was as far as I had gotten when working on this for the past few months, but yesterday as I was leaving my office, I received an envelope of important papers. It had their blank license and the instructions on how to fill it out then file it, but it also had papers for adoption.

"I knew Jennifer had started filing them out and filing them with the family court system and were hopeful it would be approved after the wedding, but I'm pleased to announce that Jennifer has officially adopted Quinn and is her mother, not step-mother. The papers were signed and sealed by a judge." He finished before passing the papers he pulled out of his tux pocket to Jenny who read them over before leaping up and kissing his cheek before Quinn, the girl next to her. Diane noticed the happy tears in their eyes and even Jethro's eyes were a tad misty.

"So now ladies and gentlemen, I propose a toast to the completed Gibbs family!" He finished, lifting his glass in a toast that the crowd followed before sipping their drinks. He sat down and hugged Jenny and Quinn as Jackson stood up.

"Now my speech isn't really a speech. I want to tell Quinn, thank you. Thank you for bringing my boy back to me; for I know it had to have been you to break through his stubborn head. I also want to thank Jenny for giving him true happiness and the three Gibbs' girl's thanks for making him smile and laugh again. To the Gibbs family." He ended with a smile and sat down; glad he didn't have to make a large speech. Mike Franks stood up and Jethro looked a little weary about his old boss' speech.

"Relax Probie this ain't gonna hurt," He laughed before clearing is throat. "I too wish to thank Jenny for what she brought to Probie's life. She brought him a partner at work who would always have his back, and the same with a life partner. She also gave him light back. When I finally met this man he was in a very dark place and I watched as the darkness never left him. But when he came down to my beach in Mexico for a little R&R, I saw a light in Jethro, a light that he carries even brighter today than ever before. And for that Jenny, this old man thanks you." He said before sitting down allowing Quinn to stand up.

"I know by now emotions are running high, and everyone is eager for dancing and dessert. So my speech will be short and sweet. I love my parents. I love the woman who gave birth to me, the woman who raised me for the first seven years of my life, but I love Jenny, the woman who I have called mom almost as long as I've lived here more then all. I love my father, who with me and Lilly got a second chance at having a family. I love my siblings, not just the one I'm related to, but the ones who have adopted my dad as a father figure of their own and me as a little sister. Now please, Mom and Dad, make your way over to that delicious looking cake, and remember that you don't need to shove cake in each other's faces; Lilly will do enough of that for all of us, as will Tony." She finished as sat down to laughter as her parents obeyed their teenaged daughter as she picked up Lilly before following them.

They cut the first piece and daintily fed each other via a kiss that had everyone laughing before and Lisa snapping pictures, they sat back down as the caters cut and served the cake. Quinn's prediction of Lilly smearing enough cake for everyone all over her face came true and Jackson had a third outfit for the baby and took her to the bathroom to clean her up and change her as everyone ate their cake.

Quinn made her statement about Tony true when she, Abby and Ziva slammed his face into his piece before she darted back to her seat before he could retaliate. He wiped what he could with napkins and ate the rest of his piece before following Jackson to the restrooms to finish.

Lisa had been wandering for a while and taking candid shots of everything as Trevor manned the video camera she had brought to record the service, speeches and the important dances. When Kaia finished her dessert she took the camera from Lisa to allow the woman time to eat her own piece of cake. Kaia then grabbed an extra camera and a couple memory cards before handing the other one back to Lisa when she finished and started helping with taking more candid shots of everyone. When it looked like more people were finished, Trevor turned the camera over to his mother and Kaia set down the spare camera near her as they made their way to the piano and acoustic guitar that had been placed near the DJ station on a raised dais with lights above. They had changed the plan and Kaia would play the piano and Trevor the guitar; he had found tabs for the song Quinn wanted that with a little arrangement from the three of them could fit both the piano and his guitar. He took the guitar to the anteroom and tuned it quickly as Kaia made sure she had the music for the song spread out the way she wanted. Quinn then grabbed the mic they had used for the speeches and brought it to the mic stand near the piano. The DJ nodded to the teens and moved away from his set up to eat his own meal as he'd been monitoring the quiet music that had been playing for background noise while everyone was eating.

Quinn started talking to the DJ, making sure he had the other songs she needed and when he confirmed she headed back to the mic, noticing the staff taking the dessert plates back to the kitchen. The DJ then took to his mic and announced the start of the dances. Jenny and Jethro walked over to the dance floor, and the lights above the teens went out, hiding them from view. Quinn nodded to Kaia, who started to play the piano for a few counts before Trevor jumped in with the guitar. The lights then slowly came on over them, allowing everyone to see them, and Quinn opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_At last _

_My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream, that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_You smiled, you smiled_

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_for you are mine..._

_At Last"_

They made the song last longer than normal, by pausing between verses and allowing either Kaia or Trevor to have a solo before they backed off and let Quinn start with the next verse.

Jenny and Jethro had started dancing when Kaia and Trevor started playing but they paused for a second when they heard the voice, it wasn't a recording and it wasn't a famous singer; it was their daughter who crooned out the ballad. They smiled at each other and Jethro whirled them around and started to sway to the music and Jenny blew her daughter a kiss before resting her head on her husband's shoulder and pressing close enough to kiss him as the music went on and they kept swaying. Until Quinn let her voice fade as she carried the last note.

The song may have been cliché but it was even more special as their daughter sang to them for their first dance.

The DJ started playing a few more slow songs, and Jenny made Jethro stay out for part of the next dance as other couples joined them. She then felt thirsty and led him off the dance floor to their seats as they sipped their bourbon. Jenny finished hers first and rested her head against his shoulder, and felt as his arm wrapped around her waist and rested on her hip.

"We have an amazing daughter," she whispered pressing a kiss to his cheek before watching her daughter dance with Tobias as Emily searched for her mom.

"And Lilly is amazing too," he teased her and she smiled at him before kissing him. "You're right; I can't believe they did that for us." He added after she let his lips go. They watched as Quinn was spun out from Tobias to Jackson and Tobias left the dance floor to greet his ex and plead Emily's case for her to crash with Kaia, Quinn and Lilly at the house.

A few more songs passed before the DJ spoke again.

"Now ladies and gentlemen if you could please make your way back to your seats it is time for a special dance that is a wedding tradition. I have been informed that there will be four dances of a parent/sibling/grandparent nature so the two daughters of the bride/groom and the two adopted daughters didn't have to split one dance." He said as everyone cleared off of the floor. Jethro kissed his wife before getting up to get Quinn as Jeffery came up to Jenny.

He had asked that since Ducky was escorting her down the aisle that he be given the daddy-daughter song. Jenny and Ducky agreed, both knowing that there would be at least two dances for Jethro to dance with his daughters. The opening sounds of the song played and Tobias was dancing with Emily, Jackson was dancing with Lilly, Kaia was dancing with her father, and the other guests who had a father or father figure were also on the floor.

_If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream_

_And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are_

_Just open your window and follow your memory upstream_

_To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star_

_I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever_

_And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed_

_I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever_

_And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two_

_There could never be a father_

_Who loved his daughter more than I love you_

_Trust your intuition_

_It's just like goin' fishin'_

_You cast your line and hope you get a bite_

_But you don't need to waste your time_

_Worryin' about the market place_

_Try to help the human race_

_Struggling to survive its harshest night_

They all swayed and Jenny had tears in her eyes at how true that song was for her family. She and her step-father danced to the song and Jenny kept looking over at her husband and daughter as they danced too. She noticed that his eyes were bluer then normal and knew he was holding back tears.

The music faded and a few faster songs started playing to lighten the mood. The first song was "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson and Jenny watched as her oldest daughter, her best friend and the rest of her NCIS Family jumped and danced around to the song.

.Jenny looked to the side to see her Husband talking with Mike and Tom a few tables away and Emily walked passed them carrying Lilly over to her mother. Jenny smiled, taking the baby from the girl before patting the seat next to her.

"Well did Tobias help your case with your mother?" Jenny asked, knowing that her daughter and Kaia had a Disney movie marathon in mind for when they got back to the Brownstone.

"Yes, he did." A voice from behind her answered. Jenny tilted her head to the side to see Diane come up from the bar behind the table she was sitting at, a glass of white wine in her hands.

Jenny stood up, shifting Lilly to rest on her hip. Diane was dressed in a business suit that managed to convey causal and professional all at the same time.

"Diane, thanks for coming and allowing Emily to be a part of today." Jenny told the other red head.

"She's been really excited for this, if she was a few years younger I probably wouldn't have been able to get her out of the dress." Diane replied watching as Lilly looked at her with wide curious eyes. Jenny handed Lilly over to Diane aware of her husband's eyes on her along with the rest of the team; no doubt waiting for a train wreck to happen.

It didn't, Lilly charmed the other red head in seconds. Diane smiled at the happy baby with Jethro's eyes and Jenny's curls before handing her back at the smell of a stinky diaper. Jen passed the baby to Emily and told her to take Lilly to Jackson quickly. Jackson had the diaper bag with him so Jen and Jethro wouldn't ruin their outfits.

"I know Emily had probably already begged and gotten Fornell to plead her case, but she is more than welcome to stay at the townhouse with Quinn and Kaia. I believe they are planning a Disney Movie marathon. Lilly will be there as well." Jenny added, watching Jackson returned with a clean and happy Lilly who went to her father's arms as the two moved to the dance floor for the next father/daughter dance.

Diane was about to reply when Ducky approached and Jenny smiled both at Ducky and at Diane before allowing Ducky to led her to the dance floor as "Daddy's Little Girl" by Michael Buble played. Ducky and Jenny spun around the dance floor elegantly as Jethro cradled Lilly and just swayed as she fell asleep on his chest to his heartbeat. When the song ended he scurried off the floor and shifted Lilly in his arms as he sat down at the head table and just watched everyone.

He was only given a little break before Ziva's song was cued. Quinn scooped her baby sister as she sat next to her mother as Jethro and Ziva swayed and didn't really move to Natalie Merchant's "Kind and Generous." She immediately traded places as John Mayer's "Daughters" played.

Then the bridesmaids and Carolyn spirited Jenny away to head back up the family suite and clean up their stuff and get Jenny into her going away gown* before returning to the lobby where Cynthia handed the room keys back and received a few other keys to various rooms including the Honeymoon suite.

They returned to the ballroom and Jenny and Jethro danced to Celine Dion's recording of "At Last" before the moved among their guests thanking them as Diane finally told Emily that she couldn't go back to the townhouse that night with Quinn and Kaia, but she could some other time; aka one of Fornell's nights with her.

Some of the guests including the wedding party were given rooms in the hotel to prevent anyone from driving drunk. While Jenny and Jethro were doing that, Kaia was turning her camera and memory cards back into the bag near Lisa before grabbing her stuff as Quinn gathered her things and Lilly's things.

The family of four and Kaia left the ballroom and headed for the lobby. Hector was waiting inside and escorted Quinn, Lilly and Kaia outside after they said goodbye to the newlywed couple. Jenny watched from Jethro's arms as their daughters left the lobby and entered the town car to head home. Then Jethro led her to the elevator and the Honeymoon suite for the night, while their remaining guests partied to the late night radio or headed for their own rooms or cabs to take them home.

* Think "Honor Code" and the sparkly dress she wore to Jethro's house while Zach was staying there.


	88. I don't Have a Title for this chapter

A/N: So the town in Japan is one I did a culture/tourist project on in my high school Japanese class (yeah Spanish and French didn't appeal to me), so I know a little bit about the town from that research. I didn't want to be Jibbs cliché and send them to Paris, so I sent them to the other side of the world. On an unrelated note, I had a guest reviewer ask me who the cover image is of; and the answer is Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dr. Dana K. Scully of X-files fame.

An Unknown Child

88

Late the next morning the couple dressed in comfortable, worn jeans met up with their daughters, their bridal party, Kaia, Carolyn, Jackson and Jeffery for a late brunch at the diner before their plane to Japan. Lilly spent the entire time moving from Jen's lap to Jethro's and Quinn sat in the middle, soaking up time with her parents before she'd be almost alone for two weeks.

Kaia was staying with her for most of the time, and Naomi would be back for the second week and was planning on staying there. The Team was also planning on taking turns staying over with Quinn and Lilly as well. They were all looking forward to some time with their little sisters while the bosses were gone. When they were finished, the NCIS gang headed back to their own houses and Jenny and Jethro loaded Lilly up into the town care while the grandparents loaded up in Quinn's car. They all headed to the airport. Jackson's flight was the first to leave so they all said their goodbyes to him as they watched him move through security. Then they moved across the compound to see Carolyn and Jeffery off on their flight back to California.

The family of four wandered around the concourse for the next thirty minutes until Jenny and Jethro had to start moving through security and boarding the flight. They talked about Quinn's plans for the two weeks, which included having one of the gang watching Lilly for a few hours the day Kaia got her tattoo so she could be there for her friend and otherwise just survive being something of a single parent for the week.

Quinn was actually a little worried about the next week, if not the next two weeks. But she didn't want to say anything to ruin her parents well deserved honeymoon. Jenny was also nervous; Quinn and Lilly had never gone more than a single night without at least one of them, now they had to go two weeks without both of them.

The two women hugged for a long time, just trying to shore up the resolve to part and allow the newlyweds the time to leave for Japan. Finally Quinn pulled away before stepping back, Lilly one hip, her diaper bag over the other shoulder the car and the car seat at her feet. Jethro grabbed his wife's hand and led her through security, flashing their badges and permits to carry weapons out of country before walking around the metal detector and further into the airport.

Quinn watched until they vanished from sight before lowering a sleepy Lilly into her car seat before carrying her out of the airport and to her car before heading home. Ducky dropped Kaia off at her house and her dad would drop her off in an hour, allowing her time to shower and pack for a few days before returning to the brownstone. Her car had been acting up and Jordan wanted it looked at, so it was in the shop and Kaia was carless for a while. But both Quinn and Trevor had a car, so she was set as far as going places, she wasn't trapped in her own house while her parents were at work.

Lilly was asleep when she pulled into the driveway so Quinn took her upstairs and quickly changed her before laying her down in her bed before grabbing the monitor and leaving the room, the door shut behind her. Quinn headed to her room and her art corner, working on making the smaller phoenix for Kaia. She was almost finished with the outline, and just needed to do the colors, though she was going to pop into her mom's study and make a copy of it before putting the color on so the artist could have a line reference. She had finished the final touches and was moving to the study when someone knocked on the door. Quinn checked before letting her friend in to the house before continuing to the study as Kaia headed downstairs to put her stuff away.

Lilly started fussing and Quinn was just about to leave the room and head upstairs when Kaia said that she would get her. Five minutes later a teary eyed Lilly was carried downstairs in Kaia's arms and Quinn took her baby sister before prepping a bottle of formula for her sister. The two girls finished watching the rest of the Disney movies before moving downstairs with Lilly, spending a few quiet hours just reading on the bed, while Lilly slept, before Quinn went upstairs and called for takeout.

The Chinese was delivered 33 minutes later and Quinn brought the food down to her room with plastic utensils, chopsticks and paper plates. They ate while reading and listening to their iPods. Lilly slept in the bed Quinn had the men move into her room the night before the wedding. The containers, plates and utensils were thrown away as the two girls went to different activities until Lilly woke up from her nap.

When the little one did wake up the girls decided to go to the pool so Kaia rummaged through Quinn's dresser draws for a non-competition suit she could wear as Quinn pulled out her two-piece and ran upstairs to the nursery and grabbed Lilly's newest suit and a couple swim diapers; the girls changed before changing Lilly and driving in Quinn's car to the YMCA.

The local YMCA had given away a free year membership to the graduating seniors and both Kaia and Quinn took advantage of paying member price for their classes as well as free access to the pool, even if the one at the school and NCIS were of better quality. But not all the time they spent in the water was for swim team, they did enjoy the monster slide this Y sported along with their diving board. They also had passes, and Kaia used one of hers for Lilly so they didn't have to pay money. They headed straight through the woman's locker room to the pool, setting the diaper bag on the bleachers they pulled off their shorts and tee shirts revealing their two pieces.

Kaia had the suit Quinn wore when she was here last summer with David it was a slinky black number with scoop bottoms and a tube top. Quinn was in something less slinky; she wore blue board shorts and a simple dark blue tie top that tied at the neck and the middle of the back. She carried Lilly into the pool. This was the first time Lilly would be in water that wasn't bath water, and the two teenagers were curious to how she would react.

Lilly seemed to be ambivalent about the water, which was positive because she wasn't screaming or crying. She stayed in Quinn's arms and simple acted like she was in a bath at home. Kaia went to the d huge water slide, waiting at the top for the summer attendant to signal her to go down. Quinn carried Lilly to the rope separating the pool she was in from the splash down area, watching as her best friend hit the water at a different angle causing water to shoot out from the pool, getting the lifeguard, someone from an opposing swim team damp. He couldn't do anything about it because she had followed ever rule that existed, and you couldn't scold someone for a rule that didn't exist.

Kaia then dove off the diving board, shocking herself from the water temperature's contrast; hot to cold. Then she came back and played with Quinn and Lilly, shooting Lilly from one of their arms to the other. Lilly wasn't totally entertained, but she also wasn't bored or freaked out. Eventually Quinn wanted her turn on the slide and passed Lilly to Kaia and hauled herself out of the pool via the ladder and over to the stairs. Kaia held Lilly and watched as her friend did the same thing she did, splash water everywhere.

And like her friend, she went over the diving board and dove off of it, dolphin kicking all the way to the bottom of the pool before flipping to touch her feet to the bottom and shooting back to the surface at an angle, making room in front of the board for the next person in line to go off the board.

An hour later and Kaia was feeling a little water logged and took Lilly with her to the changing room and changed her back into normal clothes and fed her a bottle on the bleachers as Quinn took a few minutes to swim a couple short laps before joining them.

That is until some idiots from the local public school didn't recognize her and challenge her to a swimming race. She agreed and set the challenge that she would race each of them separately so the others and their guests could vouch that whoever won, did in fact win. One of them stood in front of them as they got to the side of the pool in one of the open lane lines and made sure they each had a hand and foot on the wall before leaving the lane and moving to the area open for open rec and counted them down.

"On my go… Ready… Set… Go!" He shouted and watched as they both pushed off the wall, his friend on top of the water, Quinn under the water. She matched his freestyle and pulled up after two dolphin kicks and kept a good stroke before executing a perfect flip turn against the opposite side of the pool before turning back and taking a longer stretch of dolphin kicks, keeping her under water before turning and doing a perfect backstroke into the wall, watching as her opponent made it back to the wall, an indignant look on his face.

She took a few moments to take a deep breath and adjust her top as her next opponent entered the lane and the process began again. This time she did the entire thing with freestyle and was faster than the previous lap, she was always better and faster at freestyle then backstroke for some reason.

As her third and final opponent made his way into the lane, she decided to blow him out of the water with her butterfly stroke because he was the cocky one who had initiated the challenge in the first place. He swaggered into the lane and leered at her as he set himself against the wall with his hand and foot. When the signal came she plunged under the water as did he, using his stronger, male, leg muscles to push himself farther, but when he surfaced, he did so in a freestyle stroke while she started a perfect butterfly, quickly gaining speed and passing him before slamming both hands against the far wall and turning to begin again.

She was out on the edge of the pool, ringing out her hair and laughing with Kaia who had watched the entire time from one of the benches with Lilly in her lap and the diaper bag and swim bag next to her, when her opponent made it back to the wall, a sour glower on his face as she gave him her name and watched as his glare turned sheepish. He hadn't recognized her in her two-piece instead of a comp suit.

Quinn laughed as she left the pool and grabbed her swim bag as Kaia grabbed her own bag and the diaper bag before following. Ten minutes later Quinn had showered, rinsing off the chlorine and was almost done dressing into street clothes.

They headed back to the brownstone as Jenny and Jethro called to check in with their daughter, who kept things simple on her end, drawing tales of Jethro's impatience with the planes and security from her parents along with whatever tourist spot they had visited that day, which was only seeing the castle on their way to the hotel. She let them go with the usual 'I love you' and 'talk to you tomorrow' before hanging up her phone and starting to cook dinner for the two of them, pouring simple baby snacks onto Lilly's high chair so she could be with the family.

Lilly was given another bath with a couple drops of soothing baby bath oil before being placed downstairs in her crib as the two teenagers started doing each other's nails while some sappy romantic comedy played via Netflix and Quinn's laptop before they too crashed into bed.


	89. Week 1

An Unknown Child

89

At some point during the night a teary Lilly found her way into Quinn's bed as Kaia crashed on a camping bed in the room. Quinn had woken up to change her diaper, but she seemed to be hoping for her mommy or daddy and when it was Quinn, she got a little upset. So Quinn didn't put her back into her onesie and brought over and let the baby sleep on her chest as she wore a sports bra for the night. Lilly calmed down and went to sleep and Quinn sighed, the next two weeks were going to be long weeks.

And they were long, but they weren't awful. The next day was a bit of a repeat, lounging around in the morning, fending for themselves as far as lunch and breakfast. They spent that afternoon in the YMCA's gym while Lilly spent that time in Child Watch. The two girls used the rowing machines, the treadmills and the stationary bikes. They worked up a good sweat before wiping down each machine and taking a break for water and such before moving to the next piece of equipment and repeating the pattern. They finished and went to the locker room and took a quick shower before redressing and picking Lilly up before heading to the store and buying a few things for dinner before going home and making their dinner as Lilly played in her play pin.

They ate their food and cleaned up before Quinn feed Lilly downstairs while they put on a movie to watch before bed. Lilly ended up moving into Quinn's again that night and the next morning both girls took a shower, Quinn in her own bathroom and Kaia upstairs in the guest bath, Lilly was asleep in her crib where Quinn laid her down before taking her shower. Quinn wore a tee shirt and shorts, dressed Lilly in a cute summer dress, with a spare outfit. Kaia wore a worn pair of athletic shorts that hugged low on her hips and a tank top without a bra to make life easier for the artist.

Breakfast was waffles from the leftover batter from Friday and when they were finished eating the doorbell rang and Kaia opened the front door to let Abby and Ziva in. The two girls had agreed to watch Lilly while Quinn went with Kaia to get her tattoo. Quinn reminded them where everything was and that her stroller was collapsed in the coat closet if they wanted to take her on a walk to the nearby park or to the mall and that she'd call when they were on their way back. Then she and Kaia were gone, sketchbook and outline of the phoenix inside the book going with them along with a couple water bottles, a bag of hard candy, one of chewy candy and Quinn's drawing pencils.

A 45 minute drive later and the blue Honda pulled into the parlor's parking lot. The two girls were laughing as they walked in and entered the brightly lit parlor. This parlor was owned and operated by the wife of the artist who did their other tattoos. She was tired of being the butt of jokes because she was a female in the business, and opened her own parlor near the center of Annapolis.

She even went as a far as to hire only female artists and other staff members. Quinn wondered if the workplace would be caddy, like females had a tendency to be. The parlor's inside was tastefully decorated in blues, creating a nice environment, a woman wearing what looked like jeans and a tee shirt with the parlor's logo on the chest sat behind the blue desk and smiled at them as Kaia checked in, Quinn sat down near the door and pulled out the book and the sketch from the backpack that she kept in her car.

The image was given to Kaia as she sat down next to her best friend. Quinn opened to a blank page and just began to sketch, the beginnings of an Aspen groove appearing on her page in black and grey strokes and shading.

Ten minutes later, right at Kaia's appointment time a female artist stepped out of the back room with some of the prep equipment needed. The woman set them down at her station before walking over to them. Kaia stood in front and greeted her tattoo artist before introducing Quinn as the tattoo's designer.

Quinn had designed that phoenix to work with type of 'strokes' a tattoo needle/machine could produce with the minimum amount of strokes to cause less pain for Kaia and less strain on the artist. The woman was amazed at the design and noted that she didn't have to make any adjustments to it and headed back to give it to one of the assistants to copy onto the paper needed to make the outline on Kaia's skin. She then told the two teens that it would be a few minutes to set the station up. Kaia and Quinn watched as she used disinfectant to clean the table and her chair before pulling plastic over it and started to set up her machine and fetching the ink and the needles needed.

The assistant then came out with the copies and original which the artist pinned on a moving rack like what a saline IV drip might be attached to in a hospital. Then she called Kaia and Quinn over to apply the outline. Kaia slipped into the bathroom and pulled of the tank top before slipping the artist's hoddie over her front before leaving the room. When the okay was given, Kaia laid on her side on the prepared table as the artist put the finishing touches on her machines and poured everything she needed before pulling on the black gloves and finalizing everything before beginning.

Kaia was a trooper, only squeezing Quinn's hand for the first hour before her adrenaline kicked in and the artist moved to a less sensitive spot. Quinn was able to return to her sketchbook, occasionally pulling out whatever candy Kaia requested leaving the invitation for the artist to have some if she liked. The artist smiled and said she would do just that when she took the gloves off.

Five hours later and the phoenix stood out on her best friend's skin. The outline had been finished and colors were added. The artist was surprisingly fast at slapping color into the tattoo where another would have only been able to do the outline.

The phoenix was a combination of European and Asian. The beak and head was taken from an Eagle and simply colored to match what a European phoenix might be like, and the body was skinny with feathers. The wings, which were partially unfurled in the image were of a different texture like most birds and flowed into a tail like a peacocks for the Asian design elements.

The colors reflected the ideas too. The beak and talons were gold, the eyes black and the head and body were done in shades of reds, ten different shades of red from dark blood red to almost pink thanks to water diluting the darker reds. The wings took the gold of the talons on the tips and slowly darkened to the reds near the body.

The tail was another matter entirely. Blue marked the edges of the tail in the center, much like the peacock it was based after, oranges and yellows and greens rounded out until the orange blended into the red of the body.

The artist told her that it was more than likely that some spots of the red were missed, it was too similar to the blood from the multiple punctures, and red liked to fade, so she would have to come in for touch ups. The tattoo was rinsed off one more time before a bit of anti-biotic ointment was spread over it before being wrapped up in black plastic.

Kaia promised to send in an image via email when it stopped bleeding in a few hours and walked out, leaving a large portion of their candy and money with the artist. Kaia was more than ready for some painkillers and ice by the time they made it back to the townhouse.

So she laid down in Quinn's bed took some heavy duty Advil and had one of Quinn's many ice packs over the tattoo and slept for a few hours while Quinn let Abby and Ziva head back to work for the afternoon and played with her sister and watched a couple of the movies they had to stimulate her development.

Then she loaded her sister up in her stroller and took a run around the neighborhood, listening as the kids on summer vacation were laughing from backyards and the pools or playground equipment they housed. Lilly always enjoyed looking around at everything from the stroller as Quinn would run through her neighborhood.

When she returned, Trevor's truck was just pulling up into the driveway. She waited for him as she pulled Lilly out of the stroller. Trevor smiled at the both of the girls before collapsing the stroller and carrying it inside for them. He put it into the closet as Quinn took Lilly to her playpen in the kitchen, with him following her.

"You got off early," she commented, remembering that he wasn't supposed to get off until nearly midnight.

"We slowed way down, and my boss let me go since I'd been there since breakfast shift." He answered looking around for Kaia.

"She's downstairs, she was ready to rest as she iced her side after sitting five hours for her tattoo." Quinn told him, already moving to the laundry room and the door to her room. She peeked around the corner and saw her friend awake she smiled. "Your boy's here," she said before returning to the kitchen and rummaging around for anything she could use to make dinner.

When she turned around, she found her best friends in a passionate embrace. Her hands in his hair and his on her ass instead of her waist; coping a feel and avoiding the sensitive skin of the new tattoo. She laughed and let them continue as she moved from the pantry to the fridge and freezer, hoping they would have finished by the time she finished looking for something to make for food. They weren't so she decided to have a little fun.

"Geez guys, get a room outside of my house!" And they both turned and just looked at her. "Thank you for at least waiting until the infant was asleep before sucking each other's faces off." She teased, having fun with them, and noticing that Lilly was asleep in her pen.

Kaia blushed at the second comment and the both of them spun around and confirmed for themselves that Lilly was asleep. Then they turned back around to Quinn.

"Oh and you were any different," She pointed out, trailing off before mentioning _his_ name, even in jest.

"And I wasn't single or a big sister then." Quinn pointed out before pulling a box of veggie based spaghetti noodles from the pantry and getting water and salt in a pot on the stove. "But I am single and enjoying it and a big sister." She added with a petulant tongue sticking out at her friend, who easily returned it, before Trevor sucked it into his mouth as he pulled his girl into the doorway and towards the Foyer as he continued to kiss her.

Quinn shook her head and started working on dinner. She threw some bread and chicken into the oven. The three teens ate the meal before the girls headed downstairs while Trevor was seating up the Rock band and Wii he brought to entertain them that evening.

The girls took off Kaia's plastic and Quinn quickly cleaned up the dried blood before smearing the ointment cream over it. Kaia smiled as she looked at it in the mirror across the room from her and pulled on a string bikini top and a hoodie over her shoulders before they returned to the living room.

Lilly was still asleep and Quinn turned the kitchen lights off and grabbed a few sodas from the fridge before joining her friends in the living room. Trevor had brought over the mic, two guitars and the drums plus a stand for the mic so someone could do two parts.

They played until it was around the time Trevor should have gotten off of work and he headed home and the girls collected the trash and disposed of it before bringing a sleeping Lilly downstairs and into her crib as they got ready for bed.

The rest the first week of being alone went relatively smoothly, Quinn talked to her parents every day, making sure Lilly got to hear their voices as well before going and letting Abby watch the baby as she worked out with the team and a few other agents and swam her laps in the pool before returning home and doing chores.

Thankfully she would have at least Naomi for the second week.


	90. Week 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my laptop is acting up and being stupid. But here is the next chapter. I have decided to write until Quinn's 18th birthday before completing this story. One shots in the universe may come along.

An Unknown Child 90

The second week went by smoother then the first week had, by far. Naomi wasn't in the house to cook or clean that week, she was there to help take care of the baby. This allowed Quinn to schedule a few interviews for jobs and not worry about where Lilly would be. And having Naomi there to help meant that she could work out for longer than an hour.

She went to the gym every single day, sometimes with Trevor or Kaia and sometimes by herself. They would work out for three to four hours, splitting their time between the gym, and pool before showering and parting. Quinn was able to go out in public without getting looks from the people around her; people who, no doubt, assumed that she was Lilly's mother and not her big sister. She and Kaia had ignored the looks the previous week, but it felt so much better to not even be given the looks.

That was also the week that the team took turns staying overnight with her and Lilly, who was moved back to the nursery as the team slept in the guest bedroom just down the hall. Abby took that Sunday, coming over to grab the two Gibbs girls and taking them to the bowling alley and let Quinn have a break from the house and Lilly as they watched the nuns bowl. Dinner that night was greasy pizza from the pizzeria inside the alley.

Monday was Tim's turn and he worked on his book as Quinn worked on composing her own song, a lullaby for Lilly. She had already created it and was now writing down the music for it, so she could pull it up whenever she wanted and transpose it for different instruments. Dinner was simple pasta.

Tuesday was Ziva's day and the two of them spent most of the day together, working out by hiking before Ziva cooked Chinese food for them before helping Quinn pick out an outfit for her interview the next morning.

Quinn had three interviews that week; the first one was for the Craft store where she bought most of her art supplies and where she bought the albums for her parents' Christmas gift that first year. She wore a pair of khaki pants with a black shoe with a small heel, bringing her up an inch in height. Her top was a simple baby blue button down shirt that her mom had given her as it was too small for her post baby body, even after losing the baby weight.

She had already submitted an application and resume, but she brought a copy of it and hand written references from her teachers the previous year as well as her swim coach. She also had her high school transcripts to show that she could be a good employee because she was already done with high school.

Her interview went well and she hurried home and changed out of her clothes into work out attire before taking Lilly and heading to NCIS for the afternoon. Lilly got to visit with all her older 'siblings' and stayed with Abby when Quinn headed downstairs to the gym to work out. She worked up a good sweat before changing into her spare set of clothes, picking Lilly up and returning home to a house that smelt of Mexican food.

She smiled and handed the baby to Naomi and went downstairs and cranked her music as she worked on a Chinese dragon curled around itself and eating its tail. The motif was called Ouroboros and it symbolized immortality as a circle never ends and never begins. She decided to go a little crazy with the color scheme and make it a color wheel. She was using a pencil to mark where the color transitions would occur when she decided to use paint to color the dragon instead of colored pencils like she normally did. She finished marking and put the pencil away before grabbing a paint brush from her supply drawer and the black paint that was all she had left.

She dashed upstairs and grabbed one of the older Harkins cups used to water the few plants in the house and filled it before heading back downstairs. She used the last of the paint on the outline of the dragon and highlighted a few of the scales. Her brushstrokes would create the rest of the scales via texture.

She finished and cleaned up her stuff and then pulled a pair of jeans on instead of the shorts, the sun was setting and it was getting chilly, plus there was always some form of wind at the mall where the craft shop was. She grabbed her wallet and phone from her nightstand and ran upstairs, shouting that she was leaving to Naomi and jumped into her car, and drove to the art store.

45 minutes later and $75 dollars cheaper Quinn headed home with Red, Blue, and Yellow paint, a palate and new brushes. She pulled back into her drive just ahead of Ducky, whose night it was to stay with Quinn. He had a few medical journals as well as an old book that Quinn couldn't read in his arms and his overnight bag across his back.

She waited by the door for him, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and letting them in. The house smell fantastic and Naomi had Lilly on her hip as she entered the Foyer from the Kitchen.

Lilly saw the newcomers and started clapping her hands and moving in Naomi's arms. Ducky was in the middle of taking his shoes and jacket off so Quinn set her stuff down with her keys and walked over to snag her sister. Lilly greeted her happily with a smile on her face and the little girl placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks and Quinn obliged her by puffing air into them, making Lilly squeal with laughter.

"Dinner almost ready Quinn," Naomi said as she bustled off to the kitchen. She didn't see Quinn's nod as she kept puffing her cheeks for her sister's enjoyment. She turned around and faced Ducky, who had his coat and shoes off and tucked away neatly. He also had his stack of reading material and his overnight back sitting in a neat pile, and had hung Quinn's keys up and picked up her paints.

"Who's that Silly Lilly," Quinn asked of her baby sister, pointing at Ducky. Lilly started squirming; wanting to get to Ducky and Quinn started walking forward to pass her off. "Is that Grandpa Ducky, Ms. Lilly?" She teased and felt her move more and finally handed her to Ducky. Lilly clapped her hands as she was shifted to Ducky's hip and her eyes found the blue and yellow polka-dot bowtie Ducky had on and her hands grabbed it as she stared at it.

Ducky laughed before talking to the baby in his Scottish timbre, drawing Lilly's blue eyes to his lips as she watched them moved and listened to the timbre of his voice. Quinn smiled before heading into the kitchen and through to her room and setting the paints in her art corner and returning to the main level and kitchen to help with dinner.

Naomi stayed to eat and help Quinn with the clean up before returning to her own home for the night, leaving the two Gibbs girls and Ducky alone for the night.


	91. Coming Home

A/N: So sorry for not updating in forever, but my computer has bit the dust and I have been moving all my stuff onto flash drives and onto Google Docs. then have to write, which is time consuming in itself, especially when there hasn't been inspiration for the story. And on that note, this story is reaching its end. I forsee writing Quinn's 18th birthday and maybe a few more tidbits, so if you want to see anything in this story, written, let me know in a review. Review anyway if it tickles your fancy.

An Unknown Child

91

Tony took the next night and came early as it was Saturday and he only had a half day. So he and Naomi watched Lilly as Quinn went to her final two interviews. They went well, not as well as the one at the craft store. She hoped she got at least one of them, she could handle getting two. She'd find out next week sometime. She was glad her parents would be back and taking a week to adjust to being in DC again before returning to work. They would be her support when she got the phone calls telling her if she got the job.

She and Tony ordered pizza and gorged themselves while a movie marathon played in the background while they ate and played Trivial Pursuit, both evenly matched. Naomi stayed and held Lilly in her arms while watching the two of them with amusement. When Lilly was firmly asleep she went upstairs and tucked her in, passing a droopy-eyed Tony on the stairs as he headed for the guest room and Quinn waited to kiss her cheek before seeking her own bed, the monitor by her head incase Lilly should start crying and not wake Tony up.

She didn't have to worry, Lilly slept through the night and was bright eyed and stinky when Quinn entered the next morning. She left the room and had Tony change her diaper while Quinn made breakfast. Tony promised retribution for the stinky diaper, but Quinn just smiled at him along with Lilly and he melted.

"You two take the wind out my sails," he complained, through his breakfast.

"You love it Tony, admit it." Quinn laughed at him. "And you love being a big brother, don't even try to deny it." She added smiling at him, eating her own food. He shook his head, but listened and finished his food before taking off for the last Saturday before the bosses returned stateside and one more week of having Vance as Acting Director.

Naomi arrived shortly after and Quinn gave Lilly her bath while Naomi vacuumed the downstairs and did the dishes before handing the baby to the woman and showering herself. She kissed both cheeks before heading to the gym to work out for a few hours, just killing time until late that night when her mom and dad returned. She was being picked up by Jenny's detail from the townhouse and driving to the airport to pick them up.

She spent five hours in the gym before spending another two in the pool. She showered before leaving, stopping at a drive through and getting herself some food before heading home. When she was there she took Lilly downstairs and played a movie for her while she read one of her books, her phone set to go off when the guys should arrive.

They were five minutes late, but that was plenty of time for Quinn to complete a last minute diaper change before climbing into the town car and heading to the airport. She couldn't sit still and kept shifting her weight around in excitement. Lilly seemed to catch it and started moving to, babbling away as she tried to remove her shoe with no luck. She pouted until Quinn took it off for her and tickled her foot and played with her sister until they arrived at the airport.

Quinn put Lilly's shoe back on before getting her out of the car seat and handing her to Stanley before getting the diaper bag and her purse. She stepped out and Hector took both Lilly and her diaper bag, while Stanley took Quinn's arm and the four of them walked into the busy airport.

They first checked the arrivals board and found the plane they wanted was on schedule to land in 30 minutes, docking at a terminal on the other side of the concourse. So they traversed the concourse before arrived at the last security check point that her parents would come out of. Quinn handed Lilly to Stanley and started to pace. She wanted her parents, and she wanted them now.

The past two weeks were miserable. She had now renewed her silent vow to not have kids for a long, long time. Plus that big house was very quiet and lonely with only two people. She could see why her mom spent most of her time at work before getting back with Jethro. And then most of her time was spent at the house until they all moved into the townhouse. She glanced at her cell phone, seeing Kaia texted her, but she was too anxious to read or reply.

Her pacing didn't stop until Hector saw Jenny and Jethro and placed a hand on her shoulders. Quinn stopped and gave him a look that was entirely Jenny, and he nodded, pointed with his head behind her and she spun around faster than he thought she would.

They were walking hand-in-hand through the checkpoints, but weren't quite in the area where she could run to them so she held as still as possible and watched with a smile on her face. Hector's hand was still resting on her shoulder.

The past two weeks, on Jenny's end, had been wonderful but bittersweet. Her honeymoon was amazing. Jethro had done well when choosing this location. It was something new to the both of them, no old memories and time to make new ones. The people had been polite, the sights beautiful and the food delicious. They had a perfect balance of intimate time between the honeymooners and time to be a tourist.

But she had left two very important chunks of her heart here when she left. Her daughters. She missed both of them, and had vowed to never take a vacation or conferences that were two weeks long, without her daughters being with her. She had been jittery during most of the flight, anxious to hold both her girls in her arms. Jethro at one point hand to hold her hand and try to calm her down; though he too would be happy to be home with all of his girls.

Both had reasons for loving their honeymoon, many of them were the same, and both had reasons for wanting to be home, and many of those were also the same. And so they moved as fast as they could when the plane landed. After getting their bearings back and remembering which way to go, both moved towards the checkpoints and saw Quinn pacing just on the other side of the last checkpoint. Both Hector and Stanley were near her, Lilly in Stanley's arms as Quinn paced back and forth. They walked and watched as Stanley noticed them and got Quinn's attention, his arm turning into a reminder to wait until they crossed the last checkpoint.

Once they had, both Jethro and Stanley's hands were yanked almost to the point of pain as Quinn and Jenny sprinted the last few feet to each other. They were a tangle of limbs as they hugged, both breathing in the comforting smell of the other and relaxing, Quinn relaxed truly for the first time in two weeks to the smell, travel and all, of her mother.

Jethro moved over to Stanley and took Lilly from him. Lilly was babbling almost constantly and had both hands on her daddy's cheeks. Jethro took his baby and hugged her, smelling the precious scent of a baby she carried.

After a few minutes they switched and Jenny rained kisses all over her baby's cheeks while Jethro hugged Quinn tightly. No one noticed Hector move away, leaving them to get the baggage so they could go straight home without worrying.

When he returned with the two suitcases they had brought and the third they bought while over there, he was given a grateful smile from Jenny, who was on her way to the restroom to change a stinky diaper. Stanley followed her and stood outside while she was in and Hector stayed with the other two.

Jenny quickly changed Lilly's diaper before carrying her out of the bathroom and back to the others. Lilly, being a daddy's girl, wanted to be with Jethro; so Jenny kissed her a few more times before passing her to her daddy. Hector grabbed a trolley and loaded up the three suitcases with Quinn while Jethro shouldered the diaper bag. He wrapped his free arm around Jenny's waist while Jenny threw hers around his waist and Quinn's shoulder.

The family of four walked out of the airport, Stanley in the lead while Hector trailed behind with the luggage trolley. The three men dealt with the luggage before Hector passed the trolley to a returning employee while the girls got in the town car and Jenny settled Lilly into her car seat. Jethro climbed in and sat next to his wife and middle child as Hector joined Stanley in the front as they headed for home.

Finally relaxed, Quinn remembered the text from Kaia she had gotten earlier. She fished out her phone and pulled the message up. It was an image of her tattoo. The tat had started to peel and some of the color was definitely missing. Kaia would have a hell of a time getting it touched up in a few weeks, but from what was still there; it was worth it. Jenny looked over her daughter's shoulder and saw the image before Quinn hit the 'reply' button.

She read the reply over her daughter's shoulder before Quinn put the phone away and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"My god, I missed you guys," she murmured and Jenny smiled while Jethro chuckled.

"We both missed you both too." Jenny replied kissing the top of Quinn's head before hugging her. Quinn fell asleep and Jenny smiled, her hand moving through the locks of her daughter, while her other hand played with her baby's tummy and feet.

When they turned onto their street, Lilly had joined her sister in slumber and Jenny left her hand resting on her tummy while she looked over at her husband over Quinn's head. He smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her softly.

There was no other place they wanted to be then home with their girls.


End file.
